Teller & Sons Automotive
by DontWannaBeAClue
Summary: Charming was supposed to be a new start, but would it become the end?
1. Chapter 1

The night was very still and eerily quiet. That wasn't a complete surprise because I was the only one left working at the body shop, well after the posted closing hours. The place was usually as quiet as a mausoleum after all of the guys went home for the day. That was the main reason why I had talked our boss about staying after hours to work. I had a client who wanted a lot of custom work done on his 1976 Chevrolet Monte Carlo. Normally it wouldn't be an issue for me to get the work he wanted done with the usual organized chaos going on around me at the shop, but I was having issues with some of the wiring and some of the other custom fittings I had to fabricate, so I wanted to work in silence. Silence meant I could hear myself think. Silence meant I could work without any distractions. Silence meant I actually might be able to figure out a solution to my problem.

I tucked my near waist length dark brown wavy hair into a messy pile at the nape of my neck and pulled the hood on my sweatshirt over my head. It was my lazy way of keeping my hair from getting greasy while I worked. (And yes, it also kept it from becoming a victim of the wheels of the creeper I laid on to work underneath the car.) During the day I took more time to pull my hair into French braids or a proper tight bun along with a baseball cap, but it was after hours and having my hair pulled back so tightly for extended periods of time gave me a headache. Since I was wanting a distraction free work environment, that also meant any unnecessary physical pain that could be more than easily avoided.

Another reason for the laissez-faire hairstyle was that I wasn't just working on the car. I was jumping between looking at the mess I had made on the underside of the Monte Carlo and jotting thoughts down on a diagram I had on a clipboard on my rolling toolbox. Having my hair loose was part of allowing my creative juices to flow. Yeah, I couldn't even think that with a straight face, but it sounds good on paper.

After I had my hair secured under my hood, I pulled the drawstring ties and laid down on my creeper. I was close to have a solution figured out and was confident that after a couple more hours I would have my diagram completed so that I could get started on the hard work (the actual fabrication of new parts, etcetera) over the next couple of days.

 _Finally!_ I thought to myself. _I might actually get this job done on time now. Tino will love that!_

As I started to slide under the car, I was stopped abruptly by someone grabbing my shoulders. I was too stunned to react, so I wasn't able to do anything to stop him (I assumed it was a guy by his vice-like, crushing grip he had on my upper arms) as he pulled me out from under the car and slammed me face first against the passenger side door. The impact of my body slamming against the metal beast of a car forced all of the air out of my lungs. If I had any breath to make a sound, I would have cursed him for nearly denting the car or scratching her paint. Instead, I just settled for an inaudible groan.

I think he said something against the side of my face once he had me pinned to the side of the car. I wish I could be sure, but between the disorientation from his assault and his slurred speech, all I could make out was "boss" and "warning". He then landed a battering ram of a bow into my lower back that would have brought me to my knees if he hadn't been using his legs to keep me pressed against the door.

"Did you hear me?!" He shouted more clearly at the back of my head.

Was he kidding me? I couldn't have answered him even if I wanted to! That punch into my back knocked out what little breath I had left in my lungs, so I was focused on relearning how to breathe at the moment.

That logic obviously hadn't occurred to him because he punched me again before he violently turned me around and slammed my back against the car door. Really could have done without the door handle digging into the spot in my back that he had been tenderizing with his fists. But this time I had enough air in my lungs to let out a low, pain-filled groan. I'm pretty sure he didn't hear it because he growled out an angry noise as he ripped the hood off my head. I'm also fairly certain that he took a handful of my hair out of my skull along with the hood.

"Did you hear me, asshole?" He screamed as he pulled my head back by my hair.

You'd think the long, waist length hair would tip him off to the fact that I wasn't who he thought I was supposed to be, but no. Many of the guys who worked here followed the 80's Rock Star's guide to masculinity so a lot of them had luscious locks that rivalled the length and volume of my own. Plus, in this lighting and my bulky work clothes (hoody under my coveralls) that concealed all of my curves, it wouldn't be hard to mistake my identity.

"Did you...?" He started as he cocked his right arm back to launch another assault on me.

"Yes!" I screamed out once I could see him through my hair. His arm reared back even further, so I frantically called out as quickly as I could, "Please! DON'T! Please! I'm pregnant!"

Just as I had prayed that it would, that declaration gave him a moment of pause. His right hand fell limply to his side while his brain tried to make sense of what he was now seeing and hearing.

Trust me, if I wasn't about to shit bricks, I would be laughing at the look that I had put on his face. I swear that you could practically smell the friction from the wheels attempting to turn in his puny brain.

I thankfully recovered faster than him, so I was able to lean in forward to pull the knife out of the sheath on his waist before he realized what I was doing. By the time he did notice what was happening, I was moving the knife's blade into position. As I thrust the blade forward, he lunged at me to wrap his hands around my neck. I had hoped that I had put enough force behind my attack to hurt him and scare him off, but his action made my strength a moot point.

After he practically impaled himself on his own knife, I gave the blade a forceful twist.

"Bitch!" He cursed out with the breath I was forcing out of his lungs.

I could feel my lips curl back in a cruel smile as I continued to twist the blade slightly out of his flesh. That movement gave me the leverage to drive the knife's blade upwards to slice through his body until it hit his ribcage. He stared at me with wide eyed disbelief as his body crumbled and he slumped forward towards me.

His knife was sharp enough that I could feel it cut through more of his gut and into his organs before I caught his shoulder with my left hand.

Now that his ear was close to my lips, I quietly hissed out " _¡Vete al diablo!_ You piece of shit!"

After I felt him expel his last breath against my neck, I shoved at his shoulder until he fell to the ground. I was forced to let go of the knife because it was embedded too far into his gut to pull it out. I watched in silence as he fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes with a resounding thud.

I stared down at his lifeless body and felt completely numb. The adrenaline that was coursing through my veins stopped me from fully digesting and computing what I was now looking at down at my feet.

As I stood there, I started to feel his blood cooling against the skin on my hands and arms. Worse than that, it was starting to turn into a dry, crusty layer over my hands and forearms. That image stabbed through the fog in my brain like... well like his knife into his abdomen and I immediately started to panic.

"No... no... no..." I repeated as I frantically tried to scrub his blood of my skin onto my coveralls that I still had on over my jeans and hoody.

The only problem with doing that was that he had bled out all over the front of me. So, the more I scrubbed my hands against my thighs, the more I spread his blood over my skin. Now the wet blood that had soaked into my clothing started to form a new layer of gore over the blood that had already dried on me.

"No... no... NO..." I continued to repeat with escalating volume and panic.

I then ran over to the sinks we used to clean the grease off our hands at the end of our work day. By this time, I was so frantic that I couldn't coordinate my limbs and I dropped the bar of soap into the sink and fumbled while trying to turn on the tap.

After struggling with that for a couple of minutes another thought hit me. While giving me the tour of the shop, Jax had shown me a panic button that could be pressed in times… well I guess basically in times like this. Unlike other businesses, our panic alarm wasn't connected to an alarm company or the police. Instead, Juice had set it up, so it would send out a 911 text to all of the ranking members of the MC.

Once I knew the Calvary was en route, I was able to catch my breath. After taking in a few slow, deep, deliberate breaths, I finally felt calm enough to try to clean myself up. This time I turned on the tap first and wetted my hands before I reached for the plastic container of cleaner. It immediately slipped out of my hands and through my fingers. I then tried to grab the bar of soap again, but it too wanted to play the role of my nemesis. Only it didn't flop into the sink again. No, instead it made its escape to the floor under the sink.

 _Great!_ I sighed out silently to myself as I got down on my hands and knees to try to retrieve it. I swear to any god that would listen that the bar of soap was actually an evil demon sent from the deepest bowels of hell. Every time I got my fingertips on the damned thing it would slip away so that it was just out of my reach. Finally, it got to the point that I'd have to actually crawl under the sink on all fours instead of reaching like I had been doing before, so I stopped and while I tried to decide if I should abandon that plan of action.

I sat back on my haunches to reassess my situation when it finally hit me. The soap I had been chasing had a dark pink trail of suds behind it, like a macabre lacy train on a goth inspired dress. And the soap suds were dark pink because they were colored by blood. Blood of the man that I had just…

"Killed," I whispered to myself as I fell back onto my ass.

Now when I looked to my right, I could see his body laying there in a growing puddle of blood. When I turned my head and looked to my left, I could easily see the soapy blood trail that led up to the bar of soap that refused to do its job and cleanse the gore from my bloody, murderous hands.

Now, everywhere I looked I saw something that was going completely wrong and so far out of left field that they were nowhere near what I had planned. I pulled my knees up into my chest, but I wasn't even able to find any comfort in curling up in the fetal position. As soon as my cheek touched my knees, I heard a sickly squishing noise. That was quickly followed up by the vomit inducing feeling of cooling blood being transferred from my clothing to my skin.

"Oh God!" I cried out as my legs dropped to the floor.

I tried to move away from it all, but the blood on my clothes followed me every inch that I tried to gain to freedom. The only solution I could come up with to try to lessen the horror was to take off my coveralls. Great plan of action… in theory. In reality? Not so much. The cooling blood had congealed just enough that my coveralls were now stuck to my jeans and clung to the sleeves of my hoody. My arms soon got tangled in the cotton prisons that most people called shirt sleeves. They were so tight and constricting that they were starting to feel more like a straitjacket. The more I fought them to get free, the tighter they seem to become until I just had to stop moving completely.

I'm not sure how long I tried to free myself from the bloody fabric before Chibs found me with my back against a wall, hyperventilating in quick, shallow breaths.

I barely felt his left hand cup my cheek while he tried to force my eyes away from the body laying in a pool of dark blood on the other side of the room. "Darlin'," he started softly with his rough Scottish brogue. "What happened to you? Sweetheart… Mia… Luv… look at me. Sweetheart, please look at me."

He held my head in both of his hands and gently shook it from side to side to try to get me to refocus my gaze on his face, but my eyes wouldn't move. I could hear his kind words, I could hear him begging, pleading with me to turn my eyes to his face, I could hear it all, but I couldn't force my body to comply. I wanted to turn my eyes away, but they refused to move an inch. I barely noticed if I blinked or not. Nothing would move except for a now steady in and out of my breaths that matched the new erratic rhythm of my beating heart. My brain was functioning enough to keep the involuntary motions of my heart and lungs to keep me alive, but that was about it.

At least that's all that was happening until I heard a raspy voice gasp out, "What the hell…? Mia!? MIA?!"

My eyes finally moved when I felt a familiar rough, calloused hand touch the right side of my face. When my eyes met his intense dark brown, nearly black gaze, all I could do was feel my bottom lip start to quiver. He tenderly touched a cut across my left eyebrow that I hadn't even noticed was there until I saw the bright red spot of blood on the tip of his index finger.

"Did he do this?" He asked in his usually comforting, gravelly tone as he moved his fingers to make sure that I could easily see the blood staining them.

I tried to find my words, but my ability to speak completely failed me. As the first tears of the night started to spill down my cheeks, I turned my eyes away from the evidence and simply nodded my confirmation of the facts while I cast my eyes down to my hands.

I barely had a chance to turn my eyes back to the new comer's face before he was up and at the body. Jax entered the garage with Tig and Juice not far behind as Happy landed the first swift kick into the corpse's side. That's when all hell broke loose. Happy did everything in his power so that he could exact his own special form of wrath on the body that had bled out on the floor while his brothers call out and tried to get him to stop.

After Chibs joined the melee, I finally came out of my haze and stupor. When my eyes refocused on the room, I saw Jax, Tig, Chibs, Bobby and Juice trying to hold Happy back and away from the pool of blood. I struggled to get up to my feet as I almost frantically called out, "Stop! STOP! Daddy! You have to stop!"

That plea froze everyone in their place.


	2. Chapter 2

"Stop! STOP! Daddy! You have to stop!"

That plea froze everyone but me in their place. I took another tentative step forward as I tearfully added, "It was self-defense You… If… You'll ruin the evidence if you don't stop now."

Happy easily slipped out of his brother's now slack grip, but thankfully he didn't try to make his way back to the body. Instead, he rushed over to my side, but I raised my now freed left hand to stop him from touching me. "Don't... I'm... I'm covered in his blood. You'll get it all over you."

"I don't care about that."

The intense look in his eyes told me he wasn't joking as he pushed my hand gently out of his way and guided it to my side. I tried to quickly take a step back and away from him, which finally gave him a moment of pause.

"You know it creeps me out when you talk like that." I then straightened myself up and tried to sound stronger as I added, "Plus, it will look really bad if you have his blood all over you. Please, Dad, just stop and think about it for a minute."

Either what I said or how I said it finally did the trick. He turned and looked at the body on the floor for a couple of seconds then asked, "Who's knife is it?"

"His," I answered with a sigh of relief. That answer had every head in the room whipping around to look at me. I instinctively took another step back as I nearly shouted, "He attacked me first!"

Jax chuckled at my truly offended tone and then slowly started making his way towards me as he carefully asked, "Why don't you tell us what happened, Mia?"

I tried to look him in the eyes, but my fear almost completely overtook me and incapacitated me then. He was the President of the MC. If he didn't believe me, if he didn't believe what I was saying was the truth, then that was it for me. He could give the order that I was too much of a liability and that was it, I was gone. And I don't just mean back home to Tacoma, if you catch my drift.

My lip started to quiver again with that thought. Jax watched me with a concerned eye and then said a simple "Mia?" and the flood gates opened. My dad completely ignored my previous protests and wrapped me into a tight side hug. (He was being smarter than I thought he would be in the moment. This way he could hold me tight to comfort me without transferring a lot of the blood onto himself.)

"Mia... Luv... You said it twas self-defense," Chibs prompted in a soft voice as he, Bobby, Tig and Juice stepped to Jax's side. "You don't need to fear us, Lass."

"I swear it was," I whispered to no one in particular.

Dad tightened his hold on me as he replied, "We believe you, Baby Girl. But we still need to know what happened. Just tell us as many details as you can remember, okay?"

I let his words sink in as I absentmindedly nodded my head. He was right. In the back of my mind, I knew that all of them were right. Once they had the full story it would be beyond easy to prove that veracity of my self-defense claim.

My nodding became very deliberate as I turned my head and rose up on tip toes to kiss my dad's cheek. I then quietly said to Happy alone, "Can I get a little space to breathe, please?"

He slowly let his arms fall away from my body, so I reached out to squeeze his forearm as I whispered, "Thank you. But, don't go too far, okay Daddy?"

"Alright, Baby," he replied with a warm smile. "I'll be right here. You tell me what you need, okay?"

With my hand still on his forearm, I turned back to face the other seven people in the room (Gemma and Nero had silently entered the room while my father and I shared our little moment.)

"Alright... So... I was working on Tino's car like we had talked about me doing after hours. I finally had a break through about the wiring, so I had something sketched out that I was hoping to get started on tonight..."

"Did you bypass the headlights?" Juice asked with a hopeful smile.

"Yeah. And you were right. Actually, it was..."

Jax cleared his throat very authoritatively then asked over my more cheerful explanation, "You figured out the wiring, then...?"

"Sorry! Sorry..." I replied as I swallowed back some new tears that were threatening to form. "So, I was laying down on my creeper to check her under side again when he pulled me out by my coveralls. He slammed me face first into the side of the car. I'm guessing that's when I got this, but I can't be sure." I lifted my left hand to my forehead and pressed my fingertips into the still bleeding cut through my eyebrow. If it was still bleeding, that would probably mean that I would be needing stitches to make sure that it would heal properly. "While my face was pressed against the car door, he worked over my lower back for a little bit. Then he flipped me over to scream in my face. After he ripped back the hood off my head, he must have realized that I wasn't a member of the MC, but then again, I'm not sure that mattered to him. He... he..."

Dad slid my hand own his arm so that he could press his palm against mine as he leaned down and whispered, "You're doing great, Baby. Stay strong." Then he kissed my ear and stood up straight to give me breathing room again.

I squeezed his hand like my life depended on it to try to absorb some of his confidence to help me get through the rest of my story. "He… he hesitated, so I grabbed his knife off his belt. I was just going to cut him to scare him off but… but he tried to go for my throat and choke me out, so… well… that happened. I swear I wouldn't have cut him so badly if he hadn't lunged at me, Jax. I swear he practically impaled himself on the knife trying to get at me. If you look at the surveillance, you'll see that I'm telling the truth!"

Jax opened his mouth, but quickly closed it and looked like he changed his mind about how he was going to reply. He then almost angrily asked, "Surveillance?"

My eyes immediately turned to Juice as I stuttered out a frightened, "I… I…"

"With everything that's been going down… Especially with what happed to Unser at Gemma's house, I wanted to do something to help to protect us. It's motion activated and will record over itself after six hours," Juice explained with his intense gaze still focused squarely on my hazel eyes. He then turned just his eyes to look in Jax's direction as he continued, "I know Mia likes to work alone after closing, so I wanted to make sure she feels safe if none of us are around. I tried to talk to you about it, but you've been… busy. I got Gemma to sign off on it before I installed anything."

Jax's nostrils flared as his angry glare focused on his mother. Gemma just held her hands up and nonchalantly said, "There's no external recording at all. If we don't pull the video now, what happened here tonight will be lost forever from the digital world. Like Juicy said, after what happened to Wayne… with you wanting to go… it seemed like a good idea. Mia hitting the panic button will help us to figure out how far we have to go back to watch what happened."

I sniffled in a breath but tried my best to stand strong and to keep from crumbling. I squeezed my dad's hand tightly and he just returned the gesture before he released my hand completely. Before he stepped away from me, he whispered a few words of love and encouragement into my ear. All I could offer in return was a simple nod because I knew that if I spoke, I would break down in tears and that wouldn't be helpful to any of us. Juice caught my eye and tried to give me a look of support before he led Jax and the other members of SAMCRO to the closet that he had turned into a makeshift tech room. I don't know why but that smile almost caused me to break down into tears again. I knew that tonight had probably brought up a lot of questions for everyone in the club, but Juice didn't hesitate to try to give me an encouraging smile. I don't know if I could have done the same thing if I was in his place at a time like this.

"Did I really hear you call Happy 'Daddy'? He isn't...? I mean... You aren't...?" Gemma asked with a playful lithe to her voice.

"What? No... NO! Gemma! He isn't... Eww!" I replied with a chuckle when I noticed that she had a familiar teasing look on her face. "He's my Daddy because that's who he is. And by that, I mean, he's my Father. At one time it was just biologically, but now he's my dad in every way, shape and form. He loves and protects me like no one else."

"Which is why he went _loco_ on that corpse over there," Nero commented more as a statement than as a question.

I still nodded then replied, "Yeah, that's pretty much the gist of it. I sort of know what he considers are his 'fun' jobs that he does for the club, so I NEVER want to know what he would consider would be a proper punishment for doing this to me. I can tell that I need stitches, which will give me a permanent scar. That… that would mean dad would dole out a permanent punishment. And he would have a LOT of fun playing the role of punisher for anyone who hurts me."

Gemma approached me slowly as she asked, "How long have you known the truth, Mia?"

I didn't have to ask her to clarify because I immediately knew what she meant. I shrugged then answered, "Since I was little, I knew something was off with Mom and Theo. Plus, all of my white friends had a tendency to call me "Merry" or "Marie", but mom was always quick to correct them that it was MAH-REE-AH. The Santana song helped a lot when it came out. Plus… Happy was always around. Even before Theo split, Happy would show up for my birthdays and the occasional Christmas party. Mom tried a few times to say it was just a club thing, but that just never felt right."

"He did? Wow… I never heard anything about that."

"I'm pretty sure no one did. Well, no one but mom and Uncle Terry. Turns out I'm the reason he spent so much time in Tacoma even after mom shacked up with Theo. He won't complain or say anything about it, but because of his mom I know he wanted to patch out to Charming a while ago, but… watching over me took precedence."

Gemma nodded then ran her fingers through my hair at the back of my skull then. It wasn't lost on me that she was avoiding touching the blood I had all over the front of my body. "But when did you find out the whole truth, Honey?"

I kept my eyes fixed on my hands that were tugging at the hem of my hoody while I spoke (my coveralls had been pulled down to my waist by Chibs when he realized that the straitjacket feeling was causing me so much distress, so the arms of them hung down limply against my legs.) "Just after Mom died, Uncle Terry told me everything. He wouldn't tell me how she could be in a private room when we could barely cover the cost of her cancer treatments. Then suddenly those bills disappeared just as quickly as Theo did when mom was diagnosed. Uncle Terry sat me down before we buried her to explain why Happy would be at the cemetery and then the rest just came out naturally. That paved the way for me to open up a dialogue with my real Dad."

Gemma continued to comb her fingers through my hair as she quietly asked, "Is that why you decided to move down here?"

"No," I answered softly as I leaned into her embrace. "Uncle Terry and I were totally fine with our living arrangements up until he met his new _Chica_. When she made it clear that she would make his and my lives miserable if we didn't change my living arrangements, I called Happy… uhh… Dad to see if TM could use a new mechanic. He talked to Jax and then got the go ahead for me to move down here. And after everything that happened with Tig's daughter, he said he would feel better if I was closer to him."

Gemma chuckled in the back of her throat as she said, "I've never heard someone so pale say the word ' _Chica'_ with such conviction before."

I let out a tearful laugh replying, "I may favor my mom's Scottish heritage, but it's always been my father's blood that courses through my veins, especially when I'm upset."

I didn't need to open my eyes to know that Gemma was looking at the body on the floor when she answered, "No one will argue that with you, Mia."

I knew she was trying to cut the tension with a well-placed joke, so I tried to laugh. I tried and failed miserably. Instead of a light-hearted chuckle, a horrific sob passed through my lips and I started to cry and nearly wail loudly. Gemma didn't hesitate before she hugged my head to her chest to try to calm me down.

I let out another gut-wrenching sob as my knees completely gave out on me. If only Gemma had of minded her own business and left me alone. If only she hadn't made me talk about the whole, naked truth. If only so many things, then I would have been able to stay strong… or at least continued to pretend that I was as tough as some people thought that I was.

But no, she poked. No, she prodded. And now she broke through my defenses. I guess in some ways it was inevitable to some degree. I had too many half-truths in my life for them not to come to light sooner or later. I just really wish it was later. Much, much later.

As I slowly started to fall to my knees, Gemma let go of my head to try to catch me. She made no moves to hesitate until Jax came running into the room shouting, "No! Mom! Don't touch Mia! You'll contaminate the evidence."

I fell to my knees, hard then. I was too distraught to notice pain that I should have felt from hitting the cement so hard as my sobs finally completely overtook me. My arms wrapped themselves around my waist as I continued to cry uncontrollably and tried to comfort myself.

Happy ignored all of Jax's cautions and warnings and rushed to my side as fast as his feet could take him. Somehow, I remembered all of them and tried to shove him away. But he was a stubborn one and he pulled me into his lap so that I could cry in the comfort of his arms.

Everyone watched the two of us with a concerned and fascinated eye as Jax explained to a visibly annoyed Gemma, "Eli is on his way over. The video shows exactly what Mia told us. She really was just defending herself, so we can play this one completely straight."


	3. Chapter 3

By the time the Lieutenant and his Deputies arrived, I was all cried out. Happy had somehow maneuvered us so that he was sitting on the floor and I was laying on the ground with my head on his thighs. He was stroking my hair with a slow, steady pace, staring his brothers down with an intense look all of them had become familiar with over the years. Somehow my eyes were still open even though there was no moisture left in them, but as I stared at the group in front of me, I did so without seeing any of them at all.

Gemma was pacing like a caged lioness while the men all sat or stood and waited patiently for the authorities to arrive. Gemma and Happy appeared to be the only ones willing to compromise evidence by touching me in order to offer me support but if I was able to think properly, I would remember that it wasn't the truth. The others just had much better control over their impulses… okay Tig not so much, but I wasn't his daughter… so I couldn't begrudge them for keeping their distance right now.

"Sheriff's here," Chucky announced as he pulled up the large bay door to open up the entire garage area.

I wish I could give you more details about what happened next, but all I heard was someone gasp out, "Holy mother of… What the hell happened here?"

Dad was helping me to my feet before I was alert enough to understand what was happening. While he was trying to get me to wake up out of my hazy stupor, Jax briefly explained the scene that the Lieutenant was taking in, as well as the events that led up the moment when the Sheriff's Department was called to Teller-Morrow Automotive to investigate a dead body in the garage that night.

Eli listened to Jax and when the President was done speaking, the Lieutenant immediately asked to see the proof Jax had referenced. They say a photo speaks a thousand words. So how many does a video tell? Two thousand? A million? More?

However many it is, it was enough for me to regain my faculties once the video of my attack had played through to the end. Dad had led me by the arm towards the tech room, but as soon as I could see everyone inside the closet, I was finally able to stand on my own. I tried to shrug of my dad's protective hold on me, but he wouldn't let me get away. He had physical… scratch that… he had BLOODY evidence of what could happen to me if he wasn't constantly play the role of my watch dog and protector while I was in Charming. I guess that would put a very extreme damper on some of my not so public extra-curricular activities until things had calmed down, IF they ever calmed down.

That thought should really bother me. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew that it should, but right now all I found was comfort and warmth at the thought of him being around to take out any threat that came my way. Sick? Twisted? Maybe, but as warped as it was, it didn't make it untrue.

"Maria?" Lieutenant Roosevelt questioned while I stared at my feet. "Maria Anastasia Cooper? Can you hear me?"

My eyebrows knitted together, which made me wince in pain as the cut in my eyebrow moved before I replied, "Only my mother has ever called me that." I then looked up to meet his eyes as I smiled more easily and added, "And that was only when she was really mad at me. Please, Maria or Mia, Lieutenant."

"Alright… Maria… May I ask you a couple of questions about the surveillance video that I just watched?"

I nodded and took a couple of steps away from my Dad so that I was (hopefully) making it clear that my answers were my own. "Of course, you can. Hell… err… Heck, with the dead body on the floor over there, I'm pretty sure that you are within your rights to compel it, Sir."

Lieutenant smirked as he nodded then said, "I heard you were smart. Alright. First question… The car that you were working on… Who does it belong to?"

"A client…" He subtly rolled his eyes at that and I could tell that it was because he thought that I was being purposefully obtuse. "He's a client from the Tacoma area that I used to do a lot of work for when I live in the Pacific Northwest. He found his dream car in Modesto and wanted me to work on it before he took it back home to Bellevue."

"He must really like your work."

I've never really been great at receiving compliments, so I unconsciously blushed before I answered, "My work speaks for itself and warrants the customer loyalty, if I do say so myself."

"So, Diosa has moved into the automotive world," Eli commented with a sneer on his lips.

I would have punched him in the face for that insult, but my Dad caught my arm before anyone, more importantly the Lieutenant, saw me make any motion to raise my fist. "I'm not a whore. I'm a mechanic. And a fucking good one at that. My clients know they can get top of the line work without being gouged from me. And Lieutenant… The only rim or lube jobs I do are on a vehicle… Well that is, unless my boyfriend has been a really good boy. So, stow the sexist bullshit or you can arrest me now, I'll keep my mouth shut and you can use that video in your hand to get a conviction. Because I have had a long fucking night, SIR, and I'm beyond ready to go home."

Lieutenant Roosevelt held his hands up in a sign of surrender and sounded truly contrite when he said, "I apologize if I touched a nerve with that comment. I honestly don't know where that came from and I didn't mean to do that to you, Ms. Cooper. Now…"

"Lowman," I interrupted. I'm sure everyone, my Dad included, gave me a strange look, but I only had eyes for Lieutenant Roosevelt as I clarified, "I put in the paperwork for the name change a little while ago. I just didn't want you to think that I was hiding anything from you on purpose when this goes to trial."

Eli smiled with a bit more ease as he replied, "And I appreciate the candor, Ms.… Lowman. Alright, so back to where we were… The video that Jackson and Juan Carlos showed me…? In your opinion, is that an accurate account of what transpired here tonight?"

I'm sure I looked confused, but that was only because I truly did want to be up front with the Lieutenant, especially on this topic, so I went with the truth. "To be completely honest, Sir, I haven't seen the surveillance video yet, but… but if you saw a guy pull me out by the cloth of my coveralls from under that Monte Carlo over there covered in black primer… and then you see us exchange words before you see him die with his knife in his gut…? If you saw all that, then I'm fairly certain that the video's accurate."

"Fairly certain. Nice wording there, Counsellor. So? Who here went to Law School?"

"Does it really matter?" I questioned with and exasperated sigh. "Is that really what you want to know, Sir?"

"You're right. It isn't." He paused dramatically for nearly an uncomfortable, agonizing thirty seconds then asked, "What did you tell him to make him hesitate? That's the one thing I can't figure out. During that entire video, he looked like he was trying to decide where and how to hurt you, but when he finally had his chance to reign all matter of pain on you, you managed to gain the upper-hand. So? How did you manage that, Ms. Lowman?"

"Oh… that…" I started slowly while I tried to regain my bearings. I had already told him some uncomfortable details and truths and had hoped those would suffice. But of course, just like Gemma, he wanted more.

I didn't want to answer him and had hoped that my uncomfortable squirming with a small river of blood flowing down my cheek would deter him, but the Lieutenant just continued to stare me down. He wanted answers, answers I wanted to give, but wasn't sure if I could.

I watched him tap the surveillance tape against his palm while he just silently waited for my reply. _Great. How can I NOT tell him… them the truth?_

"Alright. I… I told him… That is to say… I begged him not to beat me because I'm… err… uhh… I told him that I was… that… I'm pregnant."

There were a few gasps in the room before I heard a low, gravelly, incensed voice ask, "Are you?" from behind me.

I turned my back partially on the Lieutenant so that I could look my Dad in the eyes as I very firmly replied, "No, Dad, I'm not."

He nodded and looked like he accepted that to be the absolute truth, so I turned back to the Lieutenant and continued my explanation with a bit more ease, "I was hoping that he would think twice about beating me any more than he already had by saying it…" I shrugged and forced myself not to look at the body again. "I guess it's lucky for me that it worked."

"It appears that it did," Lt. Roosevelt replied with an almost proud smile. "Alright, I think that covers my most pressing questions for now. I'd like to take you into the station to take an audio statement, but I think we should have that cut on your forehead checked out before we do that."

Happy stepped up to my side saying, "I can drive her to the hospital."

"Actually," Lt. Roosevelt started slowly… neigh, cautiously. "For chain of custody, I'll have to drive her myself or have a deputy ride with her in an ambulance. I'll also have to seize everything that she is wearing since it's cover in the… his blood, so someone should probably get her some clothes to change into at the hospital."

My dad didn't look overly happy about that explanation, so I gripped his forearm tightly to get him to refocus his attention on me.

"Dad, it's just standard procedure." I then turned to the Lieutenant saying, "The cut isn't that bad, so I don't see the point in wasting an ambulance's time."

"Alright. I'll take you in my truck then. Mr. Lowman, you are more than welcome to follow us there."

"I'll definitely do that."

I went up to my tip toes to kiss my dad's cheek and gave him my best reassuring smile, "I'll be fine, Dad. Don't worry so much."

"Maria…" Dad started to caution with a very serious look in his eye that told me arguing with him would be futile.

"I know… I know… I'll… I'll see you at the hospital."

I fell into step beside Lieutenant Roosevelt to get to his truck.

Before we managed to make it out of the garage, Tig called out, "I can head to your place to get you a change of clothes."

My nervous apprehension must have shown plainly on my face because Juice quickly jumped in and showed that he had pulled my keys out of my backpack offering, "I've got this Tig. I've been there before, so I know where everything is."

Happy stopped suddenly to glare at the younger male and growled out, "You have?" He then turned his increasingly angry eyes towards me to ask, "Maria?"

"I… Umm… I should really catch up with Lieutenant Roosevelt."

I then sprinted to the awaiting police vehicle. Eli's shoulders were shaking with silent laughter as he opened the passenger's side door for me. Before he could close the door, Happy was suddenly at his side to pass me my backpack. He still looked angry, but his voice was much less severe when he said, "Once you're finished with the Lieutenant, Maria, we WILL be having a conversation about all of this."

I could feel my cheeks heat up as I whispered, "Yes, Sir."

Once my door was closed, Lieutenant Roosevelt moved to his seat and started the engine. His silent laughter became very audible and boisterous once we were alone. I was sure he would have some sort of comment about what had just happened, but thankfully I was wrong, and he remained silent. Well, except for his laughter.

As I listened to him, I slumped in my seat then asked, "Couldn't you just arrest me for manslaughter and throw me in a cell overnight, please?"

"Sorry, no can do, Mia. But I can promise that I'll stick close to your side while we're at the hospital."

I groaned then answered, "I guess that's the best I can hope for."

****Back at Teller Morrow Automotive****

Everyone but Gemma and Nero made their way over to their motorcycle to head to the hospital or to Happy's house. Happy placed a heavy hand on Juice's shoulder as he younger man put on his helmet and said, "Make sure you find me when you get to the hospital."

Juice swallowed thickly then stuttered out, "Y-y-yea… oh-okay."

Happy quickly mounted his motorcycle and sped out of the parking lot to catch up to Roosevelt's truck. Juice stood frozen by his bike while he tried to process everything that had just happened.

Jax, Tig, Bobby and Chibs all patted him on the back as they passed him. Chibs stopped by Juice's side and very solemnly said, "It's been nice knowing ya, Juicy."

He then burst out laughing. Jax, Tig and Bobby joined him with their own boisterous chuckles as they turned to follow Happy's path.

Juice watched them all leave and quietly lamented out loud, "I'm so fucked."


	4. Chapter 4

By the time Tig and Jax found us at the hospital, I had fifteen stitches in my forehead and my clothes had been placed into evidence bags. Gemma, Nero and Bobby had arrived in time to pace outside the suture room door with my dad while I was being stitched up. After that a female deputy took me into a private room to photograph all of my injuries and then I changed into a hospital gown. Turns out the door handle digging into the small of my back was so uncomfortable because it hadn't just bruised me, it had broken the skin on my lower back. Thankfully, that injury only needed some tape and gauze to fix it.

Now I was laying in a private room on a hospital bed with an ice pack pressed against my back while I waited for the results of my X-Rays and CT scan. The doctor had ordered the CT scan as a precaution. He was concerned that the impact of my head hitting the car had resulted in me having so many stitches. He was fairly confident that I didn't have a skull fracture, but the CT scan was the only way for him to be certain.

It was that same precautious nature that caused the throbbing I felt in my upper left arm after receiving a tetanus shot. Everyone gathered in my room after the Lieutenant left because he was able to get my statement on tape while I waited to be taken for X-Rays. But no one really said much while the doctor and nurse were in the room. Chibs was quick to escape the tension filled room after the doctor finished writing a prescription for antibiotics to run to the pharmacy to get it filled.

"I'm going to go to radiology and check if your CT scan results are ready. If they come back clear, then you'll be free to head home. But I would strongly suggest you have someone stay with you for the night if you live alone because head injuries can be unpredictable."

"She doesn't live alone," Dad declared in a tone so severe and serious that his voice lowered a couple of octaves.

"Oh? That's… that's good to hear. I'll… I'll go see about those results," the visibly flustered doctor said as he made a hasty retreat out of the room.

Once the door closed behind the doctor, Happy said to Jax, Tig, Bobby, Gemma and Nero, "Could you give us some privacy?"

He hadn't taken his eyes off Juice since the younger man had entered the room, but Juice knew that Happy wasn't talking to him when he asked for privacy. The other five silently agreed to leave us alone. After walking away from my side, Gemma stopped beside Dad and said something to him. However, she was too quiet for me to overhear her. But whatever it was that she had said, he didn't look happy about it. At the door she paused to turn and mouth a silent "Good luck" to me and Juice.

As soon as he heard the door close behind Gemma, a quiet growl trickled past his lips. Juice moved to take a step to take up a protective post at my side, but Dad quickly barked out a loud "Sit!" to stop him in his tracks.

"Daddy, please…"

Dad held his right hand up to silence the rest of my plea. His unwavering gaze still remained fixed on Juice as he asked in an incensed voice, "How long?"

Juice turned to look at me. I swear he looked like he might pass out or vomit, so I figured he wasn't in any condition to answer my dad's questions.

I took in a deep breath then calmly answered, "We've been together for a couple of months."

"MONTHS?" He questioned as he finally turned to look at me. "Did I hear that right? MONTHS?"

I nodded and hoped I didn't sound as scared as I felt. "Yes, Sir."

"And were you ever planning on telling me about this… this… situation?"

Juice jumped to his feet and moved into Dad's sight line to try to have him refocus his wrath on him. "Happy… Look man, I swear I never meant to keep this from you…"

Happy silenced him with a withering look. "I'll get to you in a minute, BROTHER." (He spat the word 'brother' out as if it was an insult.) He then returned his angry gaze back to me. "Maria?"

I swallowed hard (it actually hurt a bit) then answered, "I wasn't sure how serious we would get, so I wanted to wait to find out before I worried you."

"Maria…"

"No Dad, it's the truth. You know I've never hooked up with nor have I ever pursued any member of any MC in any way, so…" I paused there as my eyes found Juice's somewhat devastated face. I could tell he was trying to mask his expression with an air of nonchalance, but he was failing miserably.

The tender moment I was sharing with Juice was completely lost on my Father. He was just annoyed by the fact that I hadn't finished my thought and tried to get me back on track by snapping out, "So…?"

Dad waved his hand in front of my face to break my eye contact with Juice. I quickly turned my now infuriated gaze to my Dad and curtly answered, "So it weirded me out! I never thought I'd fall for one of your brothers and the fact that I did with JC… well I couldn't admit what we were to myself, so how the fuck would I be able to explain it to you, Dad?"

"Mia! Language!" He snapped out as an automatic reply.

" _¡Me cago en su madre!_ Seriously? I just killed a man and all you care about is my use of the word 'fuck'?"

"Oh Mia," Juice sighed out as he ran to my side to pull me into a hug as I started to cry uncontrollably.

My dad has never been able to handle me crying. It always made him uncomfortable, especially when he was the cause of my tears. Today I exploited that to its fullest advantage. Just like it usually did, my crying and sniffling worked, and my dad broke out of his angry tirade almost immediately.

"Mia… Baby girl… Please…? I didn't mean to make you cry. I just want to understand why you would keep this from me. Especially since he's been important enough to you that he's stayed at our house enough times to know where to find all of your clothes."

I tried to take in a deep breath, but it just came i stuttered sob. Juice continued to stroke my hair until my tears had calmed down enough that I could take in a proper calming breath.

After a couple of minutes, I gently pushed myself out of JC's embrace so that I could look at my Dad (but I kept JC's arm wrapped around my neck to continue to comfort me), "I didn't mean to hide anything important from you or lie to you at all. I guess… I don't know. I guess I expected this just to be a fling and that it would have ended by now. It never really occurred to me until you asked that we've been seeing each other for so long. I really am sorry, Daddy. I NEVER meant to lie to you."

"I know, Baby, I know." Dad leaned down and kissed my left eyebrow over the bandage. After he stood up straight, he stared down the man on the other side of my hospital bed. "Juice? Would you come follow me…?"

"Daddy! No!" I interrupted.

"Maria…"

"No, Daddy. I won't back down on this. I kissed JC first. I told him not to say anything to you because I wanted to tell you if we ever got serious together."

"And having sleepovers at my house for months isn't serious enough to tell me about this?"

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I really, really am SO sorry. If there was something that I could do to make it up to you, I would do it. But I know I can't say or do anything to make this up to you. But if whatever JC and I have survives through the night, I promise I'll keep you up to date about any new milestones, I promise."

"If it survives…?" Dad started as he turned to walk around my hospital bed. I quickly caught his arm to stop him, so Dad instead stared Juice down from across my hospital bed and said, "You wouldn't be so heartless that you would break up with a lady on the night that she had to fight to the death to survive, would you?"

"N-n-no, man. Of course not!" Juice then stroked my cheek and kissed my stitched wound. "But then again I wouldn't do anything to stop Mia if she wanted to dump me because she realized I'm not tough enough to be her man."

"Oh Juicy, don't say that."

I then pulled him closer to me to give him a kiss. As he leaned in closer to me, we both froze in our place when Dad cleared his throat loudly. Juice jumped back nearly two feet while I just slumped back in my

"Okay… okay… we'll get into this more when Mia isn't recovering in the hospital." He kissed my head again then added, "I'm going to see if I can find your doctor so that we can get you home to rest."

"Alright. Thank you, Daddy. I love you."

"Love you too, Baby Girl."

He passed another unfriendly look Juice's way before he turned to leave the room. At the door he paused to say, "This door is staying open, so do don't do anything you wouldn't want a random stranger to see."

I let out an exasperated sigh. "Yes Sir, we'll behave."

Once Dad disappeared through the door, Juice let out the breath he had been holding with a loud, "Whoosh."

"Holy shit, Mia! You really haven't told anyone about us?"

"No. And from everyone's reaction I could accuse you of the same thing."

"Well, no. But…"

"But what? I'm the girl so I'm supposed to be so gaga over you that I have to shout it from the rooftops that a guy would be with me?"

"What? That isn't what I meant. I just…"

"Stop. Just stop, JC" I interrupted when I heard him start to get very flustered. I tugged on his arm then quietly stated, "Please come here? There's something I've wanted to do ever since I saw you at TM."

He easily closed the gap between us then leaned down slightly. I sat up and placed my hands on his cheeks. He offered no resistance as I pulled his lips to mine. But he was quick to reciprocate when I placed a deep kiss on his lips.

Even though our relationship was based on more than just the physical acts of love, kissing JC was one of my favorite things to do. All of this had started because I had given in to my impulse to kiss him. Initially I had just been teasing him about his hair cut. That had turned into me stroking the shaved sides around his hand and tracing his tattoos with my index fingers. Then I found myself completely enthralled by the shape of his luscious lips. I couldn't help but to sample a taste of them and then I became a JC addict.

JC's fingers tangled themselves into my hair so that he could deepen our embrace. I could feel the strength and power in his hands that he had only ever used to comfort and excite me. They had the potential to be violent and deadly, which heightened my arousal, but that was only because I knew he would never unleash that potential on me.

My hands wouldn't cease their motion as I caressed his head, but neither of us made any attempts to move our hands off of the other person's head. If you asked me, I probably would have said that we both behaved ourselves because of my dad's warning, but I wouldn't swear under oath that that was the truth. I was mostly just relieved that his hands hadn't wandered down to my back because the entire expanse of my lower back hurt so badly.

As we continued to devour each other's lips, JC moved to sit on my bed. His hands moved to my neck, but that was only so that we could reposition our heads so that we could be more comfortable as we made out. I could feel my lungs start to burn with the need for oxygen, but I couldn't bring myself to pull away from him. Lucky for me, he seemed to feel the same way.

"AHEM. Let's keep it PG13, Kiddies," Chibs called out from the open doorway.

Juice fell off the hospital bed in an unceremonious lump at the sound of Chibs' voice. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing because that was beyond inappropriate. Plus, we were lucky Chibs got back with my prescription before my dad did because that would have been ugly.

Chibs bit back a laugh while watching Juice pull himself off the floor. It took a bit of effort, but Juice finally flopped onto the chair beside my hospital bed. Chibs shook his head at the younger man's lack of coordination as he walked over to my left side with a grin on his face.

He placed a paper bag with a pharmacy's logo on it on the counter by the head of my bed and then turned his full attention to me. He started to stroke my head lovingly and leaned down to kiss my forehead. I thought he was just doing it to be comforting, but then he actually started to comb out my hair with his fingers which made me question how comforting he was trying to be.

After a couple of slightly uncomfortable minutes, Chibs smoothed down my hair with both of his hands, inspected his work and then said, "There. Now that should have erased the evidence of what I walked in on."

"Oh God…" I groaned out as I buried my face in my hands.

Chibs laughed then squeezed my shoulder. "Don't be embarrassed Lass. No one else will know… unless you want to tell them."

"Thanks, Chibs," I replied as I lowered my hands slowly. I looked over at Juice and tried to ease some of the nervous tension in the room by joking, "It's a good thing JC shaves his head or else you'd have to go over and finger comb his hair too."

Chibs let out a loud, boisterous laugh then kissed my hair. "Oh Mia! You're going to be just fine, Luv."

I gave him a small smile then whispered, "Thank you so much. I think Dad would go ballistic if he caught us like that."

"And now that the cat's out of the bag, you two will need to remember to be discreet. At least until your Dah has had a chance to get used to the idea of… this."

My cheeks heated up as I answered in a small voice, "I know."

Meanwhile Juice let out an uncomfortable laugh replying, "I hear ya, Brother."

Before we could take that discussion any further, the doctor returned with Dad and Gemma not far behind.

"Good news, Ms. Lowman. All of your X-Rays and scans have come back negative, so no fractures or broken bones. In about a week you should be able to have your stitches removed by your family doctor or you can feel free to come back here to have it done."

"Tara should be able to take care of them for her," Gemma offered. The doctor gave her a questioning look, so Gemma quickly added, "Dr. Knowles… She's my daughter in law."

"Oh… OH!" The doctor's eyes widened as a thought seemed to hit him hard. He was probably finally connecting the dots of why there were so many 'family members' in my room and why the men all had matching decals on the back of their jackets and vests. "Of course, she will definitely be able to tell if they are ready to come out or not. Alright then. Once you're changed and have your prescriptions filled…"

"Right here," Chibs called out, lifting the bag he had brought in to show the doctor.

"Alright good. Once you're changed then you are free to go."

I tentatively raised my hand causing the doctor to laugh softly. "Yes, Ms. Lowman?"

"Uhh… you said prescriptions, plural. I know about the antibiotics and how I have to take them until the bottle is empty, but what else is there?"

"I also wrote a prescription for Tylenol 3. From what the Lieutenant and your injuries tell me, you survived not only a significant head injury, but also a very brutal attack. You probably still have enough adrenaline pumping right now to keep you from feeling the full extent of your injuries. I wanted to make sure that you had something for the pain that I'm sure you will be feeling tomorrow so that you can get proper rest to heal."

"Oh... Yeah, that makes sense. Thank you for everything, Doctor."

"You're welcome, Ms. Lowman. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to give me a call. Your father has my card."

"Thank you, I will."

He smiled and made his way to the door then. Before he opened it to leave, he paused and turned back towards the room to say, "I can tell that there isn't a lack of people to get you home safe, but… I'm assuming you gentlemen arrived by motorcycle?"

"We did," Dad answered with a suspicious bite. "Is that a problem?"

The doctor actually raised his hands up in surrender as he clarified, "No, no problem at all Mr. Lowman. It's just that with the bruising and cut on your daughter's lower back, it might not be the most comfortable way for her to travel right now."

"Oh..." Dad replied in a somewhat pensive voice.

Since I had arrived at the hospital with Lieutenant Roosevelt in his police SUV, none of us had thought about how I would get home once I had been released. Scratch that. Nearly all of us hadn't given it any thought.

Gemma stepped forward then told the doctor, "I drove my Escalade here. I can make sure Mia gets home safely and comfortably."

The doctor nodded then replied, "That should be fine" before he continued out the door.

Chibs gave me a hug and another kiss on the forehead. "Have a good night's sleep, Sweetheart. Jax wanted me to pass on a message. You aren't expected to be back at work until your stitches are out."

"What? But Tino..."

"Shh... Lass, he said 'expected'. Take a couple of days to heal and then see how you feel."

I gave him a shy smile then answered, "Oh... Okay. Yeah. I'll see how I feel in a couple of days. Thanks, Chibs."

He gave my hand one more comforting squeeze as he called out, "Juicy, why don't I walk you out?"

Juice jumped to his feet, hurriedly replying, "Sure thing." He paused and moved closer to my right side to kiss my cheek and quietly say, "I'll call you later, Mia."

"Tomorrow," Dad stated with a severe finality that left no room for argument. Juice gave him wide eyes, so Dad smiled (a creepy, overly cheerful one at that). "You heard what the good doctor said, Mia needs her rest so that she can heal. So, you should wait until tomorrow at the earliest."

I made no effort to hide the exaggerated eye roll that comment elicited from me and said, "I'll call you JC… After I've slept… and gotten permission from the Warden to contact the outside world."

Juice pursed his lips to force himself not to laugh because he could see how annoyed my dad was getting at my cheekiness and petulance. Before he even contemplated replying to my comments, JC made sure he was by the door… and had Chibs standing between him and Dad.

"Yeah, call me once you get yard time."


	5. Chapter 5

Dad insisted on following Gemma as she drove me home a nearly four hours after I first arrived at the hospital with Lieutenant Roosevelt. Tig joined Dad and rode beside him because Jax had tasked him with shadowing Gemma until she got home for the night. No one would tell me what was going on, but I knew it had something to do with my attack. It had to have been some sort of a power play that the guys seemed to have figured out who the key players might be. I knew I most likely wasn't the intended target and since I wasn't a member of the MC I didn't expect to be made privy of any of the details. But that didn't stop me from wanting to know what was happening.

 _Just ask JC tomorrow. You can talk him into giving you the details,_ I thought to myself.

I was so lost in my own thoughts during the drive home that Gemma had to reach over and squeeze my arm to capture my attention. Her doing that startled me so much that I actually jumped in my seat.

"Hey, I didn't mean to scare you, Sweetheart," Gemma called out apologetically as she gently squeezed my arm again.

I put my hand over hers and held it against my arm. "Sorry, Gemma. I'm pretty sure I was thinking too hard and didn't hear a single thing you just said."

"Thinking too hard? Would it be about a certain boy with a goofy hair cut?"

I let out a soft laugh as I felt my cheeks heat up. Thankfully it was still dark out, so I was pretty confident that Gemma wouldn't see me blushing. But I forgot that she would be able to see me duck my head to cover up my grin despite the darkness that was surrounding us in her vehicle.

"Wow you really are smitten with our little Juice, aren't you?"

I sighed dejectedly and replied, "Yeah, I can't lie… I really am. But it's weird, Momma Bear because I've never given anyone in a MC a second look before, but there's something about him… I… I don't know how to explain it all properly."

"That's alright, Baby. I totally understand. The heart wants what it wants. I've been the victim of that affliction myself, so I can't judge. But if you need any help running interference with your _padre_ , you let me know, okay?"

That made me chuckle again before I said, "Thanks, Gemma. I really appreciate that because I'm pretty sure I'll be needing yours and everybody who's willing to help with Dad, especially now."

"Yeah, he can be pretty intense sometimes."

"Intense?" I laughed louder at that comment. "That's putting it mildly. Actually… That's kind of what I was thinking about before."

"Happy's intensity?"

"No…well, yeah…" I paused there to collect my thoughts. "I realized… I mean… I think part of the reason I didn't tell Dad about me and JC is that I knew he would go ballistic and I really didn't want him to scare JC off."

"Oh no, Mia Baby… you aren't just smitten with Juice, you're in love with him, aren't you?"

I gave her a tearful smile then answered, "Yeah, I think I am." After I sniffled in a couple of breaths, I swiped my thumbs under my eyes to brush away any of the excess moisture before I continued, "Actually, I know I'm in love with him. But, Gemma, I don't know if he feels the same way. And if he doesn't… I don't see Dad letting him live through the night. If Juan feels the same way, then I want to hear it from him… But only when he's ready to say it. Anything else will just prove that we never should have let anyone find out about us."

"That's a pretty grim outlook, Sweetheart."

"Grim, my ass. You know I'm not wrong." I stared at the side of Gemma's head until I saw her eyes flick over from the road to my direction. "I mean it, Momma Bear. I don't want anyone to know about those feelings until Juan Carlos and I have a chance to talk it all out properly."

Using Juice's given name was a bit of a gamble, but it was one that appeared to tip the odds in my favor. Gemma actually sounded very solemn and somewhat concerned when she replied, "Baby Girl, you know I'll follow your lead. My lips are sealed until you tell me otherwise."

****FLASHBACK****

Before I moved to Charming, I had promised to take all of the crap jobs I knew no one else wanted to do at the shop. I really didn't need the income that custom work raked in right now, so I was content to let the other guys reap those benefits until everyone got to know me and my work better.

The truth of the matter was that I had been forced out of my family home and retreated to California to lick my wounds. Thankfully I was living with someone who wasn't expecting much in return right now but that didn't mean that I wasn't willing to pay my dues. Or that I wasn't willing to do my share to help out the MC at Teller Morrow Automotive.

After what felt like forever, but really was just a week of offering to help out with the tougher jobs fixing anything on a car for the other guys in the shop and being rejected, (because all of my regular customers lived more than a State away and I had yet to show off my true talents to gain any new clients) one of the guys finally asked me to help him out. Well, he had a hot date, so he wanted to pawn his job onto me and that was only because he thought I would be as stumped as he was and wouldn't be able to get it done.

I, of course, jumped at the offer feet first. That meant that I didn't gear up properly like I usually did. By the time I had the motor running I was covered in grease from head to toe.

When the client came to pick up his car, he paid almost double with the generous tip he added on. He had been told that he wouldn't get his car back for nearly a week, but I had it back to him in under 72 hours. That was the promised service that had earned me a job at Teller Morrow Automotive sight unseen, so I was beyond ecstatic to be able to deliver at the first opportunity that presented itself.

Now, as I said earlier, I jumped in feet first and that meant that I didn't take any or my usual precautions before I started working on a car. Instead of tying my hair back and protecting it with a baseball cap, all I did was throw on a pair of coveralls before I leaned over the hood of the car to get all of the work done.

When all was said and done, we had a very happy customer driving away with a huge smile on his face while I felt my long locks cling to my shoulders with the grease that had caked on them as I worked. I knew it would take more work to clean the engine grease out of my hair than it did to get the motor running. That was the main reason that I usually never entered the garage without having my hair secured back in a tight bun or French braids. Since moving to Charming, I had mostly been helping Gemma with office work, so the chance to actually work on a car had totally clouded my judgement and caused me not to follow my own rules for the garage.

Now the shop was closed and I was stuck, alone, to deal with my bone headedness. In reality that meant that I was now standing at the sink in the shop working the gross green and blue granulated cleanser we all normally used to clean our hands into the better part of my hair.

It wasn't an ideal solution, but I knew from past experience that none of my hair care products I had at home would work. But that was fine because I also knew that once I had the grease cleaned out that I could fix my hair with everything that I had at home. My dad teased me about all of the cosmetics and other products that now littered my bathroom, but I took it all in stride. He shaved his head to keep from showing his age with the generous amount of grey hairs that now dominated his hair line, so he didn't need much to maintain his bald head. I had hair that fell nearly to my waist, so I argued it made perfect sense that I needed more to maintain my looks than he did. Plus, I was a girl, so vanity wasn't just allowed, it was expected.

"Just fucking do your job and clean it out already," I cursed under my breath as I poured more of the granules into my hand.

"Pretty sure that cutting it out is the easiest way to make sure your hair is free of any grease."

I looked over my shoulder as I wrung the excess water out of the ends of my hair. When I saw who it was standing behind me, I laughed then teased, "Is that how you ended up with that landing strip on your head?"

"Har har. I had no idea you had such a sharp wit."

"Sharp? Oh, that's nothing. Just give me time to get more comfortable with all of you guys and then you'll get to hear just how funny I can really be."

He laughed softly and then looked much more at ease. I flipped my hair over into the sink to rinse out the cleanser that had now formed a paste in my long locks. Had I been using my brain for something other than trying to come up with witty comebacks, I would have turned on the tap before flipping my hair over because I wasn't having any luck finding the tap while I was now effectively blind.

I heard Juice laughing as I felt him touch my back softly. "Here, why don't I help you with that?"

I immediately let my hands fall to my sides and mumbled a few words of gratitude while he took over and worked at washing the cleanser out of my hair. I don't know about you, but I love the feeling of someone playing with my hair. And Juice's fingers were unbelievably masterful.

"Okay. I think I got it all out now," Juice announced after he turned off the tap.

I then felt him drape a towel over my head and started to dry my hair for me. I still had my head in the sink, so I let him continue to do all of the work. After a few minutes, I started to feel like I was getting a kink in my neck, so I was forced to still the motion of his hands. Once I felt them retreat, I wrapped the towel around my head and turned around.

"Thanks for the assist, Juice," I said with a warm smile as I continued drying my hair. He just gave me a crooked grin in reply.

After I pulled my backpack out from under the sink, I took the towel off my head. I kept some of my cosmetic bare necessities in my bag for just such an occasion. My comb was easily found, but I can't say the same for running it through the length of my hair.

Seeing my struggled caused Juice to laugh quietly at me again. "Like I said, I'm pretty sure cutting it out is the only way to be sure that all of the grease is gone for good."

"The grease being gone isn't the problem," I countered as I rifled through my bag. I pulled out a small dark brown glass bottle with a soft, cheerful noise emanating from my lips.

As I poured some of its contents into my hand, Juice said, "I'm almost afraid to ask what that is."

"It's miracle oil."

"Miracle oil?" He questioned skeptically without taking his eyes off me.

After rubbing a generous amount through my hair, concentration most of my efforts on the ends of my hair, I was finally able to comb through the entire length. That cause me to let out another involuntary happy noise that caused Juice to yet again laugh at me and my antics. I just ignored him for a few minutes while I reveled in my victory of returning my hair to a much more manageable state.

"Alright, it's actually Moroccan oil. But I still maintain that the other name fits perfectly. See?"

I made a show of combing my hair out slowly. Juice watch with a smile tugging at his lips. I swear he was about ready to bust a gut again, but something helped him to keep it contained.

"Yeah, looks like it did the trick."

I poured out a small amount into the palm of my hand then turned to him saying, "Come here."

"Why?"

I stared at him for a second then answered, "Because I asked you to?"

He simply shook his head at that uncertain sounding reply. I had started to rub my hands together to warm up the oil while I watched him watch me with a suspicious eye. He hadn't made any efforts to move away from me at all, so I decided to try another tactic.

"Alright, fine. I promise I won't hurt you. AND I promise that you WILL like it."

"I will, will I?"

I continued to nod as I watched him sit down on a stool beside the sink. All I had to do was widen my stance and I would be practically straddling his lap. My heart started to beat faster with nervous apprehension because what the hell did I think I was doing? I didn't flirt with guys from work and I sure as shit didn't flirt with ANYONE from the MC So, why was I inches away from straddling Juice's lap now?

My eyes lingered on his dark brown orbs before they drifted down to his lips. They were delectable chocolate rose color that just begged to be savored with sensuous kisses.

Juice suddenly grabbed my wrists and moved my hands further away from his head while I was focused on memorizing every minute detail of his lips. "What are you doing, Mia?"

I offered no resistance as he stilled my hands and tried to look as innocent as possible replying, "I wanted to thank you for helping me with my hair. I swear that if you don't like it, you can shave my head so that I have a matching landing strip to yours."

Juice laughed then said, "That wouldn't really make you all that popular with the guys here."

"I don't care if I'm popular with any of the other guys here," I quietly retorted with my eyes still laser focused on his lips.

I watched as his tongue unconsciously traced the inside of his lips to wet them enough that they now shined in the dim light. I had to force my eyes away from his lips when I saw the tip of his pink tongue poke out to wet his lips again because all I wanted to do was suck that tongue into my mouth to taste it.

During that interlude, Juice's grip on my wrists had slackened enough that I could move my arms freely. I gently placed my palms on the tattoos on either side of his head. As I started to massage the oil into his scalp, I felt Juice relax and relinquish the weight of his skull to my hands.

"Head tattoos… you don't see those often… they must have hurt like hell," I nearly whispered as I traced the tattoos with my fingertips.

Juice just shrugged then nonchalantly replied, "It wasn't that bad."

"Wasn't that bad," I repeated in a husky tone. "Pretty sure that's only true if you're a bad ass motherfucker…"

"No… No… I'm not…" He moaned out as I continued to trace his tattoos and massage his head.

"You aren't…?" I breathed out as a non-committal question.

Juice then placed his hands on my hips and pulled me down so that I was finally sitting, straddling his lap. My hair was still hanging loosely, so it easily fell to completely obscure his view of my face. His right hand moved up to brush my hair back and my eyes quickly found his lips again.

"Me…"

Before he could finish the second syllable of my nickname, I leaned forward and mashed my lips against his. I still had my hands on his head, so I could have forced him to stay where he was if he resisted. Not that he offered any objections at all. In fact, his hands moved up my back to press our chests together while he sucked my tongue into his mouth.

I know I moaned at feeling his breath mingle with my own, but it was silenced by someone nearly yelling out, "OH… NO! SORRY! Sorry. I thought you all had taken your girls to the clubhouse. When I saw the lights on in here, I figured… Well I guess I figured wrong. I'll… I'll just…"

Juice hugged me into his chest so that he could watch Chucky retreat out the door as he called out, "Thanks, man!"

He kept me pressed into his body until he was certain that Chucky was gone. I'm sure he would have been happy to keep me hugged tightly to himself until he felt me shaking in his arms.

Thinking that I was crying, Juice gently pushed me back by my shoulders so that he could see my face. He even brushed his right palm against my left cheek as he worriedly asked, "Mia?"

"I'm sorry. I know it isn't sexy to laugh so hard after a hot make out session, but I can't help it. Did Chucky really mistake me for a Crow Eater?"

"Well… in his defense, I probably would have done the same thing because I don't remember the last time I saw you with your hair loose like this. So… from behind I'm sure you look like any other girl that hangs out here at TM"

"True." I caressed his head then leaned in to quietly and seductively add, "But like I said before, I don't care what they think about me. I only care what you think about me, Juicy."

"Good to hear. So, they're having kind of a get together at the clubhouse. What would you say to us getting out of here, so we can have some privacy?"

"I accept that… offer."

Juice huffed out a laugh against my neck. "Talk about a mood killer."

"Don't worry, Juicy. Once we get to your place, you'll only be thinking of me… my mouth… my…"

I ended with a long sigh against his ear. His reaction was so much better than I had expected. He jumped up to his feet and tossed me over his shoulder nearly shouting, "Let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

*******FLASHBACK********

By the time we made it to the door, Juice had mercifully put me back on my feet. He was carrying my backpack, so I was able to wrap myself around his left arm. Thankfully it was dark enough out that with my hair hanging loose down to my waist and me being in my street clothes, I was fairly confident that no one would recognize me.

I know a lot of the guys in the MC think that Juan Carlos is slightly touched, that he isn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but I know for a fact that that isn't true. He was bright enough to catch onto the fact that I wasn't keen on his brothers, my coworkers, finding out that we were hooking up and was able to help me disguise myself with minimal effort.

"Oi! Juicy Boy! We're all getting set up in the clubhouse," Chibs called out from somewhere behind us.

Juan wrapped his left arm around my waist to make it easier for me to hide my face against his neck. I may or may not have taken that as an opportunity to nibble at his neck while I was there, but I'll leave that up to your imagination.

"My girl's kind of shy, so we're gonna head back to my place to get to know each other better."

I could practically hear the lecherous grin Chibs' face as he called out, "Have fun!"

We then nearly ran to his motorcycle after that. Juan passed me my backpack to slip onto my shoulders before he handed me a helmet. After he was settled in his seat, I made myself completely comfortable behind him and wrapped myself around his back.

Happy met Chibs at the door to help him carry in the crates of liquor and boxes of beer the other man had lined up by the door. He immediately noticed the motorcycle leaving the parking lot and asked, "Where's Juice going?"

"His girl would prefer not to be part of any group activities."

"His…? I thought all of the girls were already inside."

Chibs just shrugged as he juggled the box in his hands slightly to get a more comfortable grip on it. He was so focused on not dropping his load that he didn't notice Happy discreetly survey his eyes over the parking lot for any stray vehicles.

He started to scowl when his eyes landed on what he thought was a familiar looking dark blue Dodge Dakota. Before he could notice it was missing some of the bells and whistles the truck mistook it for had, both doors opened and two scantily clad girls got out.

Chibs bumped Happy with his elbow saying, "Looks like the party's still growing, Brother. Why don't you help me carry these in?"

My arms tightened around Juan's waist as we rode. Although a motorcycle wasn't my preferred mode of transportation, this wasn't my first time on the back of someone's bike. However, I'm pretty sure my dad would have found it odd if I tucked my nose into the juncture of the spot where his neck turned into his shoulder like I was with Juan Carlos. His skin was so warm and he was covered in the inviting scent of worn leather. How could I not get completely lost in his comforting scent?

"You doing okay back there?" Juan called out while we were stopped at a red light.

I kissed the side of his neck then let my hands fall below his belt. I quickly found the zipper on his fly and slowly started to slide it open as my reply.

Juan's right hand crushed min to cease its movement as he laughed uncomfortably.

"Mia, if you keep doing that, we'll never make it back to my place."

"So… Let's not make it back to your place."

He tried to turn around to see my face to gauge how serious I was in that moment. When I wouldn't let him move my hand, he squeezed it then said, "As much as I would love to get picked up for public nudity with you, I don't think Jax would approve."

That comment finally got me to let go of his fly. Hmm… The MC finding out I got caught in public during a lewd act with Juice? Yeah, that REALLY wouldn't go over well for me either… at all.

"Fine. But hurry up or I can't be held responsible for what happens and if it causes us to wreck."

The red light felt like it was taking forever to change, so Juan gunned his motor and just sped through it. He almost popped a wheelie as he went through the intersection, causing me to tighten my hold on his waist. I knew exactly why he took a couple of corners tighter than he normally would, so I squeezed his waist tightly in appreciation.

When we made it to his house (safe and sound despite his lack of regard for many traffic laws), I let him park his baby properly without distraction before I practically launched myself at him. He helped me to wrap my legs around his waist so that he could carry me up the walkway more easily. We practically attacked each other's lips all the way up to the front door of his house.

Once we made it there, I dropped my legs and detached myself from his torso so that he could unlock the door. While I waited for him to fight with the key in the lock, I undid the chin strap on my helmet and pulled it off my head while I let my backpack slip off my shoulders.

Juan opened his front door and barely got out the word 'Welcome' before I was on him again. I dropped his helmet, my backpack and my jacket just inside the front door before I worked at pushing his vest off his shoulders.

Much to my delight, he hadn't touched his fly, so I didn't have to fight too hard to undo it. He worked at his belt buckle while I finished with his zipper and button on his fly.

"How far to your bedroom?" I asked as I took a step back to strip out of my jeans.

He kicked the door closed replying, "It's down the hall and…"

"Too far," I interrupted. I stepped out of my jeans and threw my long-sleeved shirt down on the floor. I knew my lingerie wasn't particularly sexy… Okay, it wasn't sexy at all. They were what I wore to be comfortable at work and were nothing like what I wore if I knew I was going on a date.

I was hoping that he would be distracted by the photorealism tattoo I had on my on my left ribcage, just under my left breast. It was a single Scottish thistle with realistic looking blood droplets falling from its thorns. Where the blood would have normally simply pooled, I instead had a smiley face that looked like it had been created by the dripping blood near my left hip, so it wasn't immediately noticeable. It was a present to myself when I graduated from the University of Washington with my MBA after I found out about my true heritage.

He gently ran his finger tip down the stem of my tattooed flower quietly saying, "Rib tattoo… you don't see one this well done that often… must have hurt like hell…"

I just shrugged and dropped my bra to the floor replying, "It wasn't so bad."

Juan took the hint then and tore off his t-shirt and boxers. Once he was completely naked, I led him by the hand to his couch. He sat down hard and then I turned to walk back over to my backpack.

"Mia?" He called out apprehensively.

"Shh…" I pulled something out of my bag with my left index finger against my lips. While I was still close to the door, I made a show of dropping my plain white cotton panties. Juan's eyes seemed to be laser focused on my breasts, so I pinched my left nipple then trailed my left hand southward. Thankfully his eyes followed my hand because they went wide when they reached the space between my legs.

"Not all landing strips are a bad thing," I commented as I traced two fingers over my own until I hit my moist center. I lifted my fingers to show him the glistening of the wetness I had gathered on my fingertips. He reached out for my hand and didn't hesitate to pull my fingers into his mouth.

While he thoroughly cleansed each digit, I reached down to make sure I help to get him as hard as possible. He didn't appear to be in any hurry to give me the use of both of my hands any time soon, so I leaned down and whispered, "Baby, I can't do this one handed."

At first, I didn't think he had heard me, but then I felt him remove the condom from my hand. His tongue continued to stroke the pads of my fingers as I heard him rip open the package and put it to use. He finally let my fingers fall out of his mouth when he was sheathed and ready for me to mount him.

I placed my left hand on his shoulder to support myself as my right hand held him steady so that I could impale myself on his length. Once I was seated in his lap, we just stared at each other for a couple of breaths.

The only movements I felt from Juan Carlos was his hands moving from my hips and up my back. He seemed to be more than content with me setting the pace, so I leaned down and placed a slow, deep kiss on his lips.

"Make love to me, Juan Carlos," I whispered against the shell of his ear. "Make me scream like no man has ever heard before."

Somehow during the night, we managed to make it back into JC's room. When I woke up, I was sore all over, but there was no power on Earth that could wipe the smile off of my face.

Just as I had requested, JC had made me scream. If I was a religious woman, I would be making my way to Mass to beg for forgiveness for the blasphemous words he caused me to cry out at the top of my lungs. Lucky for both of us, I wasn't, so snuggling with him suited me just fine. Now when he called out 'Mia', it sounded less like my name and more like a possessive pronoun. Likewise, the names 'Juice' and 'Juan Carlos' were quickly replaced with the unique moniker, 'JC', that only I used for him.

After my eyes drifted open, I laid in JC's arms with a bliss filled smile on my face. Nothing about this day had gone according to plan, but I can't say that I was bothered in any way by the events that had taken place. The first time I laid eyes on Juan Carlos Ortiz, I instinctively knew that he would be an interesting man to get to know better and JC hadn't disappointed, especially as a lover.

Still wrapped protectively in JC's arms, I rolled over onto my side to try to fall back asleep when something caught my eye. On the wall was the familiar drawing of the Reaper holding his scythe that almost everyone in the MC had tattooed on some part of their body. Above the sphere with the Anarchist's 'A' inside of it were red numbers. Numbers that said that I had been at JC's house for nearly four hours. And only one of those had been spent resting or sleeping.

"Shit," I cursed out softly and with a lot of feeling.

There really was nothing I WANTED to do more than to curl up and fall asleep, but I couldn't allow myself to do that. For everyone's safety I NEEDED to get home, as soon as humanly possible.

JC appeared to be sound asleep, so I slowly shifted on the bed until I was facing him. His arms finally fell away from my body as he rolled onto his back. I almost laughed at how easily he unconsciously was making my escape.

I carefully leaned in and kissed his cheek softly. "Thank you for tonight, JC. It was… beyond my wildest dreams."

Before I could force myself out of his bed, I couldn't help but to kiss his lips one last time. The odds of us having a repeat of tonight were getting slimmer with every minute that I wasn't out the door and on my way home, so I tried to soak it all in while I still had a chance. I had a lot of great things happening in my life now that I was living in Charming and at this moment, I truly wished JC could be a part of it all with no questions asked.

I was moving a little stiffly as I tried to gather up my clothing in the living room, so I was much slower than I would have liked to have been right then. I did a quick clean up in the half bath by the living room, so JC found me on the couch as I was trying to pull all of my clothes back on.

"Is this where I say, 'you're welcome'?" JC asked as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes in the doorway.

He was standing there leaning against the entranceway unabashedly naked, so I forced my focus onto the sole task of getting myself dressed. If I didn't then I would be tempted to… FUCK! I HAD to leave.

"Mia…? Did I…? Hey!" He called out when I didn't reply or attempt to look his way again. He finally caught up with me as I pulled my shirt over my head with my back turned towards him. "Hey! Did I do something wrong? Or hurt you?"

I smoothed my hands down my torso and over my jeans before I turned to look at him. He was still completely naked, so I quickly diverted my gaze to my feet.

 _Shoes. I need to find my shoes._

"No, you… you did everything right," I answered, still refusing to look at him. I picked up my sneakers and sat down on the couch again to put them on.

JC rushed to sit down beside me and tried to still my hands. "Okay… But if I did everything right, then why are you rushing out of here like you don't want to get caught by my old lady?"

"Because I am… well, sort of. I'm so sorry, but I really need to get home." I continued to refuse to look at him as I got off the couch and rushed to pick up my backpack. "I'll call a cab so that you can go back to sleep."

"Mia? No… No! Stop!" He grabbed my phone before I could finish dialing the number. "Mia, please stop. Please… Please, look at me."

Slowly, I raised my eyes to his face. That was a big mistake. No, a HUGE mistake. I should have kept my stupid eyes on our stupid hands because that was the moment when the first tears appeared.

JC of course noticed them right away, so there was no chance of me trying to cover them up. "Mia? Baby, what's wrong? Why…? Why are you about to burst into tears?"

I took a deep breath then calmly answered, "I'm sorry, JC, I shouldn't have kissed you. I moved down here to work after I was kicked out of my family home, I… I didn't come to Charming to hook up with anyone from the MC."

JC nodded then said, "Fine. So… I guess we don't just hook up." I stared at him blankly, so he approached me cautiously adding, "You… you could be my old lady. Then no one at the garage can say anything about us being together."

"But you barely even know me," I whispered against his lips as he moved in to kiss me.

He didn't stop until he pressed his lips against mine. I momentarily melted into his embrace until I remembered that I need to push him away. I needed to do it now. I HAD to leave his house.

"I know enough to know I don't want us to end at tonight. Mia, please tell me… what can I do? How can I fix this?"

I let him hug me close before I hoarsely answered, "You can get dressed." He pushed me at arms' length to give me a wide-eyed, concerned look. "So that you can give me a ride home. I'm so sorry, but if you want there to be any chance of this becoming an 'us', then I need to get home. I… I can't break my promise this way."

That seemed to finally break through to him. "Terms of your employment."

He didn't word it as a question, so I didn't answer him. He seemed to accept that reasoning, so I just went with it. He kissed me briefly and then quickly retrieved all of the clothes I had stripped off him in the living room. I started to feel so guilty about not being able to be completely honest with him that I actually had to flee his house before I did or said something stupid, like taking him back to his bedroom to apologize for worrying him so much right now.

JC found me beside his motorcycle, pacing with his helmet in my hands and mumbling to myself. When he approached, I could see all of his unasked questions in his eyes. I quickly wrapped my hand around the back of his neck to pull him in for a kiss then said, "Thank you for tonight, Juan Carlos. If nothing else, this will be a night I will never forget."

"Me neither, Maria."

I felt my nose scrunch up as I put his helmet onto my head once again. "Yuck. Your given name is so much sexier than mine. That right there proves life isn't fair."

"Alright, I guess that means you're Mia from now on."

I settled in behind him and sighed happily then replied, "Being your Mia… I like the sound of that… a lot."

JC hugged my arms around his waist then said, "I do too. So…? You'll give me directions to your place?"

"Of course."

It was silly, clichéd and sounded like a school girl fantasy, but as I made myself comfortable behind him, I felt like I belonged there. This seat on J.C'.'s bike was MY seat and my seat alone. As soon as that thought formed in my head, I should have jump off his bike, even if it killed me.

Shoulda… woulda… coulda… But didn't.

"Uhh… Mia…? Is this the right place?"

I reluctantly lifted my head from its resting place between his shoulder blades. When I saw my house come into view, I nodded replying, "Third one on the right."

His bike slowed down significantly as we made our final approach. That didn't really bother me because it meant that I got to spend more time with him, even if it was inadvertent.

"Oh… Fuck… Me…"

I squeezed my arms around his waist replying, "Pretty sure I already did that. At least half a dozen times tonight."

Once he had the bike parked, JC jumped off it. I had to catch myself to keep from falling off, so I followed him at a much slower pace.

Once I was standing on my own two feet, JC stalked over to my side and pulled my shirt up so that he could see the small smiley face tattoo above my left hip properly for the first time. His eyes went comically wide as all of the color drained from his face.

"Holy shit. You're… You're… Fuck… You're Happy's Old Lady."

"What?!" I called out as I pulled my shirt down and stepped away from him. "No… GROSS! I am NOT fucking Happy… Eww… in any way shape or form."

Juice didn't look like he believed me as he said, "That right there? That's HIS bike! THIS is HIS house! If you aren't his Old Lady, then who the hell are you? Why did you have me bring you here?"

I stood there too stunned to move for a second. As he started to rant, JC started to pace, so I caught his face in my hands to force him to look me in the eye. "If you would stop for a second and think about it, it makes sense. Happy… He's… He's a little old for my liking. But, yes… I do live with him." None of that seemed to sink in at all, so I maintained steadfast eye contact and slowly said, "Stop… Think… I live with Happy, but sleeping with him…"

I didn't have to fake the shudder that ran down my spine to cut off the rest of my words.

"Oh… my… God. Fuck… FUCK! I am so dead." After taking in a couple of breaths, JC stepped out of my hold and got very serious as he asked, "Why the fuck didn't you tell me you were Happy's daughter before I took you home and… and… and slept with you?"

I felt my hands hit the sides of my thighs and finally broke eye contact. I couldn't find it in myself to look at him as I replied, "Mostly because I didn't want to scare you away. I'm sorry. I… I really just want to know how… I just wanted to get to know you better."

"But he'll fucking KILL me for touching you."

I tried not to laugh because I knew my dad's reputation all too well. But I was my Daddy's little girl. I had him wrapped around my pinky and could make him do things he normally wouldn't dream of doing. Things like forgiving his Brother for 'taking advantage of' his little girl.

"Only if he finds out. Even then… only if you upset or hurt me."

"Alright. So, what's your solution?"

I stared at him and tried my best to channel my dad's strength so that I wouldn't break down into the tears that wanted to overtake me because I really hated this solution, even if it was the most logical. "We can part ways now and just forget that tonight ever happened…"

When I paused there, he thankfully asked, "Or?"

"Or…" I placed a soft kiss on his lips then answered, "Or we can keep this night of debauchery to ourselves and have a few more. When or if the time comes, I'll sit Dad down and tell him about us. But until then, we can have fun and if that's all this is then he never needs to know about us."

"Mia… I don't know. That's kind of…"

"I know, JC. But, if you decide to back out, then he'll never need to know. I swear. He only finds out when we're both ready for it and I'll be the one to tell him… alone."

JC kissed me soundly and deeply then huskily said, "Well… Secrets can be fucking hot too."


	7. Chapter 7

Even though Chibs had told me I didn't have to go back to work until my stitches were taken out, I couldn't stay away. Gemma had already told me that I could start with helping her out with office work to ease back into everything, so I forced Dad to take me with him when he drove into the shop on my 'recovery' day five. Trust me, day four was filled with enough arguing to fill our fight quota for the year. Not that I was deluded enough to think that he and I wouldn't be butting heads again with him anytime soon. I was my father's daughter after all.

Since he was easily convinced that I would be sent home not far into the work day (that was the ace I had in the hole that I had to play to finally get him to agree to let me go back to TM), Dad loaded his motorcycle into the box of my dark blue Dodge Dakota. Don't get me wrong, there's something undeniably sensual and sexy about wrapping yourself around your man while he navigates his bike through the city streets, but I absolutely LOVED driving my truck even more. When I was behind the wheel of my baby there were NO questions about who was in charge.

And being in charge of course meant being in charge of the choice of music in the vehicle as well. I swear my dad almost had a coronary as his right-hand gripped the volume control so tightly that I was afraid he was going to break it.

"What the hell was that?" He growled out as he settled behind the wheel once the music had been silenced.

I crawled into the passenger seat and casually pulled my seatbelt over my chest replying, "I know you aren't used to it, Daddy, but that's what music sounds like. Well… at least popular music."

"That isn't music," he griped as he slipped my truck into drive.

I slowly turned the knob so that we could hear the music quietly playing once again. "Pretty sure that since the 50's this has been called Rock and Roll, even if they put a pop twist to it. The 50's? That's your era, right?"

Dad turned his eyes from the road to glare at me and say, "Watch it, _Nena_ , or I'll have to tell your doctor that your head injury is making you hear things and say crazy gibberish."

Even though I really did try not to laugh because I didn't want to bruise Dad's ego too much, I still ended up letting a giggle pass over my lips. I then hit the button on the console to jump to the next CD in my five-disc stack. As AC/DC's 'Highway to Hell' started to play, I leaned over and kissed my dad's cheek then asked, "Better, Mr. Grumpy?"

He tried not to, but a smile tugged at the corner of his cheeks as he replied, "No."

After Dad parked my truck, Phil was at the hatch to open it and work at unloading Dad's bike. I turned and watched Rat join to help him and couldn't help but feel a little bit impressed. As far as I knew, Dad hadn't called ahead to let them know he would need some help with that and yet the two of them make short work of the task right away.

"Wow. Talk about first class service of TM Automotive," I joked.

Dad spared a glance out the back window before he shrugged and said, "Being part of the MC has its perks."

That made me laugh out loud. The smile on my dad's face told me that was his goal. But I should have known he wouldn't leave it at that because the smile didn't last long. As I started to release my seatbelt, Dad grabbed my left hand and then said with a freakishly serous look on his face, "You don't have to prove anything to anyone here, Mia. We all know that you're tough as nails, so you can take all the time you need to heal."

"That's not why I'm here, Daddy."

He turned his head and torso so that he was able to look at me straight on more easily. I placed my right hand over both of ours continuing, "They win if I don't get back into my normal routine. Work is my normal. Even if I'm not fully back to my routine, I need to do something other than moping around the house or they win."

"I understand, but…"

I leaned over to kiss his cheek. "I promise, I'll let someone know if it gets to be too much at any time today. Well, that's if Gemma hasn't already sent me home with one of the prospects driving." A small smirk tugged at his lips, so I knew I had made my point and didn't have to continue. But just because I didn't have to, didn't mean that I wouldn't. "Or Chibs and Bobby don't Mother Hen me to death. Or Tig's teasing doesn't make me laugh so hard that I pop a stitch. Or JC…"

"Alright, alright," He interrupted while trying not to laugh at my teasing. He squeezed my hand again. "I love you so much, Mia. If anything ever…"

"I love you too, Daddy. But you worry too much. I'm safer here at the garage than the President's kids are with the Secret Service. Hell, the only time I'm ever completely alone is when I'm in the bathroom." He narrowed his eyes and looked like he was going to get angry, so I didn't hesitate when I added, "Don't give me that look. I know you've been sleeping in my room in my reading chair, Dad, so you know full well that JC hasn't slept over at all."

He then released his right hand from my grip so that he could stroke my left cheekbone with his right index finger. He didn't say much about my injury anymore, instead he would just tenderly touch the left side of my face in some way to remind me of what happened, as if I could ever forget. I swallowed back some tears then quietly said, "I know… I know. But I'll be fine. Even if I hadn't put him down on my own then you and the club would have found a creative way to do it. And he would have suffered so much worse than what I did to him."

"But what if I didn't get a chance to punish him, Baby Girl? What if he…?"

"Don't what if us to death. You can't dwell on the past. It can't be changed, but it can bury you by clouding your judgment in the now." I leaned over to kiss his cheek again. "A wise man once told me that after I found out some really shitty secrets my… mother had kept from me. I've lived by your words ever since then and they've helped to keep me strong. That's how I know I'm going to be fine."

I heard him take in a deep breath and settle himself in his seat for a second. I just watched him in silence, hoping that I hadn't made the wrong move. I felt like he had been silent for ages, so I turned to look at him and say something else to him. Turns out he had been silently watching me and we both smiled softly when our eyes met.

He placed a hand on each of my cheeks and pulled my face forward to kiss my injured eyebrow. "I love you so much, Maria. No one will want to see what will happen to me if I ever lose you."

"Daddy, I… I love you too. I promise, I'm not going anywhere."

"Sure you are." I stared at him in confusion until he added, "You have work to do. You're right, we won't let them change us in any way, so today you take the first step to getting back to your life."

"Thank you, Daddy."

"You're welcome. But, _Nena_ , I WILL be checking in on you."

"I wouldn't expect anything else from you, _Papi_." I gave him a hug then turned to leave. Just before I slipped out of my truck, I playfully called out over my shoulder, "I'm sure JC will be more than happy to pay for lunch for you too today."

I couldn't help but to laugh when I head a soft growl get cut of when I closed the passenger side door of my truck. I was trying to behave myself when it came to teasing my dad about my relationship with JC, but sometimes I just couldn't help myself, because sometimes he just made it way too easy. Plus, I was supposed to be getting back to my old routine and teasing my dad was definitely part of my norm, so I would be doing both of us a disservice if I didn't tease him at every opportunity that presented itself.

"Mia? Wow he really did let you come in," Gemma called out before she pulled me into a tight, enthusiastic hug. "How are you feeling, Baby Girl?"

"Better than the last time you saw me. I still get headaches, but the doctor says that's normal."

"Good to hear you're doing better. Sorry about the headaches So…?"

"Mia! Welcome back!" Chucky called out accidentally interrupting Gemma. He picked up my right hand to kiss it then bowed slightly saying, "Beautiful as ever."

He then turned and made his way over to the office. I shared a look with Gemma and then we both laughed. She hugged me again then said, "Since Happy was adamant that only family was to visit at his house, the other guys, Chucky included, have been asking about you. It'll do them good to see you with their own eyes."

"It's fine Gemma. I've gotten used to the fact that everyone else's weird is Chucky's normal. Plus, it never sucks when anyone wants to call you beautiful."

"Good to hear. So… Happy also gave me some pretty explicit instructions that whatever I let you do today, it has to be easy and with no heavy lifting."

"Of course, he did. Like you and I didn't already talk about that. So…? Whose coffee order do I need to take first?"

Gemma squeezed her arm around my neck to pull me tighter to her side. "I told you that you're an important part of the team and that you are never to allow any of the guys to talk down to you. I don't care if they're just a mechanic or from the MC. There is no way that I'm going to let you be treated like a secretary, especially after what you just survived."

"Alright, alright. I hear you loud and clear, Momma Bear. What, pray tell, have you planned for me to do today? Y'know, since I can't actually so my real job and all?"

"Although I could use some help catching up on paperwork, I thought you'd have more fun helping Juice unload our latest shipment of parts."

"Oh… really? But what about no heavy lifting?"

"There will be none for you. Only things you'll be picking up are the clipboard with the manifests on it and a pen to mark of everything while you watch Juice unload everything. What do you think?"

"I think I love you and the way you think a little too much."

I put two check marks beside the description of one of the three styles of mufflers that I would be watching Rat walk over to the other side of the room. We barely made eye contact, so conversation was nearly non-existent. It was pretty much limited to him saying the name and serial number of the product he was unloading, so I knew what to check off, but that was pretty much it.

Why was I in the storage area with the prospect and not my boyfriend? I had my father to thank for that. When he saw Gemma leading me out of the garage after I said my hellos to the other mechanics to go to the storage room, he noticed who was waiting there to work with me. He then quickly 'volunteered' Rat to do the heavy lifting and redirected JC to somewhere else. I'm not sure where that was because I didn't see where they went. Trust me, I was mentally planning the pain I would never exact on my father in vivid detail while I sat in the store room.

I put the clipboard down on one of the boxes after Rat finished prattling off another serial number so that I could massage my temples with my fingertips. He noticed my lack of response of how many of that serial number should be in that box right away, but he didn't say anything until he had the product put away properly. I can't tell you how grateful I was that he didn't try to engage me immediately because the headache I was trying to soothe away hit me hard and fast.

"Uh… Me… Mia?"

I snorted in a laugh at his hesitation and regretted it instantly. Now my throat hurt along with my head. _Great._

I gave myself two counts of ten with my eyes closed before I opened my eyes and said, "Just give me another minute Rat and I'll be good to go."

"Actually, I was going to suggest that we take a break. We've been at this for almost three hours now, so you could probably use a breather."

That last comment got my undivided attention. With my fingertips still pressed against my temples, I glared at the prospect and growled out, "Who got to you?"

He jumped back a couple of feet stammering out, "What?"

Rat continued to back up slowly and make his way towards the exit door without taking his eyes off me. I quickly stood up, but that caused such a head rush that I found that I couldn't move without feeling like I was going to hurl or fall over, so I opted not to move. Instead, I just stood there and tried to find my inner "Happy" and glared at him until he looked like he was ready to soil himself. "Who got to you? Dad or Gemma?"

"N-n-neither."

My eyes hardened as I spat out, "Bullshit! WHO…?"

"Hey. How's it going you two?" Jax asked in a casual tone as he gripped Rats shoulder and stepped through the open door.

"I… I was going to grab us some refreshments," Rat replied as he slipped out the door and practically ran away from the room.

That left me alone with Jax. I couldn't go full "Happy Lowman" on Jax, so I didn't even try. In face I practically lost all ability to breathe when I heard his voice let alone hold any expression. I quickly shrunk back and away from him and fell back onto my seat.

Thankfully my headache was still pounding against my skull, so I didn't have to pretend to be distracted by the blinding pain that I was feeling as Jax slipped deeper into the room.

"Mia? Are you doing okay?"

I sniffled back an involuntary tear as I replied, "I'm sorry, Boss. My head… I thought wouldn't have any issues, but now I have the worst headache on the planet. I just need a minute and then I'll be good to finish the inventory."

"Mia," he replied in a chiding tone. "When was the last time you took a painkiller?"

I pretended to be engrossed with reading the inventory list on my clipboard as I sternly replied, "Sometime yesterday."

"Yesterday? Wow. Happy, when did you start wearing a wig?" Jax questioned with an audible laugh.

I stared up at him in near terrified silence that caused Jax to cough out another laugh. (Did I mention that Jax and I really hadn't gotten a chance to bond? While I got to know practically everyone else in SAMCRO, well I didn't really have any one on one time with Clay for obvious reasons, I never really got to spend time with Jax. Why the fuck hadn't I tried to make time to hang out and get to know Jax better? Oh… Right, Tara. She was even scarier than Gemma because she had access to pharmaceuticals to kill someone and make it look 'natural' or like an 'accident' with ease.)

"Mia, I was just joking. Hey now… Are you still breathing?" Jax asked as he helped me sit back down at my previous spot as I continued to nod a little too quickly to look believable. "Are you just going to agree with everything I say?"

I almost started to nod again but stopped when I felt Jax start to stare me down. "I'm… I'm sorry. I don't really know what to say right now."

"Just looking for the truth," he answered with his hands held up over his shoulders in a sign of passive surrender.

"I can tell you the truth? Really?"

He smiled warmly answering, "Yes, really."

I then slumped in my place, but had to be sure, so I asked, "Really? And you won't tell my Dad?"

He playfully narrowed his eyes, but I missed it because I was staring at my hands that were tugging at the hem of my hoody. "Only if I feel he needs to know about what I've heard."

My head shot up as I asked in surprise. "Seriously? So, whatever I tell you, you're just going to go and tell him, right?"

"No, Mia," he countered with a teasing laugh. "No, I won't. But I have to admit that now **I** really want to know what's going on with you."

That's when an involuntary tear rolled down my right cheek because he sounded so unbelievably warm and sincere. "In all honesty, my head hurts and I'm having to concentrate really hard right now on not barfing all over you. All Dad has let me do for nearly a week is sleep, so I don't know why I thought I could make it through today. I'm so sorry, Sir."

"Sorry? Mia… Rat has been so afraid of pissing off Happy that he's worked five times harder than he normally does and he's put away everything in record time."

"Are you fucking with me? Really?" I questioned as I checked all the pages on the clipboard that I still had in my hand. "Shit."

"See? And if your head is bothering you that much, maybe you should go have a lay down. See if that helps before you decide to pack it in for the day."

"Yeah… Okay. I guess that could work. I'll go check with Gemma if she'd be alright with me taking a nap on the couch in her office." I slowly stood up and added, "Thanks for the advice, Sir."

"Couch? Hell no, Mia." He stopped me before I could hit the outside doorway and gripped my shoulder to turn me around to look at him. "Gemma always makes sure the girls keep the clubhouse clean, just in case. I know for a fact that they just finished changing the sheets in all the rooms today, so you should be able to nap in there. Plus, I know my bed is the most comfortable of all the rooms and no one will bother you in there, so why don't you head there to rest up?"

"No," I answered with wide eyes. "I… I can't ask that of you Pres… err… Sir… I…"

"Jax," he interrupted in an exasperated tone. "Mia, I've told you a million times to just call me Jax. And you didn't ask, I offered. Please, Mia? Tara AND Gemma will kick my ass if I don't make sure you have somewhere comfortable to rest. And don't even get me started on Happy and…"

"Happy. That's actually the best place to start. Do you happen to know where I might be able to find my loving father Si…? Jax?"

He chuckled then answered, "He's in the garage. The part he's been waiting on came in today, so he was looking at getting started on the work he wants to get done on his bike."

I felt my chest go flush with mild anger. I wanted to whine and complain that I was supposed to help my dad do the work on his bike. Hell, half of the modifications were my idea, so I had drawn up all of the diagrams and ordered all he parts. When we talked about all of it, he didn't seem as excited as I was, but I knew that wasn't the whole truth. We hadn't been able to spend much time together because of club business had been so hectic lately, so this was supposed to be our chance to hang out. But of course, you know what they say about best laid plans… Of course, this got screwed up too.

"Mia? You okay?"

I shook my head to clear it then answered, "We were supposed to do all of the work together, but I guess that isn't happening now."

"Hey…" He wrapped his arm around my shoulders to give me a side hug. "Maybe when you're feeling better you and Happy can take a trip or something. Maybe hit up Disneyland?"

"Disneyland? Really?"

"Well they do say it's the HAPPIEST place on Earth."

I groaned loudly and stepped out of his hold. "Oh my God, Jax. Are you sure you weren't the one who had their head bashed into the side of a car?"

"Hey, it got you to call me Jax without hesitation."

That made me laugh one of the first genuine, heartfelt laughs I had issued in nearly a week. "That it did." I started for the door but paused before I stepped through it to say, "Thanks, Jax. And not just for your offer, but for everything. My head's finally not pounding so hard that the pain is blinding or nauseating, it's just annoying now."

"You're welcome. I'll make sure there's a couple of bottles of water waiting for you too."

I smiled and ducked my head saying a quiet 'thanks' before I stepped out into the parking lot. I made sure to pass by my truck so that I could retrieve my backpack. While we were getting ready for work, I saw Dad put my untouched bottle of Tylenol 3s into my bag. Since getting out of the hospital sleep had been my primary activity, so the only pain killers I had taken was some Advil yesterday.

The garage was on the way to the clubhouse, which made it easy for me to step to check in with my dad. I found him sitting on a stool beside his bike, glaring so intensely at a piece of paper that I was almost expecting it to burst into flames.

A vivid image of the page burning in his hold as my dad calmly watched he flames consuming the paper flashed into my mind's eye. I'm sure he wouldn't flinch and would just smile softly as he watched the page slowly turn into ash right before his eyes.

"Mia?" Dad called out, sounding like it wasn't the first time he had said it. "Baby Girl? Are you alright?"

I shook my head to try to clear the scene that had been playing away. Of course, he misread that action. He was on his feet and across the room in the blink of an eye. He caught my face in both of his hands and started to inspect every inch of my exposed flesh to check for any new wounds or signs of injury.

"Mia? What happened, Baby Girl?"

"What? Nothing... nothing's happen, Daddy. Why do you ask?"

He smoothed back the stray hairs that had escaped my bun answering, "You shook your head no when I asked if everything was alright."

I hugged him tight and stifled a laugh into his shoulder. "Not 'no', Daddy. I was just trying to clear my head because this headache is really kicking my ass."

"Oh, Baby Girl..." He kissed my hair and rubbed my back in between my shoulder blades. "Let me get cleaned up and I'll take you home."

"No, Daddy, that's okay." I felt him tense up under my hands, so I pushed back on his chest to allow me to look him in the eyes. "Jax came to check on me just a few minutes ago. When I told him about my headache, he suggested I take a nap. I just wanted to check in with you before heading to the clubhouse to do that." Dad's eyes widened ever so slightly, but I didn't give him a chance to voice his concern. "He said that the girls just changed all of the sheets and cleaned everything up and that I would be most comfortable in his room. So, I'm going to take his advice and lay down and if I don't feel better after that, then I'll head home."

"Ah... Yeah, you should." He leaned down and kissed my stitches. I thought he was going to say I love you or something else about my well-being, but instead he called over his shoulder, "Juice!"

JC appeared beside my dad replying, "Hey Hap. What's up?" He finally noticed me standing there with my dad's arm wrapped protectively around me. A flurry of emotions passed over his face. First, was joy and happiness, but they quickly morphed into fear and mistrust. "Hey Mia. Is...? Is everything alright?"

I let go of my dad so I could take a couple of steps to hug JC. "You two worry too much. I just have a nasty headache, but nothing for either of you to worry about. I was just telling Dad that I was ordered by Jax to take a nap."

"You were ordered?" JC asked in a thoroughly confused, somewhat disbelieving voice.

I couldn't help but to laugh at the horrified look on his face. "No, not ordered. He merely made the suggestion and I'm happy to comply with it."

"That sounds more like him." He leaned down as I went up on tip toes to accept a kiss from him. He quickly remembered where we were (and more importantly who was watching) and place a soft kiss on my cheek instead. "Sweet dreams, Mia. Hope you feel better soon."

"Thanks, JC."

I gave him one more tight hug and then turned back to my dad. He didn't look impressed, not that that was new or out of the norm. I swear he got his name the same way that fat guys ear the name 'Tiny'. I swear if he was one of Snow White's dwarves he would be "Broody". Or a Smurf, he'd be "Angry Smurf". Basically, anything but 'Happy' felt right for him.

I moved to reclaim my backpack from Dad, but he pulled it back so that it was out of my reach. I felt myself start to scowl, but I never got to voice those complaints.

Instead, I watched my dad move around me so that he could pass the bag to Juice saying, "Juice? Why don't you escort Mia to the clubhouse?"

"Happy?" "Dad?" JC and I questioned at the same time.

"Mia you don't know where you're supposed to go to rest, but Juice does." He turned and made direct eye contact with JC then added in a severely uncompromising tone, "I'll give you ten minutes and then you don't leave my sight until she wakes up. Understood?"

"Yes. Yes, Sir!" JC and I once again answered at the same time.

I wrapped my arms tightly around my dad's neck and almost tearfully exclaimed, "Thank you, Daddy! I love you so much."

"I love you too, Baby Girl. Have a good sleep."

I then ran over to JC's side and tucked myself under his arm and into his left side. Much like when I was on his bike, I felt like I fit perfectly under his arm. When I tucked myself into his side, it felt like we were two pieces of a puzzle that fit perfectly together.

"Are you sure this isn't causing your headache?" JC asked as he tugged gently on my hair tie to release my hair from being in its tight bun.

I let out a soft moan that almost turned into a purr when I felt his fingers comb through the length of my locks. As my hair flowed over his arm and down my back, his fingers found the back of my skull and started to massage my head. I don't know if his logic was sound or not, but the sensation of his fingers raking through my hair definitely helped to take my mind off the headache that had nearly incapacitate me just a few minutes ago.

Chibs stepped up to Happy's side as JC and I slowly made our way to the clubhouse and quietly said, "That was a nice olive branch, Hap."

Happy just grunted out a noise of disgust causing Chibs to chuckle. He gripped Happy's shoulder with the full intention of continuing to tease his Brother, but then something in the yard caught his attention and all joked were silenced and forgotten.

"Huh..." Chibs mused out loud.

Happy turned just his eyes to look at the Scot and asked with a bit of a snarl on his lips, "Problem?"

Chibs shook his head then laughed to himself. "Sorry, just had the most vivid case of _déjà vu._ It's nothing."

That comment really caught Happy's attention. He turned his eyes back to his daughter and her… and Juice. It only took a couple of seconds before he saw it too.

"Motherfucker," he growled out softly to himself. Happy took a couple of large steps out of the garage and called out, "TEN MINUTES! Don't make me have to come and find you!"

When Happy turned to walk back into the garage, he found Chibs biting his lip to keep himself from bursting out laughing.

"That had to have been the night they got together. I knew I should have followed them. I KNEW I should have told all you assholes that she was my daughter and to keep your hands to yourself."

JC and I jumped at the sound of my dad's angry voice calling out from behind us. His hand instantly fell out of my hair and away from my body. Before he could push me away, I caught his hand and wrapped myself around his arm. After I felt the tension in his arm ease up enough that I could move his arm without hurting him, I wrapped it around my shoulders so I could hug him with my right arm around his waist.

"He can't be that mad at us, he's still letting you escort me to Jax's room," I commented just over a whisper once I had my head resting on his shoulder.

He remained completely silent until we were inside the clubhouse, but even then it was it just to give me mumbled directions to the room. I would have been cross with him, but he had moved his arm to my waist and hugged me closer into his side. Feeling his warmth and strength pressed against my side spoke his true feelings to me louder than any words found in any language in the history of man.

When we got to the room, JC put my backpack down on a dresser and pulled out my prescription bottle. "Do you need me to get you a glass of water so that you can take these?"

I picked up one of the unopened bottles of water I found beside the bed answering, "Jax made sure to have someone bring some in before we got here so that base is covered."

"Oh? Good to hear." He unscrewed the cap on the pill bottle in his hands and scowled down at the contents inside. "Mia? You haven't taken any of these yet, have you? Like at all."

I kept my eyes glued on the bottle in my hands as I shrugged and shook my head 'No' as my response.

"Mia! Why not?" He asked as he placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "The doctor prescribed them to help you while you heal. Why haven't you taken any of them yet?"

I shrugged again, but this time I also said, "I... I don't really like the way they make me feel."

"What do you mean by that? How do they make you feel?"

He carefully pulled the bottle out of my hands and placed it back where I had found it. Once my hands were empty, he turned me around so I could cuddle into his chest.

"Mia? Please… Please talk to me."

I placed my cheek on his chest so that I could hear the steady beat of his heart. "They make me feel really gross and groggy."

He held a pill up to my lips quietly asking, "Isn't that the point? Especially if you're going to take a nap?"

"Yeah… I guess… maybe."

I moved my head so that he could feed the pill to me instead of taking it out of his hand to do it myself. I remained still when I heard him crack open one of the bottles of water. Since he seemed to be taking such a good job of taking care of me, I decided I would just let him continue to do so with nothing but total compliance from me. He placed the open bottle to my lips and I opened them to allow him to pour some water in my mouth to wash the pill down my throat.

"There, now was that so hard?"

I hugged my arms around his waist answering, "Degree of difficulty had nothing to do with my resistance."

I then leaned back and tipped my head back to look up into JC's face. He immediately started to bend at the waist and lean down towards me, so I pushed up on my tiptoes to meet him halfway. When our lips touched an electric spark ran through us, just like the first time I dared to sample a taste of his lips.

He must have missed me as much as I had been missing him because his hands quickly tangled themselves into my hair to help him dominate the embrace. There were very few things on this Earth that felt better than JC taking charge, especially in the bedroom.

I felt his hands trail down my back and rest a hand on each of my butt cheeks. When I didn't move my body beyond the contact of our lips, his hands clenched my cheeks a couple of times to get my attention. As our lips continued their rhythmic dance against each other, I moved my hands up to his shoulders to help him lift me off the ground.

As soon as he felt my legs wrap around his waist, JC took a couple of steps forward to set me on the dresser to help lessen our height difference so that we could be more comfortable. I gasped in a breath when I felt him press himself into me because I wanted us to be completely naked right now so that I could fully experience the lust-filled excitement that touch and motion of his body promised.

His lips moved to my neck while my hands moved down to his waist. My movements were so frantic that my hands were fumbling when I tried to get a grasp on anything and I couldn't get a proper grip on his fly. Not that I would let that deter or slow me down at all.

Just as I was finally able to get a proper hold on his zipper, a horrible beeping noise sounded from JC's back pocket. He jumped back then as if touching me had burned him or something. I stared at him blankly as he stumbled back a couple of steps to increase the square footage between us without offering me any explanation.

"What the…?" I mumbled while I watched him pull out his phone to silence the alarm.

JC gave me a crooked grin answering, "Seven minute warning."

"Seven…? So that means we still have three minutes," I declared cheerfully as I jumped off the set of drawers, fully intent on reclaiming his lips to finish what we had started.

JC dodged my advances and easily made a break for the door once he was past me. "No, we don't. You need to go to bed and I HAVE to get to wherever Happy is right now so that he can see that I'm not in here with you doing whatever weird shit he thinks I'd do to you while you sleep. Now… Do you need anything else to help you sleep?"

I undid my belt and peeled my jeans down my legs answering, "You wrapped around me to keep me warm?"

"Mia…"

The pain I heard in his voice forced me to abandon my previous course of action. Instead, I just kicked off my shoes and finished taking ff my jeans without any flourish and said, "Alright… No… Nothing. After I get my bra off, I should be comfortable enough to fall asleep."

He let out a soft groan and I'm sure he thought I was still putting a lot of effort to try to tease him. I pulled my shirt over my head so that I could remove my bra without any obstructions. I had to laugh to myself when I heard him let out another strangled groan. See? I didn't have to TRY to tease him, not when it came to me so easily. Plus, I had turned my back on him to get undressed, so I should get a lot of 'good girlfriend' points for that.

After I put my t-shirt back on, I pulled back the cover so that I could climb into the bed and said, "I think your three minutes are almost up, so you should get going. Could you please turn out the lights when you leave?"

"Of course. Sweet dreams, Mia."

"Thanks, JC."


	8. Chapter 8

When I woke up, I found a change of clothes folded on a chair with my cell phone resting on top of the pile. Once I saw my phone, I couldn't help but to pick it up to check the time. It felt like I had only been asleep for a few minutes, but my headache was now barely a dull thud, so maybe my nap had been a bit longer than mere minutes.

 _HOLYSHIT!_

Scratch that thought. I had DEFINITELY slept longer. Much, much longer because in my mind when you've been asleep for a little more than three hours, I really don't think it can be called a nap anymore.

While I was staring at the time on my phone, I noticed that I had a new text message waiting for me. If it was from Jax or Gemma asking to meet with me to terminate my employment, I honestly wouldn't be surprised. How could I have let this happen?

But it looked like my lucky streak was continuing because the message wasn't from either of them, it was from JC.

JC: LET ME KNOW WHEN YOU WAKE UP AND I'LL GET YOUR LUNCH READY.

 _Fuck! It's past 2pm! Can I even pretend it's a late lunch right now?_ I thought to myself as I tried to formulate a proper reply.

ME: JUST WOKE UP. GIVE ME FIVE TO GET DRESSED AND I'LL BE RIGHT OUT.

I threw my phone on the bed and jumped up to pull on my jeans and the rest of my clothes. The sound of a chime coming from my phone caused me to pause and pick my phone back up to read the new message.

JC: NO RUSH. THERE'S ACTUALLY BEEN A CHANGE IN PLANS.

ME: CHANGE? SHIT! HOW MUCH TROUBLE AM I IN?

JC: NONE MY _ABEJITA._ SO… GO… HOP IN THE SHOWER AND TAKE YOUR TIME GETTING READY.

 _Shower?_ I questioned to myself because that really didn't feel right as I typed out,

ME: SHOWER? REALLY? I HAVE TIME FOR A SHOWER?

JC: REALLY. I PROMISE YOU WILL HAVE MORE THAN ENOUGH TIME FOR WHAT'S PLANNED.

ME: OKAY. BUT I HAVE IT IN WRITING NOW, SO IF I GET INTO ANY SHIT OVER THIS, IT'S YOUR ASS, _OSITO_ , UNDERSTOOD?

JC: I'D RATHER HAVE YOUR ASS.

"JC!" I exclaimed out loud with an uncomfortable chuckle. I honestly could not believe that he would type out such a message, especially when he knew that I might be showing them to someone else.

That's when a thought hit me like a shot between the eyes. "Fuck me."

ME: YOU CHEEKY ASSHOLE! YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!

JC: YEP. NOW GO SHOWER. AFTER YOU'VE DRESSED COME OUT TO THE COMMON ROOM.

ME: ON MY WAY *KISSES*

I'm sure JC sent me another message, but the sound of someone knocking on the door kept me from hearing any chimes that may have sounded from my phone. I stared at the door for a couple of breaths and completely forgot how to react to that sound. I mean I know that I should answer them, but I still remained silent. Or I should put on some clothes, but I remained cemented to my spot. Depending on who it was that was on the other side of the door, it might be highly embarrassing for them to walk in on me in just a t-shirt and a pair of panties.

"Mia? Sweetheart? Did you fall back asleep?"

 _Gemma! Yes! She'll tell me the truth about what's going on right now._

I sprinted to the door and threw it open almost hard enough to make an impression in the wall with the door knob. When Gemma saw my state of undress, she gaped at me for a brief second. But she recovered quickly and then she pushed me, fairly forcefully, back into the room and slammed the door shut without taking her eyes off of me. The incensed look on her face scared me so much that I pulled the comforter off the bed and wrapped it around myself as quickly as my hands could move.

She still didn't look pleased, but her facial expression had softened significantly, so I just stood there staring at her. I figured that if I didn't move or saying anything, especially the wrong thing, then I wouldn't be able to get myself into any more trouble.

I'm not sure what look I had on my face, but I'm pretty sure it wasn't a good one because Gemma's face softened significantly and she used a very careful tone when she said, "Sweetheart, don't forget to breathe."

"I'm… I mean I am. It's just… Are…? Are you mad at me? Because Jax told me I should have a nap and he said that I could sleep in here. I know that I've been…"

"No Mia, I'm not mad at you," she interrupted with a chuckle when I started to ramble. "But you should be more careful when answering the door, especially when you are dressed like you are right now, Baby Girl."

I looked down at the comforter covering my body and felt a hot blush color my cheeks. "I know I should. I swear I only answered the door without putting on anything else because I knew it was you after you called through the door."

My answer seemed to shock her, but only momentarily. "Alright, but in the future, you'll…"

"Want to be as covered up as humanly possible when I'm around the guys unless I'm with Dad or Juice. It isn't that the guys can't be trusted, but Dad would hate to lose another Brother just because they were too stupid to keep their hands to themselves. It's bad enough that Juice got away with it for months, we don't want anyone else to think that they can too."

Gemma continued to just stare at me for a few breaths and then she did a slow blink as she asked, "I take it that those aren't your words?"

I shook my head and answered with a sad smile, "Nope. It's the lecture Dad gave me before and after I moved here. And then he gave me another version of it after I got out of the hospital and he found out about me and JC."

"I had no idea he was being so hard on you, Baby. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, it's okay. He really isn't being THAT bad, Momma Bear. I get why he worries…" I gently tapped my left eyebrow to silently illustrate evidence of that point. "And I think he's actually warming up to JC."

"He is? Wow. How the hell did you manage that?"

I couldn't help but to laugh at the shocked look on her face. "JC came over the other night and cooked us a homemade meal from scratch. And then after I went to bed, the two of them sat down for a 'talk'. I don't know what JC said to Dad, but whatever it was it appears to be doing the trick."

"Holy shit... Huh... I guess I should give our Juice more credit than I have been."

"Most people should. But I'm guessing that talking about my love life isn't what brought you here right now. So, what's up?"

Gemma smiled and wrapped her free arm around my shoulders to hug me. It was then that I noticed she was carrying a pile of towels and some clothes with her.

Before I got a chance to ask her about them, she answered, "You're right. But it is a topic I would like to get into further with you another time. Right now, I'm here to bring you fresh towels for your shower. Tara told me she's left some toiletries in the bathroom and to let you know that you're free to use them if you want."

"That's generous of her. Thanks. But towels aren't all that I see in your arms there."

"No, they aren't. I also brought something for you to change into."

I move to take it from her, but she pulled it away and out of my reach. I took a couple of steps back and gave her a questioning look because if I was supposed to wear the outfit, why wasn't I allowed to touch the clothes now?

"Now Mia, I don't want you to worry about this outfit. Your dad gave his okay for you to wear it."

"Why would something you brought me to wear need Dad's approval?"

Instead of answering me with words, Gemma used her actions to explain. She took the article of clothing she was holding in both hands and let gravity unfold it in front of her. Now I could see that she was holding a dress to show it to me. Wait, she wasn't holding up just any dress, in her hands was a dress I had worn only once. More precisely, I was only allowed to wear it once. The occasion had been a club party of the MC's in Tacoma. They had invited everyone from my Uncle's garage to attend as a 'Thank you' for all of the work that we did for them. It had also been the last time I had worn it because my Uncle had gone ballistic when he saw it on me. To me it was just a sexy little black dress, but to my Uncle it was too short, too tight, too low cut and too revealing. Granted the hem hit a couple of inches above my knees and it had a halter styled top that accentuated my assets beautifully, but that was the popular style at the time. It was also all of those reason that he hated that prompted me to buy it in the first place. I didn't have many chances to dress up, so I wanted to make sure I did it right for that party. I wasn't looking to go home with anyone from the MC, but did that mean that I couldn't still dress to impress? I didn't see the harm in it, but according to my Uncle Terry, no, no I couldn't and shouldn't do that.

I narrowed my eyes then asked Gemma, suspicion naked in my tone, "You showed THIS dress to my dad and he approved me wearing THIS dress to dinner tonight? Dinner with everyone from the MC?"

She laughed as she slipped the dress onto a hanger and hung it up beside the dresser. "Yes, Mia. He said it would be okay because he said that you'd either be on Juice's arm or his own, so it should be fine."

"Holy shit. Is he high?"

That made her laugh even harder even though I was being completely earnest with my questions. It sounded crazy to me that my dad had no issues with me wearing something like that when he knew the guys would be celebrating, which meant alcohol would be flowing freely. But Gemma didn't seem to find it as odd as I did because she just continued our conversation as if I wasn't feeling a bit affect by this turn of events.

"No, he's not." She then placed her hands on my shoulders and turned me to face her straight on. "Sweetheart, between Half Sack, Piney and Opie, we've had too many deaths in this club. Now we have these home invasions hurting the people we love, so I want us to celebrate when we can. After everything you survived, I decided that we should celebrate you. First, for coming down here to help us keep our business going during some turbulent times. Second, for helping to rid the world of some worthless scum. And third, for showing us what a loving father Happy can be. After finding out your relation to him, I finally get why he's so good with Abel and Thomas."

I smiled softly then answered, "Dad's always loved kids. He says humans are at their best before they're taught to be deceitful assholes. I'm sure he would be pressuring me for grandbabies if immaculate conception was real. But, him thinking of some guy defiling his little girl is thankfully still keeping him quiet about that subject."

Gemma chuckled then said, "That all makes so much sense. But what about you? Do you see kids in your future?"

"Me?" I asked while I tried to stall to give myself time to think of the best way to explain my feelings about that subject without going into my entire life history. My dad and I were close, but I don't think there's anyone on this Earth beyond the two of us who truly understood how connected we were or why. "I guess I could… I mean… If I met the right guy and all… sure?"

"Are you asking me if you should?"

"What? No. No, I… I just meant… I guess I haven't really thought about it all that much."

"Really? You haven't?"

"Not really. Sorry. It's just that between school and work and then Liz… err… my mother getting sick, I didn't date all that much, or at least enough for anything to get serious, so I guess I just never stopped to give it all that much thought."

Gemma had a look on her face that was both skeptic and pensive I resisted the urge to beg her not to ask anything else about this topic because I knew that if I did, I would be tipping my cards and letting her know that this topic made me really uncomfortable. That would likely turn into her prying the truth out of me.

Gemma then walked up to me and kissed my forehead before saying, "Baby Girl, I know that isn't the whole truth, but I promise I won't press you about it… tonight. So, you go and have your shower and when you're done, we'll all sit down together as one big happy family and enjoy a good meal."

"Okay. I'm pretty sure that I can do that."

"I know you can. Now take your time. I want you to relax and enjoy a nice hot shower, understood?"

"Yes, Momma Bear, understood."


	9. Chapter 9

My hand paused midair before I could touch the eyeshadow brush to my eye lid when I heard a knock at the door. My hair was pulled back into a simple ponytail so that I could more easily apply my make up. While I was in the shower my cosmetic bag had magically appeared on the dresser beside where Gemma had hung up my dress and a light weight robe had been hung just outside of the bathroom door.

Since I was covered in the robe while I tried to use makeup to make myself look more alive and human, I had no qualms of calling out "Come in" without trying to find out who was on the other side of the door.

I had returned my previous task, so I didn't get a chance to see JC's face as he exclaimed, "Wow! Mia, you look beautiful."

I opened my eyes and found his reflection in the mirror. When our eyes met, I just smiled brightly before I continued putting on my face.

"Thanks, JC. I don't usually were this much makeup, but Gemma said that tonight was a bit of a special occasion, so I thought I would step it up and put in a bit more effort."

He walked up behind me and noticed my favorite necklace sitting on the dresser beside all of the cosmetics. He picked up the sterling silver chain with a plain sterling silver cross pendant on it and put it around my neck saying, "Although I for one truly appreciate the effort, you look absolutely stunning even when you're covered in grease from head to toe."

"JC," I countered in a chiding tone. "You're already guaranteed to get laid tonight if we can manage to sneak away without anyone noticing, so you really don't need to flatter me with lies."

"It's the God's honest truth, Mia. That night I helped you wash out your hair… You can't honestly tell me that you didn't see me watching you work on that car."

"What? No! I didn't. Wait! Are you saying that you were stalking me and I rewarded you being a huge creeper by going home with you that night?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much it."

"Huh… Well, then…" I stood up and turned around to face him with my hands on my hips. After playfully glaring at him, I threw my hands up and gave up that fight. "Come here and kiss me before I put on my lipstick and we ruin all of my hard work."

He tried to laugh at what he thought was just me being playful, but I really wasn't kidding about that. Since he didn't make any moves to comply with my request, I wrapped my right hand around the back of his neck and pulled his face down to mine. I swallowed his gasp of surprise and chuckled into his mouth. I amazed me that my forwardness still surprised him so much sometimes.

I kissed him until I could tell that I had taken his breath away. After a couple more soft pecks against his warm, soft lips, I released him from my grasp. His hands remained resting on either side of my waist, so I twisted out of his hold and walked over to the dresser again.

After I picked up my crimson red colored lipstick, I turned towards the mirror to put it on. I once again found JC's reflection staring back at me. I almost laughed at the confused look on his face, but I managed to hold that all in.

I then help us the lipstick to show it to him and said to his reflection, "See? I don't really think that this is your color. And I sort of figured you were here to retrieve me to head to Gemma's dinner, so let me just quickly finish up and I'll be ready to go."

"No, actually Gemma said that as her Guest of Honor, you're allowed to take as much time as you want or need to get ready. I just wanted to check in with you and see if I can help you with anything."

I finished a couple of quick touch ups on my makeup after putting on my lipstick, then I moved to pull my dress off the hanger answering, "Thanks for the offer, but I'm almost done. Plus, I'm pretty sure anything you and I would really like to do together would severely hinder me leaving this room any time soon."

I let my light weight robe slip off my shoulders and fall to the floor and heard JC let out a strangled groan. Since I had my back turned to him, I had to picture the look on his face that I was certain went along with such an unhappy sound I also made no attempts to turn around and look at him because I knew that my will power wasn't strong enough to face him when I was only wearing my bra and panties (even if they were my plain cotton ones that I wore to work and not to look sexy).

As I slipped the dress over my head, JC finally said, "Oh… right… I brought you this to wear."

Without turning around or trying to look at him, I countered, "If it's a tiara, you can tell Gemma I told you to shove it somewhere REALLY uncomfortable."

"It's not a tiara, but now that you mention it…"

"JC…" I practically growled out as a warning over the rest of his teasing comment.

I was still smoothing out my dress and trying to make sure that everything was in its proper place with my back still turned to JC, so I still hadn't seen his face. That also meant that I didn't notice him moving deeper into the room. I even jumped slightly when I felt him wrap his arms around me.

"It's not a tiara, _mi abejita_ , but I thought you might be more comfortable in the clubhouse wearing this," he explained softly into my ear.

My arms wrapped themselves around his forearms so that we were both hugging the sapphire blue shawl he had placed around my torso. He rested his chin on my shoulder so that we could see each other perfectly and easily in the mirror.

"Thank you, _mi osito_. You're right, I think I will be. Plus, it should help to keep Dad from feeling like he has to hurt anyone."

JC turned his face so that he could gently kiss my cheek. "You look absolutely beautiful. Are you ready to head out?"

"Almost," I answered as I moved over to my backpack after I slipped on a pain of black strappy heels.

JC practically shadowed my every step until I was across the room. When he saw me pull out one of my prescription bottles, he asked, "I thought you said that your T3s made you feel gross and groggy?"

I took out one little pink pill from the bottle and replaced the cap without acknowledging his questions. I waited until I had pulled out my bottle of Advil before I explained, "That's still true, which is why I've switched to Advil for pain relief." JC opened his mouth to ask another question, but I didn't let him utter a sound. "I have to take my antibiotics twice a day. Since they're supposed to be taken with food, I've been taking them at breakfast and dinner Is that alright with you, _Padre_?"

He had the good grace to look embarrassed about his false assumption about what I was doing. His cheeks even got some pink coloring to them as he replied, "I'm sorry, Mia. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that. Hey... Who-what are you doing? I thought you said you didn't want to do anything that would ruin your makeup or delay you from getting out to dinner."

"I don't," I answered as I pulled my hand out of his front right pocked. "But I can't take those until I have food in my stomach and as much as I love this dress, it does have one minor design flaw... no pockets. You don't mind carrying those for me until I've had something to eat, do you, _mi osito?"_

"Not at all, _mi abejita_." He leaned down to kiss my cheek then offered me his bent left arm asking, "Ready to join the party?"

My shawl pooled into the crook of my elbows as I hooked my right arm around his left. "Lead the way, Handsome."

There as music playing in the clubhouse, loud enough for anyone who wanted to dance to do so, but not so loud that you couldn't carry on a conversation. Not that that really mattered because everyone appeared to become completely frozen in their spot and all conversation ceased mid-sentence (or so it seemed) when JC and I appeared in the doorway.

JC started to gently stroke my arm when he felt me tense up at his side when I noticed everyone's reaction to us. I appreciated his attempts to comfort me, but it really didn't do anything to ease my mounting anxiety. I knew that Gemma had wanted me to be the Guest of Honor tonight and that really didn't sound all that bad... in theory. Now that I was standing here dressed in my sexiest dress, I was starting to feel like a freak put out for everyone to gawk at for their amusement.

We all just stood there staring at each other for so long that the song that had been playing when we first entered the room had ended. Okay, that was a bit of a lie. JC and I were watching everyone and scanning the crowd while they all stared at me. Talk about feeling like you've been put in the spotlight.

As a new song started to play, Dad finally came out of his trance-like state. He briefly shook his head and then he walked up to where I was starting to squirm in my spot next to JC.

Dad pulled my shawl back up to my shoulders and straightened it out so that it covered the entire top half of my dress. I think I managed not to roll my eyes when I noticed that he had made sure that every inch of my cleavage was completely concealed. Now I was starting to wonder if JC had brought the shawl to me to be thoughtful because he was concerned I might get cold during dinner or if he had actually been sent to the room with very clear instructions (read orders from my dad) that I was supposed to be wearing it when I came out to the dining room.

I was well on my way to getting annoyed and angry at that thought when Dad's expression shifted to one of pure adoration and love. He gently ran his finger over my injured eyebrow and then down my cheek saying, "Mia, you look beautiful."

There was a slight hitch in his voice that instantly choked me up. I sniffled in a breath then whispered, "Thanks, Daddy."

Hearing my unshed tears creep into my tone made my dad's eyes tear up. Since he had a tough guy person that he had to uphold, he couldn't let his Brothers see him cry. Well, at least not at something like this. Birth, death, wedding or graduation, those were some of the acceptable events do become a blubbering mess, but not some random dinner at the clubhouse.

Dad quickly turned his eyes to JC's face and clapped him on the right shoulder with an open hand.

"Why don't you escort Mia to the table? I'm sure she's probably hungry by now."

Normally I would get incensed at Dad and JC for talking about me like I wasn't standing there or that I couldn't hear them, but I didn't this time because I knew why Dad was doing it. He was trying to give us a moment to compose ourselves and annoying me like that definitely worked at chasing my tears away.

"Sure thing, Hap," JC answered as dad took a couple of steps past us to give him more time with his back facing the rest of the room. "Are you ready, Mia?"

I shifted my shoulders back and forth softly until my shawl pooled in my elbows once again. If Dad thought he could out stubborn me, he was sorely mistaken. When I heard him growl out an annoyed noise, I couldn't help but smile as I thought, _Two can play at this game, Papi._

I then turned my bright, smiling face to my boyfriend and finally answered, "Absolutely. You lead the way."

As we made our way through the room to the table, we got stopped periodically. First, it was Jax who quietly asked, "Feeling better?"

I smiled more broadly and answered, "Much. You were right, sleep made a world of difference."

"Good. I'm glad that it helped."

Next to stop us was Bobby. He kissed one of my cheeks then said, "You look beautiful. I hope that means you're feeling better."

"Thank you, I really am."

He then patted JC on the back and commented to him just over a whisper, "You lucky dog."

We barely took a step forward before Tig was in front of me and lifting me off my feet in an exuberant hug. I hate to admit it, but I know I let out a lame little girl scream when my feet left the ground. That, of course, made him laugh loudly.

Once I was back on my feet, Tig captured my face under his hands so that he could place a hard kiss on my forehead. "Mia, you are a goddess. If you ever decide to trade up from a little boy to a real man, you give me a call, Baby Girl."

I kissed the tip of his nose and giggled when I noticed the bright red lipstick that I had left behind on his skin. I then leaned in and quietly replied, "You keep lavishing me with compliments like that and I might just consider adopting a poly lifestyle."

He seemed to be surprised by my comment for a second and then he patted Juice on the behind commenting in a pensive voice, "Mmm… yeah, we might be able to work something out with that."

JC jumped away from Tig's caressing touch nearly shouting, "She said SHE would be poly. She didn't say anything about me, you pervert."

'Hey… I'm just saying that if you two have to be a package deal, then I would be more than happy to accommodate."

Just as JC was about to mount another argument, I was silenced by my dad gripping my left arm so tightly I was sure to have bruises and steering me away from Tig's groping hand. Luckily, Tig had only been groping JC's ass, so Dad didn't feel the need to break any of his fingers or maim him in any other way.

I was forced to quicken my steps to keep up with my dad's large strides so that I could try to keep the bruising on my arm to a minimum and to keep from tripping. Dad only had eyes on our destination, so he nearly ran Chibs over when the Scot stepped into our path.

Dad stopped abruptly and practically snarled at his Brother. Chibs held his hands up and took a step back apologetically saying, "Oi. I didn't mean to startle you. But Brother… May I?"

Chibs jutted his chin in my direction with the back of his fingers still touching his shoulders. Dad moved between looking at me and then Chibs looking like he was trying to make up his mind. I could tell that he was giving whatever Chibs was wanting some very serious thought. I was really hoping that Chibs would win this 'argument' because that would mean that he had successfully gotten my dad to pay attention to something other than my ill-timed teasing and playful flirting.

Dad released his bruising grip on my arm with a resolute nod and replied, "Sure. But don't take too long. She really does need to eat so that she can take her meds."

Chibs nodded his understanding and then he took a couple of steps forward to approach me. I stood there just staring at him as I waited to find out what it was that he wanted to say to me.

Chibs placed a gentle hind on each of my shoulders so that it was easier for him to make very direct eye contact with me. Once our gazes were locked, Chibs gave me a disarming smile and then he leaned in to place a soft embrace on each of my cheeks.

"Mia, you are an absolute vision of beauty. Please allow me to escort you to your seat."

I nodded then moved to wrap my arm around his bent right arm, but something impeded that motion. What I had neglected to notice was that while Chibs was talking to me, either my dad or Chibs had once again moved the silk fabric of my shawl back up to my shoulders to cover up the majority of my torso once again. Chibs helped to liberate my left arm and wrapped it around his right to take me the last couple of steps to the table.

Gemma was waiting there for us with a warm smile on her face and she pulled my chair out for me. After he had guided me into my seat, Chibs kissed my injured eyebrow and quietly said something I didn't understand in a very reverent tone. After he moved away, Gemma claimed his spot and teasingly commented, "Now I see why you were so surprised about the dress. You are absolutely stunning, but I think you're right it's probably a little too much for this crowd."

I gave her a half-smile as I confessed, "Uncle Terry said something like that the last time I wore it. Except he was a lot less polite. Maybe… maybe you can take me shopping for something more appropriate for the next family dinner?"

Gemma seemed to be shocked by that request. But thankfully it only seemed to last a minute or two. She gave me a smile I had only ever seen on my dad's face back after we had buried my mother and I finished up our business with the funeral director. It was one of quiet pride and mild admiration. Like I had done something unexpected, but that they were proud that I had done it without needing any guidance or prompting from them.

"Of course, we can definitely do that, Sweetheart."

She kissed my head then the hurried over to her seat at one end of the table. Dad and JC quickly found a seat on either side of me while everyone else settled in their seats. Jax sat at the head of the table with Tara on his left-hand side. Everyone else seemed to just sit down at the seat closest to where they had been standing. Bobby sat down to Tara's right side, next was Rat, Phil and then Nero so that he was sitting at Gemma's right hand side. Tig sat to Juice's right, while Chibs settled in to Dads left. I'm not sure where Unser was right then and no one mentioned him, so I didn't ask. Clay and the three nomads were also absent, but I didn't consider them family, so I didn't spare any thoughts about them. Chucky was lingering around the table with a bottle of wine in his hands, but he looked like he was going to be playing the role of a server instead of dinner guest tonight.

Once everyone was seated, Chucky hurriedly moved around the table to fill wine glasses in front of myself, Gemma and Tara. All of the men appeared to have had an open bottle of beet at each of their place settings, so once the three wine glasses were filled, Chucky left the wine bottle by Gemma's spot and then he disappeared into the kitchen.

Jax did a quick survey of everyone around the table before he picked up his empty water glass and gently tapped his knife against it to get everyone to focus their attention on him. Once the soft murmur of voices and random conversations had been silenced, he exchanged his water glass for his bottle of beer and raised it saying, "I'd like to raise a toast to our hostess. Thank you, Mom, for putting all of this together for us tonight so quickly. I agree, it's been too long since we've had a family dinner and I am so glad that we could all gather here tonight. To Mom."

Everyone raised their glasses or bottles and echoed, "To Mom." I too raised my glass, but I didn't echo his words. Instead, I quietly said, "To Gemma." Most everyone who was a member of SAMCRO or worked at TM called Gemma 'Mom' and they seemed perfectly comfortable with it, but I just couldn't bring myself to follow suit. After I had started to settle in with everyone at TM, they all told me on multiple occasions to call Gemma 'Mom', even though I hadn't been dumb enough to call her 'Ma'am' at all. But 'Mom' was a name I hadn't uttered to anyone in nearly a decade because of some very painful memories, so I couldn't bring myself to use it for her now. Since it appeared to be an accepted norm within the club, I had taken some time to sit down with her and explain why I couldn't and wouldn't be able to call her that name. Although she understood and accepted my reasoning, it all seemed to sadden her somewhat. It also made her more protective of me and soon enough I was calling her 'Momma Bear'. Sometimes it was in jest, but more often than not it was in earnest.

"Mom? Did you have something you wanted to say?" Jax asked before he took another drink from his bottle and sat down.

Gemma stood up at her place with a hearty laugh issuing from her lips. "Jackson, you know I always have something to say. The question I always have is if anyone is actually listening to me." She paused there while we all laughed politely at her self-deprecating humor. "But tonight, isn't about me. Well, it isn't just all about me. After everything we've all been though lately: good, bad and ugly, I thought we were past due on welcoming the most recent addition to our family. Mia, you have become one of our most valuable employees, but more importantly, you've found a perfect place within our family. Even if you weren't Happy's little girl, you have fit in so comfortably and I don't think you'll find anyone around this table who would try to argue that fact in any way." She had to pause again while the man raised their bottles while nearly shouting, "Here! Here!" She nodded her approval of their exclamation and then she continued, "You have proven your strength and loyalty in what some might call a gruesome way, but you managed it with a poise that not many can pull off. I'm beyond proud to call you a member of our… my family. I look forward to watching you grow because I know you are going to have a bright future." She raised her wine glass with a final, 'To Mia', to which everyone mirrored her gesture with their drinks and echoed, 'To Mia'.

I expected that to be the end of the toasts and speeches, but the look on Gemma's face told me that I was wrong. Dad must have noticed it too because he leaned over and said just over a whisper, "You don't have to stand up and say anything."

I placed my righthand over his that was gripping my arm softly and replied, "I know I don't have to, but… well… I kind of want to."

"Only if you really do, _Nena_."

"I really do, _Papi_." He then relaxed and sat back in his seat, but he seemed to be very reluctant of letting go of my arm. JC reached for my right hand under the table, but he kept his support to that simple, silent gesture. I was by no means ambidextrous, but I managed to pick up my wine glass with my left hand and raised it up as I said, "And I would like to thank all of you for welcoming into you family with open arms. I'm sorry that Dad and I felt that we had to hide our true relationship from all of you." I gestured towards my injury then added, "We were hoping to avoid something like this, but I guess the universe had a very different idea." Everyone laughed at that, which gave me a moment to collect myself so that I could speak without letting the tears that wanted to form to be heard. "Thank you, Momma Bear, for putting all of this together tonight. I look forward to celebrating more good times with everyone for many years to come. Here's to the first of many great dinners together."

After everyone raised their drinks and they took a sip from it. Jax then kept his bottle in the air and loudly declared, "Let's eat!"


	10. Chapter 10

After we had finished our multi-course dinner, Chucky brought out a delectable chocolate peanut butter cheese cake for all of us to enjoy. I could tell from the looks on Dad's and JC's faces that it was JC who had spilled the beans about my favorite dessert to our chef.

Trust me, I LOVE my dad, but there are definitely a few facts that he doesn't know about me. Don't get me wrong, he knows the truly important stuff, the fundamentals that help mold me into the woman he knew today. But the fun things? Read trivial (Dad's words on more than one occasion, not mine) things? He was still trying to decide if he ever wanted or really needed to know them. When I kissed JC's cheek and said a quiet thank you for the thoughtful dessert, I think the scales started to tip in my favor to convince my Dad that the little, stupid, trivial things really could matter.

After the table was cleared, we were all content to just sit around the table enjoying some after dinner drinks. Most of us were drinking coffee, so it was easy for me to catch Chucky after he poured the end of the pot of coffee along with a generous shot of Bailey's into my mug.

"Yes, Miss Mia? Was there something else that you wanted? Something else I can get for you?"

The way he asked the question made me feel like I was a Disney princess who could ask for the moon and he would find some way to make sure that it was delivered. Instead of such an outlandish request, I replied, "Could I bother you for a hug?" He just stared at me in confusion for a second, so I felt compelled to explain my request to him. "I just wanted to thank you for all of your hard work. The food… our meal that you prepared was unbelievably delicious. Thank you so much, Chucky, for all of your hard work."

He then leaned in to wrap his arms around me in a friendly hug and then quietly said, "The secret ingredient in tonight's meal is love."

I tightened my arms around him and chuckled softly. "Believe me, I know that it was. Thank you again, Chucky. I can't even begin to explain how much I appreciate it."

"You are very welcome, Maria."

He then hurried back to the kitchen to make another pot of coffee while we all sat around the table and tried to let our dinner digest. I know that I ate way too much food, but I refused to accept full responsibility or blame for it. Chucky had basically made a full Thanksgiving feast with a turkey, stuffing, mashed potatoes, sweet potatoes, steamed veggies and gravy, so who could blame a girl when she chose to indulge? It wasn't like I was the only one who had tonight.

Someone had turned on some music while we rested around the table and suddenly there were a bunch of people… ahem women… who hadn't been present for dinner dancing on a makeshift dancefloor in the clubhouse. Nero and Gemma were the first couple from the table to join them during one of the slower songs that were playing. Personally, I was more than happy to just sit and watch them dance because I felt like I was more than ready to burst and worried that too much movement would be the cause of something unfortunate, like my dinner coming up the wrong way.

That was until I heard a familiar piano and guitar melody playing. They were soon accompanied by one of my favorite voices on the planet singing, "Wise men say…"

" _Nena_? May I have this dance?"

I stared at my dad's hand and then up at his face feeling too stunned to answer him. Dad had been teasing me about my taste in music since he found out how obsessed with Elvis I was when I was a little girl. When I moved back to Charming, he pretended to be surprised that that hadn't changed.

"Dad?" I questioned with pure confusion in my tone once I found the ability to speak again.

First, my dad wasn't a dancer. He was always noticeably absent whenever music started, and the dancefloor opened up at any club get togethers, even at weddings. Second, he hated… and I mean HATED sappy music in every shape and form. If it wasn't death metal, he acted like it made his ears bleed. I was finally able to find a happy medium with him in my truck by finding some classic rock like AC/DC and Led Zeppelin.

While I was still mentally trying to decide if my dad had completely lost his mind or not, I felt him tug on my hands to force me up onto my feet.

"The damned song will be over before we get out there at his fucking rate," he growled once I was on my feet.

That comment made me laugh out loud. I was being stupid, so I hugged him and then let him lead me out to the makeshift dance floor. "There you are, Daddy. I thought that I had lost you for a minute."

"Never, Baby Girl. You will never lose me, if I have something to say about it."

He gave me a proper hug and then he maneuvered us so that I was held comfortably in his arms. I let my hands fall to his waist so that I could place my head on his shoulder. I felt like a little girl dancing with her daddy by standing on his feet at a family party. I know that was a ridiculous thought because I was an adult and I had never done such a thing with either my father or my so called step-dad. But the feelings of comfort and joy I felt right then were what I was sure little girls felt during a moment such as this.

Chibs stepped up behind where Juice was still seated at the table watching Mia dance with Happy. He placed a firm hand on each of Juice's shoulders and gave then a hard squeeze.

"I don't know about you, but I think that would be the perfect song for the Father/Daughter dance. Don't you think so, Juicy?"

Juice turned in his seat so that he could see Chibs to ask, "What the fuck are you talking about, Old Man?"

Chibs gave his shoulders another firm squeeze before he pulled up a chair to sit down beside Juice. They both continued to watch Happy dance with his daughter as Chibs answered, "You aren't seriously telling me that you haven't thought about tying the knot with our little Mia, are you?"

"What?" Juice questioned as he turned to give Chibs wide eyes. Chibs just smirked as Juice continued, "Marriage? She and I just started dating, so no. No, I haven't given marriage any thought yet."

"Well, Sonny, you might want to start… and soon. You and I both know he'll be thinking she's a virgin until she gets herself married…" He shook his head at the disbelieving look on Juice's face. "It's the little white lie we all tell ourselves about our little girls to keep from gutting our Baby Girl's boyfriends. Trust me, Brother, you'll want to have a ring on her finger before you have any 'accidents'."

"What? She… We… We're careful."

"Careful… Alright… Are you…?"

Chibs fell silent when he saw Chucky rush over to open the clubhouse door. He wasn't sure who he expected to be on the other side of it, but he would be lying if he said he wasn't shocked to see Lieutenant Roosevelt walk through the door.

He then completely abandoned is conversation with Juice and jumped to his feet and rushed oved to where Jax and Bobby were having a quiet, private conversation.

"Da fuck is Eli doing here?" Chibs asked both of them as he made his approach.

Jax just shook his head to say that he had no idea while Bobby asked, "You don't think he's here for Mia, do you?"

"Tis the only thing that makes sense, Brother," Chibs replied hoping that one of them would have a better answer to his question.

Eli spoke softly to Chucky when he first stepped inside and then he waited at the door. Chucky looked nervous, well more nervous than usual, as he moved to follow the Lieutenant's request. But, before he could get too deep into the clubhouse, Gemma completely blocked his path.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded of the Lieutenant with her hands on her hips.

He instinctively held his hands up and very politely answered, "I was just hoping to get a chance to speak to Mia. She wasn't at home, so I thought this would be the next best place to check to try to find her."

"And you need to talk to her about…?"

Gemma didn't get a chance to finish her question. She was cut off by Happy angrily shouting, "No! No, you have nothing to say to her!"

He rushed towards the lawman, but he hit a wall of his brothers instead of an empty path. They all worked at holding him back because he was practically foaming at the mouth. Eli just took a step back closer to the door and tried to look as non-threatening as possible. Not really the easiest thing to do when you're dressed in a uniform where a taser, baton, gun and handcuffs on your waist were standard issue.

I nearly ran over to my seat so that I could grab my shawl and wrap it around me. JC tried to catch my arm to stop me from moving away from him, but I just wrapped the silk around my torso and quietly, but firmly, stated, "I need to get over there before Dad does something really stupid." I placed a solid kiss on his lips then nearly pleaded, "Please don't let Dad do anything that he'll… that I'll regret."

JC smiled softly then replied, "I promise that I'll do what I can."

Knowing that was the best that I could hope for, I continued towards the large group forming by the door. I wanted to say something helpful and comforting to my dad, but I couldn't immediately find the words. Plus, it looked like Bobby and Chibs had been able to successfully talk Dad down, so I worried that if I attempted to say anything else, that I would inadvertently undo all of their hard work.

After I carefully skirted around where Dad and his Brothers were standing, I pulled my shawl more tightly around myself in a minute measure of comfort as I quietly called out, "Lieutenant? You…? You wanted to talk to me?"

Gemma stepped in front of me to block my path and my line of vision to the Lieutenant. "You don't have to talk to him, Baby Girl. Jax is calling Lowen right now, so you can wait until she gets here before you do this with him, if you want."

"Thanks, but I think I'll be able to take care of this just fine, Momma Bear." I moved to step around her, but Gemma grabbed my shoulder to stop me in my place. Before she could attempt to mount a new argument, I explained quietly, "He's here alone. If he was going to arrest me, he would have brought in the SWAT team with him to make sure that he could keep Dad under control. I've got this. Trust me, please?"

I think the last 'please' and the begging tone I used did the trick. Gemma gave me a resolute nod then kissed my cheek and said softly into my ear, "I trust you, Baby Girl. But you just yell, and we'll all be over here in a heartbeat to help you."

"Thank you, Gemma. I REALLY appreciate it more than you know."

She then walked over to the group of men who were now just watching us talk. I almost laughed when I noticed that Chibs and Bobby hadn't fully released their hold on Dad's shoulders and upper arms, even though he didn't seem to notice it or be bothered by it at all. Gemma then gave Dad a hug and quietly said something to him. After that, he allowed her to wrap an arm around his shoulders to easily lead him deeper into the clubhouse.

 _Crisis averted,_ I thought to myself as I let out a long, relieved sigh.

After taking in a deep breath, I squared my shoulders and took a couple of steps towards where Roosevelt was standing silently watching the show that we were all putting on for him. I gave him a bright smile then said, "Sorry about all of that, Sir. Why don't we step outside so that we can talk without interruption?"

"HAPPY! NO!"

I whipped around when I heard JC's panicked voice. He was now helping Chibs, Bobby and Tig hold Dad back. I had no idea what had Dad so riled up. Roosevelt hadn't made any moves to touch me in any way. I was fully covered up and was barely showing any skin at all above my waist and yet he had a wild look in his eyes that was usually accompanied by someone getting to know a world of pain at his hand. Why was Dad slipping into full serial killer mode right now?

"Stay where I can see you!" He finally shouted as everyone struggled to hold him back.

OH… That…

"Aye _Dios Mio!_ Fuck!" I mumbled to myself before I turned my attention back to the Lieutenant. "I'm sorry, Lieutenant Roosevelt. I guess we have to stay inside here to talk. I hope that's okay with you."

He spared a glance in Dad's direction ad he replied, "No need to apologize Mia. I should be begging your forgiveness for breaking up the party early. Or should I have said, breaking up YOUR party early?"

I laughed politely then replied, "It's really Gemma's party. I'm just the excuse she's using to host it. So? What can I do for our fine Sheriff's department tonight? Are you finally bringing your fleet in for those upgrades that I told you about?"

Now it was his turn to issue a heartfelt chuckle before answering, "No Mia, I've already told you that we can't look at any expenditures like that until my next fiscal year. I just can't justify such frivolous spending right now."

"Frivolous spending?" I tapped my left eyebrow while maintaining painfully direct eye contact with Roosevelt. "I guess I just thought that you would go to the mucky mucks from the county and explain that we're living in tumultuous times in Charming and that you are just looking out for the best interests of your Deputies. Y'know, that you're just trying to ensure they get home safe after every shift?"

"Wow. If I ever have to do that, I will most definitely be calling on you to speak on our behalf. But no, a new business venture isn't why I'm here right now."

"Oh? So…? Why are you here, Lieutenant?"

He smiled then handed me something that looked like a CD-R in its jewel casing. "I wanted to give you this, Mia."

"Oh?" I questioned in a confused tone at his casual use of my nickname as opposed to the fact that he was giving me a gift. "You made me a mix CD?"

Roosevelt stared at me for a second before he barked out a loud laugh. "No, Mia. It isn't a mix CD. And this isn't the eighth grade. That right there is the surveillance video Juan Carlos burned for me the other night."

I know I just stared at him with a confused look on my face, but I truly was so perplexed I couldn't help it. Why was he giving it to me now? What the hell did he think I had done that was worse than what he witnessed on this recording?

"Mia? Are you okay?" He asked in a soft, kind voice.

I held the CD case up then stuttered out, "Wh-why are you giving this to me? Wh-what'd…? What do you think…? What'd I do?"

He reached out and gripped my forearm gently in a comforting gesture. "Mia, I'm not here… You didn't…" He stopped there and shook his head to regroup. "Mia, I just wanted to come by to tell you that I had a meeting with the D.A. this afternoon. She agrees with the Sheriff's department and the incident caught on that surveillance tape has officially been classified an act of self-defense. You will not be going to jail, let alone trial, for what you had to do to keep yourself safe."

"Seriously?" I asked as tears sprang into my eyes.

His tone somehow softened even more than it had been before as he replied, "Seriously. You…"

He lost the rest of his words as I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. I sniffled in a breath and then started to cry against his shoulder causing him to place a comforting hand on the back of my head.

"Shh, Mia. It's okay. You were just defending yourself and now that's what's on record."

As he stroked my head, I tried to calm my tears and slow my breathing. After I few seconds, I pushed myself back so that I could look up into Roosevelt's face. "Th-th-thank you, Lieu… Lieu…"

"Eli, Mia," he interrupted with a warm smile. "After everything we've been through together, I think you've earned the right to call me Eli."

"Alright," I replied as I accepted the Kleenex he was offering me. "Thank you, Eli. Thank you for everything you've done to help me. I… I don't think I would survive even one day in County, so I'm beyond relieved that you've made sure I won't be going there."

"I don't know about that," he countered with a warm, almost teasing, tone.

He paused there to let Dad reclaim the role of my comforter by hugging me into his chest. I really hoped that Dad wasn't trying to be intimidating because Eli really didn't deserve that from any of us, especially Dad, right now.

"Mia, I think you're stronger than you and some people give you credit for." He shared a look with Dad that I couldn't decipher then added, "You definitely can be your Father's daughter… and I mean that with the utmost respect and as a compliment. I'm sorry that I had to intrude on your night, but I hope my news hasn't put a damper on your celebrations at all."

"It hasn't," Dad replied as he passed me off to Tara. "It just gives us another reason to celebrate. Thank you, Lieutenant. My Mia… She really doesn't belong behind bars, so thank you for keeping her a free woman."

Eli watched as Tara led Mia towards one of the restrooms as he said, "You're right. Mia is a very bright and talented woman. She really doesn't deserve to be brought down by anyone… like the criminal element… who attacked her here the other night."

Roosevelt's deliberate pauses weren't lost on Happy in the least. Or anyone else in SAMCRO for that matter. Jax wasn't looking to start a fight with the Sheriff's department over a war of words, so he rushed over to Happy's side to try to run interference between the two other men.

As he wedged his body between the two of them, Jax gave Roosevelt a disarming, warm smile and said, "And we thank you for the good news, Lieutenant. Like Happy said, now we have a new reason to celebrate. But… Was there anything else that you needed to talk to any of us about?"

Eli nodded towards the door to silently ask Jax to speak with him privately outside. Chibs and Bobby appeared, almost magically, at each of Happy's sides to lead him away from their President and the Lieutenant with a couple of quick words of gratitude to the lawman.

Once he was sure that Happy was handled and under his Brothers' control, Jax escorted Eli out the door and closed it quietly behind himself.

"What else did you need to tell me about?" Jax asked once he was assured that they were completely alone.

Roosevelt actually looked over each of his own shoulders before he answered, "I honestly don't know if what happened to Mia is connected to the home invasions or not. We haven't been able to find anything that connects him to Pope or any other crew that we know might have a beef with the MC. We're still working on that angle, but in all honesty, I don't know why he would be sent to attack Mia or any other employee here at TM. I'm sorry, it isn't a great update, but that's the best that I can tell you right now, Jax."

"That's alright. Thanks for the information, Eli. We'll keep working on the why on our end and we'll let you know if and when we figure anything out. And you will be the first person to know if it has anything to do with the home invasions because that shit has got to stuff."

Roosevelt placed his hat back on his head saying, "Alight, good. I'm glad we're on the same page about that."


	11. Chapter 11

"Shh… Mia… It's okay," Tara said quietly against my hair. "Just breathe in slowly through your nose and let it out just a slowly through your mouth. That should help to calm your tears a bit. Here… shh… It's going to be okay."

I took a couple of tissues out of Tara's hands to dab at the moisture leaking out of my eyes. As I continued the breathing exercises she described to me, my tears and breathing actually did start to slow down and calm down.

"There you go," Tara praised in a soft, motherly tone.

I completely forgot about dabbing gently at my eyes to try to save my makeup and just rubbed the Kleenex against my eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Tara. I really don't know what the hell has come over me."

Tara pulled out some paper towels and then let the cold water run for a few seconds before she let it cascade over the folded paper. While she wetted the compress down, she motioned with her chin towards the countertop, so I eased myself onto it and sat down.

"You don't need to apologize for the tears, it's completely normal."

She held my right cheek with her left hand so that she could start to wash my face. At first, I was going to complain that the paper towel was scratchy against my skin, but the coolness of it was very comforting. She must have known that the paper towel wasn't the best thing to use because she kept her touch as light and gentle as possible.

"Normal? Blubbering like a little bitch all over Lieutenant Roosevelt when he told me some good news is normal?"

"Absolutely. Here… Tilt your head back to keep this on your eyes, it'll help with the puffiness." I did as she instructed and only moved to reposition the cold cloth. "You see, what happened out there was just an adrenaline crash, which is more than expected after everything you've been through."

"Adrenaline crash?" I sked when she exchanged the cloth on my face with a new, colder one.

She manipulated it so that it molded itself against my eyes as she explained, "Even though you may not have noticed it, you've most likely been unconsciously stressing out about the possibility of charges being laid against you. Now that Roosevelt has told you the final resolution, your body is finally allowing itself to process everything and that can get overwhelming."

"And processing means I start crying?"

"Sometimes… because it can be overwhelming. In all honesty, there have been a few times that I've had a good cleansing cry after a prolonged surgery."

I pulled the cloth off my eyes so that I could see her face. "Shut up. You're lying."

She drew an invisible cross over her heart then held up two fingers in a solemn salute. "Scouts' honor. Like I said, it's just an unconscious reaction, no thought required." She took the wet paper towel out of my hand and placed it back over my eyes. She must have been able to tell that I wasn't completely calm yet because she squeezed my knee and said, "Take your time in here, Mia. I'm going to get you something to help to calm your nerves even more."

"Thanks, Tara, but…"

"Don't worry about your dad. I'll tell him you need a few minutes to yourself. Doctor's orders"

I laughed so hard at that that the paper towel fell off my face. I caught it before it could fall to the floor which made us both let out an uncomfortable chuckle. Our eyes met as I turned to rewet the paper towel and we shared a warm smile.

"Thank you, Tara. I really do appreciate everything that you've done for me."

"You are more than welcome, Mia. And I mean it… Take your time."

I don't know how long I sat on the countertop in the bathroom, but I think I might have actually fallen asleep for a little bit. The paper towel no longer felt cool against my skin, but I made no moves to remove it right away. I kept my head and back resting against the wall and just reveled in the feeling of tranquility that had washed over me as I remembered my pep talk with Tara and the reason that she had felt compelled to give it to me.

"Mia? Are…? Are you asleep?"

I couldn't help but to laugh at JC's timid sounding tone. "No, Baby, not anymore."

He moved silently to stand in front of me. The only way I knew that he was standing there was that he had gently pulled my knees apart so that he could stand in between them. To an outside observer it might have looked like he was making a move on me, but his touch was purely comforting and not the single bit sexual in any way.

That's when a thought hit me and it made me start to laugh again. When Tara said that she was going to get me something to help to calm my nerves, I thought that she was going to bring me something like a tumbler of Scotch or a shot of tequila. I never would have thought that would be sending my boyfriend to me to continue the work that she had started.

I felt him start to remove the drying paper towel from my eyes, so I threw my hand up to keep it over my eyes.

"Don't, JC," I quietly pleaded. "I must look disgustingly horrible after all of that crying."

He persisted and kept trying to remove the paper towel from my face saying, "I already told you, you look beautiful covered in grease from head to toe. I know you'll still be beautiful with all of your makeup washed off."

"JC," I tried to chastise him, but there was no heat in my tone.

He pulled my hips closer to the edge of the countertop so that he could kiss me. He used me being distracted by his lips as an opportunity to remove the paper towel and toss it into the trash can. Despite my previous protests, I did nothing to stop him. My attention had been quickly refocused on devouring his lips and tongue.

JC seemed absolutely content to just kiss and caress my hair with is hands, but that wasn't enough for me. My legs wrapped themselves around his waist to make she that he stayed as close to me as possible in this position. He kept his hands mostly on my neck and back. Mine didn't behave them quite as well as his did. Mine went to his belt as if there was some kind of magnetic pull between the two of them.

I managed to get his belt undone before he noticed what I was doing. "Mia," he cautioned with a hiss as he tried to still my hands.

"What?" I questioned innocently as I popped the button on his fly open. "Tara said that she'd run interference with Dad."

"Yeah, but…"

"But what?" I sat back so that he could see me pouting at him more easily. "Haven't you missed me?"

"Mia! Of course, I have! But, Baby…"

I maintained a wounded look in my eyes as I undid the clasp at the back of my neck to completely undo the top of my dress. The two straps that had been cover my chest fell down to my waist. His eyes widened and I had to force myself not to smile so that I could continue my plan.

"Holy shit! You aren't wearing a bra!"

"Very observant, _mi Osito_. But you didn't answer my question," I countered as I reached under my shirt to slowly shimmy out of my panties.

He let out a low groan then answered, "Yes, of course I've missed you. I almost stabbed myself with a screw driver this afternoon after I left you in here to nap."

"Aww… Baby… Come here and I'll kiss you all better."

I tugged on his belt loops to bring him even closer. He still looked like he was going to try to resist me, so I quickly worked to try to distract him. First, I placed his right hand onto my naked breast and forced his fingers to squeeze it a few times. He still looked more stunned than aroused, so I skipped everything else I could do and jumped right to one of my more dramatic ways to push his buttons.

Normally I used my own fingers to do this, but tonight I wanted to keep both of my hands free for other activities. His right hand remained still against my right breast as I gripped his left wrist tightly. I could see all of the questions he wanted to ask form in his yes, but I just gave him a wicked smile as I moved his hand under my skirt. His eyes finally fell to where our hands were covered by the black fabric when he felt his fingertips brush against the coarse, short hairs that formed my own landing strip.

"See? I've really, really missed you."

The fingers of his left hand started to spread my wetness around, so I released his wrist. His middle and ring fingers started to penetrate me, which caused me to throw my head back and let out a throaty moan. As I started to get louder under the ministration of his fingers, he swallowed the noises I was making with a kiss. Now that he was concentrating on working me to orgasm with his fingers, I made easy work of liberating him from his jeans without any further protests from him.

"Mia," he moaned out once I had my hand wrapped around his length. "Oh God… Mia… We HAVE to stop."

"You better fucking not," I growled out into his ear before I playfully bit his earlobe. "I'm so close and it would be cruel and unusual punishment if you stopped now."

"But we have to. I… I don't have any protection with me."

"Don't worry… I'm on the pill… We'll be fine."

"Yeah… but… _mi Abejita_ , we're in the men's room. You deserve better than a quickie in the fucking men's room."

"You bet your ass I do. But, think of it this way. This is just us scratching an itch until we can properly take care of each other. Or more importantly, until you can pleasure me until I pass out from bliss."

"Mia… that sounds… But… your dad…"

"I already told you, he won't be an issue. That is, unless you insist on stalling even longer."

I pressed my heels into his buttocks, but he wouldn't move. Well, he wouldn't move anything but his left fingers.

"Please, JC? Please? I don't know when we'll be able to get some alone time again. Please? I love you so much, JC. Please let me make love to you."

"Mia…"

That's when I pulled his left hand out from under my skirt and pressed his fingers to his lips. He started to suck on them without hesitation like they were the best tasting lollipop he had ever eaten. Just as I hoped that it would, and just like it always did, JC became completely task driven to cleaning each digit thoroughly.

That gave me a chance to scoot myself forward until I could ease myself onto his length. We both gasped in a breath as my body stretched out around his girth to accept him into my awaiting warmth. I tried to take fistfuls of his vest into my hands, but leather with his rockers stitched to it weren't really all that malleable. My hands then quickly dropped to his ass cheeks instead. Although his glutes were toned… well were very well toned… they still had a cushiony pliability that allowed me to dig my fingers into them.

He gave me a couple of seconds to readjust before he pulled his hips back and then snapped them forward. I nearly screamed out my pleasure, but thankfully I remembered where we were and our need for discretion, especially now. To stifle my desire to scream out in ecstasy, I bit down onto JC's shoulder. No, I'm not a sadist or a masochist, I don't really like causing pain or having it afflicted on me (roughness during sex or foreplay is a whole other story. I just mean no unpleasant or unnecessary blood shed and pain). The great thing about his leather vest was that I could use it to gag myself and no one would be the wiser. Tooth marks just added to the distressed look all of the guys loved for their leather goods to have because they all seemed to think that it made them look tougher. Plus, I got a little flutter of butterflies in my stomach whenever I saw the indents I had made in his leather.

JC's pace started to quicken as my nails started to dig further into his flesh. I was starting to get lost in the blissful pressure he was building with his masterful movements when suddenly he stopped completely. Once his hips were stilled, he pinched my right nipple causing me to sit up uncomfortably straight and cover my breasts with my arms.

"What the fuck!?" I snapped out as I gently massaged my right breast to ease the sting.

He moved my hand aside to kiss the tip of my nipple. His tongue followed with a couple of slow, lingering laps before he started to kiss his way up my chest. My hands move to the back of his head as if I was getting ready to guide his path of kisses, not that he needed a guide.

Once his lips reached my ear, he whispered, "Sorry, _Amor_ , but if you break the skin there everyone will wonder why I can't sit down for like a week."

"Oh… shit… Sorry, Baby," I gasped out under a fresh onslaught of near punishing thrusts.

I guess that was his way of ceasing the rest of our conversation. Which made sense, because who want to be talking during really great sex? Personally, I found it too hard to get enough air in my lungs to moan appreciatively, let alone to form full words or coherent sentences.

His thrusts somehow quickened until he felt me start to tighten around him. As he pushed me over the edge, I pulled him impossibly closer so that I could bite down on his vest again. I felt him huff out a breath of a laugh before he gave one last hard thrust that almost lifted me off the counter top.

"Baby… That was so good," I praised as I hugged him into my still naked breasts.

"It always is the best when I'm with you," he replied reverently before he placed a soft kiss on my lips.

JC appeared behind me to help to straighten out the top of my dress while I washed up. All of my makeup was long gone, but that was fine by me. Everyone in the club was used to seen me at work _au naturel_ , so I had no issues with going back into the party without taking the time to reapply my makeup.

"Ready to head back out there?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

I leaned back in is arms to rest my head on one of his shoulders. "Can't we stay in here a little bit longer? I'm not ready to be finished with you yet."

"Mia…" he cautioned with a slightly sad tone.

"I know… I know. We're lucky he hasn't stormed in here already. But… I really have missed being able to have you all to myself, _mi Osito_."

He turned me around so that he could give me a proper kiss. "I've missed you too. Can I ask you something?"

I stood still while he straightened out my dress. Now that he knew that I was going braless, he seemed to be overly concerned that a halter styled dress might not last through the rest of the night. It was as if he thought that now that he knew that bit of information that my straps wouldn't be able to contain me any longer. I guess he was forgetting that before my meltdown I was dancing without anyone being the wiser or concerned with what I was, or more importantly, wasn't wearing.

But him doting on me was very sweet, so I didn't do or say anything to discourage him. "I'm an open book. What is it that you want to know?"

"Earlier when you were trying... uhh... when you seduced me into succumbing to your womanly wiles," he started with a playful glint in his eyes. "You said something... I just wanted to make sure I heard you right."

"You were making me work really hard, so I said a lot of shit. Could you be more specific?"

He finally finished fussing with my dress and wrapped his arms around my waist again. I moved my arms to encircle his neck so that I could look up into his face more easily while we talked.

"You said something about loving me so much and wanting to show me. So...? I mean... were you just saying it or is that really how you feel?"

My cheeks heated up and I must have been turning a vibrant pink or red color. I'm sure that the sheer look of embarrassment should have been enough of an answer for him, but it wasn't. I hugged his neck more tightly and burrowed my face into his chest to try to hide the fact that I was blushing so profusely even though I knew that he had already seen it.

"Mia?" He persisted as he squeezed his arms around my waist.

I kept my face buried against his chest as I answered, "That wasn't how I wanted to tell you that."

I wasn't certain that he would be able to hear me, but I didn't do anything to try to change the position of my head. He then took a step back while simultaneously pushing me to an arms-length away so that he could see my face. We were still standing close to the counter so him shoving me back turned into him accidentally throwing me against it and the edge of the counter digging into my back.

I didn't get a chance to stumble or fall because JC was there catching me. "SHIT! Shit! Mia! Did I hurt you? Fuck! I'm so sorry! I swear I didn't mean to do that."

"I'm okay," I replied as I let him help me straighten out. "Really, I'm fine. You startled me more than hurt me."

"Thank God. Because I would never hurt you intentionally because I..."

I clamped my hand over his mouth to silence him there. "Don't finish that thought yet." I didn't move my hand, so JC could only scowl his questions to me. "Like I said, that wasn't how I wanted you to hear that from me. You don't have to feel like you HAVE to say it back, okay? And I sure as hell don't want to be in the men's room of the clubhouse the first time you say to me. Please? I already screwed this up, please don't make it worse?"

I held onto his mouth until he gave me a very deliberate nod. When he was able to speak again, JC replied, "That makes sense. But before we rejoin the party...? Did you mean it?"

I went up on tiptoes to kiss him before I stated in a firm, resolute tone, "Yes, I did."

"Good." He smiled then added, "Me too."

He then wrapped an arm around my shoulders and hugged me into his side to lead me out of the room. We had to separate briefly at the door because it wasn't wide enough to allow us to exit side by side. But as soon as we were through the door, I reclaimed my spot at his side.

While we were gone, the party had resumed as if we hadn't been interrupted by Eli's visit and was now back in full swing again. The dancefloor looked more crowded even though there were less people dancing. The music was a fast tempo dance track that I couldn't name even if my life depended on it and the girls flailing... I mean dancing around took up more room than all of us did during the songs with a slower beat.

We stood by the table with our mouths practically gaping open as we watched them. We were so transfixed by their erratic movements that we didn't notice anyone step up behind us until we heard Tara ask, "Feeling better?"

Yes, I did jump at the sound of her voice. However, I did NOT yelp or cry out in surprise. I'm pretty sure that sound came out of JC's mouth.

We turned to face her before I answered, "Much. Thank you for giving us some alone time. But...? I have to ask... How did you do it? Where's my dad right now?"

She smiled and stifled a laugh as she pointed towards the bar area. When my eyes first landed on where she was pointing, I couldn't immediately tell what she thought was so funny. All of the guys from SAMCRO were either sitting on a stool or standing nursing a beer, but that wasn't all that unusual and it really shouldn't cause Tara to laugh.

 _WAIT!_ I silently yelled at myself. I then did a quick mental count of everyone I could see. Even with adding JC into the total, I still seemed to be coming up one member short.

"Okay... Seriously? Where's my dad?"

This time it was JC who answered, "Look at the bar beside where Tig is standing."

"Holy shit!" I gasped out as I ran towards that very spot. "What did you guys do to him?

"Nothing, Mia-Luv," Chibs answered as he draped himself over my shoulders from the back. "Hap did that all by himself."

I could tell from how his thick accent was made worse by slurred speech that Chibs would be joining my dad on the bar top soon. But he was willing to answer my questions right now, so I tried to get as much information out of him as possible, while he was still upright... Well while he was still conscious.

"And who was pouring the shots tonight?"

Chibs released his hold on me went he felt me try to turn around to face him. Once we were face to face, he grabbed my left hand and swung it softly from side to side as he spoke. "Twas the man who is still holding the bottle, _mi cardo escocés_ _."_

I raised an eyebrow at the nickname that had been used exclusively by my dad. Even then, he had used it so rarely that I had thought he had completely abandoned using it for me ever again. But then again, he had been drinking heavily, so maybe he just let it slip tonight. Chibs continued to smirk at me while I tried to come to terms with hearing my long-lost nickname again, so I checked over my shoulder to see who the culprit was that got the whole MC completely hammered.

"Of course," I quietly grumbled when I saw an empty tequila bottle in each of my dad's hands. I turned back to face Chibs and really didn't care if he heard a whine in my tone when I said, "I thought you guys knew better than to let him be in charge of the shots. They always end up being two to one for him when he is."

"Aye, we know that, Mia-Luv. But we needed to keep him busy and away from the loo, now didn't we?"

I felt my cheeks heat up and I shyly replied, "Right. Of course, you did. Was he really mad?"

"We kept him distracted, so he never got a chance to notice Juice slipping into the restroom," Jax answered from behind me. I turned to face him because he sounded much more sober than Chibs. I figured that would mean that his information would be more reliable too. "But don't worry about him, Mia. We'll make sure to tuck him into bed in one of the rooms here."

"You will? Wait! Then that means..."

A knowing smirk spread across Jax's face when he noticed JC wrapping an arm around me. "That it does. And don't forget what the doctor at the hospital said..." He paused there while JC and I gave him a confused look. "Head injuries can be unpredictable, so you shouldn't be alone?"

Although he formed it as a question to tease us, neither JC nor I answered him. Well at least not right away. JC shared a look with me before he turned to Jax and said, "I'm all over it, Pres."

He then almost dragged me to Jax's room to grab my backpack so that we could head over to his house.


	12. Chapter 12

****FLASHBACK****

LAST REST STOP FOR 20 MILES

I quickly did the math in my head and decided it might be a good idea to stop. I had been stuck in a traffic jam on Highway 99 long enough that I had been able to have a half hour nap. I loved the dive down the 99 from Lodi to Modesto, so I had chosen it to make my migration from Tacoma, Washington to Charming, California. But some inconsiderate asshole had caused a brush fire in the median between the northbound and southbound lanes by tossing their cigarette out the window and traffic had been at an absolute stand still for over two hours.

 _Fucking dumbasses,_ I thought to myself as I shoved my own cigarette butt into a nearly empty pop can sitting in a drink holder on my center console. Smokers weren't the cause of brush fires; inconsiderate douchewads were the cause. They were also the cause of me being HOURS behind my schedule and made me beyond late to meet up with my new employer and my new landlord.

I hated running late and loathed the idea of putting myself further behind schedule, but I figured it wouldn't hurt to freshen myself up. I wasn't too worried about the impression I would make on my new landlord because I had him wrapped tightly around my pinky finger. My dad had admitted that he would help me get away with murder one the first time I had met him as my father and not just a member of the Tacoma chapter of the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club. He was also a contributing factor to me making the Southern migration, so he would be easy to guilt out of being annoyed at my tardiness with tales of woe of being stuck on the highway.

But my new employer? I wasn't so sur that they would be as easily convinced. Some of the guys in SAMCRO might remember me from their trips to the Pacific Northwest, but I sort of doubted they would. Back then I was just a scrawny pre-teen with bright green eyes that were too big for my face and wavy black hair I had a hard time taming who ran around my uncle's garage trying to be helpful but was forever getting in the way. My Uncle Terry would use me as a runner to get him whatever tool he needed as he worked, but most everyone else just saw me as a cute little distraction when I was at the garage.

Now, I was a trained mechanic with more certifications from Lake Washington Institute of Technology than any other mechanic at my uncle's shop. I had even earned my Master of Business Administration from the University of Washington because I had aspired to not only grow his business while I worked there, but we had also talked about me taking over the business when he decided to retire. But those goals felt like they were made a lifetime ago and I wasn't that naïve little girl anymore.

Presently, I was _persona non grata_ at my uncle's garage and my family home because his new girlfriend thought that I was trying to move in on her man. Trust me, I love my uncle and he was the first man that I considered to be my father before I found out that our family friend, Happy, owned that title. But anything beyond that? GROSS.

When I called my dad to complain about it, he had sounded too delighted about my need to relocate. After I pressed him for details, he finally disclosed that there was a rival in California that might be going after the children of members of his charter. Although he wouldn't have suggested it, Dad wanted me to move to California to be close to him. Since I still went by my birth mother's maiden name, he figured now would be a good time for me to move close to him without anyone knowing that I was his daughter. I was feeling so numb about the arguments and physical fight I had had with my uncle (I had punched him in the face and given him a black eye when I was packing my truck because he refused to defend me when his 'woman' drunkenly started to spout off about our relationship. Well, about our non-existent incestuous relationship) that I didn't have it in me to be bothered that he didn't want anyone to know that I was his daughter. I had free room and board at his home and would be able to continue to do the job I had worked hard to train for, so how could I complain?

Once the traffic got moving, I pulled off at the rest area and grabbed the duffle bag I had placed on the passenger seat. I was wearing yoga pants and an oversized, long sleeved t-shirt while I drove and marinated in traffic. In my bag was a pair of form fitting, hip hugging jeans as well as a three-quarter length sleeved black, light-weight sweater with a V-neck lin. I wanted to look presentable without being too feminine because I was going to be a mechanic, not some bimbo, Crow eating groupie. I had debated about wheat I should do with my hair, but I still had a few miles to drive, so I pulled it back into a tight bun to keep it out of my face. I also needed some fresh air, so I figured that would keep it from getting too messy as I drove with my window opened wide.

I had Dad's address set as my final destination in my GPS. He had promised to leave a key in a designated spot and I figured I would just head there and then deal with being a day late for meeting my new employer after a good night's sleep. Sounded like a good plan. Keyword: SOUNDED. I guess whatever shit that was going down with the club had Dad's attention divided because he had forgotten to leave me my key.

After seriously weighing my options of how angry Dad would be if I broke a window or kicked in a door, I punched the address for Teller-Morrow Automotive into my GPS. Even those this wasn't the ideal way for me to meet, or in some cases be reacquainted with, the men of SAMCRO, I knew I looked presentable enough for such introductions and there was no use in delaying the inevitable.

The garage really wasn't all that hard to find, especially with the help of my GPS. It also didn't hurt that the lot was decorated in the red, white and blue lights of the San Joaquin Sheriff's Department vehicles parked there. I pulled into a spot across from the office at the garage and watched the police vehicles drive away.

 _Great. What a wonderful time to make the introductions,_ I thought to myself as I stepped slowly out of my pickup truck. _Perfect fucking timing._

As I made my slow approach, someone from the group that was still lingering outside saw me and called out, "Maria?"

I waved then quietly called out, "Yeah. Hey... Happy."

Thankfully I caught myself before I called him 'Dad'. Fuck! I was really going to have to work on that if I wanted to honor his request to keep our relationship confidential. We rushed towards each other, but before we could embrace, I heard someone yell out, "I'm sorry, but if you're looking for work to be done on your truck, we're closed for the night. You'll have to come back tomorrow."

I spared a glance over my shoulder and I'm sure I looked offended when I said, "Work on my truck? No, that's not why I'm here."

The Alpha female stepped towards me demanding, "Well then, why the fuh...?"

"Maria!" Happy jumped in as he hurried to step between me and Gemma. "I thought you we're coming until tomorrow."

I smiled a little bit more easily then answered, "Actually it was supposed to be here earlier today. But traffic sucked and... Unfortunately, my new landlord forgot to leave me a key, so I thought you might have the spare for me."

His eyes widened when he caught onto my meaning, but before he could verbally reply, Gemma asked in a much less severe tone, "Maria? As in Mia the Mechanic?" Happy and I shared a look of amusement before we turned back to her and nodded. "Well shit. When Happy and Jax said they had a mechanic to help out while Jax was in county, I sure as hell didn't expect this."

"I beg your pardon?" I questioned in a heated tone as I stepped towards her.

Gemma held her hands up then answered, "No offense intended, Sweetheart, but you are much cuter than I expected you to be. I'm not saying you can't do the job, I'm just saying I expected someone less... feminine than yourself."

I felt one corner of my lip curl back in an 'Elvis-curl' as I replied, "I'm as Tomboy as any girl can be, so don't let this outfit fool you."

"And she's done all of the work on her truck that you can't see right now," Happy chimed in as an effort to ease the tension between the two of us. "When you see it tomorrow, you'll understand what I mean, Mom."

Gemma nodded then said, "Alright. And given everything that happened tonight, I think that would be best."

Happy then pulled a set of keys out of his back pocket and passed them to me asking, "You have the alarm code, right?"

I almost barked out a laugh at that because yes, Dad had given me the alarm code. Not like I could forget it easily. 0224. My birthday minus the year.

He walked me over to my truck then very quietly said, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Dah... Happy. Looks like you guys have had an interesting night."

"You can say that again." He gave me a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. "I'll tell you all about it when I get home."

Happy watched as Mia drove out of the parking lot before he turned around and rejoined the group who were still lingering outside. There were a couple of catcalls, but Bobby was the only one brave enough to ask, "You got a new Old Lady, Hap?"

"Her? No, that's the new mechanic I told you guys about."

"THAT'S little Mia?" He asked sounding somewhat surprised. "Wow. She really has grown up."

"You remember her?"

Bobby nodded then replied, "She used to spend all of her free time at her uncle's garage. Any time he worked on my bike, I had the pleasure of hanging out with her. Guess it makes sense that she's a mechanic now."

"Yeah, it's in her blood for sure."

"Her mom was Theodore's Old Lady, right?"

"Yeah... she was," Happy replied somewhat skeptically. "You get to know her too?"

Bobby got a dreamy look on his face. "I sure did. But that was long before she and Theo shacked up together. Do you know how she's doing?"

"Died, just before Mia finished high school."

"Oh, shit. Sorry to hear that. Man, how old does that make Mia now?"

Happy gave Bobby an unfriendly look causing him to throw his hands up in surrender and add, "Not like that, man! I'm old enough to be her father. I'm just curious because it's been so long since I last saw her, and you seem to know so much about her."

Happy's expression softened slightly as he answered, "She'll be twenty-nine in February. And before you ask, don't worry about giving her condolences about Liz. Mia's had a decade to work out those feelings, so there's no need to bring it up."

"Alright. I'll keep that in mind. Man, she was such a little spit fire when she was a kid."

That comment coaxed a proud smile from Happy. "And that hasn't changed much over the years."

The next day, I made sure to get to work bright and early so that I could get any paperwork that needed to be done and all of the introductions out of the way as soon as possible. I wasn't sure how much work there would be at the garage, but I was hoping to get started right away. I knew that Dad had vouched for me and my work already, but those were just words. I knew that no one would truly believe any of it until they saw what I could do.

Despite my protests that I should be fine, Dad insisted on following me in. I tried to argue that everyone would probably find it weird and start asking questions if we were always together, but that didn't bother him. He saw himself as my unofficial sponsor with everyone at the MC, so he decided that meant that he would be my go between with everyone until I settled in. When it came to anyone asking questions about our relationship...

"It's none of their fucking business." My dad sure does have a way with words.

Dad paused beside where I was parked and asked, "You going to be okay?"

I didn't even try to hide my eye roll as I answered, "I'm a big girl. I'll be fine."

"Alright. If anyone gets out of line, let me know."

"D... Happy. I can take care of myself."

"Mia..."

"No," I interrupted with a firm tone. "They won't take me seriously if I use you as my enforcer. I grew up at a garage, I've been working in one forever, so I've got this."

"Alright, but..."

"If anyone gets WAY out of hand, I'll sick you or Gemma on him."

He smiled then said, "That's more like it. Good luck today."

I watched as Dad parked his bike by a row of motorcycles before I got out of my truck. It wasn't that I didn't trust him to butt out and let me handle things, but... well... I didn't. After he dismounted his bike, he walked towards the clubhouse and I let out a sigh of relief. Once I had confirmation that he was in the clubhouse, I turned to make my way to the office. But I didn't have to go far because Gemma was already out of the office walking towards me.

"You're here early," she commented with a smile.

I shrugged replying, "I was hoping to make a good second impression. Hi, I'm Maria Cooper, but everyone calls me Mia."

She took my offered hand and shook it. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Gemma Teller-Morrow, but everyone calls me Gemma or Mom. I'm sorry about last night, it was... well..."

"That's okay," I jumped in when she trailed off. "Happy explained everything to me. I'm sorry to hear about your son and the other guys. Sounds like a headache."

"You can say that again. Alright, why don't we start with the introductions and then I'll show you around?"

"Sounds like a plan to me."

She then wrapped my left hand around her right arm and turned to lead me towards the clubhouse. I had expected to be led to the garage to meet my new coworkers, but I guess this made sense since the guys in the MC technically worked here too.

The guys had started filtering out after Dad had arrived. I started to chuckle when I saw them all congregating around one of the picnic tables.

"I'm almost afraid to ask what's so funny," Gemma asked as she squeezed my arm into her side.

"Sorry... sorry... It's just... I thought I was getting here early but looks like I'm actually late for work."

Gemma laughed at that then said, "Well, to be fair, a couple of them slept here last night, so there was no chance of you beating them here."

"Good to know. Feeling less guilty now."

"Gentlemen," she announced as we made our final approach. "I'd like to introduce you to our newest addition. This is Mia and she'll be working here as a mechanic. And she has more training than all of you put together, so I better not see any of you giving her any shit about fetching your coffee or anything." I bit my lip to keep from laughing while I watched her give them all a withering, don't fuck with me look. "Mia, these are the guys. You already know Happy. Beside him is…"

"Bobby!" I shouted as I ran over to him and gave him a hug.

He caught me but sounded somewhat surprised about my enthusiasm as he answered, "Hey there Mia. You…? You remember me?"

I moved back so that he could see the offended look on my face. "Bobby Elvis? You seriously think that I would forget the man who save my tenth birthday after the asshole Liz hired bailed on us? Of course, I remember you!"

He stopped to think about that for a second then answered, "Wow. I do remember that. I'm pretty sure you knew the words to most of the songs better than I did."

"I probably still do." I gave him another quick squeeze. "It's good to see you again."

I then quickly ran back to Gemma's side and contritely said, "Sorry. You were saying?"

"It's fine, Sweetheart," she replied with a chuckle. "The tall guy next to Bobby is Phile. Over to the side there is Juice. Behind him are the prospects, Rat and V-Lin. And last but not least is Wayne. He's not a member of the MC, but he's part of the family."

I waved at the group saying, "Hi everyone. I think I got all of your names, but please don't hate me if I call you 'Hey You' for the first little bit."

They all laughed politely at my weak joke. Another guy exited the clubhouse, but Gemma quickly turned me towards the office without acknowledging him. "Our regular mechanic, Wade, is off for a couple of days. He was a victim of a home invasion, so we're not sure when he'll be back to his full-time hours."

"I read about those. Scary shit. That other guy… Wayne? He was a victim of one too, right?"

"Yes, yes he was. How did you…?"

"Happy gave me a bit of a rundown on everyone when you guys agreed to let me move down here." I laughed out loud then. "Sorry about that. He had… an interesting way of trying to describe… shit… Pop? No…"

"Juice?" She offered with a chuckle.

"Yeah. Juice. Fuck, I'm going to have to make a cheat sheet for everyone."

"I wouldn't worry too much about it. You'll get to know all of them soon enough. Maybe not as well as you know Happy…"

When she trailed off, I swallowed hard and said, "He's been friends with my Uncle Terry going way back when he was with the Tacoma chapter, so he basically watched me grow up. When I was needing a change of scenery, he suggested here because of the fluctuating void you've had here at the garage. After you and Jax gave the go ahead for me to move down here, he kind of appointed himself to be my watch dog."

"Well, you could do worse than him. Alright… So… I have kind of an office assistant…"

"Happy warned me about Chucky. He really had everything, but his two index fingers chopped off?"

"That he did. No use in delaying the inevitable, let's get that done because we have a couple of clients coming in for oil changes. I was worried we were going to have to cancel on them. Thankfully you're here, so they'll be happy to get the work done."

It's stupid, but I was actually giddy that I was going to be able to touch a vehicle on my first day on the job. I felt horrible that I was somewhat grateful for the home invasion Dad had told me about because it meant that today I technically the only full-time mechanic on staff at the garage.

I turned off the vacuum after I finished detailing the first car on which I had completed my first oil change and heard, "Do you need a hand with anything?"

I stood up and turned around to see the young Latino brother with the weirdest faux-hawk hair cut I'd ever seen and ad to bite my lip to keep from laughing. Dad was NOT a fan of his hair-do and had some very interesting descriptions for it and NONE of them were flattering.

"Actually…" I looked around the room then said, "At my other garage we used to top up fluids for our customers, but I couldn't find windshield washer fluid anywhere. Do…? Is that not part of the services rendered here?"

"Services rendered?" He repeated with a laugh as he opened up a cabinet I hadn't noticed before.

I walked over to his side to retrieve what I needed and replied, "Sorry, too fancy for you? Is it part of the shit that we do?"

He barked out a laugh then answered, "I like 'services rendered' better. But yeah, we do top ups. Washer fluid, extra wiper blades and air fresheners are in here."

"Perfect. Ooh! Shammies too! Awesome. Thanks… uhh… shit…"

"Juice. They call me Juice."

"Right. Fuck. I swear I'm the worst with names, sorry."

"Don't be too hard on yourself, Mia. You'll learn them all in time." He started to leave the garage then stopped to add, "IF you need anything else, just yell 'hey you' and one of us will be happy to come over to help."

"Alright. And thanks." I hugged the bottle of washer fluid to my chest and took in a couple of deep breaths to try to slow my racing heart. I was going to have to be careful around that one. He was just much too tempting.


	13. Chapter 13

*****FLASHBACK******

The other mechanic showed back up to work then next day. Since all of the regular customers knew and trusted him, almost all of them insisted that he do the work on their cars. That meant that I was quickly designated all the shit jobs like detailing the cars after they were serviced and valeting them between jobs.

"Fuck!" I cursed out softly as I kicked the vacuum into a random corner.

"Ouch. Did the vacuum personally offend you?"

I didn't slow down as I slammed the doors to the cabinet closed and growled out, "Fuck off, Juice. I'm not in the fucking mood."

"Whoa! Hey now…" He replied as he moved out of my way. "What's…? Oh… That's right, Wade's back. I'm guessing he's not letting you work on any of the cars?"

"No, it's not him. HE'S just respecting the customers wishes," I replied with sarcasm dripping off every word. "He's just doing what he's been asked… and acting like I'm a fucking child who's going to put sugar in the gas tank by accident or something."

I kicked a nearly empty bucket on wheels and sent it careening in Juice's direction. He jumped out of its way while crying out another surprised, "HEY!"

The bucket hit the wall and started to make its way back towards me. That's when I finally realized how childish I was being and completely snapped out of my temper tantrum. "Shit! Sorry Juice."

"It's alright. You're frustrated, I get it. Did you want me to say…?"

"No!" I shouted over the rest of his question. "No. This is just him hazing me. I'm fine paying my dues. Let's just chalk that little outburst up to PMS or something."

"Whoa! TMI, Mia! TMI. No need to overshare this early in the friendship."

I stared at him while he covered his ears and looked like he was legitimately gagging. Well, not gagging. He looked like he might actually be getting sick to the stomach. As I watched him work through what appeared to be genuine distress, I suddenly burst out laughing. When he heard my boisterous laughter, Juice stopped what he was doing and stared at me with a bit of a worried eye.

I wiped away some tears that had fallen because I had been laughing so hard and said, "Thanks Man, I really needed that."

After a couple of days, Jax, Tig and Chibs were released from county. I knew Chibs for the same reason I had gotten to know Bobby. A few times when he visited Tacoma, he had had work done on his bike and while he was at the shop, I tasked myself with keeping him company, so he wouldn't get bored. Most of our time together was spent with him humoring me and my incessant questions about Scotland. He would probably remember me as the little girl with pigtails who was too shy to ask him about his scars while practicing the world's worst Scottish accent.

Tig and Jax seemed nice enough, but I didn't really get a chance to talk with them much the first day because of club business. Although I didn't hear any details, I could tell that they were dealing with something urgent and time sensitive. I just tried to stay out of their way as much as possible because I knew Dad would be annoyed if I tried to step in or if I got hurt because I inadvertently got in the way.

There weren't any cars for me to work on at the moment, so I found myself hanging out with Dad and the two prospects. They were relaxing, sharing a joint and I really wanted to join them, but I was on the clock. Since I was at work, I wanted to be professional, or as professional as possible. That meant that I lit a menthol cigarette while I watched them pass around the joint with a bit of a jealous eye.

"Miss Mia?" Chucky called out as he walked into the garage. "You have a phone call on the office line."

I stared at him for a second (yes, I was that surprised that someone would be calling me here at the office) before I asked, "Did they say who it was?"

"But of course! It's a Mr. Tino Herrera," he replied cheerfully. "He said that he knows you from your uncle's garage in Tacoma. But I…"

I was up and nearly sprinting out of the shop towards the office before he was finished his sentence. Since I wasn't working on a car, I was wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt instead of coveralls, so the guys got a completely unobstructed view of all my curves as I moved. Happy didn't pay attention to them for obvious reason, but V-Lin and Rat didn't have any reason not to let their appreciation be known while they watched me move.

Rat let out a low whistle as he passed the joint to V-Lin. "Wow. I vote we throw out all of the coveralls here right now."

V-Lin took a hit then passed it over to Happy. "New dress code… Tight fitting jeans and skin-tight t-shirts only. It should be illegal to hide that ass unless you're Wade."

"Think she likes to be spanked on that fine little bubble butt when she's naughty?"

"Nah, man… She's the one doing the spanking," V-Lin countered with a dreamy smile. "And she'll make sure you like it and call her Mommy or Mistress while she's at it."

The two prospects started laughing at their jokes while Chucky and Happy just watched them. Happy tried his best not to get angry because he knew that what the guys were saying was just normal banter in the garage or clubhouse. He knew that he had to let the guys talk about Mia the same way they would about any pretty girl that hung out here or else he risked exposing their secret and undermining her place at the shop. Plus, Mia had been adamant that he let her defend her honor in her own way if she felt the situation warranted it. Of course, her definition of 'warranted' differed greatly from his own, but he was willing to give her that concession… for now.

As he sucked back another hit, a funny thought came to Happy. Normally he wouldn't joke or tease about Mia, but he could blame it on being high if anyone questioned his behavior being out of character. So, with a self-satisfied smile spreading across his lips, Happy took another long drag then said, "Either way, I don't mind when she calls me 'Daddy'."

Rat and V-Lin shared a shocked look that made Chucky laugh softly. All humor evaporated from their demeanor while they stared at the serious look on Happy's face. They knew there was something up with Happy and Mia, but no one really wanted to believe it. I mean, he was old enough to be her father. But then again, they hadn't gotten to know her that well yet, so may that was her kink.

"Hey Tee! Long time, no see."

"How was the move?"

"So far, so good. What's up with you?"

"Well… I'll be heading down to the California League to check up on some clients in the not too distant future and it turns out my dream car is in Modesto. Only problem is, it doesn't run and from the pictures I've seen, I think the asking price is too high. So… I was hoping…"

"What's his name and address?"

He recited the information so quickly that it almost sounded like he had it memorized. "Thanks Mia. You're a life saver."

"It's no problem, Tee. Plus, it's all billable hours." That was one of our running jokes, so I paused to let him laugh. "Once I've taken a look at her, I'll call you and let you know if she's worth the money."

"No, Mia. You don't understand. She completes the set. I NEED her. I just don't want to over pay. Even if you just make her look as good as the other ones to leave her to sit with them, I want her."

"Seriously? Okay. Well, I'll assess and let you know."

"Perfect. And… Mia? I… I called the office because…"

"My number hasn't changed, Tee. I just don't have it on me right now. Trying to make a good impression at the new job and all."

"Of course. Alright, I'll talk to you later. And I'll see you in a couple of weeks."

"Sounds like a plan. Later Tee."

I tore the paper from the pad and forced myself not to run out to find Gemma or Jax, so that I didn't look like an eager little girl. As soon as I got out the office door, I stopped short when I noticed that there as a gathering outside. Instinctively I found Dad first and as luck would have it, he was standing with Jax and Chibs.

When Dad saw me approaching them, I noticed some tension start to ease out of his expression. If it was just the two of us, I would have thrown my arms around him to give him a tight hug to reassure him that whatever he thought was wrong with me, that he was wrong and that I was okay. Granted, I hat absolutely no idea why he might be worried, he still looked like he needed that affirmation from me.

Since I couldn't treat him like my dad right now, I switched gears in my head and help the paper up saying to the three of them, "I have a job and I need a hand."

Jax turned and raised an eyebrow asking, "What kind of a job?"

"One of my regular customers in Tacoma found his dream car in Modesto. The only problem is that he thinks the asking price is way too high because it doesn't run."

"And what, pray tell, does he want us to do about it, Lass?"

I smile explaining to Chibs and Jax, "Back home I would go out and… assist with the sale. And if you're worried, Boss, he's willing to pay for the time I have to travel to Modesto on top of the work that needs to be done and any other expenses."

"Really? Your usual hourly wage?"

"Yep. Plus, any and all repairs will be done here at TM, so it's all money in the garage's pockets."

"Alright, I like the sound of that. What can we do to help you with this job?"

I point to the tow truck over my shoulder answering, "I was hoping you could spare someone to help with a tow in case I'm able to close the deal today."

"Alright. Why don't you take Rat?"

I looked over at the prospect who was chatting with Clay and Unser tried not to cringe to overtly. When I turned back to Jax, he had an amused look on his face. I swear he was reading my mind, but he wasn't going to offer any suggestions. "Ummm… I hate to admit this, but… Any chance I can borrow someone who looks a bit more intimidating? Back home… err… in the Tacoma area most of the yards know me, but it's taken a few years to cultivate my rep, so…"

"You want an enforcer," Chibs offered with an audible chuckle.

I shrugged then dipped my head so that I was looking up at him through my eyelashes to demurely say, "Well, I AM just a girl… you wouldn't want me to meet up with a big, bad man all by myself… I might get hurt."

Chibs and Jax gaped at me while Dad barked out a very boisterous laugh. "Mia…"

"What?" I questioned with wide-eyed innocence that would make a Disney princess blush.

I started batting my eyes causing Happy to snap out a stern, "MARIA!"

I jumped to attention and quickly apologized, "Sorry! I'll stop." I turned to Jax and Chibs and explained, "It's just… I like to be prepared because you never know what will work with a new customer. Plus… he's been smoking, and I'd rather not be with someone who's impaired when I meet a potential partner for the first time."

"Very true and valid points." Jax flung his right hand out and tapped Chibs on the chest with the back of his hand. "Go check if Juice is sober. If he is, tell him he's volunteered to be Mia's bodyguard for the day."

"Will do, Boss." Chibs then turned to me and bowed his head. "Mia-Luv, I would say good luck, but… Honestly, I pity anyone who is dumb enough to get in your way."

I laughed softly and said in an almost embarrassed tone, "Thanks."

Once it was just the three of us, Jax said, "If you two want to keep the nature of your relationship a secret, you might want to be more careful." Dad's jaw clenched tightly while I felt my cheeks start to turn and embarrassed shade of pink. "Sorry, it's just that last 'Maria' came out with the exasperation only a father could muster with minimal effort."

I gave him a tight smile and looked up at my dad through my lashes because he was right. It was hard for me to argue that even though I was a full-grown adult, I really was still my Daddy's little girl. I didn't feel any shame about that, but I could see how that could be an issue since it could turn out deadly if anyone found out who I really was to Happy.

"Speaking of," Jax continued when he saw that he had gotten his point across to me. "What is the official story about you two?"

"He's an old family friend of Uncle Terry's who's looking out for me since I moved away from home."

"Okay, that should be easy enough to hold up. And… here's your muscle. Good luck in Modesto."

"You call if you need anything," Dad stated in a firm, no nonsense tone before he turned on his heel to follow Jax.

"Sure will, Happy."

Juice looked towards the two men who were walking away and then back to me. "Chibs said something about you needing help on an out call?"

I cringed replying, "Please don't call it that. But, yes. If I can make this deal, I'll need the tow truck. Despite my many talents, working a wrecker isn't one of them."

"Well, Rat…" He stopped when he noticed me squirming in my spot. "What…? What is it?"

I ground the toe of my right boot as if I was crushing an invisible cigarette then admitted to the ground, "A full patch speaks louder than someone wearing a prospect rocker."

"Wow. So, you're just using me for my body?"

I turned my eye up to his face then playfully answered, "No, Baby. I'm just using you for your vest and tattoos."

His mouth gaped slightly as he whispered, "Fuck."

Although I wanted to continue to tease him since it looked like it was working so well, I forced myself to stop. "There's also the fact that… if the buyer assumes that I'm connected to the club or that we're… 'together'…" Yes, I did air quotes around the word together. "he won't be all gross and drooling on me. I hate admitting it, but this is one arena where I don't want to use my feminine wiles on him at all. That would just… just… lead me down a path where I'll get the rep of being just a piece of ass. I really need to be taken seriously since I'm new to the area and being connected to the MC really helps with that."

"Alright. I'm more than happy to help out with that. But I…"

"I know. I mean, I know all about tonight. I've already set up the meeting and we're just going down to Modesto. If it feels like we won't get back here in under two hours, then the deal can't be made. Please, Juice? I could really use your help. Please?"

"Well, when you ask so nicely, how can I refuse?"

I can't lie, I felt a little bit disappointed when Juice and I returned to TM in under an hour. Don't get me wrong, he was backing the 1976 Chevrolet Monte Carlo into the secure bay, so the trip was a success. But a quick trip meant less one on one time with Juice.

Then again that was probably a good thing. He was sweet, funny and gorgeous. That was a dangerous combination for me. I was feeling way too comfortable with him and that paved a road filled with nothing but disaster. I was trying to avoid any mess right now that didn't include engine grease.

I stepped back to watch Juice and Rat unload the car when I heard, "You were able to make the deal."

I jumped slightly at being startled out of my thoughts and then turned to look at Jax. "Y-y-yeah. And I got it for half the asking price."

"Really? Well done, Mia. So, really? He'll pay your hourly wage just to have you broker the deal on a Junker?"

"Absolutely. He pays it because he knows that I can get the job done… from all angles."

"Huh. And fixing up old cars? It pays good money?"

I shrugged answering, "IF you know what you're doing."

"And you do." He made it a statement, but I still nodded. "Why don't we have a sit down later, so I can find out more about this side of the business?"

"Sure," I replied feeling slightly uneasy. "You just tell me the time and the place, Sir, and I'll be there."


	14. Chapter 14

A soft purr trickled past my lips as JC combed his fingers through my hair and then ran his fingers over my spine. My left arm that was resting across his chest bounced up and down while he laughed at me. I didn't mind at all because this was the first time in over a week that I felt completely at ease.

"What are you thinking about, Beautiful?"

I had my head resting on his shoulder, so I turned it and moved it to his bicep so that I could see his face. "The first week that I was here and how much things have changed since then."

"Changed and you're happy? Or…?"

I pushed myself up on the mattress in a modified push up so that I could give him a deep kiss. I kept myself above him, so I could look him in the eyes as I replied, "Nope. Worst changes in my life ever."

He laughed as he hugged me against his chest so that he could flip me over onto my back. He was so quick and fluid that I barely had a chance to react before he placed a long, deep kiss on my lips. He kissed me until I was breathless and then he stared down at me and said, "Yeah, me too. This whole being in love thing is such a drag."

"Right?" I playfully agreed, pulling his face down to mine again.

We had travelled separately to JC's house because I had planned on going home at some point to get some sleep before work the next day. Now that I had spent over three hours naked in his bed, it was looking less and less likely that I would be leaving tonight. But that was okay because I had a change of clothes with me, so I could head straight to work from JC's house the next morning.

Not that either of us were in much of a hurry to get out of be the next day. But JC was more responsible than I was because when I woke up the next morning, I could smell fresh coffee brewing and I was alone in his bed.

In all honesty, I was going to get up. I swear I was, but before I could force myself out of the warmth and comfort of JC's bed, he returned to the room with a mug of coffee in his hand. Much to my chagrin, he had started to get dressed, so he had on a pair of baggy jeans and biker boots.

"Mmm… Are you serving me breakfast in bed?" I asked as I sat up to claim the mug from him.

JC let out a soft moan because unlike him. I hadn't started my day, so I was completely naked. After I had the coffee mug in hand, JC took a couple of large steps away from the bed. I swear he looked like he was almost in pain when he replied, "I wish that I was, but no. Unfortunately, I have to eat and run."

I perked up slightly then asked, "Something going on at TM?"

"No, club business. In fact, Jax and Gemma said to tell you to take today off. No one is scheduled to come in, so Gemma said that you should rest."

I took a drink of coffee while I mulled over that information. "Nah, I think I'll still head in to work on the Monte Carlo. Dad doesn't want me working after hours, so I need to work on it whenever I have free time at the shop."

"Are you feeling well enough to work?"

I smiled brightly answering, "Haven't you ever heard that sex it the best medicine? After last night, I think I'm ready to run a marathon." He raised a questioning brow at that comment causing me to laugh and almost choke as I finished my coffee. "Alright, I don't run. But you know what I mean."

"That I do. Why don't you hop in the shower? The sausage and eggs should be done by the time you're finished."

I walked on my knees to the edge of the bed and reached out for him. JC closed the distance between us with one large step forward. Once I had my hands on him, I ran them up his arms and wrapped my right hand around the back of his neck to pull his face down to mine. He resisted at first, but I could feel his resolve crack with every second he stared at my naked flesh.

Once he started to let me move his had forward, I pushed up onto my knees to make myself taller. I know he expected me to kiss him, but I instead moved my lips to his left ear and whispered, "I can't wait to get another taste of your sausage."

"Fuck," he groaned. "You're killing me, Mia."

"Not yet," I countered before I nipped his earlobe. Let's get you out of those pants and we'll see how much damage we can do."

"Fuck… Mia… I can't."

"Sure, you can," I retorted in a husky voice as I reached down and grabbed his belt with both hands. "All we have to do is get rid of this ugly belt and then your stupid pants will fall off. Nice and easy."

"MIA!" He barked out as he grabbed both of my hands in a crushing grip.

I sat back on my haunches as I remorsefully cried out, "Ow!"

I turned my eyes up to his face and let the crocodile tears start to well. This was the point when he usually pulled one of my hands up and kissed my knuckles as he moved away from me. It was usually the time he teased me back.

Apparently today wasn't a usual day because his face just hardened into an angry frown as he said with an audible growl, "I said that I can't."

There was zero playfulness in his tone or facial expression, so I dropped mine too. "Alright… alright…"

I tried to pull my hand away, but his grip was too tight. Instead of finding freedom, I found myself in a horrible form of tug-o-war with my hand playing the role of the rope. He had an unfocused look to his eyes and probably didn't notice my distress while I was trying to shake him off, literally. He should have let go of me by now, but his hand was acting more like a Chinese finger trap; the more I struggled, the tighter his grip became.

When that realization hit me, I completely stopped moving. After taking in a couple of slow breaths, I very calmly said, "Fine. Let me go." His grip started to loosen, but not enough for me to get away so I tried again. This time I enunciated each word very carefully and with an eerie calmness. "LET. ME. GO. NO, JUICE."

I'm not sure what finally worked on him, my tone or my use of his usual nickname, but he finally let up on his grip with a soft, "Shit, Mia… I'm…"

"I know," I interrupted in a very low, controlled voice. "Let go of my hand or you really will be sorry."

He practically threw my hand at my leg as he said, "Mia, I… I…"

I rolled towards the opposite side of the bed from where JC was standing with my left hand cradled into my chest. "And I said OW," I stated firmly as I stood up off the mattress.

"Mia, I'm sorry. It's just… I need to get going because we're…"

I paused as I walked towards his ensuite and nearly shouted, "NO! We don't bring club business into the bedroom. It's your rule."

"I know. And I'm sorry," he continued as he rushed towards the bathroom door. "Honestly Mia, I didn't mean to really hurt you."

"I know," I replied without being able to look at him. "We both got carried away. I'm sorry for my part. Go… finish your breakfast."

"Mia…"

"You have business to attend to, so go… Just go, Juice. We'll figure this shit out later."

"You promise?"

"Of course," I replied as I slipped through the bathroom door and quickly closed it.

I stood with my back against the closed door while I tried to catch my breath. In the front of my head I knew that JC hadn't meant to hurt me, but he had and that scared the shit out of me.

While I was standing there, I heard and felt something hit the other side of the door. That was followed up by some muffled words. I pressed my ear against the door to try to hear better and thought I could make out some cursing, so I eased the door open to check what was happening.

I found JC sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. He was mumbling to himself while he massaged a spot on his forehead. I had to bite my bottom lip to keep from laughing at the scene that was playing out in my mind of hos he got hurt.

I slowly approached him and called out, " _Mi Osito_ … What have you done to yourself?"

He looked up at me when he felt me stroke the back of his head. "I really didn't mean to hurt you, Mia."

"I know, Baby. Just like I'm sure you didn't mean to bash your head against the door."

"No, that I did on purpose."

I stared at him for a second, but before I could say anything else, JC wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me down onto his lap. I quickly made myself more comfortable as he engulfed my lips in a kiss.

"Please say you forgive me," he whispered against my hair as he hugged me against his chest. "Please, Mia."

I leaned back in his arms so that I could look him in the eye when I replied, "I forgive you."

"Thank God," he breathed out before he pulled me in for another kiss.

I went willingly and would have been happy to take his apology even further, but he quickly remembered that we couldn't. He pulled away from my lips and placed a gentle hand on each of my cheeks.

"I wish I didn't have to go to a meeting with the Irish right now," he admitted in a soft voice. "I wish we could just stay in bed together today."

"Me too," I agreed before I kissed him again. His hands started to explore every inch of naked flesh that he could reach while we kissed. I could have easily let myself get lost in his embrace, so I forced myself to stand up and detach myself from him.

"But you HAVE to be there… and I need to get to work." I took a couple of steps back, but I couldn't go far because JC was holding (albeit much more lovingly than before) onto my hands. 'Plus… you should get back in the kitchen. You don't want breakfast to burn."

"That's true." He stood and brought my right hand up to his lips. "Dinner tonight?"

I kissed the palm of his hand then answered, "It's a date."

I thought he was going to turn and leave then, but he instead picked me up off my feet. I didn't get a chance to make any noise of surprise because his mouth covered mine in a very enthusiastic kiss. With the way that he was holding me, all I could do was hug my arms around his neck while I tried to keep up with the pace he was setting.

JC's masterful lips turned me into jelly in his arms and I almost collapsed when he placed me on my feet again. I clung to his biceps for dear life as he huffed out a laugh at his effect on me.

Once we had both caught our breath, JC finger combed my hair out of my face and very reverently stated, "I love you so much, Mia. I hope I never give you a reason to doubt that."

"I feel the exact same way."

He smiled much more easily then said, "Good to hear. Now, you go shower and I'll finish cooking breakfast."

"That sounds perfect to me."

Today was another day of no new clients at work, so I was finally able to get some work done on Tino's Monte Carlo. I was hoping to get all of the mechanical and electrical work done before his trip down here. My attack and the ensuing aftermath had put my timeline in jeopardy, but today had helped a lot to get back on track.

I was sitting at one of the picnic tables having a smoke break when I saw Chucky rush out of the office to open the large sliding gate. It looked like he was getting ready for the guys to return, but that didn't make any sense. It was much too quiet for them to be close to returning right now.

As I watched Chucky slide open the gate, I lit another cigarette and watched. An almost embarrassingly wide grin spread across my face when I saw the big, black panel van drive in. It was the van JC had been using to chauffeur Clay around town.

Gemma had tried to be careful to keep me away from Clay, but with all of the time JC had been spending with the ex-president, he and I inadvertently ended up spending a lot of time together. Even without my Momma Bear's influence, I tried to do everything in my power not to be left alone with Clay. There was just something about him and his aura that made me uneasy, but I tried to suck it up for JC's benefit. When I had questioned him about his loyalty to the older man, he had explained that Clay was like the father he had never known. Given that I had only really gotten to know my own further over the last decade, I could completely understand that sentiment and wanted to do everything I could to support him.

When JC was finished parking the van, I crushed my cigarette under my sneaker in anticipation of running to greet my man. Yes, I was at work and fawning over your boyfriend was generally frowned upon, but this wasn't a usual workplace. Gemma told me that JC and I could do all the over the top PDAs that we wanted so long as there were no customers around to witness it. And there were zero customers around right now.

My feet started moving before he had his door open, but I froze in my spot when I heard the sliding door be thrown open. And I men VIOLENTLY thrown open. Since JC and Clay were the only passengers in the van when they left for the meeting, someone riding with them meant that they probably went down when they were riding and probably had gotten hurt.

I diverted my course to the sliding door, but I stopped short of approaching when Chibs and Bobby jumped out of the vehicle. Neither of them looked hurt, so why the hell weren't they on their bikes? And where the hell were their bikes?

"Fucking Gobshite, spud fucking piece of shit," Chibs ranted as he walked towards the clubhouse.

JC walked over to me and gave me a quick kiss. I watched as Bobby hurriedly followed Chibs and asked, "I take it the meeting didn't go well?"

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and walked me back towards the garage replying, "The meeting was fine. But then Galen decided to have a 'who's is bigger' contest and show off for the cartel by shooting up our bikes."

"WHAT?" I cried out, stopping so abruptly I almost tripped him. "Are you okay? Shit! Where's Dad? Is HE okay?"

JC placed a firm hand on both of my shoulders to keep me from moving. He made very direct eye contact, but he didn't say anything right away. I, of course, started to fear the worst had happened and felt tears well up in my eyes.

"Mia, he just shot up the bikes. NO ONE got hurt."

A couple of tears fell as I let out the breath I had been holding. He dried the moisture on my cheeks with the sleeve of his hoody. Thankfully, he didn't try to get me to talk because I would have just turned into a blubbering mess.

As I tried to calm down, we heard another vehicle enter the yard. It was a flatbed truck with all of their bikes strapped down to it. Don't ask me how they got their hands on a flatbed truck so quickly because I really didn't care. All I cared about was seeing my dad alive and whole.

Seconds after the passenger door opened, I was running towards it tearfully calling out, "DADDY!"

I nearly knocked Dad over when I wrapped myself around him in an over-enthusiastic hug.

"Mia? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" I questioned in an exasperated tone. "You cannot seriously be surprised that I would be emotional after hearing some asshole shot up your bikes."

"We weren't close to them when he did it."

"I don't care! He fucking shot up your bikes! Who knows what else that psycho might do."

Dad laughed then. He actually fucking laughed at my concern, so I shoved at his shoulder, hard and angrily retorted, "It's not funny Dad!"

He pulled me in for a hug then said, "I know it's not. But we're all fine." He started to lead me to the back of the truck where Phil, V-Lin and Rat were unloading what was left of their bikes. "Think you might be able to revive them?"

"Holy shit." I stared at the bikes for a minute while my mind tried to process what it was seeing. "I'm good, but... what did he use? A machine gun?"

"Aye," Chibs answered as he approached us from behind. "He wanted to show the client how much damage the hardware could do."

I walked around two of the bikes then turned and looked at the cluster of MC members who had joined my dad and Chibs before I said, "I'm not even sure that I'll be able to salvage any parts, but I'll try my best."

Chibs moved over to my side and kissed my cheek. "Thanks Luv. Why don't we move this one into the bay and start on it? I think it has the least amount of damage on it."

"Alright. I'll move my tool box over to there."

He turned his eyes to the garage then softly cursed out, "Shit. You were working on the Monte Carlo, weren't you?"

"It's okay Chibs. I got more done on it than I thought I would. Now, I have to wait for Tino to look at it and discuss his options for the next steps."

"Really? You aren't just saying that to make an old man feel better?"

"Old man?" I questioned with mock confusion as I wrapped myself around his right arm and kissed his cheek. "I don't see any old men here."

He hugged me against his side then started walking towards the garage, "You are very sweet, Mia-Luv. Let's get to work."


	15. Chapter 15

Things in Charming remained pretty tumultuous during my first few months there. After I was attacked, Lieutenant Roosevelt's wife, Rita, was shot during a home invasion. The relationship between the sheriff's department quickly shifted from cordial to down-right contentious. Roosevelt held the MC responsible for his wife's death and I honestly couldn't say that I blamed him for that at all.

My relationship with my dad was as solid as ever, but he was now regretting allowing me to move to Charming. He hadn't anticipated anyone trying to undermine Jax's leadership by recruiting the new members of the MC to do the home invasions. After Rita's murder, Unser killed Frankie and Go-Go when they tried to attack him again in his trailer. Dad finally eased up on some of his restrictions for me to do things on my own because the consensus was that the Nomads were to blame for the home invasions and with both of them dead, we were all pretty much safe. On top of that, it was becoming more and more apparent that my attack was definitely a case of mistaken identity, which helped with some of the tension that had been mounting between my dad and I.

He finally let me start to do more things without a chaperone. That happened with perfect timing because I needed to meet up with a supplier to get parts for Tino's car. He was someone with whom I had formed a business relationship when he and I had been based in the Pacific Northwest and I was excited to continue the partnership now that I had moved closer to him in Northern California. However, because of our previous relationship, I knew that I wouldn't be able to do that if I had a MC bodyguard with me. He had had a bad experience with a MC during his youth, so rockers made him nervous. That made doing business with him with a Son around pretty much impossible.

That's how I found myself driving down the highway at night by myself. I had been able to get a great deal on stereo parts and was celebrating by singing along with my music as I drove. One of the perks of driving by myself was that I could turn my music up loud enough that I couldn't hear myself singing. When I had someone from the MC chauffeuring me (because even in my own truck, I was always relegated to riding shotgun) there was always the expectation that there would be conversation. Most of the time I tried to work it so that JC was my chauffeur, but he was having to do the same thing for Clay, so alone time with him was getting harder and harder to schedule.

But I wasn't thinking about any of that right now. Right now, I was enjoying my freedom. "Edgar's up to bat... Bottom of the 11th inning... Got the whole town listening..." I sang along with Macklemore's 'My oh my'. I had made myself a mix of Seattle area artists because I had been feeling homesick lately, but I only listened to it when I was alone. Since my departure from there hadn't been on the best of terms, I didn't want it getting back to my dad that I was homesick. It felt like a betrayal. Silly, I know, but who ever said feelings were logical?

"Joey Cora rounds third! Here comes Griffey! The... What the fuck?"

I slammed on my breaks and pulled over to the shoulder. If I didn't know any better, I would say that was Nero's truck stopped on the shoulder just behind me. Why the hell would Nero be out here?

After I slipped my truck into park, I checked my rearview mirror again. The lights were still on his truck so I couldn't see if anyone was inside. It looked like he might have a flat tire, but he didn't have his hazards on to make it look like he was waiting for help.

I reached into my glovebox and pulled out the 9mm pistol I had started carrying in there. Dad had given it to me when I moved in with him. I resisted carrying it, but he had pushed the idea of me having it with me after I was assaulted. As much as I hated to admit it, I felt better knowing it was within reach whenever I was driving alone at night.

After I slipped the safety off, I opened my door and called out, "Nero? Nero, it's me!"

I received nothing but deafening silence in reply, so I slipped out of my truck to investigate. I kept the gun pressed against my right thigh as I walked around the nose of my truck with my right shoulder leaning against my truck as I moved. If it wasn't Nero's truck or Nero wasn't driving his truck, I didn't want them to see that I was armed. The element of surprise could be the defining factor between life and death.

"Nero?" Still no reply. When I got to the tail end of my truck, I noticed something on the ground in front of his truck. No, not someTHING, someONE was on the ground. "NERO!?"

I completely gave up on trying to be stealthy and sprinted over to the body. As I got closer to him, I saw the familiar looking reaper decal on his back and nearly started to panic. Whoever it was had hair, so I knew it wasn't Dad or JC. That was the only reason I wasn't having a full-blown panic attack right now.

"Please don't be dead," I pleaded out loud as I fell to my knees. That's when I finally saw his face and the pool of blood by his head. "CHIBS! Chibs! Don't you dare be fucking dead!"

I dropped the gun so that I could work on finding a pulse. My hands were shaking so badly that I couldn't properly find one, but I could feel the shallow breaths he expelled against the back of my hand. I wanted so badly to flip him over and check for other injuries, but I didn't want to do any more damage to him then his attacker had already done.

After I had confirmation that he was alive, I ran back to my truck to retrieve my phone and a blanket. As I tried to stem the blood flowing, I started making calls alphabetically from my contacts list. Thankfully my first call to Bobby was answered during the second ring.

"Mia? Is everything okay?"

"Bobby, I need help I'm on Highway 99, just a few miles south of Charming and Chibs is here with a puddle of blood and Nero's truck is here. He's breathing but his head is still bleeding and I don't know if I should move him or..."

"Breathe, Mia. Breathe," Bobby calmly instructed when I finally trailed off. "Okay. Let's try that again... but slower this time. Where are you?"

"Sorry... sorry... I'm on Highway 99. I was on my way home from Stockton."

"Alright. I'm on my way. I'll bring someone to drive Nero's truck back."

"Actually," I started slowly as I continued to try to catch my breath. "It looks like his truck has a flat, so you'll be better off bringing the tow truck. If someone helps me get Chibs into my truck, I can drive him back to the clubhouse."

"Shit... okay... I'll see if Rat's available. It might take a while... Are you going to be okay out there alone?"

I couldn't help but smile at the genuine concern in his voice. "I'll be fine Bobby. I have a blanket to keep us warm. And... I have the piece Dad gave me in my lap, so I have protection."

"Okay... Good. You hold tight and I'll get out there as soon as I can."

"Alright, Bobby. See you soon."

After I hung up with him, I ran back to my truck and turned off the engine. I made sure to turn on my hazard lights as well as the ones on Nero's truck. He had a couple of blankets and towels in his truck, so I pulled them out and made a bit of a nest for us. I wanted to try to make Chibs as comfortable as possible, so I carefully rolled him over onto his back and placed his head in my lap with a towel pressed against his wound. Once I had him settled, I threw one of the blankets over his body the best that I could while sitting down. It was kind of silly because it wasn't like he would notice if he was cold or not while he was unconscious, but keeping him warm and comfortable was important to me.

Once I felt like we were all settled, I picked up my phone again and held down the number '2' to speed dial through to my contact. I didn't want to admit it, but I was starting to freak out a little bit. Even the weight of the gun in my left hand wasn't all that reassuring anymore.

"Where are you? Why aren't you home yet?" I sniffled back a grateful tear because hearing my Dad's voice eased some of the tightness in my chest. "MARIA? What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"No, Daddy. I'm fine."

"Why are you crying if you're fine?"

"Because I love you." I took in a deep breath then explained much more calmly than I had with Bobby. "I found Chibs on the side of the highway on my way home from Stockton. Someone knocked him out and flattened one of Nero's tires."

"That cowardly piece of shit. He was dead because of what he did to you, but now..."

"Who? Who did what to me?"

I heard dad let out a long breath before he answered, "Frankie Diamonds. He held Nero hostage to get money and a car to get out of Charming. He admitted to Jax, Bobby and Chibs that he hired the goon that attacked you."

"Why? What did I ever do to him?"

"No, Baby, the beating wasn't meant for you. He was hoping to shake up Wade or a prospect. He actually apologized to them for you getting hurt."

"Oh. Wel... I guess if he's sorry then... bygones."

Dad let out a humorless laugh then said, "Don't you worry, Baby Girl. He signed his death warrant the second he sent anyone after the club. Now that he's admitted what he did to you, it just means I get to be creative. Now, back to what's happening with you... Where on the highway are you?"

"Just outside of Stockton. But don't worry, Bobby's on his way out to help get Chibs and Nero's truck home."

"He is?"

"Yeah. His name is at the top of my contact's list. I called you to keep me company while I sit and wait for him."

"Alright. I'm here for you, Baby Girl. So? How was your trip to Stockton?"

"Good. I got everything that Tino wanted for his sound system. It should only take me a day or two and then he'll be able to pick it up to take it to his painter."

"Really? You're almost finished everything already? I'm so proud of you, Mia."

"Thanks, Daddy. It's been a slow go, but I'm happy with how it's all turning out. Oh..."

"What's wrong?"

"Chibs. I think he's waking up. Two seconds..." I put my phone and the gun down on the ground and quietly called out. "Chibs? It's Mia."

He groaned loudly and moved his right hand to the back of his head. He couldn't reach his wound because it was pressed against my thigh and the towel. I quickly caught his hand and moved it back under the blanket.

"Hey... hey... Try not to move too much. You've got a really nasty cut on your head."

"Me... Mia?" He questioned as his eyes slowly drifted open. "Luv...?"

I stroked his forehead gently, answering, "Yeah, Chibs, it's me. Don't worry, help is on the way. Just try to stay still, okay?"

He made a soft noise of agreement and then closed his eyes again. Once it looked like he was resting comfortably, I picked up my phone again.

"Well, he's talking, so that's a good sign, right?"

"Yeah, it is. Are you sure you don't need me to come out there?"

"No, that's okay. But... could you call JC and let him know I'm okay? I told him I would at least call him when I got back to town, so he's probably worried."

"Of course, I can. What else can I do?"

"Just keep me company until the Calvary arrives."

After Rat, Bobby and I got Chibs loaded into my truck, Bobby got in behind the wheel. Normally I got annoyed when someone assumed, they could drive my truck without my permission, but tonight I didn't mind. My nerves were rattled from everything that had happened. Plus, Chibs' cut was still bleeding, so I was more than happy to crawl into the back seat to tend to his wound while Bobby drove us home.

"The Mariners win it..."

"Sorry Bobby, your ears aren't bleeding, are they?"

Bobby laughed loudly then answered, "It's fine, Beautiful. After everything you've done for the club, you can pretty much do whatever you want."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Hmmm... Where would I even start? I could use a vacation."

"Can't we all? Where do you want to go?"

Chibs let out a loud groan then, so I turned my attention towards him. He was trying to move on the bench, so I placed a firm hand on his chest to get him to stay where he was.

"Shh... Chibs, don't move too much."

He groaned again as he opened his eyes and hoarsely said, "Somewhere warm."

"What?" Bobby and I asked at the same time.

"You should vacation somewhere warm, Luv."

That made me laugh softly. His injury couldn't be that bad if he was able to keep up with our conversation.

"Well... I've always wanted to go to Graceland."

Bobby caught my eye in the reflection of the rearview mirror and smiled proudly. "You're a woman after my own heart. You sure you and Juicy are meant to be?"

"Bobby! First Tig, now you? We need to get more women into the clubhouse."

"Don't forget about me, Luv. You can be me highland rose any day."

I pet the side of his face and unconsciously traced the scar on one of his cheeks. "You probably have a concussion, so I'll let that one slide, Chibs."

He chuckled then caught my hand and brought it up to his lips. "Thank you for find me, Luv. You are my angel."

"I was just in the right place at the right time."

"Aye. Because you be me angel."

His accent started to thicken like it did when he was drunk or exhausted, so I just laughed softly in reply. There was no reasoning with him when he reached that point, so I didn't even try. His eyes drifted closed and his breathing soon evened out into a deep sleep.

I didn't move for a couple of minutes to make sure he was actually asleep again before I called out softly, "Bobby?"

"Yes, Beautiful?"

"Hit number three on the console."

He did so without hesitation. Once Elvis' voice filled the cab of my truck, Bobby laughed quietly. "You truly are amazing, Mia."

"Thanks Bobby. You guys are pretty awesome too."


	16. Chapter 16

The ash fell off the end of my forgotten cigarette that dangled between my left index and middle fingers. I was sitting on the couch in the garage as I stared out at the parking lot. I wasn't actually looking at or seeing anything, I was just staring blankly out in front of me while my thoughts raced from one topic to the next. Something weird had gone down when Frankie Diamonds was killed, but no one was talking about it. Or if they were, they weren't saying anything around me.

 _Dad said he signed his death warrant, so doesn't that mean the club planned on killing him all along? He couldn't have made a deal to save himself, could he? No, Dad would never have allowed that. Plus, the guys have my back. They were as pissed off as Dad, so they wanted justice too, right?_

"Miss Mia?"

I felt a hand touch my shoulder before I heard Chucky calling out to me. I turned towards where he was standing, but I didn't actually hear him talking. I could see his lips moving, I could see that he looked somewhat distressed, but I didn't hear a sound. I felt like I was in a vacuum of deafening silence for a few moments and then suddenly it all hit me at once. There was a car alarm sounding in the distance, a baby was crying out in the playground and they were all being joined by a motor cycle engine revving not too far from where I was seated.

I startled in my spot and grabbed onto one of Chucky's arms to ground myself. "Miss Mia…? Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. Sorry, Chucky. I… I was thinking too hard. What did you need?"

He smiled then answered, "I would never ask anything of you, fair lady. It's our fearless leader who requests an audience with you."

"Oh… okay." I got up and started to walk towards the office but stopped when a thought hit me. "Shit. Which one? Gemma or Jax?"

"Ah, fair lady, it's is Sir Jackson who seeks an audience with you."

"Alright. And he's in the…?"

Chucky wrapped my right arm around his left saying, "I'll escort you to the clubhouse, M' Lady."

I swallowed my laughter because I didn't want to be rude. Everyone knew that he was eccentric… alright Chucky was fucking weird, but that was just Chucky. He owned his oddness, but he was also kind and loyal. Gemma had kept him on at TM and bought him new hands for a reason. Making fun of him felt rude and just downright mean and I didn't want to be that person.

After we got through the door, he lifted my hand to his lips to press a soft kiss to it before he said, "He's in the chapel… I'll wait here to ensure your privacy."

"Thanks, Chucky."

I walked slowly towards the big black doors on the other side of the room because I was feeling beyond nervous. I had never been inside one of the MC's chapels, their meeting room, before. Heck, when I was younger, I thought it was against the rules for a woman to step foot inside that room, but my uncle had clarified that although it was a 'Members Only' area in the clubhouse, it was oaky for non-members to enter, but only if they were invited. Which begged the question; why had I been invited to the inner sanctum of SAMCRO's clubhouse? Had I done something to upset the President? Or my boss? Which Jax would I be meeting today?

When I raised my hand to knock on the door, I noticed that it was shaking. I quickly lowered it to my side to shake it out thinking, _FUCK! You need to calm down. Don't go in looking scared or he'll eat you alive. Deep breath. Don't think, just knock._

Before I could allow myself to get nervous again, I quickly knocked on the door. I heard a muffled, 'Come in', so I took another deep breath and pushed the door open.

The first thing I noticed in the room was the large rectangular table sitting in the middle of it. It was basically a huge carving of the Sons of Anarchy logo. It was stunning and had to have been hand carved into the redwood that comprised the table. I would have loved to take some time to really look it over because fine art deserves to be savored and enjoyed at a leisurely pace, but I didn't have the luxury of time right now.

No, I wasn't on MY clock right now. I forced my eyes away from the table top to the man waiting at the head of the table. As I took a couple of tentative steps towards him, I tried to gauge his mood, but the expression on his face gave nothing away. That wasn't all that surprising because no one could survive in, let alone run a MC if they always wore their heart on their sleeve.

"Why don't you take a seat?" he motioned to the chair directly to his right.

"Okay," I replied in a surprisingly even tone.

 _Phew. Maybe your nervousness won't show._

I reached out to pull the chair out and noticed that my hand was shaking again. I hesitated for a second before I pulled the chair out because I wasn't sure what I should do. I didn't want Jax to see my hand shaking, but if I tried to conceal it now, he would definitely notice it. DAMN. I then quickly pulled the chair out and sat down so that I could grip my hands tightly together in my lap and hide them under the table.

Jax leaned forward to touch my shoulder a he kindly said, "Mia, you don't have to be nervous. You aren't in trouble."

I let out the breath I hadn't noticed I was holding and said, "Really? You swear it?"

He placed his right hand over his heart and very solemnly stated, "I swear to you that you are not in trouble, Maria Lowman."

"You had me convinced until you used my full name," I replied with a chuckle. "So? What's up, Boss?"

"I just wanted to check in with you. And to thank you. I didn't see you at the hospital, but Tara says that you helped Maggie with Thomas while we were with Abel and then with Gemma… I really can't thank you enough for that."

I couldn't help but to smile as tears gathered in the corners of my eyes. "No thanks needed, Jax. It's what you do for family. I'm just glad I could be there to help. And remind Tara, all she has to do is call and I'm more than happy to babysit, run errands or whatever else she or you or anybody else needs right now."

"Thanks Mia, I'll keep that in mind. And how about you? How are you doing? Are you enjoying working here at TM?"

"Absolutely," I answered without the slightest hint of hesitation. "All of the guys are great to work with, especially now that Wade has warmed up to me. Plus, I'm finally getting a chance to get to know Dad and spend quality time with him."

"Not that Happy's the only one spending 'quality' time with you."

I felt my cheeks heat up at his suggestive tone. "How are you and Juice doing? Still two happy lovebirds?"

"We're pretty… uhh… good."

"That was a pretty big moment of hesitation there. Are you two having problems?"

"No, not really. Well, not problems like you're thinking. It's just, ever since… I mean… We're…" I stopped there and forced myself to regroup. "I mean, we haven't really been able to spend much time together lately. It's just… between the road trips, club responsibilities and him basically being Clay's personal valet, they just isn't a lot of room for free time together." Jax got a very pensive look on his face causing me to quickly add, "Not that I'm complaining. The club comes first and I respect that, but… I don't know… I guess… I miss him."

"Yeah, things have been pretty hectic for the club lately. I didn't realize that meant you weren't getting to spend time together, I… What…? What is it?"

I squirmed uncomfortably as I answered, "Please don't say anything. It's just… I get why he feels like he needs to do so much for Clay and I don't begrudge him for his loyalty. I would be the same way if roles were reversed, but…" I shivered and let my thought trail off there.

Jax's eyes narrowed and his voice deepened as he asked, "What did Clay do to you?"

"What? Nothing! Fuck…" I chuckled uncomfortably. "Don't worry if he EVER gets out of line, Dad will be the first to know. He hasn't done anything, it's more… Well… To be blunt, he creeps me out. I don't know what it is because he hasn't done anything to hurt me or said anything super offensive, but he creeps me out and I just don't feel comfortable around him. I try hanging out with him because I know how important he is to JC, but I… I just can't do it."

"It's called good instincts, Mia. I can't go into specifics, but you're right not to let your guard down around him. So that's it? Things are just 'pretty good' because Juice is helping Clay so much?"

"No…" I threw my hand over my mouth to silence the rest of that automatic response.

Jax barked out a laugh then said, "Well now I'm really curious. What else is it?"

I let out a happy sigh as I mentally kicked myself. "It's stupid. Just forget I said anything."

"Nope, that's not the answer I'm looking for. Come on. You said so yourself, we're family so tell me what's going on with you."

"Ugh… Don't hold this against me because it's so stupid and 'girly'." His eyes widened a bit causing me to laugh. "See? This is why I should keep it to myself."

"Hey, I'm just surprised you'd say it like that. But no judgement. You're a tough as nails mechanic who will cut any guy who treats you the wrong way. Now… will you tell me?"

 _Fuck. Why can't you be a selfish jerk? Why do you have to sound so sweet and sincere?_

I heaved another sigh then answered, "When we were keeping our relationship on the DL, we spent less time together than we do now, but… I don't know… It was different."

"Different how?"

"We used to spend time together… quality time that is. Every second we spent together felt… special. And I'm not talking about sex when I say this but… We were really intimate together… emotionally… and we really got to know each other. Now… now sex is just physical. I don't… I don't feel the same connection to him." I looked up from staring at my hand to check on Jax's reaction. When I saw the stunned look on his face, I let out a soft, tear-filled laugh. "And now that was a classic over share. Fuck… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to verbally upchuck on you like that.".

"No… no…" He jumped in as he leaned forward to grip my forearm that was resting on the table top. "I wanted you to tell me the truth and that definitely was the truth. Has it been like this for very long?"

I shook my head as I tried to swallow back some tears. "No, not really. It got really bad after… after the shit with Frankie Diamonds. I don't know any details beyond him being dead, _gracias a dios_ , but I know fucked stuff up. Dad keeps telling me not to worry about it, but I can't stop. Dad didn't do something he wasn't supposed to, did he? He didn't cross a line because of me, did he?"

"Shit, Mia, no. No, Happy… I know he wanted to eat Frankie's heart while it was still beating, but he was professional. He didn't overstep."

"Thank God," I sight out as I started to breathe a bit easier.

"But that's you and your dad. What's up with you and Juice?"

I heaved out another heavy sigh then answered, "Dad's been feeling kind of… I don't know what you'd call it, but he's been really chill about me and JC. He even suggested going in late to work to reconnect with JC after Tahoe."

"He did?"

I laughed at how shocked Jax sounded because that had been my initial reaction too. "Yep. So, I talked to Gemma, got the day off and tried to surprise JC by making us a brunch spread at his house."

"Tried?"

My lip started to quiver, but I ignored it and soldiered through. "Yeah, I didn't fuck up the food at all, just the timing. My plan was for him to come home, us to have a picnic in the living room so that we could… uhh…"

"Reconnect," Jax offered when I trailed off.

"Yeah… reconnect. But he got home and…" A couple of tears escaped out of my eyes, but I did my best to ignore them. "He was really emotional. It looked like he had been crying, but when I asked him about it, he said it was nothing. He said it was none of my business. I tried to press him for details, but me pressing him just… pissed him off. He… he…"

"What did he do?" Jax asked in a voice that sounded alarmingly like my dad when he was ready to make someone bleed. "What…?"

"He didn't hurt me… I mean, he didn't lay a finger on me. He just… he froze me out. Told me to go to work and that we'd have dinner later or something… Or… something." Jax raised an eyebrow as I scoffed loudly. I didn't want to overshare any more than I already had, but I couldn't talk about this with anyone else, so I kept going. "I spent the night with him, but it was just sex. There was no…"

"Intimacy… Fuck, Mia, I'm so sorry. Everything… it's shitty right now and I honestly didn't expect this to blow back at you like this. I'm sorry, but I have to ask this before I can try to figure out how to fix it. You and Juice? Is it for real?"

I stared at him for a second while I tried to gauge his sincerity. What angle was he trying to play right now? Did he really…? No, he did. He was like the big brother I never had. Sure, the topic was embarrassingly uncomfortable, but he was still willing to listen, to hear me out and, more importantly, to try to help.

"You know, I almost didn't move down here? When Dad told me I would be coming down here as 'Mia Cooper' family friend and not his daughter, I almost stayed in Tacoma. I was afraid that without being his daughter, no one would take me seriously. But he convinced me to give Charmin a fair chance before I made a final decision. Then I came down ad things just clicked. Me and Jac… Day one I felt like I knew him. I joked around with him like had known him my whole life. He and I… we just… clicked. When I kissed him tat first time, it just felt right. But now… Now there's a weird distance between us. Now there's just Juice and I really miss JC." I shuddered in a breath and then let out an uncomfortable laugh. "Shit. I'm sorry. That… I didn't mean to dump that all on you. I should get out more. Make some actual friends so I don't blubber all over you like that."

"No, that's what I wanted to hear. Like I said, things aren't easy right now, but I promise you I'm working to fix it." He took both of my hands into both of his then sincerely said, "Please trust me that I'm trying to make this better… The shit with you and Juice, it isn't about you two. It's shit outside of your relationship that's causing the divide. But, if you're willing to ride it out… if you're willing to trust me, I promise you two will find your way back to each other again, okay?"

"Outside of us? What does that mean?"

"I can't explain right now."

"Okay. But… Does Dad know all of the details?"

"No. And I would prefer that this conversation stay between you and I… at least for now."

"Really? I mean it's not like you've been spilling your guts out like a school girl with a crush or anything."

"Neither have you. Mia, it means a lot to me that you trust me enough to bare your truths like that. I know it wasn't easy for you to do, which is why I can't put into words how much I appreciate your honesty."

I shrugged then said, "We're family, right? If you can't be honest with your brother, then you're pretty much doomed."

"And in this scenario, I'm your brother?"

I flipped my hands so that I was now holding his right hand in both of mine. "It's the best designation I can give you. Tig, Bobby and Chibs are all like uncles because they're old enough to be my dad. Phil and the prospects? They're like the cousins you barely see but are important in your world none the less. Gemma… she's… she's…" I sniffled back a couple of tears. "She's my Momma Bear, so that makes you my brother."

"Alright, that makes sense. So…? Sister? Are you willing to place a little faith in me and ride this out a bit longer before you write Juice and the club off for good?"

I stared deep into Jax's eyes and he didn't flinch. His steady gaze didn't waver at all, so I answered, "I trust you… up to a point." Jax opened his mouth so I held my hand up to keep him silent. "I'm not a Crow Eater or a groupie, so he doesn't get _carte blanche_ to fuck around when Diosa Norte opens. Dad and Tig keep joking about it being a taco buffet…. Never when Dad thinks I'm in earshot, so don't look so scandalized, Brother. I also know he fucked Carla before we got together. Before 'I love you', it doesn't count. But we've made that declaration and if he forgets about it, I'll be out for blood…." I stood up and pulled my shirt up to show him my new skull tattoo above the smiley face on my left hip. "I am my father's daughter, after all. But I'd like to think my imagination is ab it more creative than his."

Jax leaned forward to get a better look at my tattoos before he replied, "I already have a job for him to do to keep him away from the opening…" He reached out and brushed a finger tip over one of the thistle's thorns. "The skull…?"

"Dad did it for me. He said I would feel better after I paid tribute to the life I took to survive."

"And did you?"

I lowered my t-shirt while shaking my head. For the first time in days I didn't fight to hold back my tears. Instead, I let them fall and nearly choke me as I answered, "The only times I haven't woken up screaming and smelling his blood were the nights I was being held in JC's arms… Unless heavy sedation was involved." I turned my eyes to Jax's face and added, "I haven't slept soundly away from JX's embrace since I finished my prescription sleeping pills. No one knows about that… other than you now."

Jax nodded respectfully then said, "Thank you for trusting me with it." I started to turn to leave but he stopped me by calling out, "And Sister? I promise to do everything in my power to help you get back what you've lost."


	17. Chapter 17

Today was the day. Diosa Norte was opening and looking at most of the men at Teller-Morrow Automotive, you would have thought that they had found the 'golden ticket'. But instead of visiting Willy Wonka and his chocolate factory, they had Nero Padilla and his endless supply of pussy. Don't worry I just threw up a little in my mouth too.

Don't get me wrong, I like Nero. He was a very kind person and I know he was good to his staff. And the girls were earning an honest wage, but it was all just… not my cup of tea. I hated listening to the guys brag about their conquests because they made the women sound more like objects than actual human beings.

But at the end of the day, I knew that deep down I hated it so much because it reminded me so much of my mother. After Liz passed away, I found her journals and had a very eye-opening experience. She had fallen head over heels in love with Theo, but he hadn't been looking to shack up with anyone or tie himself to an old lady. She knew the MC would shame (read 'force') him into settling down if they had a child together, so her new life's mission was to get pregnant. I honestly did throw up after reading some of her entries about all of the men she slept with prior to my conception; mostly because of how she described the encounters. She was so clinical about it and listed off the attributes each man had that she could use to 'prove' her baby was Theo's child. There was no love, just calculated planning to force the man she was infatuated with into a relationship he didn't necessarily want.

She had always been distant and aloof when I was growing up but reading how she really felt about me broke my teenage heart. Any party or celebration for me had been done out of obligation or expectation. The MC was very family oriented and children were cherished, so she had to put on a show for them. Once I read her true thoughts and feelings it amazed me because she truly had been a brilliant actress when she needed to be.

The most surprising fact that I had learned was about how Happy had become a part of my life. Theo had separated from Liz when I was two, so she had reached out to Happy. She had kept meticulous records of her sperm donors (her words, not mine) so that she could go after my biological father for child support if things didn't work out as planned with Theo. Happy had a paternity test done and when it showed that she was telling the truth, he stepped up to the plate and became as involved in my life as Liz would allow him to be. Turns out she had named me 'Maria' so that she could easily remind herself that Happy was my father.

So, I was that child she had conceived just to tie a man who didn't really love her to herself. Publicly she was a loving, attentive mother, but behind closed doors it was completely different. Thankfully we lived in my Uncle Terry's basement suite or I would have been left alone to fend for myself when I started elementary school because she had finally ensnared Theo into her web. Turns out he wasn't a 'kid' person, so they spent as much time away from our house as possible. That's how I ended up spending my free time with my uncle at his garage. He felt bad that his sister was neglecting his duties and took on a bigger role out of obligation.

I hate to admit it, but I really wasn't all that broken up after she died. I barely knew the woman and definitely hadn't bonded wither. Then I read her journals and any feelings I had for her disappeared. They say the opposite of love isn't hate, it's indifference and I almost believe that. I really hated her and resented what she had done for a few years. I rebelled and almost didn't finish high school, but Happy quickly put an end to that. He sat me down one day and explained that Liz was gone, so hating her and acting up didn't hurt her at all. All it was doing was ruining the relationships I had now. After that lecture, I buckled down and went to Lake Washington Institute of Technology as a scholarship student.

"MIA!"

I jumped in my spot when I heard Wade yell my name. I quickly turned around with the wrench I had pulled out of my toolbox held in a white knuckled grip as I asked, "Yes, Wade?"

He gave me a disbelieving look over the opened hood of the car we had been working on then answered, "Are you planning on bringing me that wrench any time today?"

"Oh… right…" I almost tripped over my feet as I rushed over to his side. "Sorry."

He took the tool from me with tight smile on his face. As he resumed his work, I heard him say, "Look, if Loverboy has you this distracted, why don't you go to Diosa and check up on him? Now that you've figured out the problem, I can fix it, so we won't lose any ground and I can cover for you."

"But JC isn't at Diosa," I countered almost sounding confused.

That comment made Wade pause and turn around to look at me to ask, "Well… then wat the fuck is wrong with you, Dude?"

"I don't know," I answered honestly.

"Is…?" He moved closer to me so that he could lower his voice to ask, "Is your head feeling okay? I know concussions can be tricky."

 _No, my head is fine. It's my heart._ I thought to myself. But I couldn't tell him that.

I opened my mouth to answer when movement from the other bay caught my eye. JC was throwing his vest on as he hurried towards his bike. He seemed to be watching Clay walk to the clubhouse and looked like he didn't want the older man to see what he was doing.

Wade turned his head so that his gaze could follow mine. When his eyes found JC getting on his bike, he laughed then said, "Alright, so he isn't at Diosa. But Loverboy still has you distracted. Go, talk shit out with him. I'll tell Gemma I sent you home because you aren't feeling well."

"No, I…"

"Mia," he started in a very stern tone. "Go before you do something worse than slitting your wrist. We need you here, but you're no good to us like this. Please, just go while I finish these repairs."

I looked down at the bandage on my right wrist and laughed to myself. Yes, I had cut my wrist, but it had been a complete accident. I had been reaching into my toolbox while I was watching Jax and JC talk. I was too far away to overhear what they were saying, but I stupidly thought that if I watched them, I would suddenly be able to read their lips and figure it out. I was rudely awakened from that daydream when my arm ran over a razor-sharp chisel that effortlessly sliced through my flesh.

"Here. Go," Wade persisted as he passed me my keys.

I took them from him and stripped off my coveralls. As I ran to my truck, I called out a heartfelt, "Thanks man, I owe you one" over my shoulder.

By the time I made it to the street, JC was nowhere to be found. Since he had been covertly watching Clay as he left, I figured he was en route to the former president's house. It was a bit of a long shot, but if I didn't see him there, I could always head to his house next.

I reached Clay's house just in time to see the garage door close. I debated about parking further away from Clay's house, but my desire to catch up with JC negated my will to be stealthy. I did make sure that I wasn't parked directly across from Clay's place before I sprinted to his house and let myself in the back door.

I opened my mouth to call out to JC, but I wasn't able to utter a sound before I heard, "Mia? What are you doing here?"

I turned and found JC in the kitchen looking like he was putting something away in a cupboard. I took a step towards him replying in a calm tone, "I was going to ask you the exact same thing."

"Clay was supposed to have a delivery come today, so I told him I would help out with that. I figured I'd do some more unpacking while I waited."

 _Wow. How did Dr. Seuss word it? "He thought up a lie and he thought it up quick."_

I laughed at my joke then said, "Bullshit."

"Excuse me?"

I gave him an unimpressed look at the disbelief I heard in his tone. "I said bullshit. You made sure Clay didn't see you leave TM. Why are you really here? Please, JC. Please don't lie to me, please?"

He stared at me as a flurry of emotions danced through his eyes. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before he finally said, "Sorry Mia. I can't tell you."

"Why not?" He just shook his head and turned to walk away from me. I quickly caught his left arm and pleaded, "Why can't you tell me?"

He stared down at where my fingers were digging so deeply into his flesh that he was guaranteed to have bruises as he quietly answered, "Because he might hurt you. Or kill you…"

"Who? Clay?" I shook his arm tearfully saying, "Dad will kill him if he tries to lay a finger on me. Don't worry about him. Please, just tell me the truth."

JC's eyes moved up to my face as he coughed out a laugh. The fucker actually laughed at my distress. "Him being dead won't bring you back if he kills you first."

"Kills me? Why…?" I stopped there when a thought hit me. "I already know Frankie Diamonds hired the asshole who attacked me. Did Clay have something to do with that too?"

A look flashed on JC's face, but he quickly turned away and shook his head. "Like I told you before, it's club business. It's nothing for you to get involved in."

"Fuck that!" I shouted as tears poured down my cheeks. That got his attention and he turned back to look at me. "I got involved the second that asshole bashed my head into a car. His blood is on MY hands because Frankie hired him. If Clay had something to do with that, I have a right to know. I've earned the right to get my own vengeance."

"No, you don't," he countered as he forcefully pushed me towards the front door. "It's club business so WE'LL take care of it."

"Juice!" I cried out as I turned to face him and stand my ground. "Don't do that! Please tell me why Jax wants you here. Please tell what Clay has to do with all of this."

That caused him to freeze in his spot. "How did you…?" He quickly stopped himself there and shook his head. "Doesn't matter. You need to leave, Maria… NOW."

"Juice…"

He then picked me up and carried me to the door. He quickly threw it open and placed me on the front door step. I stared at the now closed door too stunned to properly react for a solid minute. Once my brain had caught up with everything, I raised my hand to pound on the door, but I stopped myself before my knuckles could connect. Instead, I just kicked the door once and then turned to walk over to my truck.

Now I had to figure out a punishment for him the at fit for this crime. It had to be severe and it had to be creative. But hen again, maybe he wouldn't care if I did anything to him. Maybe we were finally getting to the point where none of this really mattered anymore and we should just call it quits.

What was it that Jax had said? He knew things were messed up right now, but he was working to fix it? He wanted me to trust him and stick it out because he was working to make it better?

 _Well fuck that!_ I thought as I pressed down on the accelerator to get back to TM as quickly as possible. _No guy gets to shit on me like that and expect to stay with me. I can't… I just… Fuck… Jax better be back by now._

But of course, he wasn't. When I noticed that one of the old junkers was missing after I did a thorough search of the garage and clubhouse, I then ran back towards my truck. I wasn't keen on driving out to Diosa Norte, but I was willing to suck up my pride to try to find Jax. I needed to hear again in his own words why it would be worth it to stick this bullshit out. Because from where I was standing now, I was having a hard time seeing the light at the end of the tunnel.

"Mia?" I heard Gemma call out just as I reached for my truck's door handle. "Sweetheart? I thought you went home sick."

I turned around and took a couple of steps towards her. I could feel my throat tightening up, so I just shook my head in reply. She immediately noticed my distress and pulled me into a hug. That's when the dam broke and tears came spilling down my cheeks again.

"Sweetheart… What happened?"

"I… I don't even know, Gemma. Juice is being a colossal douchebag and barely spoken to me since they got back from Tahoe. I just… I don't know what I did. I don't know why he's hiding shit from me."

"Oh… Mia… I know it isn't anything you've done. There's some shit going down with the club and it has all of them on edge."

I pushed out of her embrace so that I could see her face when I asked, "Do you know what the big secret is? Do you know why JC is at Clay's house right now?"

"No, Baby, I don't… At least not anything I can tell you right now. But I swear it will all be worked out soon."

"But that isn't soon enough," I cried out as I let out a loud sob. "If… If he pushes me away any further, we'll never… never be us again."

"Sweetheart, please don't say that." She pulled me in again and crushed me in a tight embrace. "Please, just have a little faith."

"I can't, Gemma. I can't let myself do that again. I need to know why this is happening and when it will all be over. If I can't be guaranteed to get my JC back, then I'd rather just call it quits now and save myself the heartache."

"I get that, Baby. I do."

She then just held me and rocked me in her arms. There was something about just being held in her arms that I actually did find comforting. She would hum a song I didn't know and then shush me and somehow that managed to calm my tears. Dad had been the only person in my life who could calm me just by holding me. Well, he had been until I met Gemma Teller-Morrow and Juan Carlos Ortiz.

"What the…?"

I lifted my head and swiped my arm over my eyes to dry some of my lingering tears. "What's wrong?"

"Hopefully nothing," she answered as she jutted her chin in the direction o one of the entrances.

It didn't take long for my eyes to find the beaten-up station wagon that was slowly making its way into the parking lot. And 'beaten-up' was a kind description. It seriously looked like it had been driven through a war zone before being brought back here. And the way that it was wobbling, I wasn't sure how much further it was going to make it.

Not that it looked like its driver intended to go much further. I'm still not sure if the station wagon was parked or if it just died in its place at the end of the row of motorcycles. Practically all of its windows were smashed out. No, wait… Were those bullet holes in the sides of the car? And I'm not talking about those lame decals people stick on their vehicles to look cool. And the front bumper looked like it was about to fall off if you breathed on it too hard.

"Jesus Christ," I breathed out as Gemma corralled me towards the clubhouse. "Were there any survivors?"

"There better be." Gemma replied to my joke with a scary amount of severity in her tone.

Before I had a chance to question her, Jax and Chibs got out of the driver and passenger's seats. Gemma released me from her half hug embrace to rush to her son's side. I watched for a second before I turned to continue towards the clubhouse's door. But then I heard another car door slam shut and then another followed that sound. And then I heard Gemma call out a frantic, "HAPPY!"

That got me to turn around just in time to see Tig catch Dad beside the car. The whole right side of my dad's head and upper torso were covered in blood, but I know I wasn't able to see it at first. My brain was in too much shock to process that the dark glistening goop on the side of his head was his own blood.

I don't know how long I stood there staring at him before Chibs cupped my right cheek and kissed my left eyebrow. He waited until I turned my eyes to his face before he said, "Mia-Luv, he's going to be okay."

"But… there's… it's… so much blood."

"Tis a head wound, Luv. You know they bleed worse than anything. Mia? Luv?" He once again waited for me to reestablish eye contact with him. "Mia-Luv? Are you going to be alright? Because I need to go in and get me supplies together to fix your Dah up."

"Y-yeah…" He raised a brow at my stuttered response, so I grabbed his cheeks and pecked his lips. "Yes. I'll… I'm okay. Please, go and get the supplies ready. I'll be fine."

"Alright, Luv. See you in there."

He kissed my eyebrow again then turned to finish his way to the clubhouse. I turned back towards the trashed car to find my injured Dad again. But instead of seeing him, my field of vision was filled with Gemma helping Jax follow Chibs' path.

Before, he could say anything I said in a dead pan voice, "If you're going to ask me if I can revive that mess, let me remind you what I said about your bikes… I'm good, but I'm not a miracle worker." Jax huffed out a laugh then winced slightly. I lost any humor that had been building as I asked, "Shit! What the fuck happened? It looks like you took on Truckzilla."

"Nope, nothing that fun. Just a group of angry Mexicans."

I felt my eyes go wide as I asked, "A group of angry Mexicans? With guns?"

He shrugged then let Gemma usher him into the clubhouse. When I realized that he wasn't planning on answering me, I nearly shrieked out, "JAX!"

"Ouch. Hey, can you take it down a notch, Beautiful?" Tig asked sounding genuinely distressed.

I refocused my attention on Tig who was acting as a human crutch for Dad.

"DADDY!" Tig winced at that exclamation, so I took in a deep breath and forced myself to lower my voice. "Tig… here… why don't you let me help Dad inside? I'm sure Chibs could use your help."

"Are you…?"

I ignored Tig's polite objections and gripped my dad's face uncomfortably tight. "Dad… What the hell happened to you?"

He tried to brush me off and not answer. But my hold wouldn't relent, so he said, "I'm covered in blood. Doesn't that make you…? Squeamish?"

"You know I've never shied away from blood." He opened his mouth to say something stupid, so I stopped him by adding, "That wasn't my own blood. Plus…" I gave a pointed look at the station wagon. "I'm more than confident you guys haven't called Eli and his band of brothers. So, here…" I pressed my shoulder into his armpit saying, "Let me help you to the medic… You know it's useless to argue with me, so save you breath… and strength."

He must have been in a lot of pain because he stopped arguing and actually let me help him. His head was still bleeding, but not as badly as it had been previously. Thankfully, I wasn't getting any of it on me with the way I was holding him. Yes, I know I told him I wasn't squeamish and that was true. I WASN'T until I was covered in the blood of the man I had gutted. But one seemed to know that new fun fact about me, so I was more than content to use this experience to keep up the ruse.

By the time we got inside, Chibs had a station set up. He was putting on his gloves to stitch Dad's head, so Tig jumped up from a stool at the bar to help me get Dad to the chair. Once he was seated, the color started to return to Dad's face and I started to breathe a bit easier.

Gemma reentered the room with two pill bottles in her hands prompting call to call out, "We need to call Nero and have a little chat about the Byz Lats."

"Why? What happened with them?" Clay asked as he made himself comfortable.

"They told him they needed guns…" Jax motioned to Dad then then to the direction of where the busted-up station wagon died. "But as you can see, they appear to be packing a lot of heat."

I choked back the whiskey I had in my mouth then asked, "They really shot at you?"

"Mia…" Dad cautioned while Chibs worked at cleaning up his blood enough that he could see the wound better to stitch it.

"NO! Dad, you were LITERALLY shot in the head!"

"MARIA!" She shouted as he opened his eyes. "ENOUGH!"

"No, Dad. THIS is enough! They could have killed you."

"But this didn't."

"THIS TIME! Dad…"

"MARIA! ENOUGH!" Dad shouted, standing up and almost knocking Chibs over. "This is club business and you shouldn't be here to hear it."

I stared at him from where I was standing beside Tig. I felt myself blind slowly while my brain tried to process everything that happened today. First, JC shut me out because of 'club business' and now my dad was? What the fuck was happening?

I tried to come up with the prefect verbal retort, but none came to me. Instead, I picked up the tumbler of whiskey Tig had poured for me and threw it at my dad's head. Thankfully, he had sat down, and my aim was off because I was in such a state of rage, so it soared over his head. By the grace of God, Chibs wasn't standing behind him, so it just hit the wall on the opposite side of the room.

"MARIA! YOU…"

I was on my feet and out the door before Dad finished that thought. Fuck Jax and fuck waiting this shit out. I didn't need to know everything about the club and their businesses in which I wasn't involved, but I also didn't deserve to be treated like a child. Fine… the temper tantrum WAS childish, but you get what you give (or so I told myself).


	18. Chapter 18

Who knew you could accumulate so much shit in just a few months? Not me, that's for sure. After I had stormed out of the clubhouse, Wade had caught up with me beside my truck. I couldn't be completely honest with him, but I COULD tell him that I needed out. If my dad and I were ever going to hop to maintain any kind of relationship, I needed out of his house. Unfortunately, he wasn't aware of anywhere that I could rent right now. But he did have a spare bedroom where I could stay until I figure out my shit. Not an ideal solution, but it WAS the best that I could hope for until I found something better.

I still had almost all of the boxes I had used to move here from Tacoma, but it didn't take long for me to notice that they weren't going to hold everything. Since we didn't have any extra boxes laying around to pack off of the random gifts from Dad and JC, along with the crap I had bought, I was left with a bit of a conundrum. Did I want to take their crap with me? Did I throw my clothes into garbage bags to make room in my luggage for the trinkets?

While I was standing in my… no, in a bedroom at Dad's house, I heard a knock at the door. Had I been focused on anything but my immediate problems, I probably wouldn't have called out, "It's unlocked", but since I was, I did. That meant that while I was staring down at the piles of neatly folded clothing and the pile of random gifts I had received over the last few months sitting on my bed I felt two hands grip my hips.

"Mia…" JC breathed out against my ear causing me to shudder and turn towards him.

He didn't say anything else. Instead he wrapped a hand around my neck and pulled me into a kiss. Like I always did, I melted into his embrace. He ran his hands down my back and slipped them into my jeans' back pockets. He then cupped my butt cheeks through the denim and pressed the center of my body against his.

That's when I remembered that I was angry with his behavior from earlier that day. I then moved my hands to his shoulders and gave them a hard shove. He actually stumbled back a couple of steps before he regained his balance. I retreated back a couple of steps and watched him with a concerned eye as he found his footing.

Once he was steady in his place, he gave me a wounded puppy dog look as he pleaded, "Mia…"

"No!" I nearly shouted over the rest of his plea. "You don't just get to come in here and kiss me and flash those baby browns at me like nothing happened!"

"I know… I know…" He replied in a placating tone.

"Well if you already know that, then why'd you do it?"

"I came over to apologize, but when I saw you I couldn't help myself. You are irresistibly beautiful even when you look like you want to castrate me."

I kept my arms crossed over my chest as I answered (I hate to admit it, but I sounded confused and slightly impressed by what he had just said), "That's… uhh… that's a pretty good explanation. So? What did you want to apologize for?"

"For being a total jackass at Clay's house," he answered as he took a couple of cautious steps towards me.

I didn't move at all, but my tone was less severe when I said, "That's a good start."

He nodded and continued his slow approach towards me. "I also wanted to apologize for not being completely honest with you."

"Better."

He heaved out a relieved sigh when he saw me drop my arms to my sides. "I really was worried about you getting hurt or worse if you found out."

"Found out what?" I asked as I finally made eye contact with him. That's when I noticed the discoloration around his left eye. I started to reach out to him but forced myself not to touch his face. "Did…? Did Clay do that to you?"

"No, he wasn't there when it happened." He touched my arm, but I immediately flinched away from him. "I won't try to kiss you until you give the okay. I just… I was hoping we could sit down and talk because… I… I want to tell you everything.

"Everything?" I questioned skeptically.

He smiled and nodded. "Yes. Everything."

"Okay. I'll meet you in the living room."

He stood in my room just staring at me for a moment before he turned around to head to the living room. Somehow I managed to hold in my shiver until he was out of my room. My God how that man could still affect me. Maybe I wasn't as angry with him as I thought I was. Then again… he DID apologize, so that really helped.

 _And he wants to come clean._ I thought as I pulled two bottles of beer out of the fridge. _Alright… Here goes nothing._

I found JC pacing in the living room. After I passed him one of the beers, I retreated to my dad's recliner. I wasn't ready to be too close to him just yet. But that was mostly because I didn't trust myself around him. It was too easy for me to fall into the depths of his milk chocolate gaze. That usually lead to…

I quickly twisted the cap off my beer and took a long drink. JC remained standing and chuckled as I drank nearly half the bottle in one go. I swear there were times when it felt like he could read my mind. And this was one of them.

He still had an overly amused look on his face, so I pulled the bottle way from my lips to say, "You had a story for me, Mr. Ortiz?"

That jostled him out of his thoughts and caused him to laugh nervously. "Right."

He then took the cap off his own beer and took a swig. "Alright. So… I know that I've been a little withdrawn lately…" He paused as I barked out a humorless laugh. "Alright, more than a little. So it all started before you moved here. That's when AUSA Potter found out…"

And so the story began. Scratch that, the EPIC tale began. It started with JC being blackmailed by Potter to get evidence for a RICO case. The Lieutenant was in on it too, but JC felt like his had was more forced than him being a willing participant. But who could really say which was the truth?

Then Rita was killed and Eli decided to use his knowledge of the rat at SAMCRO's table to get Jax's help to hand over her killer. That all went sideways when Frankie Diamonds was killed. Fucking Frankie Diamonds. The stink from that piece of shit was still lingering. I can't even put into words how much I wish I could have gutted that asshole and watched the light be extinguished from his eyes.

 _Whoa! Where did that come from?_

I accepted the new bottle of beer JC had brought out to me. Not surprisingly, he had to take a break. Shit. How much more was there for him to tell me? I sat and drank my new beer while I 'patiently' waited. Don't get me wrong, I had a million questions running through my head, but I had promised to keep them to myself until he was done. He had assured me that once he was done, most of my questions would be answered.

"Alright… Where was I?"

"Eli warned you to get out of town."

He smiled then continued, "Right. But where would I go? Everything… my WHOLE world is here in Charming…"

I sniffled in a breath at the look on his face. The intensity in his eyes and the tone of his voice told me he wasn't just talking about the MC. Trust me, it took every ounce of will power I owned not to jump out of that chair and run over to kiss him.

But I wanted to know everything, so I drank my beer instead. He watched me with a curious eye but didn't comment. He too chose to drink his beer instead of acknowledging the elephant that had entered the room.

"So after Eli's warning, I decided to confront this thing head on. The next morning, I went to Jax's house…"

"Was that the day you came home in tears and…?" He gave me a pointed look, so I threw my hand over my mouth to silence myself. I then said through my fingers, "Sorry… sorry… Saving my questions 'til the end. Sorry."

"It's okay. I know it can't be easy for you to hold it all in. But yes, my emotions were really raw that day because Jax laid it all out on the line for me. He basically said that I should die for being a rat, but then he said he would give me a chance to earn my way back into the club. But that part of the agreement would be just between him and I…"

That's when he explained what "earning his way back into the club" would entail. Turns out Frankie's lips loosened more and more the closer and closer he got to Death's door. The Nomads had attacked Unser at Gemma's house to divert everyone's attention. Although they did steal a bunch of stuff from the house, they had returned all of the legal documents to Clay. That was the task Jax had given JC, find those documents so they could finally bring Clay before the club as the ring leader of the Nomads' home invasions.

When I found him in Clay's house, that's what he had been doing; searching high and low for that paperwork. Since Clay had killed Piney and had tried to have Tara killed, JC had been genuinely afraid for my life. He acknowledged that picking me up like I was a misbehaving child wasn't the best thing to do, but he couldn't think of anything else since he couldn't be honest with me at the time. Yes, his heartfelt apology earned him some mega boyfriend points.

"Then today Jax laid everything out for the club. Well, everything about RICO, not the shit about Clay. We all voted and we're getting out of gun running and coke muling. He says that with Diosa and your proposed car restoration business, we'll be turning a profit soon."

"Yeah, we have a few more details to work out before we can make it all viable."

We stared at each other then for a couple of seconds while we sipped our beers. He was still standing, but he wasn't pacing anymore. I took that as a sign that he was finished his part of the conversation.

I put my bottle down (because me having something in my hands hadn't worked out well today). "Okay, you were right. Most of my questions were answered during that… well all of that."

"Okay," he stated as he sat down on the couch closest to where I was seated. "Tell me, _mi abejita_ , what else do you want to know?"

"If Clay wasn't there when this happened…?" I reached out and stroked around the budding bruise by his left eye with a feather-light touch. "Then who did this to you?"

"Jax."

I startled in my place because that was not the answer I expected. (Don't ask me who I thought would punch him in the face because other than me earlier today I couldn't think of anyone who might want to.) Plus, he answered me in such a calm, serene tone that it was a little unnerving.

"Why?" I finally asked once I remembered how to speak.

"When Jax didn't show after I found the paperwork, Clay figured it out and moved it all. Jax had told me not to leave him alone in the house. This was my President's way of reminding me that I failed him and didn't follow orders."

"He punches you in the face because you were concerned for his safety. Yeah, that totally tracks."

He caught my hand that had been stroking his cheek lovingly to bring it to his lips and kiss my fingers. "It's what guys do. Don't give it another thought."

"I'm a proud Tomboy, but macho shit like this will never make sense to me."

"I'll be fine, Mia. I promise."

"JC…" He smiled so broadly that I could almost count his teeth. "What? What's with the cat that ate the canary smile?"

"You didn't call me 'Juice'. I'm hoping that's a good sign for me."

I felt my cheeks heat up under an embarrassed blush. That could have been my answer to him, but I still said, "You wouldn't be wrong to think that."

"Good."

I started to lean forward to kiss him, but froze when he said, "Does that mean I can ask you a question?"

I leaned back so that I could focus on his face easier before I answered, "Sure?"

He smiled at the questioning tone in my voice. "Are you planning a trip?" I just stared at him, which prompted him to add, "It looked like you were packing when I got to your room."

"Oh…" I stood up then quickly changed the topic answering, "You should ice your eye to keep the swelling down."

I heard him get up to give chase as I rushed towards the kitchen. My head was in the freezer so I couldn't see the expression on his face, but I could hear the emotion in his voice when he asked, "Mia? What's wrong?"

"Would you believe we don't have any ice? But we have a bag of frozen peas. How have I never noticed that we have a bag of frozen peas in here?" I pulled it out and turned to face him. "Huh… I guess Dad has them for this exact reason. Here."

He took them with a dismissive 'Thanks' on his lips. But he didn't to put them to use. Instead, he reached out to catch a tear that had escaped from my left eye and asked, "Baby? What's wrong? What aren't you telling me?"

I took in a couple of deep breaths to make sure I could keep my emotions in check before I spoke. "Let's sit…"

He followed me to the kitchen table and sat down across from me. I didn't continue my answer right away because I wasn't even sure how to explain it. In the heat of the moment, after I had stormed out of the clubhouse, moving out had made perfect sense. But now that I had calmed down, taking off without talking to my dad first sounded a little too cowardly for my taste.

"I'm guessing you didn't hear ab out everything that went down with the Byz Lats today because of all your shit with Clay and Jax."

"No, no I haven't. What'd I miss?"

"Apparently they crashed the Diosa opening. Jax made some sort of a deal with them to sell them some guns. But when they got to the meeting point, Nero's crew… sorry former crew apparently changed their minds."

"Changed their minds how?"

I let out a heavy sigh then answered, "They wanted the guns, they just didn't want to pay for them."

"What? Seriously?"

"Yep. You know that old station wagon that used to just in TM's parking lot? Well, she's so shot up that Wade and I will have to have a horseshoe shoved up our asses to be lucky enough to find any useable parts on it."

He laughed, but it sounded more out of nervousness than actual amusement. "Nice visual there, Mia."

"When you see it, you'll understand. Luckily Jax, Tig and Chibs came out unscathed, but Dad…"

I sniffled in a breath that turned into a sob. JC reached across the table and gripped my hand that was sitting on the tabletop. "What happened to your dad?"

"He… He took a bullet to the head."

"What?! Happy's dead?" He nearly shouted as he stood up at the table. "No, but I… he…"

"What?" That's when I heard what I had just said. _WHOOPS!_ I reached across the table and tugged on his arm until he came around closer to my side of the table. After he was seated, I leaned forward and rewarded him with a soft kiss on the lips. "No, I misspoke. One grazed his head or ricocheted off the car and hit him. I'm not sure, but either way when I left the clubhouse Chibs was stitching his head up."

"Thank God. What the hell went down?"

"I don't know," I retorted heatedly. The more I thought about it, the more I could feel my anger bubbling up again. "Because it's club business and therefore not for me to hear anything about. I mean my dad was almost killed but I'm not allowed to know why or what they plan to do to teach those fuckers a lesson. Heaven forbid this delicate flower be told anything."

"Oh… shit…" When I looked up at JC I could see he had already connected the most important dots from my unsaid words. "And how did you let Happy know your displeasure at being shut out for a second time today because of 'club business'?"

I felt my cheeks heat up because I couldn't believe he figured that out so quickly. It was kind of embarrassing how well he had gotten to know me in such a relatively short time. Which is why I couldn't look him in the eye when I answered, "I threw a tumbler of whiskey at his head."

"Mia!" JC gasped out sounding truly scandalized. "You didn't!"

The tone of his voice made me chuckle. I turned my eyes back up to his face and shrugged, "What? It didn't hit him. Plus, it wasn't like I wasted good scotch or anything. It was just some rot-gut whiskey."

"Well that's good to hear. And how did he react to that?"

"I don't know. I was halfway out the door before the glass hit the wall. He hasn't tried calling, so I'm guessing Gemma offered to run interference or something."

"Shit. I'm sorry. So…? What's you plan now?"

"Honestly? I don't know. When I left TM it was to move out and stay with Wade until I found a new place. But now that I've calmed down a bit, that's feeling a little extreme."

"Why don't you pack a bag and spend the night at my place?" He asked as he leaned over to kiss me.

I let him steal a quick kiss before I sat back and shook my head. "I don't think that would be a good idea."

By the look on his face, you would have thought that I had smacked him across the face or worse. "What? Why not?"

"JC… before you came over tonight… I… I was seriously contemplating breaking up with you. The way things have been between us since Tahoe isn't healthy. I just… I need us to slow down a bit. Plus, after everything you told me, I think I'm going to need some time to digest it all."

"Oh yeah… That makes sense. Can I say again how sorry I am for how I treated you? Because I really am so, so sorry Mia."

I rewarded him with a deep kiss then rested my forehead against his. "And I appreciate your apology. I swear I'm not staying here instead of your place to punish you. This is just what I need to do to wrap my head around everything. I love you, Juan Carlos, and I do forgive you."

That earned me another deep kiss. JC somehow managed to pull me into his lap with my legs wrapped around his waist. After a few minutes of making out at the kitchen table, JC stood up and started walking out of the room.

"JC? What are you doing?" I asked in a breathy voice when I noticed that he had carried me to my room.

He didn't answer me until he had laid me down on my bed and then blanketed my body with his own. "I just wanted us to be more comfortable while we make out. I heard you, Mia. You need time and I'm willing to give you some space because I love you too."


	19. Chapter 19

Dad didn't make it back to his place until the next day because there had been an impromptu party at the clubhouse the night before. Turns out Jax wasn't the only one who had been eager to get away from guns and drugs. Well, I guess the fact that the club voted his way had already proven it, but the party really showed how truly happy everyone was that it was finally done.

JC was true to his word and didn't try to take our make out session any further than that. He was also the one who finally brought us back to reality after nearly a full solid hour. I almost begged him not to leave, but I forced myself to stay quiet. He was respecting my wishes and I didn't want to be wishy washy. We'd had enough missed signals between us lately, I didn't want to start sending more, so I let him leave.

When dad finally made it home, he found me in my room trying to put it back in order. Yes, laying on the bed had been more comfortable for us, but that was only after we had dumped everything on the bed onto the floor. Thankfully none of my fragile items broke during our haste to clear the bed. But some of them had rolled under my bed, which resulted in the cleanup process taking longer than I had expected.

"Did your room get hit by Hurricane Maria too?" He asked form my opened door.

I finished folding the shirt in my hands and put it in a drawer before I turned around and answered, "I guess you could call it that."

He looked surprised about my response. The look on his face almost made me laugh. I was a big girl and I could admit that I had acted somewhat immaturely at the clubhouse. At least I could admit it to myself. Now, whether or not I would do the same with him was up to how he treated me and what he said to me next.

He stepped into my room and picked up a couple of books that had fallen at the foot of my bed. I think that's when he finally noticed the boxes in my room, along with my pieces of luggage that I had put away in to his crawl space for storage.

"Going on a trip?"

"Nope," I answered as I continued to fold clothes and put them away.

"Are you redecorating?"

"No."

He probably glared at my back that I kept turned to him on purpose during the exchange. Like I said, whatever was going to happen between us was up to him. And I really didn't feel like making the process any easier on him right now.

I heard him sit down on my bed as he growled out an aggravated noise. I smirked and bit my lip to keep from laughing at him because I didn't want to make matters worse unless I had to. "Alright… fine… Why are all of your moving boxes back in your room?"

"Because I was thinking about doing that."

"Doing what? Moving?"

"Yep."

"Out of our house or out of Charming?"

"You know… It never really occurred to me that I could leave Charming."

"Maria!" He snapped out in exasperation. "Would you do me the courtesy of looking at me while we have a conversation?"

I slowly turned to look over my shoulder replying, "I didn't realize this was a conversation. Give me a second to finish this."

"If this wasn't a conversation, then what the hell else would it be?"

"An interrogation," I replied without a moment of hesitation. "You know, since you've just been barking questions AT me since you came in here."

"No, I…"

I closed the dresser drawer and turned around to give him a pointed look with a raised eyebrow. That got him to stop and think about it before he replied, "Well, the easiest way to find out information is to ask most of the time."

"That's true. But it really only works that way if you're willing to listen."

"Yes. Yes, it does. So? Are you ready to listen or are you going to have another temper tantrum?"

"Am I…? Dad, you're the one who kept cutting me off at the clubhouse."

"Only because you were ranting and raving non-stop."

"Ranting…?" I stopped to take a deep breath and rested my back against my set of drawers with my arms crossed over my chest. "So sorry that I was worried about you since you had a head wound after you were shot at. Next time I won't fucking bother to care about you."

"Language."

"Fuck," I sighed out as I started massaging my temples because this argument always gave me a migraine. "Dad, you have to get over this sexist bullshit already. Yes, I'm female. But that doesn't mean that I can't fucking swear."

"Yeah, well… I tried to raise you to be a lady. Ladies don't curse."

"No, they don't. That's very true. But, I can't survive as a mechanic if I act like a lady all the time. The guys would eat me alive and laugh me out of the garage."

I heard him heave out a dejected sigh before he quietly said, "That's true."

My head snapped up as I gasped out, "Holy shit. You actually agreed with me?"

He rolled his eyes at that. "Don't be so over dramatic. So… back to what I walked in on. What did you mean when you said that you thought about moving?"

"Just exactly that." I wasn't going to elaborate but he gave me in unimpressed look, so I decided I might as well lay it all out on the line for him. "It's just… after having JC be a complete piece of shit to me because of 'club business' and then you doing the same, I thought it would make me feel better to leave without you knowing. But after I cooled down and slept on it, I thought it might be a little rash and that I should give you the courtesy of talking to you about it first."

"So? You admit that your behavior at the clubhouse was out of line?"

"I didn't say that. I just said I wanted to talk to you about moving first. Sure, I was a bit hot-headed last night, but you were being completely pig-headed. I just see it as tit for tat."

"I wasn't being pig-headed."

"That's your opinion and you are more than welcome to it."

"Maria…" He tried to level me with a look, but I wouldn't budge. He should have learned by now that I got my stubbornness from him, so I wasn't going to give in that easily.

"You can growl out my name all you want; it's not going to change the way I feel."

"Fine, I'll bite. How do you feel?"

"Hurt."

"Hurt?" He asked looking and sounding thoroughly confused.

"Yes, hurt. I could have lost you for good yesterday. And all you could do was yell at me for being worried about you and your wellbeing. I don't know how I'll survive if I lose you, Dad. Seeing you like that, covered in your own blood, getting out of a shot up car… It scared the hell out of me."

"You aren't going to lose me."

"You can't guarantee that or promise that. At least not until Jax finishes getting the MC out of muling for the CIA and you guys finally cut ties with the IRA."

"CIA…? How do you know about that?"

I stood a bit taller and probably looked more defiant than I meant to when I answered, "JC stopped by yesterday. Part of his apology to me for being a dick since the whole Frankie Diamonds debacle in Tahoe was coming clean about everything. Since Jax told the club all of it to get you guys to vote his way, JC figured there was no harm in tell me too."

"Except that it's club business…"

"And I'm a part of all this shit too. I work for the club, Dad. But more than that… Even if I wasn't dating JC, I would still be your daughter. Even if I wasn't a mechanic at TM, I would still be your daughter. What the club does, it affects me too."

He shook his head and looked even more unimpressed than he usually does. "That might be true, but Mia… There's some things you should know about for your own protection."

"I totally get that, Dad. But at the same time, that's also a huge load of horseshit and you know it."

"Excuse me?"

I let out a humorless laugh at the look on his face, but tried to sound calm and collected when I elaborated saying, "No one was supposed to know you were my father for my protection and yet I still got attacked and now I have a tri-brow."

"A tri-brow?"

I smiled because that joke seemed to have ease some of the tension that had been building between us. I pointed at my left eyebrow answering, "The scar from my stitches bisected my eyebrow. Now instead of having two eyebrows, I have three. Ergo, tri-brow."

I could tell that he was putting in a considerable amount of effort not to laugh, but I could still hear the amusement in his voice when he said, "You are so not right in the head sometimes."

I shrugged then nonchalantly replied, "With my genes are you really that surprised? I mean really? How could I be?"

"Mia…"

I gave him a cheeky grin. "You know I'm right, Dad."

"Yeah, you might be. On both counts, but that doesn't mean I can't do everything in my power to try to keep you as safe as humanly possible. The more you know about the club and our business, the more likely it is that someone might use hurting you to get back at us… at me. Or hurt you to get information. Right now there's something going on between Clay and Jax… I don't know what it is, so I didn't want to get into everything in front of Clay because I know he won't hesitate to hurt you if he thinks it will give him an advantage."

"Oh… yeah… that makes sense. For the record, I think their beef has to do with Clay being the ringleader of the Nomads and their home invasions, but Jax doesn't have a way to prove it yet… so he hasn't brought it to the table yet."

"How…? How do you know about that? Oh wait… shit… Juice, right?"

"Yes." I dropped my arms to my sides so I would look less defensive as I took in a deep, cleansing breath. "Alright… Dad, I'm sorry I thought the worst when you cut me off. I hadn't thought… hell, I hadn't really even noticed that Clay was there. And given what he has done already…" I shivered at the thought.

"How do you know what Clay has…? Dammit Juice! You shouldn't know any of that!"

"And as far as the rest of the MC is concerned, I don't know any of it. Look Dad, I'm willing to admit that my behavior yesterday wasn't the greatest… I'm not proud of it. But that being said, I will not apologize for being worried about you or getting frustrated when I thought that you weren't listening to me."

"Good to hear."

I stared at him for a couple of minutes in a stunned silence. When he didn't say anything else or look like he was going to, I scoffed softly.

"What was that for?" He asked with an annoyed bite.

I tried my best not to roll my eyes or sound as irritated as I felt when I retorted, "That's all you have to say? 'Good to hear'? There's nothing else you want to say to me?"

"Like what?"

I gaped and stared at him in utter disbelief because I knew he was totally serious. He honestly had no idea what I wanted to hear from him right now. Even worse, he genuinely didn't think he needed to apologize. Scratch that. The worst part was that he didn't WANT to apologize for anything at all.

"Nothing… it's… forget it. I just thought… Forget it… Never mind…" I took in a deep breath then started again, "But back to what you walked in on. I think… Scratch that… I KNOW I need out."

"Out? Out of where?"

"Here. Your house. I'm going to start looking for a place of my own so that I can have my own space."

"Your own space?"

I swear it almost sounded like I was speaking another language by the way he kept repeating what I was saying. But I could tell from the confused look on his face that he really didn't get it. Not that I could blame him because I wasn't sure I fully knew what I was trying to say right now either. I knew what I felt, but putting feelings into words wasn't always my strong suit.

But as I stood there staring at my dad, the words just sort of came to me. "Yes, my own space. Right now the only time I'm really way from the MC is when I'm in the bathroom or I'm asleep. Even then… It's just, between working at TM, dating JC and living with our, there barely a second when my whole world isn't focused on something to do with the MC. Actually now that I've stopped to think about it, I'm kind of surprised all of this didn't come to blow sooner."

"You are?"

"Yeah, I am. Liz was… an absolute disaster as a mother, but one thing I learned despite her was being okay with spending time on my own. In fact, I grew to really love moments of solitude. But since moving here, the only time I've had to myself as at the garage after hours. Now that's gone, so I'm hoping that if I put a little distance between myself and the club when I'm off the clock that it will help. And I don't mean just between you and I, with JC too."

"That… that actually does make sense. So you and Juice…?"

"No," I interrupted in a firm tone. "I'm sorry, Dad, but I don't want to get into the nitty gritty about my relationship with him today… at least not with you."

"Alright… alright. But I have to ask. You aren't considering moving in with him, are you?"

I laughed out loud at that. "Wouldn't that just be a 'same shit, different pile' situation?"

Dad actually cracked a smile at that question. "Yeah, I guess it would be. So this…? I mean moving, that's what you really want to do?"

"Yes, Daddy, it really is."

He nodded then stood up and took a couple of steps towards me. Instinctively, I took a step back, but there was nowhere for me to go. I instead just stumbled against the front of my dresser. He didn't show any signs of noticing my epic lack of coordination as he wrapped his arms around me to give me a tight hug.

"I'll do what I can to help you find somewhere suitable to live, Baby Girl. I'm sorry I didn't notice how hard all of this has been on you. I'll try to pay more attention from now on so that you don't have to hit me over the head with a tumbler of whiskey."

"HA!" I huffed out as I playfully punched him in the side. "It didn't even come close to hitting you." He squeezed his arms around my torso before he let me lean back so that I could look him in the eyes again, "Thank you for listening, Daddy. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Baby Girl."


	20. Chapter 20

"MIA! PHONE!" One of the guys hollered as he exited Gemma's office into the garage.

I slid out from under the car I was working n and stared up at where Gemma was now standing as she grumbled, "I could have done that." She didn't notice me until she heard me laugh at her comment. "Oh! Sweetheart, I didn't see you there."

"It's fine. Do you know who's calling?"

"He said his name was Leonardo. Something about being free to answer your questions. Does that ring a bell?" She asked looking beyond suspicious.

I quickly stood up and started cleaning the grease off my hands saying, "A huge one. He's the guy I told you and Jax about in Oakland. He said that when he got back from vacation he would sit down to answer questions about setting up a proper paint studio here. If we can start doing our own painting for the restorations, our profit margin will look a lot healthier."

"I definitely like the sound of that."

"Plus, we could also get into doing custom paint jobs. From what I hear, sky's the limit for what you can charge for those."

Her eyes narrowed as she asked, "Are you thinking about turning us into one of those 'Pimp my ride' shops?"

I laughed loudly at the disgusted look on her face then answered, "Sort of. Trust me; it isn't just Mexican gangbangers who do it. Preppy white boys do too and they know a hell of a lot less about cars, so if it looks pretty they pay more."

"Huh… Well… that's all sounding interesting. But we'll have to sit down and go over some details."

"And we will," I replied with a bright smile. "But first I need to meet with Leo to pick his brain and figure out if all of this is even feasible for us."

"Right. Of course. Feel free to use my office because I'm heading to the clubhouse to check on a couple of things."

"Okay. Thanks Momma Bear."

My conversation with Leo was fairly short. He had everything put together already for me to read over for the expansion of services offered at TM Automotive. Part of the reason I had called him over some of min and Uncle Terry's other contacts was that Uncle Terry had mentioned that Leo was looking at the possibility of retiring soon. The information pack I would be reading was the one he had put together for potential buyers for his business.

Now if he couldn't find a buyer, I was hoping TM could swoop in and possibly buy some of his equipment. And possibly offer his clients a replacement shop to bring their business to as well.

"You look happy," Wade commented as I stepped back into the garage.

I shared a smile with him then said, "More relieved than anything else. Have you seen Jax or Gemma?"

"Jax is in the clubhouse. Chibs is stitching up a dog that the club rescued from some dogfights. Gemma… was around somewhere. Sorry, not sure where."

"Dogfights. What…?" I shook my head and stopped myself there. Forget about that. Not my problem. So… That was Leo on the phone."

"Really? Wait! Does the smile mean he'll help?"

"Sure does. In fact, he's free this afternoon so I was hoping to head down there and meet with him in a couple of hours."

"That's awesome. Oh! And… Joey finished those mods on your bike. It could use a proper test run on the highway. You know what they say, two birds…"

"One stone," I finished when he trailed off. "And, it isn't MY bike, Wade."

"I know, I know. But it is your pet project."

"Alright, _touché._ If I head down there today, will…?"

Wade wrapped his arm around my shoulders to give me a side hug. "We'll be fine. You taking the bike out means everyone else can stay here and work. We'll manage."

"Okay, good to hear."

I then hurried towards the clubhouse to fine Jax or Gemma. At first, the only people I saw were Bobby, Chibs and Tig. In front of them was a scared looking white pit bull who didn't even flinch as Chibs stitched a wound on her right hindquarters.

"I heard a rumor you guys are dabbling in dog rescues now," I joked as I moved closer to inspect Chibs' handiwork.

Bobby didn't look overly impressed, but thankfully, he didn't sound as severe as he looked when he replied, "I don't think we'll be doing anymore past this one. Right, Tig?"

Tiggy flashed a bright baby blues with a wicked grin at us and said, "Oh come on, Bobby. You'd have to be heartless to turn your back on this girl."

I offered the dog my hand to sniff. When she didn't react negatively, I gently patted her head and scratched her behind an ear.

"She's beautiful. Do you know what you'll call her?"

Tig shook his head. "Never planned on owning a dog again, so I have no name in mind. Do you have a suggestion, Beautiful?"

"Athena." They all looked at me as if I had grown a second head, which made me laugh loudly and prompted me to explain my choice. "She's the goddess of heroic endeavors." I walked over to Tig's side and kissed his cheek. "If saving a helpless, abused dog simply because it's the right thing to do isn't heroic, then I don't know what is."

Tig looked absolutely stunned at my comment. I gave him another quick hug and peck on the lips before I added, "But that's just my humble opinion." Before he could reply, I saw Jax off in the distance, so I hurriedly said, "Sorry, I've got to run. See you guys later!"

I easily caught up with Jax, but I couldn't help calling out to him to slow him down. Once I got closer to him, I could see that he was laughing at me. Oh well, I guess that was better than him being pissed off at me.

"What can I help you with Mia?"

"Leo finally got back to me." Jax stared at me blankly, so I nearly stuttered as I quickly added, "Le-Leonardo the guru…"

"Right. The paint specialist. Sorry, his name slipped my mind."

"That's alright. You have a lot on your mind right now. I get it. Anyway… If it's alright with you, I was going to head down to Oakland to meet with him. Wade also reminded me we have a bike that needs a highway run, so I would be doing that too."

He looked over towards the group of men I had just left and sounded distracted when he answered, "Yeah, of course. The sooner we can get that all set up the better." His eyes found my face again to add, "Have a safe ride, Mia."

"Thanks Jax. Depending on how it goes, I'll try to put something together to show you tomorrow."

"How things go? Are you thinking there's a chance he won't help us?"

"Oh shit! No, I didn't mean it like it was a bad thing. He's been talking about retiring, so I'm hoping to also plant some seed to help us to maybe get a good deal on equipment."

That caught his attention and piqued his interest. "A deal on equipment? That would mean…"

"We'll turn a profit sooner."

Jax wrapped his right arm around my neck to pull me into a side hug. "THAT is music to my ears, Mia. Seriously, good luck."

"Thanks Jax!"

When I first started working at TM, none of the guys wanted to believe I drove a big pickup truck, let alone the fact that I had done all of the after-market upgrades on it myself. The first time I offered to take a bike out for a test run, a couple of them had actually laughed at me. I'm not sure what part of "trained mechanic" none of them understood. Hell, I had even taken some specialty courses to make me a 'Harley certified' mechanic. You couldn't truly complete any of that without fully understanding the ins and outs of a bike. To me that meant riding one, so I had studied for my motorcycle license before I finished high school.

My uncle had always praised me for my initiative and he had at one time gone out of his way to encourage it. He had been the first person to take me to the range to make sure I was comfortable using a gun. He had also bought me defensive and tactical driving courses for more than one birthday and Christmas present, so I was comfortable behind the wheel of any vehicle at any speed in pretty much any situation. Once Wade had warmed up to me, I told him about all of that and once she saw my certificates, he started trusting me with our clients' vehicles more than anyone else at the garage.

That's why I was now cruising down the highway on a bike that was soon going to belong to one of the members of SAMCRO. Alright, that was a bit of a lie. It was going to be JC's bike. After Galen had destroyed all of their bikes, they had been replacing them slowly, but surly. Yeah, they all had a generic backup that they were riding, but a custom bike to call their own took time to perfect.

I was comfortable on a motorcycle, as either a driver or passenger, but I still preferred my pickup truck. I trusted the way I drove, but I didn't trust other people's driving. When I was in my truck, I had the peace of mind that it would take a pretty horrific car wreck for me to get hurt. When I was on a bike, well I was just happy I had invested in a good leather jacket to help cut down the amount of road rash I would incur if I went down. Again, not because of my driving abilities, but because of those, or rather lack thereof, my fellow motorists.

 _Like this stupid asshole behind me,_ I thought as I pulled up to a light on the off ramp. I tried not to be too obvious as I checked my mirrors to see how close he was to me. _You should buy me dinner before you try to take me from behind,_ I joked to myself.

I was truly amazed how many people bought big fancy vehicles, but they never actually learned how to drive them. I swear the guy behind me almost clipped my back wheel by getting to close to me on a couple of straightaways. If I was on my own bike, I would have been more than happy to break a couple of traffic laws to lose him, but I wasn't looking to get a ticket on one of the shop's bikes. Instead, I maintained a respectable speed to keep up with the flow of traffic while I planned my next move. Most of the roads looked like they had a lot of foot traffic, so I waited to cut down the first street I saw that looked deserted. Just as I had anticipated, Mr. Tailgater followed me. This time I knew he almost clipped me on purpose. However, I used that to my advantage. I purposefully slowed down until he got within an inch of my back tire. I swear he was gearing up to ram my bike, but I didn't give him a chance. Instead, I hit the throttle and sped down a side street to my right. He hadn't anticipated that move, so he drove past the street and had to do a U-turn to try to catch up with me. I barely caught a glimpse of him before I cut down another side street. I'm sure he saw me, but I was fairly certain I could put enough space between us so that I would be in the clear soon.

Now, I don't know Oakland all that well, but I wasn't too worried about getting lost. I had a general idea of where the highway was, so all I had to do was get back there to find my way to Leo's shop. However, I first had to make sure that I had lost my new best friend.

I slowed down a bit in the hopes that I wouldn't draw attention to myself as I cut down random streets in an erratic pattern. I was almost starting to feel dizzy from all of my maneuvering, which made me even more confident that they wouldn't find me. Plus, I was pretty sure I was lost, so right now even I couldn't find me.

My new mission was to find a gas station so that I could bat my eyes at the attendant and get directions without feeling too stupid. So, I started to slow down even more and searched for a gas station. That's when a black Suburban and a dark colored four door Lexus rounded from opposite corners at the intersection ahead of me and drove straight towards me. This was a two-lane street, so I soon found myself playing chicken with the driver of the Suburban.

"What the fuck?" I questioned out loud before I slammed on my breaks and skidded into a controlled U-turn.

Once I right my bike up, I hammered down on the throttle to speed down the road. Unlike the other car I had worked to lose, I had no qualms shoulder checking to see if my new friends were still behind me. They had actually slowed down and the SUV had slipped back into the lane behind the other car.

I heaved out a sigh of relief and had to laugh at myself. I really had been spending too much time with the MC because I was starting to get paranoid. I slowed down a bit and turned back to watch where I was going… Just in time to see that I was about to get into a head on collision with a car that had crossed over the centerline.

I cut my bike to the right and thankfully, there was an alley there. I sped down it in the hopes of cutting over to the next street, but I didn't see any lane openings along the way. I unconsciously started to slow down when I realized that I had been led to a dead end street and all of the vehicles I was trying to loser were now filing in a single line behind me.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck._

I skidded to a stop at the dead end and turned my bike so that I was facing them. I'm not sure what I was planning to do because the alley was so narrow that there was no way that I could get around any of the other vehicles to make my escape. If I was Evel Knievel or Super Dave Osborne, I might have tried to drive over the three vehicles, but that's wasn't even close to being an option.

Then again, since I was now looking down the barrel of at least half a dozen guns, I wasn't moving a muscle. Hell, I was barely even breathing.


	21. Chapter 21

Once I finally remember that I needed oxygen to live, I tried to slow my breathing down so that I wasn't hyperventilating. Hopefully if I could do that, I would be able to slow my heartrate down too because I seriously felt like I was going to have a heart attack.

While I balanced myself on the bike, the wall of guns opened up and a tall, authoritative looking black man stepped through the opening. If I was so afraid that I was about to shit myself, I would say that he was handsome. And he looked really sharp in his charcoal grey suit. But as it was, all I could see was a black version of my dad walking towards me, silently promising me a certain death if I didn't do what he wanted.

"That was some pretty skillful driving, young lady," he started in an almost conversational tone. "But it would probably be best if you got off that motorcycle now."

"I'm sorry… Sir… I can't do that," I replied in a calm tone that I didn't imagine would be possible right now.

"You can't? And why would that be?"

"For a couple of reason. Number one, my employer wouldn't be happy with me if I lost any of his merchandise."

"That sounds reasonable, depending on who your employer might be. And the second reason?"

Sitting on a bike that wasn't moving wasn't the most comfortable thing to do… well unless you were a giant. I knocked out the kickstand and eased myself off the back of the bike. But I made sure to lean against it to maintain a possessive air. Being on solid ground really helped me to center myself and I was able to find some of my inner strength.

"The second? This is my bike… Technically. I've done all of the work on it, down to the paint job, so I'm not going to part with it easily."

He made a point to turn his eyes to the Sons of Anarchy logo on the side of the gas tank as he asked, "You painted that?"

"Yes, Sir. I did it by hand."

If I didn't know any better, I would say that he looked impressed. Surprised, but definitely a little impressed. "And Miss…"

"Ms. Lowman," I corrected with as much false bravado I could muster.

"My apologies. Ms. Lowman, who, pray tell, is your employer?"

I had to force myself to take a couple of deep breaths to calm myself down when I felt one of his goons take a step closer to me and press the muzzle of his gun into the back of skull. My lip started to tremble, so I bit it until it stopped. The only problem with doing that was that I had to bit it so hard that it made my lip bleed. Oh… and now my eyes were leaking some clear liquid now too.

 _Great. Just great._

"Ms. Lowman?" Tall, dark, deadly and handsome asked.

"TM!" I nearly shouted in a panic. "I work at Teller-Morrow Automotive in Charming."

There were a few chuckles, but the man in front of me just looked pensive. I swallowed hard while I waited for his next move or question. To my surprise, he pulled out a cell phone, dialed a number and sort of started to ignore me.

"Hello. I have a young lady here who has been riding through our streets on a bike sporting your club's logo. I just wanted to make sure that none of your members were missing a bike."

"A girl riding one of our bikes? No… oh shit. SHIT. Is she a pretty brunette with two braids trailing to the middle of her back?"

I squirmed slightly under his assessing gaze. "Yes, that would be a… fairly good description of her. She says that her name is 'Lowman'."

I hadn't been able to hear any of Jax's side of the conversation until he started to laugh. "Yeah, she's one of our mechanics."

"She is?" His eyes widened slightly, and he really did look impressed. "Well then I'm truly sorry for what we put her through. So? What should we do next?"

I opened my mouth to reply, but the question wasn't for me. The asshole actually turned his back on me while he continued his conversation with Jax. I tried to take a step forward in an attempt to eavesdrop, but I froze when I felt a gun's muzzle dig deeper into my flash while another man stepped in front of me to act as a human wall.

After what felt like an eternity, the human wall moved, and I was once again staring up at Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome. "Alright, Ms. Lowman…" He wrapped my hand through his bent elbow onto his forearm. "If you would…?"

"My bike!" I cried out ass I jerked back and tried to get away to check on it.

One of his hands clamped down onto mine with a bruising force as he calmly explained, "A tow truck is on its way. Don't worry, Jax was adamant that the motorcycle not be left behind to scavengers."

"Just the bike?" I asked as new tears sprang into my eyes.

"No, Ms. Lowman. He was also very clear that you were not to be harmed either. Which is why you are going to accompany me." He took a step forward, but I planted my feet to cement myself in my spot.

He glared a question at me to which I replied, "My Daddy always told me not to ride with strangers. You know my name, but I don't know yours."

"How rude of me. My name is August Marks."

My heart started racing again as I stared at him in wide-eyed disbelief. "Y-y-you're… Oh my God… Oh… oh…"

That's when I completely forgot how to breathe and everything went black.

When I came to, I was no longer in the alley. Instead, I was on a couch in some sort of office. The best I could tell, the office was in some sort of a storage container. The last time I saw one it was on a construction site. My cheeks heated up at the memory of how I had gotten a good long look at the inside of the last storage container office I had been in. Not to mention all of the different angles that helped me…

 _Shit!_ I gasped in a painful breath as I sat up and tried to get my bearings. _Shit. What is he…? JAX! He called Jax, so the club knows where I am. Okay… Take a…_

The door opened and a huge black man stopped inside. I shrunk back against the couch to try to make myself as small as possible. He looked like he could be a bouncer, but the well-tailored suit threw that image off a bit. But don't get me wrong, he was an enforcer, there was no doubt about that.

Next through the door was a small black man (well smaller than Andre the Giant in the corner). He too was in a dark, perfectly fitting, three-piece suit. I swear these were the best dressed gangsters I had ever seen. He was carrying a blue and white cooler. My eyes became laser focused on the cooler, so I didn't notice when my new best friend stepped inside.

"Ms. Lowman?"

"I-if y-y-you're g-g-going to k-ki-kill me, c-c-can I ask a… a… a favor?" I sobbed out with my eyes still staring steadfastly at the cooler.

Marks patted his associate on the arm and silently asked him to move back. Once he had the room to maneuver, Marks squatted down in front of me so that my field of vision was filled with nothing but him and his face.

There was no slowing my tears, so I didn't even try while I continued, "Please, can I call my dad? I just want to apologize to him. He doesn't deserve this. I can't die with him thinking I'm still angry with him. Please?"

Marks reached into his blazer and pulled out a handkerchief. Who the hell still carried handkerchiefs?

Once I started dabbing the moisture on my cheeks, he snapped his fingers and reached out behind him. After I blew my nose, I opened my eyes to see him opening a bottle of water. He very gently removed the handkerchief from my tight grasp and pressed the bottle of the water into my palm.

"Ms. Lowman…"

"Mia," I interrupted quietly. I finally raised my eyes to look him in the eye. "You being so police and formal is kind of freaking me out."

"I'm sorry, Ms.… Mia," he corrected himself with a dimpled smile. "That wasn't my intention. Please, have a drink of water and hydrate yourself. I would really hate for a repeat of what happened in the alley." He then produced an ice pack and pressed it to my left eyebrow. "You fainting surprised me and I wasn't able to catch you. I'm sorry."

I took over holding the pack to my face with a chuckle. "It's fine. My face was already messed up by… well… it doesn't matter. But this…? The water…?"

"I'm not planning on killing you." He stood up and moved to sit beside me on the couch. I watched him out the corner of my eyes as he tucked a stray lock of hair behind my ear. "But I think you should call your dad and make that apology anyway."

"I'll… uhh…" I picked at the label on the water bottle saying, "If I ever get back to Charming, I'll make sure to do it in person."

I heard him let out a heavy sigh before he stood up and walked over to his associates. He talked quietly to them and took the cooler from Tiny. Tiny then turned and left with Gigantor following close behind.

Once we were alone, Marks pulled out a chair and sat down facing me. "Mr. Teller is on his way down here right now. If he confirms you are who you say you are, you'll be home and able to make that apology within the hour." I'm not sure what look I had on my face, but it made him laugh. "Jax wasn't aware of your talents on a bike. He wants to make sure this isn't a case of mistaken identity before I set you free. May I ask why you are in Oakland today?"

"I… I have… SHIT! I guess it's HAD a meeting scheduled with an old family friend about a new business venture."

"Business venture? Are you and the Sons planning on moving into Oakland?"

"What?" When I saw the angry glint in his eye, I quickly added, "No! No, Sir! Leo's shop just happens to be here."

"Leo?"

"Leonardo… of Leonardo's Renaissance Repairs. He's looking to retire soon, so I was hoping to pick his brain and make an offer on his equipment if he can't sell the business."

Now he went back to looking intrigued and impressed again. "What would this new business venture be for the Sons of Anarchy?"

"They're… We're looking to expand the garage to restore vintage cars."

"That… can be lucrative. I presume you would be the center of the restoration side of things?"

"Yes."

"And will just be restoring or are you looking to get into customizations as well?"

"Both. If anyone needs someone to pimp their ride, TM will hopefully be their first choice… someday."

"Interesting. Say I have a '68 Mustang that has been neglected? Would you be able to restore her to her former glory?"

I lowered the ice pack so that he could see the pensive scowl on my face. "I would have to see how bad the neglect was before I could make any promises. That being said, I'm pretty sure that if anyone can do it me and my team can."

A soft smile tugged at his lips as he replied, "You definitely are a smart one. Don't make promises you can't keep. Very smart. Let me know when your new business venture is up and running. I'll schedule a consultation with you."

"Okay… I'll be sure to do that, Mr. Marks."

"Good to hear. Now, there's a sandwich and some fruit in here if you are hungry." He patted the top of the cooler as he spoke. "Although, one day, I hope you feel comfortable enough to tell me why you thought we brought it in here."

My cheeks got hot and I'm sure were a dark shade of red. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I can appreciate how it must have looked from your perspective."

He stood to pass me the cooler, but I just shook my head. "I don't think my stomach can handle solid food yet. Sorry."

"No need to apologize. It's been a stressful day. Is there anything else I can get you to calm your nerves?"

"A… You wouldn't have a smoke on you, would you?"

He chuckled as he stood up and pulled something from the inner pocket of his blazer. When he presented it to me, I just gaped because it was an honest to God gold plated cigarette holder. I didn't think those existed outside of TV and movies. Who was this guy?

After he flipped it open, I stared at its contents and shook my head. "Sorry, I… I don't smoke grass when I'm on the clock."

"Oh. I'm sorry that I assumed." He walked over to the door and paused to ask, "Do you have a preferred brand?"

"No. Just… anything menthol, please."

"Alright." He leaned out the door and gave someone my order. He then closed the door and turned back towards me. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

I stared down at the bottle in my hand and opened my mouth to answer, but I quickly closed it again. "No… I'm fine."

"There is something else. Please, Mia? I'm trying to mend fences with you. Please help me to do that."

"Water's great and all, but a scotch neat is even better."

Marks chuckled then moved towards a cupboard. "Would Highland Park, 25 years, single malt be to the lady's liking?"

I made a show of looking over my shoulders before I answered, "Oh… me? Well, I'm not a lady, but yes. That sounds perfect to me."

He poured us each a healthy portion into a glass before he sat down beside me again. He tapped his glass against mine then took a drink. I watched him before I savored a sip. Wow. That WAS good scotch.

"Thanks," I finally whispered after I savored a couple of sips. "This really helps."

"You're welcome. And again, Mia, I'm very sorry that we scared you. We were…"

"Just doing your job," I interrupted. "It's okay. Mr. Pope is lucky to have men who are so dedicated and thorough at their jobs."

"Is that how you really feel?" He asked with a soft chuckle.

"Absolutely. I… If I was in his position, I would want someone like you at my side."

"That actually sounded like a compliment…"

"It was!" I nearly shouted as I turned to face him. "Really, Mr. Marks, I swear that it was."

He touched his glass to min saying, "I believe you, Mia. I think by now that you can call me August."

"Oh? Okay. Thanks… August."

We sat there sipping our drinks for a couple of minutes in silence. I really wanted to relax, but I couldn't do it for some reason. All I really wanted to do was hug my dad and feel safe in his arms. How fucked up was I? Just a few days ago I was fighting with my dad for freedom. Now I was sitting here longing for his protection. What the fuck was wrong with me?

"If you would prefer, I can leave you alone while we wait for Jax to arrive," August offered when he noticed that I had been staring at my glass in silence for over a minute.

"What?" It was an automatic question before I became fully coherent. "No…" I shook my head and repeated, "No, I… uhh… I'd rather not be left alone right now. If…? I mean… If that's okay?"

"Of course, it is," he answered as he stood up and retrieved the bottle of scotch from the cupboard. I watched as he poured us another serving. "May I ask you a question, Ms. Mia?"

I swallowed half my glass then answered, "You drop the 'Ms.' Shit and you can ask me anything, August." I saw his eyes widen for a second, so I laughed adding, "I told you I wasn't a lady." That made him laugh again. "But either way, feel free to ask your question."

He nodded then took a thoughtful sip from his glass. "What is your affiliation to the MC?"

"You mean…?"

"Yes, I mean other than working at TM. I don't know many straight mechanics that can navigate through the streets on a bike like you did. That tells me there's more to your story, Mia Lowman."

"Well the driver training has nothing to do with SAMCRO. My uncle has no kids and my mother thankfully stopped at me. So, I became the son he never had. That's part of why I'm a mechanic."

"But your uncle isn't SAMCRO? So, you didn't grow up in the club?"

"No, my uncle isn't. But my… my father… my dad is, so… indirectly I did."

"Ah. Which explains why your uncle wanted you to have the driver training. Would you mind me asking who your father is? Just in case I need to do some damage control?"

"My dad won't retaliate."

My reply was a little too automatic that it earned me an uncertain look.

"I swear he won't. Even if Jax ordered it, which he won't, Dad won't do anything because I'll tell him not to. He's a loyal soldier to the Sons, but I'm still Daddy's little girl and I have him wrapped around my pinky."

"Even though you owe him an apology?"

I choked on my scotch as I laughed. "Actually, him feeling guilty always works in my favor. But enough beating around the bush. I'm sure you've met him… or at least seen him with Jax. His name is Happy, but really, he's the tall, bald, brooding type."

"Oh yes, he's the Mmm…"

"He isn't Mexican. Or 'Spanish', so you can shove the racist bullshit somewhere really uncomfortable."

August solemnly nodded then said, "I'm sorry, it's just…"

"Latinos come in all flavors. Even pasty-skinned, Scottish colored mechanics."

That actually caused him to choke on his drink as he laughed. "Alright. Again, I'm sorry for the assumption. Now you said…"

His next question was interrupted by a knock at the door. He stood up from his chair and walked over to answer it. I remained where I was, slowly drinking my scotch. If August needed me to be somewhere, he would tell me. For now, I was just as happy to sit here and wait. The couch was comfortable and the scotch was delicious.

"Mia?"

I looked up from my empty glass to see Jax now standing in the office. I don't know what came over me, but I dropped the glass on the couch so that I could run over and throw my arms around the club's President. Thankfully, he didn't hesitate to reciprocate.

"I'm sorry Jax."

"It's okay." I leaned back so that I could look up into his face. He ran a gentle finger by my left eye asking, "Where's this come from?"

My eyes unconsciously flicked over to where Marks was standing before they turned back to Jax's face. I really hoped it was done fast enough that Jax wouldn't notice, but he of course did. He then took a step closer to me and asked just over a whisper, "Did he do this to you?"

I stepped out of his arms as I replied in an incredulous voice, "No! No, this was an accident. I swear."

"I should give you some privacy," August called out while putting his phone into the inner pocket of his suit jacket.

Jax kept his eyes trained on me as he replied to the other man, "Thanks. We shouldn't be long." After he heard the door close, Jax fixed me with a steely glare as he said, "No that we're alone you can tell me the truth. Did Marks do that to you?"

"No, Jax, he didn't."

Then what happened? Did you go down?"

My cheeks started to be colored by a blush. Jax's eyes widened and I could tell that he had misread my embarrassment. "No, I didn't… well… not on the bike. But it's kind of embarrassing, so can we just leave it at Mark's didn't do it?"

"No, we really can't. Now spill, Mia."

I let out a dejected sigh then answered, "Fine… be that way. Okay… well… when he told me his name, I remembered what Tig said about him and Pope. I then… uhh… I kind of fainted."

Jax stared at me for a second before he burst out laughing. I stepped forward and slapped his shoulder whining out, "Jax! It's not funny!"

"Yes, it is. Badass Mia, who gutted the guy who assaulted her, passes out because a guy introduces himself to her? That's funny."

"Yeah… well… The guy Frankie hired didn't have a hype man like Tiggy telling tales about scary shit that could scar someone like… well… Tig." I heaved out a heavy sigh then turned around to sit on the couch again. "But I think it had more to do with the adrenaline pumping through my veins after trying to lose Marks and his men."

"Speaking of," Jax started as he moved to stand closer to me. "When Auggie first called he asked me if anyone from the club was missing a bike."

"Oh… uhh…" He sat down on the desk in front of me with his arms crossed over his chest and a 'don't fuck with me' look on his face. "I told you I had a bike to take on a test run."

"You didn't tell me it would have the club's logo on the side of it."

"Oh… that…" I sat back so that I could look up at him. "Would you believe that I forgot it was there?" He gave me an unimpressed look causing me to add, "The paint job took a lot longer than I expected. It's been covered up so much to keep it safe that I sort of only remember it being covered."

"Oh, come on, Maria."

I stared at him for a few breaths because I knew he wanted to gain my undivided attention by using my full name. "I swear, Jax, I didn't. Plus… If I was going to lie about it, wouldn't I come up with something better than I forgot it was there?"

"Yeah…" He chuckled out. "You definitely would. Alright. Well… we'll have to get you a ride home because now that we know, I can't let you ride it again."

"Okay. I'm really sorry about all of this. I didn't mean to be such a pain in the ass."

"It's alright. I was coming out here to meet with Marks anyway." He stood up to walk to the door and paused before opening it to say, "The paint job looks awesome."


	22. Chapter 22

Marks volunteered Tiny (he hadn't introduced us at all, so I had to go with my own nickname for him) to drive me home following the tow truck with the motorcycle on it. I quickly called Leo to apologize for missing our meeting. Turned out that he had a family emergency, so he was going to call to reschedule anyways. I'm not going to lie, but I started to breathe a bit easier after Leo told me that because I was worried, I had royally screwed myself over by 'flaking' on him.

When we finally made it back to TM, I hesitated before I reached for the door handle. It didn't hit me until we got back to the garage how having the bike towed would look to the guys at the garage. If I had of been thinking I would have had them drop me off a block away and driven it back the rest of the way. But then again, I obviously wasn't using my brain today, so it was just par for the course today, I guess.

"Miss?"

I startled out of my thoughts and turned to catch Tiny's eyes in the rearview mirror as I absentmindedly finger combed my now loose hair. "Sorry. Thank you for the ride. I'll get out of your hair now."

"It's no problem."

I then quickly opened the back door and got out. I really didn't want to embarrass myself any more than I already had, so I didn't say anything else. Plus, there was no point in delaying the inevitable, so I braced myself for the teasing I knew I would be getting from the other mechanics.

"Did something happen with the bike? Because Joey said it was good to go," Wade asked as we watched the tow driver unload the bike.

"No, it's running beautifully. But…" I sighed and felt my cheeks start to heat up. "Look at the gas tank."

He gave me a weird look before he turned to follow my instruction. I moved so that I could watch his face to see his reaction. And he did not disappoint. As his eyes landed on the logo, his expression morphed from being amused to disbelief and then finally concern and near panic.

"Oh shit! Mia… I… I didn't even think…" He stepped closer to me so that he could continue just over a whisper, "Fuck. How much shit are you in?"

"Not that much." I laughed at the look of disbelief on his face. "Lucky for me, Jax isn't a total dick and he took pity on me and my stupidity."

"Thank God for that. And seriously, Dude, I'm sorry I didn't notice it before you left."

We started walking towards the garage, following Joey as he pushed the motorcycle into one of the bays. "Not your fault at all, I wasn't paying attention. Do you know if my dad is in the clubhouse?"

"Yeah. Him and a couple of other guys are."

"Would Juice be one of the other guys?"

"Actually, yeah… he is."

"Awesome. Can you do me a favor? Can you cover the bike up and keep it hidden until I get back?"

"Absolutely."

"Awesome. Thanks."

I then nearly sprinted towards the clubhouse. As I got closer to the door, I forced myself to slow down so that I didn't look so panicked. I didn't want to look too eager going in, either. But I t was hard for me to contain my excitement. I couldn't wait to give JC his gift. He had been pretty upset and down since Clay was voted out of the club and I was hoping this would help to put a smile on his face.

As soon as I stepped through the door, I hear a loud 'Maria!' that almost made me want to turn around and run away. But I had vowed not to be a coward, so I continued inside. Jax had been forgiving about my transgression, so that meant no one else could or should be angry about what happened, right? If the President wasn't going to punish me then there was no reason for any other member of the MC to come up with a punishment, right?

 _Alright… Suck it up. He's pissed because he's your dad… or maybe he's just worried… Yeah… right. Chin up. You can do this._

I slowly started to make my way towards where Dad had been sitting with Tig and his new dog as I called out in a sing song voice, "Yes, Daddy?"

He jumped up to his feet and hurried over to me to wrap me in a tight hug. I barely had a chance to reciprocate before he pushed me back at arm's length and cupped my left cheek. " _Nena,_ are you okay? Jax said that you fainted and hit your head."

"I'm fine, _Papi_. August… err… Mr. Marks help to cushion my fall, so it wasn't that bad."

"The cut on your tri-brow is telling a different story." Tig gave Dad a strange look, so he directed his attention from doting on me to glare at the other man and say, "It's Mia's description, not mine. Give her the dirty look."

Tig turned to give me a confused frown, but before he could say anything, I quickly explained, "The scar from my stitches cut my brow in half. Now instead of two eyebrows, I have three, ergo 'tri-brow'. It's a clever play on words." Tig opened his mouth to say something, but I turned my attention back to my dad and continued, "Part of my old cut re-opened. It's not like it's a new cut or anything. I've taped it. It'll heal. No big."

Dad looked like he was going to argue, but that look quickly faded. He hugged me again and kissed my eyebrow saying, "Alright, Baby Girl. If you say so."

"I do." I kissed his cheek then whispered, "Thank you, Daddy."

He was trying to make good on his promise of listening to me and not assuming he was the only one who knew what was best for me. I knew it was hard for him to relinquish control like that, especially when it came to me and my well-being, so I tried to remember to show my appreciation nay time I noticed him making the effort. I also had to work hard at not being a wiseass with him at times like that too. That had always been my go-to reaction (defense mechanism), but if he was willing to try to change, then I knew I had to as well. That was the only way we were going to keep this relationship working and to keep it healthy.

Dad wrapped an arm around my shoulders to escort me back to where he had been seated. Tig was still sitting there with his new dog, looking like he didn't know if he was allowed to speak or not. I immediately felt guilty and diverted my course to make my way to his side to try to apologize.

I leaned down to kiss his cheek then quietly said, "I'm sorry for snapping at you. I hate having to explain my jokes to people because it's like admitting they aren't funny. I hope you can forgive me."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and I relaxed into his embrace. Big mistake. Instead of just hugging me, he pulled me over the arm of the chair and into his lap. I was too surprised by the maneuver to do anything, but I did let out a surprised shriek while he flipped me over to sit on his lap.

Once he had me sitting comfortably across his thighs, he kissed my left eyebrow then said, "I think your tri-brow is cute."

"Thank you, Tiggy." I looked over at my dad and added (I just couldn't help but to be cheeky because I had been forcing myself not be all day. It was a hard thing for me to do because it came to me so effortlessly.) "Finally! Someone who has good taste and a wicked sense of humor."

Dad rolled his eyes then retorted, "Remember what you said about not being right in the head?"

I wrapped my arms around Tig's neck and took in a very loud, dramatic gasp. "How dare you…?"

I was then cut off by the sound of a dog growling at me. I turned in my seat to find the white pit bull that Chibs had stitched up standing about two feet from where Tig and I were sitting. She was bearing her teeth with her ears pushed back and looking very fierce.

"Maria…"

"Dad… don't move," I calmly interrupted as I slowly released Tig from my playful hug. "It's okay puppy. I wasn't hurting him. See…?"

"MARIA…"

"Dad… I love you, but SHUSH. She'll pick up on your nervousness. We all just have to be calm. No one is hurt. No one is fighting, so no one has to be upset. See girl? Tiggy's fine." I had to gently elbow him as I quietly said, "Talk to her, Tig. Let her see that you're okay."

"Oh… okay…" He then sat up and cheerfully said, "It's alright, Athena. I'm fine."

The dog stopped growling, but she still looked like she was ready to pounce. I eased myself off Tig's lap by moving over the chair arm so that I was no longer between Tig and his new rescue dog. I kept my eyes on her, just in case (not that I really thought she was going to attack me anymore.) and promptly ran into my dad's chest.

"Maria…"

"Shh… watch," I quietly stated as I lead him back to his chair.

Almost the second after I was out of Tig's lap, Athena jumped into it. She licked his cheek and then made herself comfortable in the spot that I had just vacated. Tig started to pet her and kiss the top of her head once she was comfortable. It wasn't hard to see that she was completely at ease with him and relaxed as soon as she was in his lap.

"How did you know that would work, _Nena_?" Dad asked as I draped my legs over the arm of his chair and made myself comfortable in his lap.

"Dogs survive through pack mentality. Humans really aren't all that different from them." Dad snorted in a laugh. I tried to sit back and give him a dirty look, but it didn't really work with where I was sitting. I then abandoned that course of action because right now I was more than happy to cuddle into my Daddy's chest and feel safe in being his little girl. "Don't laugh, it's true. What would you do if you saw some random guy with Jax in a head lock?"

"I'd… I'd…"

"You'd shoot first and ask questions later," I replied over his stuttered response. "You wouldn't check if they were joking around, you'd protect your President… your Alpha, no questions asked."

"And that's what she did?" Dad questioned, still sounding like he didn't believe me. "She thinks that Tig is her Alpha?"

I snuggled deeper into Dad's chest as I hugged his neck answering, "Absolutely. He rescued her, so she'll thank him by ripping out the throat of anyone who tried to hurt him."

"But you weren't hurting him," Phil commented as he passed dad and I bottle of beer each.

I took a drink then explained, "She doesn't know that. Let me go back to the headlock analogy. Gut instinct is that something bad is happening. It takes your brain some time to process the scene… and make out faces. So, say it was Chibs who had Jax in the headlock? You've now shot your favorite Scot because your first instinct was to make sure you protected your President."

Dad hugged my torso against his chest. "How did you get so smart, _mi cardo escocés_?" I shrugged while I continued drinking my beer and made no effort to answer him. " _Nena_ , I meant… how did you get so smart about this kind of stuff?"

I shrugged again, but this time I answered, "You know that I've always loved to read. After your lecture… our talk about… about Liz, I started reading a lot of sociology and psychology books."

"Really? I didn't know that."

"Back then I thought it might help me to understand her… and why she did was she did… why she didn't…"

I just shook my head without finishing my thought, so Dad pushed my hair back in an effort to try to see the side of my face. I had taken it out of the two French braids during my chauffeured ride home, so it was very crimped and somewhat unruly. He combed his fingers through it until he could get it to stay behind my ear.

"Did it help, Baby Girl?" He asked just over a whisper.

I shook my head, answering in a voice so quiet and timid, I didn't recognize it. "No, not with Liz." I knew that answer would worry Dad, so I hugged his neck and added in a stronger voice, "But then again… someone could do their PhD thesis on Liz and barely scratch the surface with her."

"That is VERY true."

Phil suddenly appeared beside us with two more bottles of beer. Dad and I said a quiet thank you before he retreated towards the bar again. I wasn't sure about anyone else, but I was completely content with just sitting here, shooting the shit and drinking beer with the guys for the rest of the night.

I watched Tig with the dog and couldn't help myself before I asked, "Did I hear you call her Athena?"

"Yeah, Mia-Baby, you did. She responded to it right away, so it seemed like a perfect fit." He finally turned his eyes towards me. "You aren't having second thoughts about the name, are you?"

"No, not at all. I'm just glad you like it Tiggy because…" I stood up and walked over to his side as I pulled a pink bone shaped dog tag out of my pocket. "I made this hoping you'd like it."

Tig took it from me and held it both of his hands like it was the most precious thing he had ever touched. "Mia… this is… too much."

He moved to wrap an arm around my waist, but I stepped out of his reach. He looked so hurt that I almost jumped forward to wrap him in a hug. But I didn't want to be the reason my dad shot a dog, so I jutted my chin towards where Athena was laying on the floor saying, "I don't want to test her limits yet. You can thank me later." I whistled then motioned towards Tig's lap calling out, "Come on, Pup. Come try it on."

Tig then patted his chest with both of his hands and she finally moved to comply. It warmed my heart to see the two of them together because I knew Tig had a huge heart filled with love. He just had a weird… okay… he had a FUCKED-UP way of showing it most of the time. But then again, as humans we always seem suspicious of people who offer us such a fierce form of love like Tig would, but a dog wouldn't. They gave love unconditionally and it was VERY rare that a human could reciprocate so completely.

"Thanks, Mia. It's a perfect fit."

I couldn't help myself any longer. I walked over to Tig's side and pet Athena on the back of the neck. She didn't really pay any attention to me, so I chanced it and leaned over to quickly peck Tig's cheek. "You're very welcome, Tiggy."

As I started to move back towards my Dad's side, I took a moment to look around the room. When I first got here, practically everyone was in the clubhouse. Jax had said a brief hello as he left for the night and it looked like a couple of other people may have as well.

"Phil?" I called out while I continued to move my eyes around the room.

He took a couple of steps towards me answering, "Yes, Mia? Is there something I can help you with?"

"JC… uhh… Juice… He was here, wasn't he?"

"Yes, he was."

"Was… shit." I turned to face him and asked, "Do you know where he went? Did he mention where he was going?"

"Sorry, but no, he didn't. He just said something about clearing his head. But he didn't say where he would go to do that. Sorry, Mia."

I patted his arm and said, "Nothing for you to apologize for, Phil."

I then walked back over to Dad's side and kissed his cheek. When he turned to look at me, I squatted down and placed my chin on my forearms that were folded over the arm of his chair. He gently pet my head but he didn't say anything. He just waited patiently for me to say whatever it was that I had captured his attention to tell him.

"There's something I want to do tonight. Before you ask, I can't tell you. It could ruin the surprise."

"Alright, Baby Girl. Is it something you need my help with?"

I shook my head answering, "No, it's something I need to do on my own… But…" I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath before continuing, "But I might not come home tonight. I just want to make sure you're okay with that, especially after what happened in Oakland."

I opened my yes to see his reaction. Much like I had hoped, he looked slightly amused. "After seeing you in person, Oakland's been forgotten. Have fun tonight. Good luck."

"Thanks, Daddy."

I stood up to give him a hug and another kiss. I then said a quick good night to Tig and Phil while double checking that Chibs and Bobby weren't in the room. They had both disappeared and I just assumed that must have happened around the same time JC had. It wasn't like them to leave without saying goodbye, but I'm sure they had their reasons for it.

As I walked to my truck, I did a quick inventory of all the vehicles still sitting in the parking lot. Not surprisingly, Jax's and JC's motorcycles were gone. Chibs was too, but Bobby's was still in its spot. I couldn't help but wonder if something was going on that I hadn't heard about yet. I knew JC was having a hard time with Clay being voted out of the club and Clay's potential relocation to Ireland so maybe Chibs was too.

The thing I wanted to do was cheer up JC. Or at least give it my best effort. The only problem was that I wasn't sure how to do that exactly. I didn't want to just jump into bed with him and assume that would automatically make him happy. I wanted to do something that showed I cared and was willing to support him, even during a rough patch when he wasn't my happy go lucky JC.

That's when my eyes landed on the garage. Phil said that JC wanted to clear his head. What better way was there to do that than taking your bike out for a ride? What better way was there to show him I wanted nothing more than to love and support him any way he needed me than to go for a ride with him and be a silent pillar of support? If he wanted to talk, I'd be there to listen. If he just wanted to ride, then I'd just be there so he could feel that he wasn't alone.

Add to that equation a brand-new bike that I had pain-stakingly detailed by hand? Well, I felt like that would all add up to be the near perfect solution.

 _Now… how do I get the bike to him?_ I contemplated loading it into my truck, but that was more of a two-person job. On my own, it would take way too long, especially in the dark.

So that left riding it. I really didn't want a repeat of what happened in Oakland. Or… more importantly, to piss off Jax by disobeying him. But he was probably at home with Tara and their boys, so the chances of him catching me were slim to none. Plus, Charming wasn't all that big. It wouldn't take me long to get to JC's house. Plus, I could just make sure that I kept my artwork on the gas tank covered.

As soon as that thought came to me, I was almost in the garage. I grabbed a couple of clean shammies out of the cupboard and draped them over the tank. Thankfully they were wide enough that when I was seated on the bike, my legs held them down so they wouldn't flap in the wind.

 _Remember that for next time, Dumbass!_ I reprimanded myself as I turned over the engine.

The streets were virtually deserted, so it took no time for me to get to JC's home. It was a bit of a long shot, but I figured if he wasn't home, then I would just set up some kind of 'home coming' for him.

But as I turned onto his street, I breathed out a sigh of relief because his bike was parked in front of his house. _Perfect! Now I can surprise him with his new present and the two of us can go for a ride._

I parked the new bike beside this old one and removed the shammies. The great thing about using them to cover up the artwork was that I could quickly buff the bike and helmet so that they would look perfect for when I presented them to him. Plus, that would also give me some time to catch my breath and calm my racing heart.

I don't even know why I was so nervous. It wasn't like I had any doubts that he was going to like the bike. I had ridden behind him enough times on the back of his bike to know how he like the ride to feel. Plus, the artwork was exactly what he loved too. After the first time I woke up in his bed to the Reaper image on the wall, I had asked him why he had such a large representation on his bedroom wall. He told me that seeing the Reaper every morning made him feel at peace.

 **"** **Like rest in peace at peace?" I asked as I curled my legs under myself on his couch. "Should I put you on suicide watch?"**

 **"** **No," he answered with a laugh. He leaned forward to kiss me then sat back and explained, "At peace like I'm not on my own anymore. I have a club, a family at my back now. I can conquer anything because I have people to support me now."**

 **"** **Conquer anything or anyone?" I asked with an audible tease.**

 **"** **Anything."**

 **He leaned forward to kiss me again. While he had me completely distracted with his lips, he gently pulled me towards him. I followed his silent wishes because I was chasing his lips. I was so malleable that it took nothing for him to move me into his lap.**

 **I let out a soft whine that turned into a quiet growl when he completely released my lips. He smoothed my hair back and then held the sides of my head for a couple of heart beats. I thought he was doing it to make sure he could control and dominate our kiss, but he made no efforts to embrace me again.**

 **Instead, he made painfully direct eye contact as he reverently said, "Mia, you will NEVER be a conquest." He picked up his knife that was still in its sheath and held it up. "If I have ever made you feel hat way, you can use this to castrate me."**

 **I took the knife from him and dropped it to the floor. He smiled and moved forward, but I stood up of the couch before he could kiss me.**

 **"** **Mia?"**

 **I pressed my finger to my lips to quiet him because of the emotion I heard in his voice. Once I was certain he would remain silent, I pulled my shirt over my head and shimmied out of my jeans.**

 **"** **Alright, JC. That was literally the nicest thing anyone has EVER said to me. To show my appreciation, you get to choose. Do you want this?" I pointed to my mouth. "Or…?" I turned around and bent at the waist as I pulled my lacy panties down my legs.**

 **"** **Wow," he breathed out once my whole backside was revealed to him.**

 **"** **Well?" I questioned while I remained bent almost in half. "Which…?"**

 **I let out a surprised shriek when I felt him wrap an arm around my waist and pull me into his lap again. While I had slowly stripped my panties off, he had quickly removed all of his clothing. A grateful purr passed over my lips when I felt him press his bare flesh against mine. I rested my back against his chest and moved my head to the side so that he would have full access to my neck.**

 **He playfully nipped my neck then whispered in my ear, "We haven't tried reverse cowgirl yet."**

I felt an involuntary shudder rock through my body at that memory. Before that night the club's logo had always creeped me out a bit, but after hearing JC's explanation, I formed a whole new appreciation for it. That's the major reason why I had chosen to paint it by hand on the bike. I had spent as much of my free time as humanly possible to practice drawing it so that it would be perfect for him.

 _Here goes nothing._

I eased open the front door in the hopes that I could surprise him. The first thing I was greeted to inside was JC sleeping on the couch. As soon as he came into view, I almost turned around and left. If he had fallen asleep on the couch, it meant that he needed to res, so I didn't want to disturb him.

I was just about to leave, but froze when I heard a groggy, "Did you find the pipe?"

 _Alright, not asleep. Just ready to pass out._

My mouth opened, but it wasn't my voice that I heard answer, "No. But I found this!"

I turned my eyes to the hallway that led to the kitchen and found a half-dressed blond holding up a bottle of tequila. With her arm in the air, the t-shirt she was wearing was pulled up far enough that I could see she wasn't wearing anything underneath it. Well, at least there was nothing now covering anything below the waist-line, but I was guessing she also wasn't wearing a bra.

"EW. Who is she?" Skank Barbie asked. "I told you, no threesomes."

JC tried to lift his head off the back of the couch, but the effort looked like it was too much for him to manage. Once his head was resting on the back of the couch again, he answered, "Wasn't the plan."

"Alright, good." She then turned towards me and said, "You heard him… SHOE!"

I almost had to pick my jaw up of the ground to say an incredulous, "JC?!"

He groaned and somehow managed to get his head off the back of the couch. I thought he would try to explain the tableau playing out before me, but he didn't and just asked, "Have you seen my pipe?"

"Pipe?" I questioned dumbly as I watched the blond slut sit down on the couch beside JC.

She completely ignored me and put the bottle to his lips. JC tipped his head back so that she could pour the bottle's contents into his mouth. From the way they were acting, I had a feeling they had forgotten I was standing at the doorway.

The keys I had been holding bounced off JC's chest, causing the liquid in his mouth to spill down the front of his body.

"I hope you like it! It was custom built for you!" I yelled at him before I turned on my heel and left.

XXXXXXXXX

"Good. She's gone," the blond said as she started to crawl into Juice's lap. "Now come here. I'll make you feel all better."

She ran her hands up and down the front of his t-shirt covered chest in an attempt to get him to refocus his attention on her. He didn't move or acknowledge her until he felt her hand fall to the fly of his pants. His hand crushed it as his other hand fell to her leg to push her off of him, but he paused when he felt nothing but bare flesh.

His head moved off the back of the couch so fast that he almost head-butted her by accident. "Where are your pants?"

"On your kitchen floor. Now… com here and I'll make you forget all about that uptight bitch."

She tried to move forward to kiss him, but Juice had other plans. He stood up off the couch and dropped his would be companion on the floor with a resounding thud. She stared up at him and made no efforts to cover herself up. Usually all she had to do was flash her tits or give a brief glimpse of her moist pussy for a man to turn into putty in her hands. But for some reason that wasn't working tonight, and she was getting even more annoyed.

"Get out," Juice commanded as he stepped away from the nearly naked woman. "I told you I just wanted your weed. No take it and get the fuck out. I don't want to smell your musty stash or rancid gash ever again."


	23. Chapter 23

"Has she said anything to you?" Gemma quietly asked Chibs while she was watching Mia sketch at the picnic table by the clubhouse.

He shook his head answering, "But then again I only ever see her here while she's working. IF she takes a break, she usually spends it with Happy and only Happy."

"What about after hours? Doesn't she still spend time in the clubhouse with everyone before heading home?"

"Not since she moved into her new place. She says that she's still trying to get it organized and cleaned up so she can have everyone over."

"It's been over two weeks. I don't believe she hasn't gotten everything done yet. Maybe I should go over there and offer to help her."

Chibs quickly caught her arm to keep her by his side because he noticed Happy coming out to sit with his daughter. "Just give her time, Mom. She'll tell somebody when she's good and ready."

XXXXXX

Dad placed a bottle of soda down beside my left hand. I hadn't heard him approaching me, so I actually did jump in my seat when I caught that movement out the corner of my eye. Mercifully, he didn't comment on that and just moved to the opposite side of the table to sit down.

"What on you working on, Baby Girl?"

I turned my sketchbook around and pushed it across the table answering, "Just a possible design for Phil's bike."

"Really? That… it's…"

"Not very good. I know," I stated somewhat defensively when he trailed off. "I just haven't been able to find the right inspiration for him yet."

Dad slammed his hand over mine to stop me from ripping the page out. When I didn't move my eyes up to his face right away, he squeezed my fingers and said, "That isn't what I was going to say. It looks amazing. You can really paint that onto a bike?"

"With the right tools I should be able to. Leo said I could stop by his shop whenever I want and he'll teach me new techniques or help me refine the ones I already know."

"Really? How is that going?" When I just shrugged and kept my gaze fixed on my nails picking at the label of my pop bottle, he reached over and stilled my hand. "Maria? What does that look mean?"

"Nothing really. I can't say how it's going when I haven't done any work with him yet."

"Oh… well… You should talk to Gemma. I'm sure she'd be more than happy to give you some time off to do that."

"It's okay, I don't want to bother her with this. Plus… Nah… Forget it."

I shook my head then tried to pull my hand and sketchbook away to stand up and head back to work. But my dad had a different plan for me. He was going to keep me close so we could continue to talk. He kept a firm hold on my wrist until I made eye contact with him again.

"Maria. You wanted me to pay attention and to listen. Well… I'm here and I'm willing to hear whatever you need to say. Does this have to do with…?"

"Yes," I interrupted quietly. "But…Can…? Can we talk about that over dinner? I… I don't want the guys to see me cry."

Dad perked up a little bit then asked, "Does that mean we're ordering in instead of going to a crowded restaurant?"

I got up and kissed his cheek. "I'll do you one better. I have pulled pork cooking in the slow cooker at home as we speak."

He wrapped his arms around my waist to give me a strong hug. He checked that my back was facing the garage and that my body was shielding him from any prying eyes before he quietly asked, "Is it really that bad, Baby Girl?"

I shook my head and gave him as strong of a smile as I could muster. "I'm fine, Daddy. Plus, I owe you a home cooked meal."

" _Nena_ …" He tried to caution me.

I leaned down and kissed his head then laughed softly. "You worry way too much. I'm fine."

Before he could try to mount a new argument, I turned on my heel and made my way back to the garage. Please don't think that I was completely shutting my dad out. I can be a bitch, but not when it came to my dad's love and never just for shits and giggles. I had told Dad that JC and I were on a bit of a hiatus because Juice was having a hard time dealing with his feelings after Clay was arrested. Everyone was convinced that Marks was going to make sure that Clay never made it out of County and Juice couldn't handle the idea of Clay being dead and gone.

What? For all I know that's why he went brain dead and decided that getting high with his ex-girlfriend was a good idea. I still don't know if that's all they did. He tried to apologize and explain what I had walked in on. He maintained that she could score the most potent weed in Northern California. She was supposed to just drop it off, but he was having issues rolling a joint because he had been drinking, so she offered to find his pipe so he could smoke it that way.

When I brought up her clothing choice… or rather lack thereof, he could only say it wasn't what it looked like. His argument was that he had no idea she was stripping instead of searching his kitchen for his pipe.

When he couldn't explain her crawling all over him, feeding him tequila or give me any assurances that nothing would have happened between them if I hadn't interrupted them, I told him I needed us to take a step back, to take a break. He needed to figure some shit out and I couldn't be a part of it if spending the night with an ex to score some dope was his best option. He had no reply for that, so I closed the latch on the small window on my back door and that was the last time I saw him.

I had already arranged to have a couple of days to unpack everything in my new house. It was a small rancher sized three-bedroom, two bath that wasn't much bigger than most apartments, but it had a yard and it was perfect. It was mine. Dad had come over to help me unpack and told me that Juice had volunteered to check on Bobby. Everyone was slightly concerned because they knew I wouldn't be going with him, so I broke down and told Dad about us taking a break. I couldn't really tell how Dad felt about that revelation, but when I insisted that it was my idea, not Juice's, I swear Dad actually looked kind of sad. Not that he said anything along those lines, though.

"What do you have there, Mia-Luv?"

I had made it to the bank of lockers in the garage by this time. I looked up from my sketchbook and found Chibs giving me a sympathetic smile.

"Nothing," I replied in a light, airy tone.

He started to pull it out of my hands, but I pulled back almost desperately pleading, "Really! It's nothing!"

 _DAMMIT!_

"Mia… Luv…" He mumbled in awe before he looked up and asked, "Mia-Luv, did you draw this?"

My cheeks got hot as I stared down at my feet and nearly whispered out my reply of, "I know… it sucks…"

"MIA!" He gasped out in shock. He forced my chin up gently in the cup of his hand. "Luv… this is… well beautiful isn't the right word. It's great. May I ask who you are doing this drawing for?"

I tried to pull the sketchbook out of his hands, but he wouldn't let up on his grip, so I stopped struggling so that we wouldn't tear the page or wreck the rest of the book. "I was supposed to be for Phil."

"For Phil?"

I couldn't tell if he sounded pensive or skeptical, so I quickly explained, "His birthday is the next one we'll celebrate, so I thought it would be a perfect gift for him. But I… But it just isn't coming together."

"And what is so wrong with this drawing?"

My eyes quickly raked over the room to make sure no one looked like they were listening to us. "That's the problem" I replied just over a whisper. "I can't figure out what's wrong with it. It just… it doesn't look right, but I can't put my finger on why."

"Ahh…" He chuckled saying, "You think he's a big teddy bear, so the skull and flames seem out of place."

"No, I don't!" I snapped out a little too angrily.

When I saw the shocked, hurt look on Chibs' face, I quickly realized that no one knew the nicknames JC and I had used for each other. That meant that my reaction only made sense to me. _SHIT!_ Now I needed a cover story. _FUCK!_

"I mean…" I quickly added. "I know he paid his dues to ear his cut. No 'Teddy Bear' could do that."

"Aye, tis true." He then wrapped an arm around my neck so that he could more easily say into my ear, "But then again not everyone had Happy as a father, so we can forgive you if your 'scary' scale differs from ours."

"CHIBS!" I shrieked out with the first genuine laugh I had issued in weeks.

He hugged me more soundly then asked, "Now will you believe me that your drawing really is quite good?"

I hugged him back and kissed his cheek. "I believe you think it's good."

"Mia…"

"Shh… I'm not done." I smiled softly then continued, "And if you believe it, then maybe I'm over thinking it and being too critical, so… I won't toss it out."

I put my sketchbook into my locker and turned around to tease Chibs again, but then I saw Juice step into the garage. I'm not sure what look I had on my face because my mind had gone completely blank with shock. Dad had thought that he would be away for at least another week. I was hoping to be out of town when he got back so that I could avoid a situation like this.

A knowing grin spread across Chibs' face as he said, "Look at that. Your…"

"Shit! I forgot I need to talk to Gemma about something. Excuse me," I interrupted before I turned and nearly sprinted towards the office.

XXXXXX

Chibs stared at Mia's retreating back when a revelation hit him. Now Mia being so withdrawn and distancing herself from everyone but Happy made more sense. But she must have been the one to call things off because Happy hadn't made any moves to teach the young Son a lesson. He had had ample time to catch up with Juice to see that he felt some of the pain they had witnessed Mia feeling over the last couple of weeks.

No that any of that had any bearing on what Chibs was going to do now. He planned this during his ride home from Stockton. That was long before he saw the look in Mia's eye that broke his heart.

"Clear out," he ordered the mechanics left in the room. "Close the door, Rat."

XXXXXX

"Gemma? Can I ask you something?" I questioned as I stepped through the office door.

She turned around with a bright smile on her face. "Of course. What is it, Sweetheart?"

"I… I was wondering if I could…? Uhh… Would it be okay if I took some time off for a vacation?"

"Vacation?"

"Yeah. A friend of mine can get me tickets to any minor league game I want… I was hoping to do a tour of the California League to help me clear my head."

"Clear your head about what?"

I walked past her to look through the window into the garage. Chibs was helping Juice to his feet before he punched him in the face… again. I know I flinched when I saw the blood pouring down Juice's cheek and then I jumped when Gemma wrapped her arm around my waist.

"Would it have something to do with a certain biker with a goofy hair cut?"

I turned my back on the window and hugged her because I couldn't bear to watch Chibs beat Juice. Sure, there had been a couple of day I really would have liked to have been in Chibs' place, but they were actually few and far between. And none of them were all that genuine, they were just a fleeting thought.

"Yeah… a little bit."

She kissed my head then asked softly, "How long do you think you'll be away, Baby?"

"A week… maybe two. That way I should be able to see all the teams at home. But… I think it will mostly depend on how long my Gran can stand having me stay with her."

"Your Gran? You don't…? Do you mean Happy's mom?"

I nodded answering, "I haven't had a chance to visit her yet."

"That's great." She hugged me tight then said, "You take all the time you need, Sweetheart. Just make sure that you keep in touch."

I let out a soft sob into her shoulder and hugged her so tight that I could barely breathe because I couldn't get out the words to thank her.


	24. Chapter 24

"What smells so good?" Dad called out as he walked into the kitchen. He had a case of beer in his hands, so his first stop was the fridge. "And what are you cooking up here, Baby Girl?"

I turned away from the stove to offer him a taste on the spoon I was holding. "I promised you a home cooked meal."

"And this is…?"

"Homemade barbeque sauce. The buns should be finished baking any second now." He stared at me in disbelief causing me to laugh. "I started making dinner for Uncle Terry and I when I was in ninth grade. I've had some time to hone my skills."

"That I don't doubt. I just… I didn't expect this much effort from you, _Nena_."

I pulled the sauce off the stove and poured it into an awaiting dish to cool down before we ate.

"It almost sounds like you don't think you're worth the effort, Daddy."

"It isn't that," he replied as he helped me move some of the dishes from my kitchen island to my small kitchen table. "I was getting worried you didn't think that I was anymore."

My head hung down as I swallowed back some tears while I placed the baked buns on the counter. I hadn't meant to hurt my dad, but I should have known he would have felt the unintentional blow back of me pulling away from anyone associate to my… my ex-boyfriend anyways.

"I'm so sorry, Daddy. I never meant for you to feel like that. Me… me pulling away… It wasn't just from you, it was from everyone at TM. I just… It's how I deal with a break up. It's all on me. You didn't do anything wrong. I'm SO sorry."

He waited until I passed him a plate with the fresh baked bun on it before he answered, "That's what I was hoping this was all about."

We then started building our meals in silence. He had already pulled out the coleslaw I had made and a couple of beers from the fridge, so we were all set to eat. Not that I had an appetite at all. Throwing up felt like a much more appropriate course of action right now.

Dad started digging into his sandwich and paused mid-chew when he noticed I hadn't touched my food. He didn't have to say anything before I offered, "Juice and Rat got back today."

"That's what I heard. Did…? Did he say something to you?"

"No," I replied while shaking my head a little too fast. "I… I didn't give him a chance."

He washed another mouthful down with a long drink from his beer bottle. "Did you want me to have a little chat with him?"

"No. No, Daddy, I don't," I replied with a chuckle at the murderous glint in his eye. "That isn't necessary. Him and me… The break up? It really was all my idea. But… even thought I know we needed some time apart, it doesn't mean that it doesn't sting. But I'll be fine."

"Alright. So, what is it that you need to tell me that is causing you to lose your appetite?" He smiled softly then added, "Because this tastes as good as it smells, and I can hear your stomach growling."

I pushed my plate away because he was right. Smelling the food made me hungry, but it did nothing to ease my nausea. Even though my stomach was doing summersaults, I couldn't help but smile. "It really isn't anything that bad. I'm just nervous because… because I love you and I hate thinking that I might do something that makes you think that I'm running away from you or pushing you away."

"As long as you talk to me, I won't think that. So? What has you so nervous, Baby Girl?"

I finished my beer then reached across the table to hold his hand. "Tino got me tickets for a few California League games. I talked to Gemma today and she okayed me taking a couple of weeks off."

"A baseball trip? Alone? That's what has you nervous?"

The suspicion in his tone was so naked that it made me blush. "Yes, Daddy. Tino is just making sure my name is on the list for free tickets. He used to do it in Tacoma and Everett for me all the time. Hell, when Cindy had her bachelorette weekend in Whistler, he got us tickets in Vancouver too. But, if you're worried about my safety, no, I won't be solo for the whole trip."

"NOW you have my attention."

That comment made me laugh out loud. "Bakersfield has a team… I called Grandma and asked if she would be up for a visit."

"You called my mom?"

"I did. And before you get upset, I asked her not to say anything to you because I wanted to tell you about it myself first. But we do talk every birthday and Mother's Day at the very least… and have since I found out about you… I thought it was high time that we meet face to face."

"I've thought that for a while too," he finally said in a voice so low and gravelly that I new he was trying to hide his true emotions. "But I didn't want to pressure you into visiting her if you weren't comfortable or ready for it yet."

"Daddy, she's family, so of course I am. But more than that… she's family who has always been there for me, no matter what. Who do you think planted the seeds for me to call you and ask you about moving down here?"

"My mom did?"

I coughed out a laugh around my beer bottle at the look on his face. I never would have thought that he would be surprised by that piece of information. He was such a Momma's Boy (trust me I know I'm the only person on the planet that can say that and live to see the next sunrise) and it amazed me every time that he was shocked when his mother was the first person to back him up and remain in his corner.

"Yeah, she did. Ever since Liz died, she's been telling me I should move to live closer to you. The only time she didn't was when I was at school because she knew I was there on scholarship. But… she did say that if she could afford it, she would pay for me to go to a school that would be closer to you."

"She never told me that."

I moved to the chair to his right side so that I could hug him. "And she never will because she doesn't want you to feel the financial burden. Even though you don't think she does, she knows the sacrifices you've made for her. But she only told me about school like it was a threat to keep me in line. Seriously, Daddy, everyone thinks you're scary, but have never had the 'pleasure' of talking with Gran."

He laughed at that then said, "And everyone here thinks Gemma is scary."

We shared a laugh at that because Gemma did sound like a pussy cat compared to my dad's mother. He then ate a couple more bites before he asked, "So that's all you're doing? Visiting my mom and watching some baseball games?"

"Ideally that's it. But…" I got up and pulled out two bottles of beer from the fridge. After I passed one to Dad, I twisted the lid off my own and continued saying, "But in all honesty, I'm not ready to face Juice yet, so it's the perfect excuse to visit Gran. Plus, if she hates me, I'll still have like six other cities to visit where I can lick my wounds in peace."

"She won't hate you," he said with so much conviction that I couldn't help but to give him a suspicious, dubious look. "She won't, unless you insist on cussing like a trucker in front of her."

"I can hold my tongue!" I cried out incredulously. "Oh… my… God! You haven't introduced her to me because you don't think I'm lady like enough!"

"No," Dad countered a little to quickly. "That isn't it."

"Yes, it is!" I cried out with a chuckle. "She's why you've barked out the…" I tried to lower my voice to mimic his gravelly tone, but I know I failed miserably. "MIA! LANGUAGE! Every time I said the F word, isn't she? Don't lie to me, Dad! Especially not now."

"Why ESPECIALLY not now?"

"Change of topic aside," I replied with a cheeky bite. "I've been an open book with you. No one, not even Gemma, knows that Juice and I broke up. You are…well were the only person who knew I broke up with him today."

"And who else knows?"

"I'm pretty sure Chibs figured it out and I sort of told Gemma so that she would understand why I needed to get away for a bit. But enough about me. Back to you, Daddy. Was I right?"

He squirmed in his seat a bit before he answered, "Sort of."

"Sort of?"

"Yes. I know you can behave yourself and be a lady around Mom, so I was actually more worried about what she might say to you about me."

"About you? Daddy…" I squeezed his hand that I was holding then continued, "After everything I've seen and hear from Uncle Terry and the MC about what you've done for me… after the ugly truths JC… err… Juice told me… After you paid for Liz's private room and cancer treatments… after you've done nothing but make sure I had the best life possible, you think she could say something that would turn me against you?"

He smiled sadly then replied, "You haven't met my mother."

"And yet you still love, honor and cherish her. Dad… Don't forget… I have Liz as a shining example of the world's shittiest mom while I have you as my example of the scary, protective Dad. Tell me, what else Gran can throw at me?"

"Oh… well…"

"She already told me about your father. You have to know I don't give a shit about any of that because we use Spanish terms of endearment for each other all the time. So, I have some Venezuelan blood in me. It's no big deal to me. And it can't be for her… Plus it's a good excuse when I have a bit of fire in my blood."

"Good to hear, but that wasn't what I was going to say. Your Grandma…" He paused dramatically. "Your Gran's a total neat freak, so you'll have to keep not only your room, but your luggage, your dresser drawers and your bathroom completely spotless while at her house."

"Seriously? Dad! I can pretend to be OCD while I'm at her house. If what I usually do doesn't work, then I'll adjust and figure it out." I stared at him for a couple of seconds then asked, "Anything else?"

"You'll have to eat her disgusting, bland food."

Again, I laughed because I didn't know what else to do because that was something else for which I had planned. "Or I can offer to cook as a thank you for letting me stay with her. She gets the bland meat and potatoes while I splash some hot sauce on my own."

Dad stared at me in wide-eyed disbelief for a few seconds before he answered, "Well… it sounds like you have all the bases covered."

"When I make an argument, I try to make sure to look at it from all angles." I finally took a bite out of my own sandwich before I added, "Anything else you think you need to warn me about, Daddy?"


	25. Chapter 25

"Yes, she's here. She's actually making dinner for us. I'll go get her." Gran stepped into the kitchen holding the phone against her shoulder. "Maria, your father would like to have a word with you."

I place the Sheppard's Pie I was pulling out of the oven onto the counter before I walked over to her side. Once I had the phone in my hand, she kissed my cheek. That gave me a moment of pause because the entire time I had been at her house, she hadn't shown her affection for me in any way other than verbally.

"Hey Daddy… what's up?"

"Mia, I'm really sorry to do this but I need you to cut your vacation short and come home. We're on lock down because things have taken a turn for the worst."

I looked back towards the kitchen asking, "And you don't think I'll be safe here?"

"I'd rather play it safe right now. Baby Girl… They killed Phil and V-Lin and mutilated their bodies. I don't know… I… I'd rather not take my chances with your safety right now."

"What?! That's… that's… fuh… err… What monsters. Okay Daddy, I'll leave as soon as I get packed and have explained everything to Gran."

"I've already told her you have to cut your visit short."

"Oh? Okay. I guess I'll just pack as fast as I can and head to TM."

"Thank you. Drive safe, Baby Girl. I love you."

"I love you too, Daddy. See you soon."

I placed the phone back on its cradle and then walked back into the kitchen. Gran was folding the top of a paper bag over. I just stood and watched her because I wanted a second to try to figure out what she was doing.

When I couldn't, I called out, "Gran?"

She jumped slightly at the sound of my voice. She then looked up at me and laughed nervously. "I didn't hear you come in. We need to put some meat on your bones." She then passed the bag to me saying, "I made you a sandwich and packed a couple of granola bars along with an apple and cheese string for you to eat on the drive home."

"Gran, you didn't have to do that."

"Yes, I did, Maria. You'll waste away on all of us if you keep missing meals."

I almost laughed at that because since being at her house I hadn't missed a single meal. In fact, I had actually eaten twice as much as I usually did because she kept dishing me food, even when I insisted I was full.

But she was my father's mother, so I knew resistance was futile. So, I took the bag from her with a heartfelt 'thank you' and then rushed to my room to pack my bag.

XXXXXXX

As an employee of Teller Morrow Automotive I was at risk now that the Irish were upset and annoyed with the Sons of Anarchy, but Happy being my father was the primary reason that my life was in danger. Had I been able to keep my paternity under wraps then I probably could have stayed out of the worst of this fight, but as Happy's daughter I could practically feel the target I had on my back. That's why I dropped everything, including an escape in the land of California League baseball and time with my Grandmother, to return to Charming and join the rest of the MC and their families for lockdown at the clubhouse.

Before making my way to my place of employment, I decided to stop at my home to pack another bag and some other essentials. I wasn't sure what the other old ladies, girlfriends, children and whoever else was hunkering down with us would be into, but I was hoping some board games, cards and all the alcohol I could find in my house could be of help. I had barely slipped my truck into park before I jumped out to run in and pack everything I thought I might need or the next few days. (I was really hoping this whole lockdown thing wouldn't last more than that because anything more than a few days in tight quarters with everyone… okay, Juice, would be excruciating.)

That was a choice I would soon live to regret.

XXXXXXX

When I woke up, I was laying on my right side in the middle of my kitchen floor. I tried to move my left hand to the spot at the back of my head that was throbbing so bad that I knew it had to be bleeding, but my arm wouldn't move. I then tried to move my right hand just to see if I could, but it was just as dead as my right.

 _What the fuck? What is happening to me?_

A pair of white skater sneakers paced past my face as a frantic boy with a Scottish accent mumbled to himself. At first, I couldn't make out what he was saying, but I focused everything I had on listening to his words and finally I thought I could make out what he was saying.

"You were supposed to be a Son. Da fuck is going here?"

He continued to pace for a few seconds until he looked down and noticed that my eyes were open. I think I tried to close them then, but just like everything else on my body, they didn't listen. Or maybe my survival instincts were over-riding my brain and trying to keep an eye on this random guy who had broken into my house and assaulted me.

"Shit…" He cursed out softly to himself as he moved towards my small kitchen table.

I couldn't move my eyes enough or my head in any way to fully follow his movements, but I forced myself not to panic. I did, however, feel my eyes unconsciously widen as I tried to open my mouth and scream when I saw the syringe he had in his hand when he returned to my side.

"Don't fight… Ha… Not that you can," he said with a shit eating smirk on his stupid face as he poked the thin needle into my face near my left jawbone.

Since he had given me something that had paralyzed my whole body and numbed the pain that I knew I should be feeling through about ninety percent of it (I had a raging headache, so I was guessing that he had hit me over the head with something to knock me out initially), I hadn't felt that he had cut away my shirt. Or maybe he did it when I was knocked out. Yeah, that would make a lot of sense too. But either way, I now was laying in the middle of my kitchen with my bra on display to the whole room along with my thistle tattoo.

He gave whatever he had injected into my face a minute or two to take effect by becoming completely enamored with my tattoo. I saw him tap the end of his blade against my tattoo while he seemed to talk to himself. "After seeing this, I don't truly believe your Dah is a wet back Spic. Uncle Filip has been keeping you close, too close, so I canna help but wonder if it's more than BROTHERLY love that's keeping ya at his side." He then touched the very tip of the blade to the apple of my cheek and asked, "I wonder if he'll finally admit the truth once you two have matching scars."

 _No… no… NO!_ I screamed in my mind because my face was completely frozen. _NO! What the fuck is happening? Why…? WHY is this happening?!_

He walked away again and moved towards the kitchen table. I guess he had put his bag of 'toys' there because I could hear him rummaging through it. When he returned, he showed me a hunting knife with a blade at least twice the size of the one he had been holding while he paced in front of me just moments ago.

 _Oh fuck! Fuck no! That won't just scar me, I'll lose my whole fucking face!_

He kneeled down beside me for some reason and he almost tearfully apologized, "You were supposed to be a boy… a Son… I'm… I'm sorry, but I… I… I have to ruin your beautiful face. I don't want to, but… but I have to."

He then stood up and dropped his new blade to the floor in front of my face. Okay, now he was really fucking with my head. If he wanted… err needed to cut me up, fine. He had pumped me up with enough shit that I'd be aware of what was happening without the agony of feeling it, so what the fuck was he doing now?

I listened as his feet moved further into the room, but I still couldn't track him at all with my eyes. Once his shoes dominated my field of vision again, he bent down far enough that a scalpel's blade became the only thing my eyes could focus on (with a lot of concentrated effort).

"Tell Uncle Filip that I didn't have fun passing down the family trait, but I did what I had to do."

The next time I saw the scalpel's blade, it was covered in blood… MY blood, but thank God I wasn't feeling any pain.

 _Fuck… fuck… FUCK!_

The thought of seeing my blood must have bother him as well because I heard him run to the sink to throw up. And then I started to smell it. Great. I still wasn't able to feel the pain I knew I should be emanating from my wound, I could feel the river of blood pooling at the base of my neck and then I felt it dripping from my shoulder to the floor.

My 'genius' punisher must have forgotten the shelf life of the shit he had injected into me. My face was still completely numb, but I could now feel pins and needles all over my body, which told me that the rest of my body was starting to wake up. Huh, maybe I was numb from being knocked out and not a drug… maybe.

Even though I really wanted to check which limbs I could control once again, I forced myself not to move at all as I heard him walk back over to my side. I was so tempted to try to run or lash out immediately, but I knew that the only way I could get out of this mess was if I had the element of surprise on my side, so I had to wait for my opportunity.

This time I actually felt the cold steel of the scalpel brush against the skin above my left hip as he mused out loud, "Not sure it goes with the thistle, but the happy face sure is cute… the skull's a little… disturbing."

He then stood up and used the ball of his right foot against my left shoulder to try to push me over. When one kick didn't do the trick, he stepped back to try another with more force. Before he could land a second blow, I kicked out with my left foot with as much power as I could muster from this position. Him screaming out incoherently at the top of his lungs told me that I had hit my intended target of his kneecap. But him crumbling to the floor confirmed it for me in spades.

I quickly, well as quickly as my limbs would allow, grabbed the monster knife he had dropped and forgotten about before he used a surgical tool to open up my face. He was so focused on his own pain and screaming that he didn't notice anything that I was doing.

He continued to writhe and scream until I thrust his blade into his throat. Even then, he continued to emit a disgustingly wet gurgling sound as he tried to take in a few breaths until he finally stopped moving and making any sound at all.

I flopped back onto my kitchen floor while I waited for the blessed sound of silence. I could feel blood pouring down the front of my body, but I still wasn't able to feel the actual wound that was causing the blood at all. Since he wasn't actively trying to hurt me, I just laid back until he stopped making any sound and any twitching.

XXXXXX

Either whatever drugs he gave me were kicking in again or the blood I lost caused me to lose consciousness. When I woke up, I felt a searing, burning pain coming from my left cheek that nearly caused me to scream out my agony, but I couldn't move my face. This time my lack of movement wasn't because of the drugs he had given me, instead it was because of the pain of the gaping wound on my cheek that kept me from moving it in any way or it was the gaping wound itself.

Luckily, everything else he had given and done to me seemed to have run its course because I was finally able to move the rest of my body with ease. I quickly scrambled to my feet and had to stopped to get my bearings because of the head rush the fast movement of standing up had given me.

I tripped over the corpse on my kitchen floor as I moved to my phone on the kitchen island. I pulled it off its cradle and immediately dialed 911. When the operator came on the line, I simply answered a stifled 'Help me' in reply. I was calling from a landline, so I was sure that they would have my location and I hoped that would be enough to get help coming my way.

Thankfully it must have been enough because when I woke up again, I was sitting with my back against the side of my island in the middle of the room and I heard Deputy Cane say into his radio, "I need EMS Code Three. And Lieutenant Roosevelt…? Sir…? It's Mia... Uhh... Happy Lowman's daughter… I think she's the one that called. It looks like someone tried to cut up her face, but after the first cheek she stopped him… permanently."

I don't think he noticed that I was awake because he then started to give instructions to someone about needing to take photos of everything, including my wound. He stopped suddenly when he heard me gurgle out a noise. Once he was down on his knees on my right side, a gloved hand cupped my jaw while he asked, "Mia? Mia…? Can you hear me?"

I turned my eyes to make direct eye contact with him to make sure he could tell that I heard him. He didn't seem persuaded by that, so I opened my mouth to try to ask for help, but all that came out was a painfilled, anguished cry.

"Shh… Don't try to talk. An ambulance is on its way because it looks like that cut is deep and I'm sure talking will only make it worse."

I felt my eyebrows move as I scowled one of the many questions that had formed while listening to him. The deputy seemed to understand what I was trying to ask because he answered, "I'm no medical expert, but I'm pretty sure I can see muscle."

That caused me to sputter out a breath as tears spilled down my cheeks, which caused a whole new onslaught of pain as the salty tears hit the wound. His ungloved hand raised up to stroke my hair to try to comfort me even before I started to cry.

"It's okay, Mia. The paramedics will be here soon."

I raised my right hand and made the exaggerated motion of writing in the air. Deputy Cane was as smart as I hoped he would be and caught onto what I was trying to convey quickly. He then pulled out his notebook and pen and pressed each into one of my hands.

DON'T CALL MY DAD.

"But Mia…" He tried to argue.

NO! HE'S OUT OF TOWN ON BUSINESS. **DON'T** CALL HIM BACK.

"Alright, but…"

MY INSURANCE PAPERS ARE IN MY BACKPACK. IT'S HANGING UP BESIDE MY BACK DOOR. YOU DON'T HAVE TO CALL ANYONE FROM THE SONS TO GET ME MEDICAL TREATMENT, SO THERE'S ZERO REASON TO CALL ANY OF THEM… ESPECIALLY MY DAD.

He read my note then gave me wide eyes. "Okay… Fine… But, what about the body in your kitchen?"

NOT CLUB RELATED. It was a lie, but the good Deputy didn't need to know that right now. GET ME A PUBLIC DEFENDER.

"Mia…"

WOULD YOU SEND ME TO CHOWCILLA WITH THIS STARING YOU IN THE FACE AT COURT?

He looked up at my still bleeding wound and got a sad look in his eyes as he answered, "No. And if I'm being completely honest with you… I will fight the DA and LT myself if either of them tries to classify this as anything other than an act of self-defense."

THANK YOU. I APPRECIATE THAT.

"You're welcome."

He then gave me a warm smile that I wish I could have reciprocated. Instead, I just had to hope he could see the gratefulness in my eyes.

"Holy… Hell…" Lieutenant Roosevelt called out as he walked through my broken back door that the Deputy had kicked in because I hadn't answered my door when he first arrived and was knocking.

I was still sitting on the floor, propped up with my back against my kitchen island. Deputy Cane had a gauze covered ice pack pressed against my still bleeding cheek in the hopes of keeping it from getting any worse.

"What the fu…? What the hell happened?" Roosevelt asked as he knelt down beside his deputy.

I started to open my mouth to answer but Cane stopped me by raising his empty hand to press the bottom of my chin to keep my mouth closed. When he was sure that I wasn't going to try to talk again, he moved his ungloved hand to pick up the notebook resting in my lap saying, "This is what Mia has been able to tell me so far."

Roosevelt took the took the notebook, but didn't read it over before he asked, "Do you know who he is?"

I shook my head, but that didn't seem to put a satisfying look on his face, so I leaned over and pulled the notebook out of the Lieutenant's hand and wrote: I'VE NEVER SEEN THAT PIECE OF SHIT BEFORE IN MY LIFE. HE SAW MY TATTOO… I pointed down to my torso that was still only covered by a small frilly black satin and baby blue lace bra. AND THEN HE STARTED RAMBLING ABOUT GIVING ME SCARS TO MATCH UNCLE FILIP'S.

"Uncle Filip?" The two sheriff's employees asked simultaneously and sounding thoroughly confused.

I tried not to roll my eyes, but I know from the raised eyebrows I saw that I failed miserably. CHIBS! HE WAS TALKING ABOUT CHIBS!

"But… you aren't related to Chibs… Are you?"

This time I didn't try to stop myself from rolling my eyes. Thankfully, that's when the paramedics arrived. They completely took over and there were no more questions directed to me by the Sheriff's department.

Deputy Cane passed one of the paramedics my backpack as they wheeled me out of my house on a stretcher. When he received a questioning look, he explained that it had everything including my insurance papers inside.

As I was being loaded into an ambulance, Lieutenant Roosevelt asked Deputy Cane, "Do you want to call Happy or should I?"

Cane stared at his boss dumbly then answered, "But that's the only thing she specifically asked us not to do."

"True. And if this wasn't club related than we might be able to honor that request."

"But Mia said that it wasn't."

"Right, she did write that on your note pad. But then she wrote right here that he was here to give her scars to match the ones we've grown used to seeing on Chibs' face. THAT right there makes this whole thing club related. So, I'll ask you again' do you call Happy or do I?"

Instead of answering out loud, Cane just rushed to the open door of the ambulance and got inside to ride to the hospital with Mia.

XXXXXXX

I swear I spent more time at the hospital with consultants than I did with an actual doctor. They were confident that they would be able to fix me up with minimal scarring because the wound was so clean from being opened with a surgical blade. Although I was almost in a panic that it was still bleeding, they all seemed to think it was a good thing. Plus, they had a plastic surgeon on staff who could use his practiced hand to stitch it properly and ensure that I wouldn't lose the use of any use of my facial muscles… hopefully.

By the time that doctor made it to my room, Chibs and Juice were taking up space as well. When I tried to get angry with Roosevelt, he just passed me blank notepad and pen for me to voice my tirade.

And he thought that that would stop me? Amateur.

I FUCKING TOLD CANE **NOT** TO CALL MY DAD **OR** ANYONE FROM THE MC. I DON'T NEED THEM HERE, IT WON'T CHANGE ANYTHING.

Roosevelt took his time reading over the note then explained in the most condescending voice I have ever heard, "My deputy did tell me about your wishes, Ms. Lowman, but I couldn't ignore the facts that you told me when I questioned you about the dead body in your kitchen."

I growled out a noise as my eyebrows knitted impossibly close together. Eli actually laughed at my reaction then said, "Don't strain yourself, Ms. Lowman. But you did lose quite a bit of blood, so I feel that I should probably remind you of what you told us. It's right here in your own writing (He then pulled out Cane's notebook and flipped to a page near the back.) Right here you wrote that the deceased told you that he'd give you matching scars to 'Uncle Filip'. You told us that that was in reference to Chibs, so I had to do my due diligence and warn him about your attack since it was done in his name."

I glared at Roosevelt as I snatched the notebook he had previously offered me out of his hand.

FUCK! FINE! NICE USE OF SEMANTICS, LT. BUT I NEVER SAID JUAN CARLOS WAS INVOLVED! SO WHY THE FUCK IS JUICE HERE?

Roosevelt read my note and had no qualms of showing how 'shocked' he found my words to be. "My assumption was that Mr. Telford felt that the threat on yours and his life was so severe that it compelled him to think he required security. Given the brutality of your attack and the seriousness of your wound, I can't say that I would be inclined to argue."

I continued to glare at Eli as I wrote:

DOES HE REALLY HAVE TO BE HERE? YOU KNOW MY FEELINGS ABOUT HIS… PRESENCE.

Eli tried to take the note pad from me, but I pulled it out of his reach and passed it to Chibs to read over. Thankfully I didn't have to let the tears that were now pooling in my eyes to fall for him to see how truly incensed I felt about this topic.

He quickly nodded towards the door then said, "Give me and the beautiful Lass a moment alone, please?"

After a few intense glares from me and then Chibs, everyone but the two of us left the room. He made sure that I had the notepad back in my hand and a cold pack on my face before he started our conversation again.

"Mia… Luv… Did he really do this to you because of me?"

I stared at the notepad like I was really contemplating how I wanted to answer his question before I wrote in block letters across nearly the entire page: NO!

"Oh Mia-Luv… Sweet Lass, Lieutenant Roosevelt let me read what you wrote in Deputy Cane's other notebook… Something about the piece of shit wanting to give you scars to match mine…"

WELL IF YOU ALREADY KNOW THE ANSWER, WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU WASTING MY TIME ASKING A STUPID QUESTION?

By the look on his face you would have thought I had reared back and smacked Chibs as hard as I could. I almost felt guilty for being so surly with him. Almost.

"Maria… Mia… I'm sorry Luv, I'm not trying to start a fight with you. I just want to make sure I understand everything that happened. I swear I'm just trying to help."

ME EITHER. BUT MY FACE FUCKING HURTS LIKE HELL… AND THEY WON'T JUST LET ME BLEED TO DEATH. NEXT TIME I WON'T CALL 911 SO I CAN JUST DIE IN PEACE.

"Mia-Luv, don't you be saying nonsense like that. You've done… unbelievably well, Luv. You killed the piece of shite pretending to be my kin and you survived. Don't you dare discount that at all because there aren't many people with your strength."

GREAT. YOU'RE RIGHT I CAN TAKE CARE OF THIS ALL BY MYSELF. WHY DON'T YOU JUST TELL ROOSEVELT THE TRUTH ABOUT WHO HE WAS AND GO? JUST… GET THE FUCK OUT. YOU BEING HERE WON'T CHANGE THE FACT THAT HE CUT UP THE LEFT SIDE OF MY FACE SO BAD THAT NO MAN WILL WANT ME NOW. I DON'T NEED JUICE HERE TO DRIVE THAT POINT HOME.

"Oh… Luv… That isn't why he's here."

I rolled my eyes at him as I wrote: WHATEVER. BUT LIKE YOU SAID… JUST LIKE LAST TIME I KILLED THE THREAT, SO IT'S NOT LIKE YOU NEED HIM HERE TO PROTECT YOU.

"Me? Nah, you're right, I canna take care of myself, so he isn't here to protect me. But you? Happy told me to bring someone to watch over you 'til your Dah could get here. He thought Juicy would do a good job."

FUCK OFF! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! DAD WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO ME. HE KNOWS HOW I FEEL ABOUT… HIM.

Chibs took a couple of steps so that he was right at my side and placed a comforting hand on my head. When I didn't lash out or try to get away from him in any way, he stroked my hair and kissed the top of my forehead. He kept his hand on the left side of my head then quietly said into my right ear, "I'm sorry, but this is one time that I completely agree with your Dah. Someone broke into your house and it wasn't just to maim you, he would have killed ya. Maria, he… he's scarred you for life, so you can't fault your Dah for wanting someone to watch over you 'til he can be here."

I GET THAT, BUT…

"Juicy never stopped loving you. When he heard Happy's orders, he volunteered for this gig."

I glared at the man standing beside my hospital bed as I angrily wrote (and tore up the page with the pen while doing so): FUCK YOU! THAT'S NOT FAIR. I sincerely hope he was able to read it with my tears blurring the ink as they fell.

Chibs made a show of ripping the page out of the notebook and crumpling it up before throwing it away.

"Fair has nothing to do with it, Mia-Luv."

Thankfully, that's when an orderly entered the room to take me to see the plastic surgeon. I was seated in a wheel chair and finally taken to a suture room. Since the plastic surgeon was waiting there for me, he was able to get started on patching me up right away.

XXXXXX

It felt like it took forever for the doctor to finish poking at my face. Much like my attacker, he had injected a needle full of a numbing agent, so I didn't feel much while he worked. When he was done the local anesthetic had started to wear off and my face was throbbing even more. The surgeon held up a mirror for me so that I could see the one hundred and one tiny stitches that were running from my hair line to nearly the corner of my mouth under my jaw bone. When I heard the number, I laughed to myself because I could already hear the dalmatian and Disney jokes I was sure that I was going to hear from the guys at work and the MC.

"I know it looks like a lot of stitches, which it actually is. By using more… well double the number I usually would and smaller stitches, it should help to cut down on the depth of your scar so that you can hopefully cover it up with makeup more easily once the stitches are out. Normally we allow family doctors to remove stitches, but your… family made it very clear that they want me to ensure that your physical scarring to be as minimal as humanly possible, so I will have to insist you come back to my office to have them removed."

I moved my eyes from staring at my reflection to gape at the doctor before I sighed heavily. "Of course, they did. Doctor, I am SO sorry if they threatened you in any way. That is just… fuck… I don't even have the words to apologize."

He gave me a disarming smile then said, "Believe it or not, but I've had family members threaten much worse than what your Uncle and… friend said that they would do to me if you came out looking like your Uncle."

"Not," I replied with pure conviction.

He laughed like he didn't believe me, but completely abandoned that argument. "Moving on… Ms. Lowman, do you by chance remember the last time that you had a tetanus shot?"

I nodded with a sad smile. "Yeah… a little over a year ago…" I tapped the large scar that bisected my left eyebrow. "When I got this."

"Dare I ask about its origin?" He asked with a playful smirk and lighthearted tone.

I just shook my head and couldn't mask the sadness in my voice when I replied, "That guy didn't get a chance to use the knife he brought with him to hurt me."

The doctor's eyes widened at my grim response, but he didn't comment any further on that subject at all. Not that I blamed him. Here I sat with stitches in my face because some random guy decided to attack me… again. If I wasn't living it, I probably wouldn't believe anyone could have luck as shitty as mine either.

Instead of voicing his opinion on the subject, the doctor instead said, "An orderly will be by in a minute to take you to your room. Our Uncle has my card to call or you can drop by my office to book your follow up appointments."

"Alright. I'll be sure to do that… Thank you so much for everything you've done. I… I…"

He squeezed my arm then said, "You are more than welcome. Take care of yourself, Ms. Lowman."

XXXXXXXX

When I finally got back to my private room, it was completely full. Jax, Nero, Tig and Rat had arrived with Gemma. Since my dad was out of town doing some… work for the club, I didn't expect him to be here, but I would be lying if I said it didn't make me a little bit sad to know that he wouldn't be back any time soon. But in the next breath, I can't say I was surprised to see who from the MC had shown up to join my receiving party.

As soon as the orderly finished helping me onto the hospital bed, Gemma was at my side and gripped my chin so tightly I was afraid I'd have large bruises where her fingers dug into my flesh.

"Holy shit. Sweetheart, what the hell…? How are you feeling?"

"My whole face is throbbing and my head is sore from where he hit me with… umm… a bat… And... And I'm completely exhausted."

"Of course, you are. Oh Baby, did the doctor say when we'd be able to take you home?"

Rat stepped up with a bag sporting a familiar pharmacy logo on it in his hands as he explained, "I got your prescriptions filled… The doc said he'd be back with your discharge papers after the plastic surgeon was done with you, so he should be back soon."

We all just stared at him for a second causing him to slink back in his spot while mumbling something quietly to himself. I looked down at my torso and suddenly remembered why I was wearing a hospital gown. Gemma was still really close to my side, so I reached out and grabbed her arm to try to get her attention.

"When they told… uhh… called you… Did Eli or Cane happen to mention that I might need a little help with my wardrobe?" She just gave me a blank, questioning look, so I hastily added just above a whisper, "For some reason he cut my shirt off before he did… this. So, my shirt's now on my kitchen floor with the rest of the trash."

"Oh… Shit! Sweetheart…" Gemma started as she stroked my cheek gently with the back of her fingers. "No, no one mentioned that little tidbit to me at all. But, don't worry, I can…"

"Here. You can wear this," Juice offered as he passed me his black hoody that he had just unzipped and taken off.

I stared at it dumbly for a couple of breaths. It was so silly and stupid. I had spent a lot of time wearing his clothes whenever we had a sleepover at his house, but now that we weren't dating, it felt really odd to me that he would offer to let me borrow his clothes. I don't know why it seemed so strange to me because it really was a sweet gesture, especially since I'm sure he knew I wasn't too keen on the idea of walking out of the hospital in just a black satin and baby blue lace bra and my jeans.

As I finally formed the words in my mind to thank Juice for his generosity, the doctor walked into the room with my discharge papers in hand. He paused at the door and looked thoroughly shocked at how crowded my room had become during both of our absences, but he recovered himself quickly.

"Ms. Lowman, we have to stop meeting like this."

I tried to smile, but that was too uncomfortable with how it tugged on my stitches, so I just replied, "Trust me Doc, I feel the exact same way."

He gave me a sad smile and then gripped my chin gently to inspect my latest battle wound. "This is looking good. And it should scar a lot less than the cut I stitched up for you in your eyebrow. Your friend, Mister… err… Rat has all of your medications. Before you ask, you'll find the standard antibiotics and two different pain killers. I thought that you might need something stronger than Tylenol 3 from time to time. And finally… I also wrote a prescription for a sleeping pill, since last time that was a bit of an issue for you, I thought it would save you at least one trip back here."

"Wow, thank you. I… I don't know what to say," I nearly whispered as tears crept into my tone. "I can't believe you re-remembered that."

He gripped my forearm tightly and quietly said, "A woman as remarkable as you is very hard to forget."

I smiled as much as my left cheek would allow then asked, "Would it be okay if I had some of the pain meds now?"

"Absolutely, you may. Now, bear in mind that they might make you drowsy." He then made a bit of a show of looking around the room before he smirked and added, "But I'm sure that I don't have to worry about you being left to fend for yourself at all."

Gemma stepped to my free side and wrapped an arm around me saying, "You're right doctor, she most definitely will not be left alone. She has her whole family to help care of her."


	26. Chapter 26

Since the MC, their families and close friends were technically still on lockdown, Gemma drove me to the clubhouse to stay with everyone else after I found out I could leave the hospital. A couple of the guys had offered to go to my house and pack a bag for me, but thankfully Gemma took her Momma Bear role seriously and appointed herself that task even before she came to pick me up from the hospital.

While we were all mingling in the clubhouse, I sat at the bar sipping on the beer Chucky had passed me and noticed Chibs and Jax talking quietly in one corner together. I wasn't able to make out any of their conversation until Jax suddenly stood up straight and cut Chibs off and said, "Gather everyone for chapel."

After that I couldn't hear anything else. I waited until Chibs moved to follow whatever orders his President had given him before I cautiously approached Jax. "Did…? Umm… Did you guys find out something about the creep that did this to me?"

Jax could tell that I was uneasy, so he gave me a warm smile and stroked my hair replying, "Yeah, actually we did."

I could feel tears of relief gathering in my eyes, so I sniffled them back and took in a deep, calming breath. "I know I can't… or shouldn't… But… But I'd really like to hear what you've found out."

By this time Chibs had everyone gathered together and was corralling them to their Chapel room. Although, instead of continuing further into the clubhouse, Chibs paused beside me and said, "I don't know about you, Pres, but I think I could use a wee bit of fresh air."

Much to my relief, Jax nodded then replied, "Service outside sounds like a good idea to me."

Chibs took my right hand into his and wrapped my arm around his left arm. After he hugged my arm against his side and kissed my cheek, he said, "Come now Lass, I would be honored to escort you to your seat."

As we walked towards the door, I noticed Tig and Jax stop to talk with Chucky, Unser and Gemma with very serious expressions. I later found out that they were making sure that no one came outside to overhear our discussion. In all honesty, I was beyond shocked that Jax had allowed me to join them. But then again… I now had two kills under my belt after being mistaken for a member of SAMCRO, so I kind of felt like I had earned the right to make such a bold request of the President.

 _Oh God, please don't make me regret this. Please?_

Once we were all seated around a picnic table, Jax turned his attention to Chibs and bluntly asked, "Did the Lieutenant let you look at the body?"

"Aye. And unfortunately, my suspicions were right."

Everyone around the table seemed to understand what he meant by that, so I raised my and asking, "Would you mind elaborating on that thought for the uninitiated?"

Chibs chuckled then hugged me into his side. "Sorry, Mia-Luv. Of course, I'll be happy to explain. After thinking about everything you said about him claiming to be me kin, I started to have some suspicions about who he might be."

"And after IDing the body, your suspicions were confirmed?" I stupidly asked because I still felt like I was playing catch up.

"Aye. But he weren't me nephew. He was actually me half-wit cousin…"

"Not the one…?" Juice asked with a disgusted look on his face.

"Aye… One in the same."

"But I thought he left California and moved to like Vancouver or something," Tig commented as if the rest of the unspoken conversation made complete sense to him. (A quick survey of the faces around the table showed that Jax, Juice and Rat all felt the same way as Tig.)

Chibs frowned then answered, "I thought he would, but it looks like I was wrong. From what I can tell, after we rejected him, he found another crew to join. What he did to Mia was either an initiation rite or he pissed off the wrong person and they wanted us to do their dirty work by putting him out of his ever-loving misery."

"He sure did piss off the wrong person," Tig commented before he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into his side. He then placed a firm kiss on my head and squeezed my shoulders tightly. "So proud of you Mia-Baby for putting him down like the filthy trash that he is… uhh… was."

I tried to hug him back as I replied, "Thanks Tiggy." I then turned my attention to the President and Vice President (Jax and Chibs). "I kind of feel like you guys are speaking a different language because I'm pretty sure I missed half of that conversation even though I've been sitting right here the entire time."

They all laughed good naturedly and then Chibs turned on the bench to face me. He pet my injured cheek (he had been doing that a lot since I was stitched up) and he had this sad look in his eye that made me worry that he might actually cry.

"Mia…? Luv… I am so sorry."

When he stopped there, I waited a couple of breaths to let him continue. When he didn't, I pressed his hand that was still stroking my cheek against my flesh and asked, "Sorry? Why are you apologizing to me, Chibs?"

"It should have been me, Mia-Luv. I shoulda put him down years ago."

"Oh… Because he's your half-cousin?"

"Nay, Luv," he replied with a hearty chuckle that chased away all the previous sadness in his eyes. "He be me half-WIT cousin. He's been… was upset with me since we… the club rejected his application to join our charter. I… I never would have let him live if I knew he'd do something like this."

"Oh… But him being a total fucktard isn't your fault…" Everyone laughed loudly at that even though I really wasn't trying to be funny.

Tig pulled me into another hug so that he could kiss my head. He laughed even more loudly with his cheek pressed against my head as he commented, "And this is why we'd sponsor you to be a member over his dumb ass any day."

"Sponsor…? What…?"

Jax held his right hand up to ensure that everyone was going to remain silent so that he could explain, "When Chibs had his suspicions about your attacker's identity, he made a joke. Basically, he said that his cousin…" Chibs made a point to clear his throat loudly causing Jax to sputter out a laugh. "Sorry. He said his HALF-WIT cousin wasn't man enough to be patched into the club and that after seeing how you've defended yourself and protected the club… Well… And please, remember it was Chibs that said this Mia, not me… but after all of that, it proved that you have more balls than most and should be considered an honorary member of the club by now."

There was a resounding uproar of support of the President's comments after he finished speaking. As the guys pounded a fist or hand against the top of the picnic table, I took note of the one and only person who remained completely still and silent. When our eyes met, I knew his lack of response wasn't because he didn't agree. No, he knew how tough I could be. It was because he knew all too well how the one member who wasn't at the table right now felt about this subject.

My dad HATED that my identity had been outted and that it happened because I had to kill someone to keep from being hurt or worse. He never said it, but I knew Dad was secretly happy that I had hooked up with someone from the club. I know it sounds insane but dating someone from work was such a 'normal' girl thing to do, so he hadn't been excited about my relationship with Juice, but he sure had tolerated the hell out of it. Well, he did so long as we didn't flaunt it or rub his nose in it too much.

I kissed Tig's cheek then turned and hugged Chibs as tightly as I could. The doctor hadn't lied, I was starting to feel woozy since taking one of the stronger pain killers, so my hug wasn't as tight as it normally would be.

"This seriously is not your fault," I whispered into Chibs ear before I pecked a soft kiss on his lips. "Thank you for telling me the truth. I'll make sure that Dad doesn't do anything else about this… unless you and the club decides something more needs to be done."

I then tried to standup, but I tripped and nearly fell over the seat. Rat had run around the table to catch me along with Tig, Chibs and Jax, so I never had a chance to hit the ground. Once I was steady on my feet it was decided that Rat would help back into the clubhouse to pass me off to Gemma so that I could rest. (Or she could go full on Momma Bear on me. Not that I would argue with that.)

Just before I turned to leave, I tried to catch JC's eye because a thought had hit me hard while I was sitting at the table. JC was the only man who really knew and understood me. More importantly, he seemed to really know my dad in a way the other guys didn't. Dad would HATE to see me sitting with the guys at chapel and hearing first hand so many details about club business. He would HATE for anyone to see me as anything other than his daughter, even though he would be proud that I was able to defend myself so… effectively. My life was a paradox. I was supposed to be a delicate flower, but I wasn't allowed to let anyone step on me. People thought that my thistle tattoo only represented the maternal side of my heritage, but that was far from the truth for me. To me it was the perfect representation of the strength and beauty I knew my Father had always wanted me to believe I had within myself. A thistle was colorful and beautiful to look at, but if you didn't treat it with the proper care and respect, then it would bite you, hard and leave a lasting, painful impression.

No one seemed to understand that, but JC did. When he refused to meet my eyes, I felt my bottom lip start to tremble, so I bit down hard on it to still its motion.

"I'm sorry, Me… ahh… Ma'am… err… Miss…"

The way that Rat stumbled over a simple name to call me comfortably made me laugh softly. "Just call me Mia. And no, it isn't you…" My eyes flicked briefly towards JC who was still steadfastly not looking anywhere close my direction at all. "You haven't done anything to hurt me. But… Can I ask you something?"

He looked at me like I was going crazy before he answered, "Of course… you can ask me anything."


	27. Chapter 27

I slowly started to wake up when I heard someone knocking loudly at the door. It also didn't hurt that they were shouting something along with their jackhammer sounding knocks. I tried my best to focus on their words, but before laying down I had taken a prescription sleeping pill to go along with my pain killer to force myself to sleep, so I was having to really fight to become more alert. I had done it a couple of times when my eyebrow was aching so badly that I couldn't get comfortable enough to rest properly, so I wasn't concerned about any negative repercussions from mixing my medications.

I must have been moving too slowly for my visitor's liking because when I finally had my eyes open my room was full of people. At the front of the crowd was an African-American woman in a skirt suit who looked like she was giving orders to the Sheriff's Deputies who had followed her into the bedroom. I didn't recognize anyone in uniform, but then again, I wasn't anywhere close to being awake, so that could be the reason for that.

As I started to rub the sleep out of my eyes, I heard an unfamiliar voice snap out, "Get her out of bed, Deputy. I don't have all day."

Of course, I hadn't put two and two together to understand that the 'her' in her angry order was me. That meant that when the Deputy grabbed my arm to 'help' me out of bed, I tried to pull my arm away and cussed him out instead of just going with him like I normally would have.

"Fuck. Give me a fucking second to wake up, Asshole."

Close to the door there were a couple of chuckles, but the noises I heard from the people closest to me told me that they weren't impressed or amused by my insolence. So, they ignored the expletive filled request and this time it was two officers that forced me out of bed. They each grabbed an arm and practically dragged me off the mattress. Once I was on my feet, someone threw a glass of water in my face.

"The fuck...?" I shouted as I tried to wipe the excess liquid off my face. Well, tried isn't really the right word because each of my arms was being held in the vise like grip of the two deputies, so they didn't actually move at all.

"Such language," the boss woman commented as she threw a towel over my head to dry my face. When she was done, I knew I was glaring at her, but she really didn't seem to care at all. "There, that's better. Are you more alert, Ms. Lowman?"

I don't know what I did or how my face changed, but the deputies' already firm grip tightened to an uncomfortable degree around my arms. Even though I should have remembered that it would be futile, I still tried to struggle out of the men's hold before I growled and replied, "I'm not supposed to get my stitches wet! If I get an infection, it'll be coming out of your ass."

She scoffed loudly then said, "You'll be fine. And look, now you're awake, so it did the trick." I continued to glare at her while she spoke as if we were old friends having a casual conversation "Now, Ms. Lowman, do you know what this is?"

I moved my eyes to look at her hands and then back up to her face. "A piece of paper?"

"Very good," she replied in a tone reminiscent of an adult talking down to a child that they thought was too dumb to grasp what they were being told. "But it isn't just any old paper. No, this is a magic paper that…"

"I'll take that," Ally Lowen called out as she plucked the paper out of the other woman's hand. She unfolded it and read it over quickly. As she read it, she cursed out a soft 'Shit!' to herself and then she looked up and asked, "You can't be serious."

My new least favorite person on the planet smiled at our lawyer and answered, "You bet your ass I am. Now, if you'll step aside?"

Lowen turned to me and whispered, "Whatever happens, don't fight them, Mia. And don't say a word until I'm back with you."

"What…? Why…?" I questioned as my sleep addled brain tried to catch up with everything the club's lawyer was saying to me.

"Please step aside, Ms. Lowen," District Attorney Patterson repeated as a firm instruction before she stepped in front of me. She briefly turned her attention to the men on either side of me and simply said, "Deputies."

They each pulled the arm they were holding behind my back. I didn't take note of what was happening until I felt the cold steel of the first hand cuff touch my left wrist. I whipped my head around in an attempt to see what was happening as I tried to wrench my arms out of their hold. They didn't pay me any attention as I frantically tried out, "What the fuck are you doing? What's happening? Ally…? ALLY!"

The DA moved in front of me so that she took up my whole field of vision. She just stood there, staring me down with a bored look on her face until I finally fell silent. She waited a couple of breaths to make sure that I wouldn't start screaming again before she very calmly recited, "Maria Anastasia Lowman, you are under arrest for the first-degree murder of Patrick Ryan Telford…"

"WHAT?! NO! No, it was self-defense!" I screamed out to try to interrupt her.

But I couldn't throw her off and she continued as if I hadn't spoken at all. "You have the right to remain silent…" She gave me a pointed look then with one well coifed eyebrow raised. "Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you." She paused again and made very direct eye contact with me. "Do you understand the rights I have just read to you?"

Her eyes narrowed slightly, so I whispered, "Yes, Ma'am."

She nodded then her facial expression softened ever so slightly as she finished, "With these rights in mind, do you wish to speak to me?"

A thousand different thoughts ran through my head at that question. They were joined by a few choice words, but I managed to keep them all to myself and not even utter a sound. What had Lowen said to me? Keep my mouth shut until she was with me, right? Right… Behave myself while she works to figure this shit out.

I bit my bottom lip and shook my head as my only response.

A warm smile spread across the DA's face as she quietly stated, "Very good. Alright Deputy, if you would please escort Ms. Lowman out to your vehicle."

"Yes, Ma'am," he stated as he pushed on my cuffed wrists to coax my feet to start moving.

As they escorted me out of the room, we passed by Ally Lowen and she quietly called out, "Remember, say nothing until I'm with you at the station. Understood?" I opened my mouth to reply, but she quickly added, "NOT A SINGLE WORD!"

Tears started to blur my vision, but I still kept my lips pressed tightly together as I simply nodded. She tried to give me an encouraging smile then she said, "Good. Stay strong. I'll get you through this."

We continued through the clubhouse and I gasped in a surprised breath at the sight before me. There was a sea of brown and blue uniforms that had formed a wall to hold back everyone that was finding a safe haven at the clubhouse right now. A couple of deputies were having to physically restrain Gemma and Tig while the other men and women of the club were either standing with their backs pressed up against the wall or were seated with their hands under their thighs.

When my eyes locked with Gemma's, she stopped struggling against the hold the two deputies had on her arms. "Mia! Baby Girl! You stay strong. We will do everything in our power to get you out of this."

We didn't slow down, so I had no chance to respond to her words. Not that I would have said anything, even if I was given the opportunity to do so. Lowen said that I needed to keep my mouth shut, so that's what I was going to do. I was the master of giving people the silent treatment and that's all that I had to focus on doing right now.

"Watch your head," the deputy barked out as he pushed my head down to get me into the back of his car.

Once he had the door closed, he seemed to take his time walking to the driver's seat. I tried to look out the back window to see what was happening back at the clubhouse, but I think it would take someone with the talents of a contortionist to be able to move their body so that they could complete that feat.

There was zero conversation between the deputy and I during the ride to the station. That was fine with me because it helped me with the whole shutting the hell up without my lawyer present and not telling anyone in authority something that would put another nail into my coffin. Plus, my thoughts were running too wild for me to focus on anything but trying to keep my tears from falling. I really didn't want to give the DA the satisfaction of seeing me cry because of her. But more importantly, I didn't want to get my stitches wet. After what had been done to me, I really didn't want an infection to complicate the healing process at all.

When we made it to the station, Deputy Stern Face (I had never met him before, so I didn't know his real name, but I wanted to be able to call him something I mentally cussed him out) practically dragged me out of the back of the car. I don't know if you've ever tried to do everyday tasks like sitting down or getting out of a car without the use of your hands or arms, but it's definitely a hell of a lot harder to do without them. Now I completely understood why prisoners were cuffed this way once they were in custody. But Deputy Douche (yeah, his name changed in my mind because of how he was acting) seemed to have forgotten that I was restrained and therefore couldn't do much to assist my leaving his vehicle.

As soon as I was on my feet, he slammed the car door shut and shoved me towards a door at the other end of the room. I guess I wasn't moving fast enough for him because he shoved me again while I was mid-step. This time it was so hard that I stumbled and almost fell. I glared at him as I found my footing once again, but I thankfully kept my colorful commentary to myself.

He snorted in a laugh and sounded like he had been reading my mind when he asked, "You got something to say about that, killer?"

I turned my eyes to my feet because I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing how upset I was with him, his behavior and the names he called me. But that back-fired slightly. He let out another chuckle then very condescendingly added just over a whisper, "Yeah, I didn't fucking think so. You just keep your pretty, whore mouth shut until one of us needs you to suck us clean."

His comments were so out of the blue and shocking that my head shot up so that I could see his face to try to gauge how serious he was about that… chore. He cocked a questioning brow as if to challenge me to say something churlish to back talk him. I honestly couldn't believe he would say something so disgusting and crass to someone he didn't know and I found that I couldn't form a proper reply in my head let alone out loud.

He just sneered at me and opened his mouth to say something else, but he was kept silent by Lieutenant Roosevelt calling out, "Deputy Bird? I didn't know you had an in custody. Who…?" The rest of Eli's question trailed off when the deputy took a large step to one side as his way of answering the Lieutenant's question. "Mia? What the hell? Who…? Who authorized this arrest?"

"I did," the DA answered as she stepped into the hallway where we were all now standing. "Deputy Bird, thank you for your work, but Deputy Menottes will take it from here."

"Like hell she will," Eli snapped out. "Patterson, can I talk to you in my office?"

"Of course, you may," she answered with a pleasant smile. "Let me just make sure the prisoner is properly processed and then I'll meet you there."

"Tyne, you can't do this," Roosevelt countered in a low tone as he took a couple of steps to stand at her side. "Can't we talk about this first?"

"No, Lieutenant, we can't." The DA then turned her attention to the female Sheriff's Deputy who was standing behind me with an hand on my cuffed hands. "Deputy? If you'll follow me to the Booking Counter?"

Deputy Menottes gently pushed on the small of my back and kept her hand there to help keep me steady as I walked to our new destination. I couldn't tell if she was doing it to be nice or if she was just more professional than Deputy Douche (yes, I had heard his real name, but I like the one I had given him better).

Once we made it to the door to the Booking Room, the DA paused and turned to call out to the Lieutenant, "Eli, you're too close to this one. It wasn't a mistake that you weren't invited to join us to arrest Ms. Lowman tonight."

From there the DA remained a silent observer as the Deputy undid my cuffs and placed my hands on the stainless steel of the counter top. She kicked at each of my feet to get me to widen my stance then asked, "Are you carrying anything I should know about? Any weapons? Syringes? Any other sharp objects?"

I shook my head as I took in a deep breath and tried not to let it turn into a sob.

"I need a verbal reply."

I continued to shake my head as I quietly answered, "No, Ma'am. I have nothing on me."

When they came to the club house, I had been fast asleep, so I was standing in the Sheriff's Department in a skin tight, faded black t-shirt with a white logo that was nearly non-existent that was paired with some oversized black and white checkered lounge pants that had no pockets. Patterson had allowed me the small courtesy of slipping on a pair of sneakers that Gemma had packed for me, but other than that I looked like I had just gotten out of bed, which made sense because I had. I don't know about you, but other than the odd cuddle buddy, I really don't take anything to bed with me, especially anything weapon shaped.

Deputy Menottes gave me a very thorough pat-down that caused me to start breathing through my mouth. So far that breathing technique worked to keep my tears at bay, but I wasn't sure how much longer that would hold true.

"Alright, Lowman, please step back against the wall and hold this to your chest," Menottes instructed in a neutral tone.

I took the black plaque she was passing to me without hesitation. Once I had it in my hands, she placed her hands on my shoulders and carefully moved me into place. Remember picture day at school during your elementary years? You'd put on your favorite new outfit and some wannabe photographer would turn your head this way and that until he could snap the perfect photo of you, even though the photos always sucked? This was kind of like that, except that Deputy Menottes only cared that I was standing up straight so that my height would be accurately captured against the chart stenciled on the wall.

While she moved behind the camera, I looked down at the plaque I was holding and let out a tear-filled laugh.

"Something funny, Lowman?" She asked sounding completely distracted as she adjusted something on the camera.

"I'm sorry," I apologized trying to sound as sincere as possible. "It's just… This actually happens? I thought everything they show on TV is total bullshit."

"No," she replied solemnly. She seemed to realize how grave she sounded because she smiled softly then said with a lighter tone, "No, this one they get right. Now after we're done here, I'll take you to get fingerprinted."

"Fingerprints," I commented to myself with a soft sob.

She moved from behind the camera so that I couldn't see her when she answered, "Sorry, it's all part of the process."

I hadn't noticed that I had started slumping in my spot while I stared at my hands. The deputy remained beside the camera as she watched me and mentally willed me to get back into the place where she had put me in previously.

"Mia…?"

My head shot up when I heard her use my name, but I didn't get a chance to ask her why she had called it out. No, the DA, the Destroyer Absolute, barged in then and ruined our friendly moment.

"Deputy! How are you not finished in here yet?"

My breathing quickened even though I wanted to remain calm. Thankfully, I wasn't the object of her wrath right now. No, that dubious honor went to the Deputy who had been nothing but nice to me. But I couldn't do anything to intercede on her behalf because I had to remember not to speak in front of Patterson.

"Well? I asked you a question, Deputy Menottes. Why aren't you finished processing the prisoner?"

Menottes didn't miss a beat as she answered, "It's this stupid camera, Ma'am. I swear it has a mind of its own."

"Excuse me? I thought the Department was outfitted with some new state of the art technology."

"Some," the deputy explained. "LT decided we're going to start with digital fingerprints because most of the guys get antsy with ink prints. But they don't seem to mind posing for the camera."

"It's called 'peacocking', Menottes. How much longer do you think it will be?"

The deputy shrugged then answered, "As fast as the camera will allow me to go."

Patterson didn't hide her impatience in her voice as she urged, "Go as fast as you can, our... guest has visitors."

I perked up slightly but the deputy pretended like she didn't notice my movement as she asked in a bored voice, "Already?"

"Yes. And one of them is her lawyer, so hurry it up. I'll try to keep her occupied."

"Alright. I'll try to get Bertha to behave."

Patterson stopped at the door and turned to say, "I know we're working in a man's world, but we don't always have to stoop to their level, Deputy."

"Right... of course not. Just a bad habit, Ma'am."

Once the DA had the door closed again, the deputy rolled her eyes then grumbled quietly to herself, "Or you could just perch on this tripod and..."

Me laughing silenced the rest of that suggestion. We shared a look and then she said, "FYI, not everyone is a fan of what she's doing. I was hoping to make all of this as easy as possible on you."

"Really?" I questioned in genuine confusion. "But why? Why would you care what happens to me?"

She nodded towards the wall, so I stood up against it like she had instructed me to before Patterson entered the room. There were four quick, consecutive clicks that sounded from the camera as soon as I was in position. I just stood there in stunned amazement while I waited for her next instructions.

She just stared at me for a second like she couldn't understand why I had asked my question before she let out a nervous laugh and explained, "Wow. I guess you really don't remember me. Not that you should given what you... Anyway, I was at the scene... at your..." She used her right index finger to swipe down her left cheek to mirror my stitched wound. "I was called to take photos of the crime scene, including your attacker's bag of weapons and pharmaceuticals."

"My attacker? Does that mean...?"

"The fact that she's trying to classify it as anything but self-defense make me sick to my stomach." I just stared at her dumbly causing her to laugh. "You have a lot of friends here, Ms. Lowman. Anyone who was at your house knows how brutal your assault was and how hard you had to fight to live through it. Most of us commend and don't condemn what you did, Ms..."

"Mia. If you truly are my friend, you can call me Mia, Deputy Menottes."

She smiled a lot easier as she replied, "Only if you call me Anne-Marie or Annie."

"Alright, Annie. So? What's next?"

"The light in her eyes dimmed as she answered, "I take you to a private interview room to talk with your lawyers. When you're done with her, you go to a holding cell. I'm sorry."

I shook my head to stop her there and said, "Please don't apologize. You're just doing your job. I know this isn't your fault."

"I know, but..."

"Seriously, if you keep it up, I'll start crying."

She passed me a tissue then sternly replied, "And we can't have that, Ms. Lowman."

I laughed at her joke and she looked much more at ease.


	28. Chapter 28

I sat at the table in the room long enough that I started to get antsy. That turned into me pacing the length of the room on my side of the table.

"Mia?" Lowen called out as she entered the room. "Are you alright?"

"No," I answered automatically. I could tell that my lawyer didn't fully understand what I meant. "I was violently awoken during a much needed nap after taking a potent pain killer and a sleeping pill. My face hurts and I really want to make sure to take my antibiotics after what that bitch of a DA did to me."

"What did she do to you?" Ally asked as she sat down and started jotting down some notes.

I pointed to my cheek once I was stationary and answered, "She threw a glass of water in my face. I guess no one ever explained to her that you aren't supposed to soak stitches. Seriously, if I get an infection, I will sue the County to fix my face."

"Don't worry, I'll start working on that right away. But back to you, antibiotics and painkillers… Do you NEED anything else?"

"Food… so that I can take my pills," I replied earnestly. "Do you really think they'll let me have my prescriptions?"

"They have to. Not allowing you to take your antibiotics would be neglect. And ignoring the pain you are in could be considered cruel and unusual punishment."

I sat down at the table across from where she was seated. "I like the way you think. So…? Have you been about to find out why I'm here. I mean… I'm not stupid, I understand the charges, but the police report won't support the charges, so why am I here?"

"I've read the report, so I know that's true, but how is it that you know that?"

"Just a hunch."

"A hunch?" She narrowed her eyes and let her suspicions be heard when she added, "That's quite the educated guess. What aren't you telling me, Mia?"

"Well… At my house, Cane said he would fight the DA if she tried to say it was anything else. And then at the booking counter, Deputy Menottes said that everyone who was at my house felt the same way as Cane. Since Cane was the first at scene, he would be the one writing the report, right? So, I don't get how… why I'm here now if all of that is true."

"In all honesty, I don't either. She's scheduled a meeting with us tomorrow, so we'll see what she had to say then."

"That means I'm spending the night here, right?"

She reached over and squeezed my hand when she heard a quiver of tears in my voice. "It does. But you've never been arrested before, so I should be able to get you out tomorrow. You just have to get through tonight, okay? Is there anything I can do or get for you to make it easier on you?"

"My pain meds should help. They usually knock me out, so maybe I'll wake up and this will all just be a bad dream."

"I'll try my best to make that happen. Wait here and I'll go speak with the Lieutenant."

"Thank you, Ally."

After she left the room, Deputy Menottes stepped through the door. I stood up and walked around the table to where she was standing. She still hadn't said anything, so I turned around and press my wrists together near the small of my back.

"It's alright, Mia. I think it'll be better if your other visitor doesn't see you in cuffs."

"Shit. They… they aren't being dicks to you guys, are they?"

"No, he isn't and I'd really like to keep it that way. Just promise me that you won't try to escape, okay?"

I made the sign of a cross over my heart then said, "I promise."

She then opened the door and walked beside me towards the front of the office. As we made our final approach, my feet started to slow down. The deputy didn't notice until she was with the Lieutenant and my visitor that I wasn't right beside her anymore.

"Daddy?" I called out hoarsely as tears started to stream down my cheeks.

He ran over to me and hugged me so tight that I could barely breathe. I would have been content to stay like that, but my dad had a different plan. He loosened his hold on my torso and took a step back so that he could more easily see my face. He then dried my cheeks with the sleeve of his hoody and then held my had so that he could inspect my latest battle wound.

When I heard him let out a sound that could be classified as a growl, I tried to move my head so that I could look him in the eye. He tightened his hold on my face to an uncomfortable degree, so I stopped struggling.

"They said it was your cheek, but… Mia… shit… It's from your ear to your lip."

I closed my eyes to try to keep myself from crying again. "He used a scalpel, so it sliced through my face like a hot knife through butter."

He turned my face and ran his thumb back and forth over my unblemished right cheek and pensively asked, "He was going to cut this side too?"

"From what he was saying, that was the plan. But after the first cut, he had to run to the sink and throw up."

"Weak ass little bitch."

He let go of my face, so I kissed his cheek then quietly said into his ear, "He went down like one too."

He laughed softly at that. When I was back on flat feet, he traced my stitches with the back of his bent index finger, musing, "You let him off easy."

"I know. But they had a plastic surgeon stitch me up. Chibs and… and Juice made him promise that I won't end up with scars like Chibs has. But… then again… if I go to Stockton, maybe I'll look tougher if I do have the scar."

"You're not going to have a scar. I don't care how much it costs, I'll pay for plastic surgery to make sure that your face looks as beautiful as you are." He hugged me tightly then added quietly into my ear, "And you aren't going to jail. I don't care what I have to do to keep you out, you are not stepping foot in that hell hole."

"Daddy. Don't do anything stupid or…"

He looked me in the eye and tried to interrupt me sternly saying, " _Nena_ _…_ "

"No, Daddy, I mean it. Lowen just confirmed that the police report doesn't support murder one charges, so none of this can go far. Please, let Lowen do her job. Just focus on the club and keeping everyone safe. Please?"

"I don't care about the club, I care about what happens to you, Maria."

I pulled him into a hug and said in a chiding tone, "Don't lie, Daddy. You love the club and all your brothers. And they need you more than I do right now. Look around… I'm safe here. And… I'm among friends. Please, focus on keeping our family safe. Please?"

"Okay… okay. I love you, Baby Girl. If you need ANYTHING, you let me know. Understood?"

"Absolutely." I pulled his face down so that I could kiss his forehead and make very direct eye contact with him. "I love you more than anyone on this planet, Daddy. I promise, I'll be okay. You don't have to worry about me."

"Yes, I do. Look what happens when I leave you alone." He kissed my left eyebrow to drive home that point. "I'll visit you tomorrow."

"Okay. See you tomorrow."

He then turned and walked over to where Eli was standing. I stayed and watched as they had a quiet conversation because I really didn't fully trust my dad. I was completely convinced that he was going to do something regretful. But I let out a relieved breath when I saw Dad shake hands with the Lieutenant before he turned to blow me a kiss before he left.

"The kinder side of Happy." I jumped at the sound of Cane's voice. He chuckled then pointed behind him saying, "Sorry, I'm supposed to escort you to your room."

"Don't you mean cell?" I asked as fresh tears formed in my eyes.

"No, Mia. He said room because he meant room." I turned to look a question at Eli. "Mia, you don't belong here and I refuse to treat you like you do."

Cane gripped my wrist softly to get my attention and then led me down the hallway. We passed most of the rooms that could be viewed by the public, so I was just about to ask where the hell he was taking me. After we went up a flight of stairs, he slipped a key into a lock to open a door that had slats instead of a huge window.

I started to walk through the door, but stopped when a weird thought hit me. "Juice told me about how AUSA Potter would make him disappear for a couple of days. He was staying in here, right?"

Eli barely nodded before he answered, "We could put you in a regular cell if it would make you more comfortable."

I took a step further into the room and then turned to him and replied, "No, I can't… this will be fine. But… what will you tell the DA?"

Eli stepped just inside the door and gestured with his head for Can to leave us alone. "If she asks, I was going to tell her that you were on suicide watch, so this would be easier to monitor you. Despite your ties to the MC, you aren't 'one' of them, so being brought up on bullshit charges… well I know it can be difficult."

I sat down on the bed and looked over at the flat screen TV on the wall. "Thank you for looking out for my mental health."

XXXXXX

I woke up the next morning to the sound of someone opening the door to my room and the welcoming scent of coffee. Despite having taken my antibiotic and a painkiller, I hadn't slept all that well through the night. When I opened my eyes, I immediately remembered where I was, so I was just as happy to roll over and pretend that I was still asleep.

"Good morning, Mia. Your lawyer is supposed to be here in a couple of hours. I thought you'd want to have a proper meal before she got here."

I rolled over then saw Eli holding a tray with toast, scrambled eggs and a fruit cup on it, along with the mug of coffee. He walked over to a table in the room and set the tray on it.

He then pulled out a pill bottle and said, "And that way you can have your meds too."

"Okay… Thanks Lieutenant."

XXXXXX

I sort of lost time while I was in that room, but neither the DA nor my lawyer had shown by after my second day in custody. The only way I knew that I had been here that long was by the number of meals I had eaten. But I couldn't figure out why I was still here. I thought by now that I would have at least gone before a judge or been transferred to Stockton. But no, it was like they had forgotten that I was here or something.

The door opened and Can walked through with another tray of food. I stood where I had been pacing and watched him as he placed it on the table. He didn't seem to notice that I hadn't moved until he had everything laid out on the table.

I sat down where he had served my meal and just stared at it. Cane sat down beside me and asked, "Not feeling hungry?"

I stabbed my fork into the salmon steak answering, "Not really. But it looks great, especially for jail food."

I have a confession to make. This isn't what we usually feed our prisoners. I've just been doubling up what I usually make for myself so that you can have proper food to eat.'

"Wow. That's… that's… really sweet of you, Deputy Cane."

"Gideon." I just stared a question at him causing him to laugh. "It's my first name."

"Oh. Gideon. I like that. Is your family religious?"

"Not really. My mom just picked it out of a book of baby names. I think she liked the meaning of it or something. But back to you. Is something on your mind?"

"How can you tell?"

"Your forehead crinkles when you're deep in thought. The look on your face right now reminds me of the one you were wearing when you were writing notes in the garage… and that sounds creepy. I meant from the surveillance video, not that I hide at the garage and watch you work or anything."

"You don't?" I questioned with a laugh.

"No, I don't. Plus, I don't think I'd have an easy time hiding at TM."

"That's true. You are way taller than any of the guys that work there."

"True. So? What's on your mind this evening?"

I let out a heavy sigh and pushed my chair back a bit. "By my count, tomorrow will be day three here. Is the DA trying to fuck with my head? Or is she just a sadistic bitch?"

"I honestly don't know, Mia. But LT said that no matter what, tonight is your last night here."

"What? How…? What does that mean?"

He reached over and took my right hand into his left. "If you don't go for your bail hearing, he's going to release you."

"Wow. Really? But won't he get in shit with the DA?"

"He really doesn't care. He… we all still can't believe that she took you into custody in the first place, so he sees it as her getting what she deserves."

"Shit… well… Color me grateful you guys are on my side."

"You didn't do anything wrong, so there's no other place we be. Now eat up, you need to keep your energy up so that you can heal… and take these."

I took the two pills form him with a soft smile and a quiet "Thanks".

"Just one more might, Mia. Stay strong."

I started to dig into the meal he had prepared for me when a thought hit me, "Gideon?"

He paused at the door and answered, "Yes, Mia?"

"if you made this when you made your own dinner, why don't you join me?"

"Oh… I… I already ate. But… maybe tomorrow?"

"Alright, sounds good. Thanks everything, Gideon."

XXXXXX

I had a hard time falling asleep that night, even after taking my medications and a sleeping pill, so I was awake when my door opened in the middle of the night. I rolled over on the bed to check who it was. When I saw it was Deputy Cane, I started to perk up. But then I saw the look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I sat up.

He sat down beside me before he answered, "First, I want to assure you that everyone is okay."

"What? Why…? Why wouldn't everyone be okay?"

"There was an explosion at the clubhouse tonight."

I jumped off the bed then nearly shouted, "An explosion? But everyone was there! All the kids… DAD! My dad…!"

Cane caught me in a hug and then looked me in the eyes as he very calmly and slowly stated, "Mia… EVERYONE is okay. Some ringing in our ears and a couple of scraped knees, that's it. Your dad is fine."

I let out a shaky breath as I hugged him tightly. "Thanks, Gideon. Do…? Do you think I can see him?" I stepped back so that I could look up at him. "Please?"

"He said he would come by tomorrow. But I told him not to bother."

"WHAT?! Why…? Why would you do that?"

He rubbed his hands up and down my arms to try to calm me down. "Because it'll be better for him to go straight to the courthouse."

"Court? Really?"

"Yes. LT put his foot down and convinced the DA that if she didn't take you in front of a judge that she would be finding herself on the wrong side of a lawsuit."

I stared at him for a second. This whole ordeal had been so surreal that I was having a hard time processing it all.

As I opened my mouth to speak I heard a couple of the deputies yelling, "Stop! Stop it now!" That was followed by a woman's voice, but I couldn't make out what she was saying. Since it was all coming from a floor below me, I knew there had to be some kind of a fight for them to be so loud.

When Cane didn't offer any explanation, I asked, "What the hell was that?"

"We… uhh… We were at the clubhouse because we arrested Nero for the murder of Erin Byrne."

"You what?"

He shook his head sadly then replied, "You heard me right. And I don't think Gemma is impressed with us."

"I can't imagine she would be." I flopped down on the bed and head to crane my neck back to look up at his face. "She's going after all of us until someone breaks."

Cane got a pensive look on his face as he sat down beside me. "She? Who do you think is coming after you?"

"The DA."

He got this look on his face that I couldn't quite decipher until he asked, "And why would she do that?"

I gave him a cheeky smile and almost didn't answer him because I knew he knew the answer. "Alright, I'll humor you, Deputy Cane. That school shooting has everyone breathing down the DA's neck for her to lock up the monster who gave that little boy the gun. In her mind that's SAMCRO. So she's trying to divide and conquer." That's when I had a 'Eureka' moment that would have knocked me off my feet if I wasn't already sitting down. Instead I just let out a very impassionate, "Fuck."

Cane's eyes widened and all of the teasing from his tone disappeared when he asked, "What was that for?"

I stared at him for a second because I honestly couldn't believe he hadn't connected the dots like I had. "You really don't see it, do you?"

"No, sorry Mia, I guess I don't."

"That's why I'm here Even though there's absolutely no evidence on your guys' end to support the charges, but here I am. AND she hasn't taken me before a judge OR sent me to County. Fuck… if my dad figures this out…"

"What? What will he do, Mia?"

I turned as I felt a cruel smile spread across my face. "He won't have to worry about paying for plastic surgery. The lawsuit settlement should be more than enough to cover the cost."

He smiled then said, "Now that's a court case I would be more than happy to give testimony at."


	29. Chapter 29

The next morning, Annie woke me up earlier than they normally did. She also didn't have a tray of food with her, so I know I gave her a confused look as I sat up on the bed.

She held up a garment bag and explained, "We didn't think you'd want to go to court in your pajamas. Your dad pulled this out of our closet for you. I also thought you might want to use our shower to freshen up. Cane's grabbing your backpack out of property because your dad said you keep back up toiletries in there." I just stared at her after she finished speaking prompting her to ask, "Mia? Are you okay?"

I shook my head then answered, "No… yeah… It's just… Your kindness and thoughtfulness just kind of blows me away."

"Well… There's enough ugliness in the world, so I try to shed some light where I can."

"Thank you," I said with genuine gratitude. "Honestly, I can't thank you enough. But I think you'll have to lead the way to the locker room."

After I had freshened up, Annie guided me through the Sheriff's department again. I had expected her to take me back to the private cell, but she instead led me to a kitchen where Eli and Gideon were waiting.

I paused at the door and tried not to ruin my makeup with tears, but it was a tough battle that I almost lost. On the table was one of the most amazing breakfast spreads I had ever seen. There was fresh fruits and berries, croissants, scrambled eggs, bacon, orange juice and fresh brewed coffee.

When I made no attempts to move from the doorway, Annie took my left hand into her right and gave it a few gentle tugs until my feet started moving as she said, "Some fuel to help you get through court today."

"Some?" I questioned with a soft chuckle as I moved a couple of slices of pineapple onto the plate Gideon had handed me. "Looks like there's enough food here to feed an army."

All three of them laughed then Eli said, "We may not be an army, but all of us are more than happy to be in your corner for this fight."

"And I appreciate that. But…? How hard to you think we'll have to fight today?"

"I'm not going to lie, Mia," Eli replied in a no-nonsense tone. "For Patterson to have taken it this far already, I can't say the lengths that she might go."

"So, do you think she already has a judge in her pocket?"

They all shared a look and then Eli answered, "No, I don't think she'd do anything out right illegal. More… more like she'll twist the truth enough that most of us will have a hard time recognizing it."

"Yeah," Gideon agreed. "That sounds more like her style."

Annie nodded then gave me a sympathetic smile adding, "Which is why we wanted to make sure you had a proper meal before we head over there. Oh! And so, you can take these."

She pulled two pill bottles out of her left pant leg pocket. I took them both from her and then after I passed one back without opening it, she gave me a questioning look. As I pulled a pill out of the other bottle, I explained, "If you want me on top of my game, I shouldn't take a narcotic. They make me drowsy and loopy, so I'll just take my antibiotic for now."

"Oh… yeah… Good call," Annie agreed as she put both bottles back in her pocket.

After that we didn't speak much while we ate. I'm sure that for them it was because they didn't want to influence my testimony in any way. For me it was more that I really didn't know what to say. I had grown up in the MC in Tacoma, so the outlaw life was the norm for me. Most of the conversations in which I participated were about either the club and its members or cars and motorcycles. Well, talking to the Sheriff's Department about club business, especially business I shouldn't have any intimate knowledge about, would be a perfect way for me to end up six feet under. And none of them seemed like they were gearheads, so I really didn't have much I could talk about with them safely.

XXXXXX

After we finished eating, Constable Menottes led me out to her vehicle. I instinctively moved towards the back door, but she shook her head and opened the front passenger door. "Don't forget, you aren't a prisoner to us."

"I know, but I thought you might want to keep up appearances and all."

"Fuck appearances." She laughed when she saw my eyes go impossibly wide. "I'm not as prim and proper as you think I am."

"No, I guess you might not be. I mean not that it bothers me at all. I think it's bullshit that everyone thinks women shouldn't cuss. Sometimes it's the only way to truly express your feelings accurately."

"You are preaching to the choir, Sister. But I also grew up with four older brothers, so it became the norm for me at an early age."

"I'm an only child, but I blame it on growing up in my Uncle's garage."

"So? No debutant balls for you?"

I barked out a loud laugh at that question. "No, definitely not for me. Once my mom got her hooks into her man, he became the center of her world." When I heard those words come out of my mouth, I almost threw my hand over my mouth. However, I didn't want to draw extra attention to myself, so I tried to deflect the focus back to her right away. "What about you? Did you get roped into a coming of age party in a frilly white dress?"

"You better believe it. I even did the fan dance."

I turned to look at her as I asked, "Fan…? Now you're just fucking with me, aren't you?"

She laughed and started to nod. "A little bit. I got the fan dance from Gilmore Girls. But we did do a dance."

"Wow. So, you really were one of those girly girls. How did you end up in a uniform?"

"Bad experience in college."

She answered with a flat, automatic tone that I had grown used to hearing myself use when people asked about trauma I'd lived through. Since I had used it when I wanted a conversation to end because I wasn't comfortable with the direction it was going, I dropped the subject there. The story that came with that admission must have been fairly painful and I didn't want to pick at that wound. She didn't owe that to me at all and I most definitely didn't want to open myself up that much to her.

So, the rest of our trip to the courthouse was spent in a fairly uncomfortable silence. When we arrived there, I expected her to get out of the vehicle and escort me inside, but it was Lieutenant Roosevelt who opened my door for me.

"I'm sorry, Mia," she apologized before I got out of the car. "I have to get back to HQ to help out with another female prisoner. Good luck in there."

"Thanks Annie, you too."

Once I was out of the car with the door closed, I felt someone touch my left elbow. I turned to find Deputy Cane there. Lieutenant Roosevelt moved closer to my right side and suddenly I felt like a condemned woman being led to the firing squad.

I must have made some unconscious movement to shrink away because Gideon tightened his hold on my elbow and quietly said, "Almost there, Mia. Just a few more hours and this should all be over."

I turned my head so that I could see his face because that almost sounded like he was confirming my worst fears of being executed. But his tone was encouraging and it fit perfectly with the warm smile and kindness I saw in his eyes. He meant that I would be a free woman soon and I really hoped that he was right.

"How are you feeling, Mia?" He asked quietly as we made our way down the hall.

"So nervous that I could puke."

"I don't doubt that one bit. But… Do you need a painkiller? I'm sure someone will have an Advil or a Tylenol so that you won't get too groggy."

My feet stopped so quickly that the two men almost stumbled. "Do you have a mirror?"

They both shook their heads then Eli answered, "No. Why do you ask?"

"Well… if Gid… Err… Deputy Cane is asking about a painkiller, I kind of want to see how bad I look."

"Ahh… Well, I wouldn't say 'bad', just… Your bruising appears to be more visible today."

"Oh… That…" I started walking again to fall back in step with them and chuckled. "The DA isn't the only one with a couple of tricks up her sleeve."

The two men once again shared a look between them, but this time it was Cane who said, "Dare I ask?"

"You know you want to," I challenged with a playful smile.

I knew that he expected me to continue then, but I remained silent. He tried to glare at me, but he couldn't quite pull it off.

After I raised a challenging eyebrow, he relented and asked, "Fine. What tricks do you have up your sleeve, Mia?'

"Well… I can't reveal all of them to you, but since you asked…. When I did my makeup, I made sure not to put any foundation or concealer on the left side of my face. As you can see, it helps to highlight how hideous my injury truly is. I'm really just going for the pity vote now."

"Your face isn't hideous," Gideon replied in a firm, yet caring voice.

Our eyes connected and I felt my cheeks start to heat up. A soft smile tugged at the corners of his mouth and I couldn't help but think, _Is he just being nice? Or…?_

"What he meant is that it's not unexpected for your cheek to look rough after your assault."

Eli gave Gideon a pointed look, so the Deputy quickly added, "Yes, that's exactly what I meant. And I agree, you would definitely have my sympathy vote if I wasn't already in your…"

"Thank you, Deputy," I interrupted as we approached the courtroom. "I appreciate your faith."

Thankfully that was the only part of our conversation that DA Patterson overheard. She moved her head up and down as she gave me a once over before she said, "Ms. Lowman, you're looking well."

I turned so that I was looking at her straight on and gently scratched at the skin above my stitches to pull her focus there before I answered, "I wish I could say I was feeling that way."

He eyes move to my stitched wound for a brief second and then she quickly turned her attention to Lieutenant Roosevelt. "Do you normally transport prisoners unshackled?"

"Normally? No." His face and voice hardened then. "But I think we can both agree that these are anything but normal circumstances."

One corner of her mouth twitched before she replied, "I believe your lawyer is already inside, Ms. Lowman." She then nodded to the two men on either side of me and curtly said, "Gentlemen."

She pulled open the door and walked through it. We watched it close without moving at all. I took in a couple of slow, deep breaths in an attempt to slow down my racing heart.

Eli's hand moved to my shoulder and he gave it a comforting squeeze. "Don't let her psych you out, Mia. You don't belong in cuff or shackles."

"Thanks, Lieutenant." I took in another dep breath and squared my shoulders. "Alright… Friends… Are we ready to get this done?"

Eli pulled open the door replying, "After you."

When I stepped in, I stopped suddenly just inside the threshold. I was expecting a large room with the standard witness stand and raised desk for the judge. Instead, this looked more like someone's study in their large mansion. The wall opposite the door was dominated by a large window covered in horizontal wooden blinds. The other two walls were basically built-in shelves lined with vintage looking law books. Between the book lined walls was a large rectangular, dark wood table with about ten chairs around it.

At the end of the table opposite to where I was standing with Lieutenant Roosevelt was an imposing looking white man in a well fitted black suit with a simple white shirt and black tie. He was so fit looking that I almost thought he was close to my dad's age, but the tightness of the skin on his face looked like it had been accomplished surgically, so I tacked on at least a decade to his age.

On either side of him were the DA and my lawyer. It looked like the three of them were having a bit of a pow wow that our entrance had broken up. Lowen just stared at me for a few breaths before she finally moved towards me.

"Mia," she started softly. "How are you?"

Before I could answer her, the judge's booming voice filled the room. "Maria Anastasia Lowman, I presume."

I nodded the replied in an embarrassingly meek voice, "Yes, Sir, that's me."

"Please take a seat, young lady." He then turned his attention to the two men in the room. "Gentlemen, you are welcome to stay, but I'll have to ask that you don't interfere with my proceedings in any way."

"Yes, Sir," they replied simultaneously.

As I sat down at the far end of the table in the chair to the judge's immediate right, I shared a surprised look with Lowen. If I didn't know any better, I would say that she was as confused as I was about being in this room. But she didn't hold that expression for very long. As she sat down beside me, she gave me the same professional smile I remembered my birth mother's lawyer wearing when he told me I wasn't named in her will. That she had left her life insurance to the man who had split when she was first diagnosed with cancer and the rest went to her brother. In her own words, she had done that because I was a minor and one of those men would be paying for me. Thankfully for me, she hadn't factored in how much my biological father and her brother loved me, so they found some legal loopholes to show that her deadbeat husband had abandoned her child, so any money meant for him was redirected into a school fund for me.

 _Fuck. I hate that look._ I thought to myself. _I am so on my way to death row._

I almost stood up to try to run then, but the judge's captivating voice kept me still in my spot. "Ladies… and gentlemen, I know this isn't the usual setting for criminal proceedings, but I felt this case warranted unorthodox measures. First and foremost, Mrs. Patterson, I have to say that I have the utmost respect for you and the office you hold. You have done some amazing work for our community…" She bowed her head slightly at the neck saying a quiet 'thank you'. "Which is why I find Ms. Lowman's presence here so unsettling."

That appeared to have thrown the DA off because she sputtered out a reply of, "I… I… I beg your pardon?"

The look he gave her then almost made me laugh. Luckily for me, I was able to contain myself and only showed my amusement with a half grin. The haughty look the judge had been wearing turned into one of pure condescension as he said, "Please feel free to drop the act, Mrs. Patterson. I have read over the police and forensics' reports numerous times, as well as the statements of all of the officers on scene at Ms. Lowman's house and I have to say, I am feeling rather offended."

"Offended?" Patterson questioned sounding thoroughly confused.

"Yes, Mrs. Patterson. I'm offended that you were able to convince one of my colleagues to sign off on an arrest warrant for Ms. Lowman."

"Oh… well…"

"I wasn't finished," he continued over the rest of her rebuttal. "Further to that, I can see from the executed warrant that Ms. Lowman has been in custody for three days now. For what purpose has she not been brought forward for a bail hearing, at the very least, before now? Also, I see that she has no prior convictions, arrests or any other negative police contact in her history, so why would you be asking for her to be remanded without bail until trial?"

Patterson remained silent for a couple of breaths to make sure that the judge was finished speaking. He raised an inquisitive brow that she took as her go ahead to answer his questions. "First, she had a similar incident just a little over a year ago where…"

"She's listed as the victim of an assault causing bodily harm. As I said, there is nothing on record that denotes negative police contact, so that cannot be cited as a reason in this matter."

Now Patterson was starting to look annoyed. Her nostrils flared slightly as she took in a deep breath and tried to keep herself calm. "Alright, if we're not looking into the fact that she's already stabbed one man to death, there's her affiliation to the Sons of Anarchy…"

"She is lawfully employed at their garage as a mechanic. Please tell me that isn't the basis for your latest argument."

The DA didn't answer him right away. Instead she just stared at him with a calm look on her face. I jumped slightly in my seat when I felt Lowen reach over and grip my hand under the table. I moved just my eyes to check if she had something to tell me, but her eyes remained focused on the woman across the table, so I took that as her way of asking me not to react so animatedly, especially since we were both sure we knew what we were going to hear next.

DA Patterson let a soft grin of satisfaction spread across her face as she replied, "No, Your Honor, it isn't just her place of employment that connects her to SAMCRO. Her father is Happy Lowman. He's a ranking member with the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club."

The judge didn't look at all fazed by that revelation, let alone impressed. Instead, he just cocked his head to one side as if to silently ask 'And?' before he replied, "And Charles Manson has a son who is living a crime free life under a new name. Again, I say, on what merits of THIS situation did you get an arrest warrant and hold Ms. Lowman for seventy-two hours?"

DA Patterson sat there and just stared at the judge while she tried to come up with an appropriate reply. I watched their back and forth in a stunned silence because I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Was the judge really chewing out the DA right now? I had to be hallucinating. There was no way that's what was really happening.

"That's what I thought." He then turned so that his back was facing the DA and said to me, "Ms. Lowman, I commend you on your decorum during this miscarriage of justice. From what I've heard from the Sheriff's Department, you have been a model detainee. I don't know that I would have been able to the same myself if I was in your position."

"Thank you for the compliment, Sir. But I can't take all of the credit. Lieutenant Roosevelt really set the tone for his Deputies and has been very kind."

That comment appeared to catch the judge off guard. "Well… That's… That's good to hear. Alright. Let's get down to business. I am dismissing this case here and now on the grounds that the State lacks sufficient evidence to lay charges, let alone detain you on said ludicrous charges." Patterson opened her mouth to argue, but the judge continued without even pausing. "Furthermore, I'm granting you compensation of $1000 for each day you were illegally held in police custody. If you have any complications with your injury as a result of this unlawful arrest, Ms. Lowen has my contact information for us to discuss further action if it is required."

He stood then and offered me his hand. Ally tugged at my elbow to coax me to my feet as she too stood up. I took his hand in mine and he gave it a very tight squeeze. "I would like to apologize to you on behalf of the San Joaquin District Attorney's Office, as well as the County for everything you were put through Ms. Lowman. You are free to go, and I hope that this experience won't taint your opinion of the court system."

I let him continue to shake my hand while I stared at him blankly. I knew that I should say something, but I honestly couldn't form a coherent thought. Stunned wasn't even the right word to use for how I was feeling.

The Judge didn't seem to be too worried about getting a verbal reply from me because he let go of my hand and turned to the DA to say, "Mrs. Patterson? Would you please follow me to my office?"

Patterson then followed him through a door on the wall behind where she had been sitting. That left the four of us alone in the room. I continued to stare at the spot where the Judge had been standing and felt like someone had hit me with a stunned gun. I couldn't think or really process anything. I even missed hearing my attorney as the two men from the Sheriff's Department for privacy.

Once we were alone, she approached me cautiously and asked, "Mia? Sweetheart…?"

"Pinch me," I replied over the rest of her question.

"I beg your pardon?"

I turned to look at her and then repeated, "Pinch me… Because… There is no way that this is real. I'm actually in a holding cell dreaming this all happened, right?"

"No, Mia. This is all very real," she replied with a chuckle as she wrapped an arm around my shoulders to guide me to the door. "I'll be following up with the County clerk later today about your compensation. Once I have the cheque, I'll bring it by your house…"

"No, take it to Gemma's." She gave me a wide-eyed look of disbelief that made me laugh. "After what happened last night, I figure that's going to be our new command center for now."

"Alright, I see what you mean." We started walking towards the door as she continued, "I have meetings for the rest of the day, but if you need me, I'm just a call away, understood?"

"Understood. So…? What happens now?"

By this time, we were back in the main hallway. Lieutenant Roosevelt was nowhere to be seen, by Deputy Cane was lingering by the door. She smiled when she saw him waiting there and answered, "Do you have any property back at the Sheriff's station?"

"Yeah, my backpack with my pajamas and shit in it."

"Alright." She turned to Gideon then asked, "Deputy Cane? Would you be able to take Mia back to HQ to retrieve her property and then take her home?"

Gideon smiled broadly as he answered, "That's what I'm here to help out with, Ma'am."

"Perfect. I'll talk with you later, Mia."

I think I mumbled a thank you, but she disappeared so quickly that I couldn't tell. I then turned to Gideon and asked, "Pinch me?"

He reached over and pinched a tuft of skin on my shoulder. I hadn't really expected him to do it, so I let out a quick, involuntary, surprised shout as I jump away from him.

He looked completely contrite as he retorted, "You asked me to do it."

"I know I… But I didn't…" I shook my head with a quiet life. "Doesn't matter. Can wee get out of here before someone else decides to arrest me for something I didn't do?"

"Of course, we can. Follow me."


	30. Chapter 30

"I don't think you're doing that right," I said to Rat as I stepped through the front door of Charming's Scoops & Sweets.

He looked over at me and nearly fell off his stool in his haste to stand up. While I had been slightly amused by his antics when I first saw him, I was full on laughing now. He immediately claimed the case of beer I was carrying, but I quickly grabbed the binder that was rest on top of it before he could get too far away.

"Can I get you anything?" He asked as he carried the beer behind the counter.

I looked at the mound of empty wrappers on the counter then replied, "I would say a taffy, but it looks like you ate them all."

"There's more back here," he replied incredulously.

I tried to keep a straight face, but I couldn't hold it. His cheeks started to turn red when he realized that I was trying to tease him. No 'trying' wasn't the right word, I was definitely succeeding in teasing him.

Once I calmed my laughter, I replied more earnestly, "But really, I'm fine. I'm just going to slip into one of the booths and read over all of this. Feel free to go back to whatever you were doing and forget that I'm here."

He moved around the counter towards me and asked, "What do you have there?"

"A proposal for the club."

"What kind of proposal?"

He had leaned in to try to read the page I was reading, so I quickly closed the binder. When he turned his eyes up to my face I answered, "The kind that is for the MC."

"Well… I'm part of the MC."

"Really? Then why aren't you up in the chapel right now?"

He opened his mouth to answer, but then quickly snapped it shut. My heart sank when I saw the devastated look on his face because I had only meant to tease him. I hadn't intended on genuinely hurting his feelings. But just like I had so many times in my life, I had taken it a step too far and I had hurt someone without meaning to.

Before I could try to apologize, Rat's face hardened. He then turned and walked back over to where I had initially found him sitting at the counter. It wasn't lost on me that he made a point to keep his back facing me. He even made sure that I wouldn't be able to try to make eye contact with him in any of the mirrors in the shop either.

 _Great. Take your nervousness out on the prospect. Nice going, asshole._ I thought to myself as I read over the same paragraph for the fifth time in as many minutes. _Apologize to him. Just fucking grow a pair and apologize to the guy._

"RAT! GET YOUR SKINNY ASS UP HERE!"

He startled in his place and almost fell off the stool at hearing Tig's voice. He quickly scooped up all of the empty wrappers in front of him to throw them away on his way up to the chapel room. After he turned around to go upstairs, he saw me sitting in the booth, causing him to freeze and quietly curse out, "Shit."

"Something wrong?" I asked, looking up from my paperwork.

"We're… uhh… Happy said we aren't supposed to leave you alone."

"Excuse me?"

"Happy… he said if you were here or the garage, that you weren't to be left alone."

"Oh… Well, I'm not. All of you guys are just upstairs. I'll be fine Rat."

His eyes moved to quickly look at the front door and then to the stairs leading up to their chapel as he replied, "A lot can happen before we can get downstairs."

"What? Are you…?" I stopped when I saw the genuine fear in his eyes. "Shit. You ARE being serious. Alright, how 'bout this?" I got up and secure all of the locks on the front door. "There. You guys will be able to get down here before anyone finishes breaking in."

"But what if…?"

"RAT!"

"You should really get upstairs. If Dad asks, I'll say that I just got here, so it won't be an issue. Go!"

He still didn't look completely convinced, but he did get moving. He stumbled over his own feet a couple of times and I was genuinely worried he was going to end up face first into one of the walls. Thankfully he recovered quickly and made it upstairs before Tig had to yell for him again.

I returned to my spot in the booth, but I couldn't actually concentrate enough to read over everything again. After a while I decided to abandon that attempt completely. Instead, I got up and started cleaning the shop. Rat had dropped come of his wrappers, so I slowly cleaned them up and tossed them in the trash. Once that was done, I turned my attention to the case of beer I had brought in with me. No one, well no one sane, liked warm beer, so I squatted down to open the box and put its contents into the fridge.

Of course, I hadn't noticed that I couldn't be seen while I was squatting down behind the counter, so I was surprised when I heard Bobby gasp out, "Shit! Mia…? Beautiful…? Dammit, where'd…?"

I stood up and found Bobby practically running to the front door to look for me. "Yes, Bobby?"

He jumped and then turned to look at me. "Jesus! You scare the hell out of me, Beautiful. What were you doing?"

"Sorry. I was just filling up the beer cooler." I walked around and met him at the end of the counter where I gave him a hug. "Really, Bobby, I didn't mean to worry you."

"It's alright, Sweetheart. We're all just a little on edge." He paused there to brush my hair back and tuck it behind my ear so that he could see my stitches and then shook his head at whatever he was thinking. "Are you ready?"

I eased out of his hold replying, "Just need to grab my binder then I'm good to go."

He waited for me at the bottom of the stairs. I then followed him to the top where he paused to wrap my right arm around his left. Although I expected him to, he didn't say anything else. But he did give me a bright smile and look of encouragement. When he turned back to open the door, I quickly untucked my hair from behind my left ear and ran my fingers through it to make sure it covered the left side of my face.

The last appointment I had with the plastic surgeon, he was happy with how my wound was healing. I had been worried about the water that had been thrown in my face, but he had assured me that no damage had been done. Now I just had to wait patiently for the day that he would finally remove all of the stitches. Until then, I preferred to keep them covered as often and as much as possible because it felt like people no longer saw me, they only saw my stitches. When I didn't, the eyes of whomever I was speaking to would be drawn to them and then they usually got a really sad, pitiful look in their eye. Unless they were Dad or Gemma. The sadness in their eyes very quickly morphed into one of pure, unmitigated rage.

"Gentlemen, I would like to give the floor to our very own Ms. Mia Lowman," Bobby announced as he walked me over to the table by his empty seat.

"Ms. Lowman," Jax started in a very formal tone. "Bobby says you have a proposal for us?"

"Yes… Sir… I do." I took in a deep breath and forced myself to keep my eyes focused on Jax's face. "I know that a lot of people are concerned about keep the garage open and maintaining customer loyalty right now…"

"Yes, that's true," Jax answered with a curious tone.

I walked over to him and placed the binder down on the table in front of him. I then quickly retreated back to my spot between Bobby's and Montez's chairs. From that spot, all I had to do was keep my face turned so that my unblemished cheek was visible to all of the men in the room and no one would be able to see my stitches if my hair moved.

"In the binder you'll see the paperwork we… well you or Gemma can fil out since you are the actual business owners, to update the business license so that it will include mobile services."

"Mobile services?" Chibs asked sounding thoroughly confused.

I couldn't help but smile because I could just imagine how that sounded to all of them, given what their other business enterprises were. I shook my head softly to make sure my hair was covering my cheek as I turned my head to face him

"Yes, Sir. But by that I mean automotive services like oil changes, tire rotations and flat tire repairs to name a few."

"And by mobile, you mean?"

I turned my chin so I was looking at Jax again. "It means that instead of them coming to TM, we go to them. We bring all of the supplies to their home and perform our duties there. Since we have virtually no overhead like you do with the garage, we can also offer discounts, especially to our loyal customers."

"Are you sure we can give discounts and still make a profit?"

I didn't turn to face Bobby when I answered, "Absolutely. I've run the numbers and we offer up to forty percent off and still turn a profit. If you look at the binder I gave Mr. Teller, you'll see all of the figures. I've also included a couple of different promotions we could run like 25% off for new customers and 35% off for returning customers, to name a few."

"Really? I like the sound of that."

"I thought you might, Mr. Munson."

"And this paperwork here…? What is it for?"

I was pretty sure I knew which form Jax was referencing, but I walked over to his side to make sure that I was right. Like I had while I was standing by Bobby, I kept just my right side turned to the table while my left was facing the back wall. I had already talked to my dad about some of my trepidations about bringing this proposal to the club (okay, really it was an angry tirade about Bobby refusing to do it after I had given him the presentation. Bobby said that it was my idea, so I should be the one to present it and Dad agreed. I guess that wound sound logic… maybe), so Dad discreetly caught my right hand under the table to give it a comforting squeeze.

"That form, Mr. Teller, is for a possible name change for the business. Now, it isn't essential for changing the business license, but it would make it easier." I paused and took in a deep breath to center myself before I continued, "But I also included it because I feel it would help to further your goal for positive change for the club. For one the 'M' in 'TM' is no long affiliated with the club or the business. For two, it will show Charming that we are working to change our image and our relationship with our community as well."

"Interesting," Jax mused as he started at the paperwork.

"And what name do ya propose we change the business to, Lass?" Chibs called out after a couple of minutes of silence.

I leaned over and pulled out the posters I had worked on for just such an occasion. The logo was very similar to the one at Teller Morrow Automotive, but instead of a large 'TM' in the semi-circle above the word 'Automotive' there was a stylized 'T&S'. I had drawn two identical posters to pass down each side of the table. When they both reached Bobby, I stood up a bit tall and turned to face the whole table.

"T and S Automotive. Now I know you gentlemen are used to a little T&A in your other business ventures…" I paused while there was a rumble of polite, masculine laughter. "But that isn't the image I'm trying to evoke here." I pulled out another poster and passed it to Jax to hold up for everyone to see. "T and S… Teller and Sons Automotive. Now, the name has a couple of meanings. The obvious is the affiliation to the Sons of Anarchy, since all of you work there. But more importantly, I'm trying to sell the image of family. Mr. Teller does in fact have two sons who may one day not only work at the business, but will inherit it as well. Plus, this club, you… WE are all a family." My eyes unconsciously moved to find Juice. We made brief eye contact, but he was quick to divert his eyes to the table top. I closed mine to keep my emotions in check and then I found Chibs' face since he was the one who had asked about the name change. "But more importantly, market research shows that consumers, especially those in small towns, give preferential treatment to family owned businesses. With a name like 'Teller and Sons', people will feel like they aren't just supporting a business, but a family's livelihood as well."

"Wow…" Chibs breathed out before he started slowly clapping. "Mia-Luv, that was… wow."

I felt my cheeks get hot as I quietly said, "Thanks."

Other people around the table started joining in on the clapping so Dad pulled me down by my hand and sat up straighter in his chair to say in my ear, "I'm so proud of you, Baby Girl"

I whispered, "Thanks, Daddy" before I addressed the room again. "So, that's the presentation. I'll… I'll leave to let you gentlemen discuss it."

Before I could make my retreat, I noticed that someone had raised their hand. "Yes, Mister… uhh… Rat." _Shit, should probably learn his real name now that he's earned his patch._

"So, how will this work? It's not like we can carry supplies on our bikes," Rat questioned.

"That's very true. For someone like myself, I would use my truck to visit our customers. Jax and Nero also have pickups and then there's also the tow truck that can be used. I can paint magnets to put the company logo on any vehicle being used, so we're not limited. But all of those details can be refined at a later date if you all decide this is the direction you want to go in."

"And what about when or if the garage reopens?"

I turned to face one of the new members of the MC and answered, "That's a good question, Mister…"

"West," he offered with a warm smile. "Orlin West."

"Mr. West. Nice to meet you. The new business license isn't an either/or situation. Once the garage reopens, we can offer our customers the convenience of us now coming to them for some services. Just like with the restorations we were starting to do, the mobile aspect isn't to replace what we've done in the past, it's just a new option."

"Any other questions?" Jax asked everyone in the room. Most everyone shook their head or mumbled a no, so he said, "Alright, then I think we're ready to vote it."

I started to step away from the table quietly saying, "I'll leave you to it."

But Dad didn't let go of my hand. Then Jax caught my left hand to keep me from retreating. I looked at the President through the veil of my hair, but I didn't get a chance to question him.

"It's your proposal, you deserve to hear the vote," he quietly explained. I just nodded and kept my eyes on the Reaper carved into the table so that I didn't have to see anyone's face while they rejected my idea. "All in favor of going mobile with TM until the garage opens and making it part of our future at the garage? Yeah!"

Jax's vote was quickly followed by nine other 'yes's.

"And who is in favor of updating the business name from the outdated 'Teller Morrow Automotive' to the more modern, family friendly 'Teller & Sons Automotive'? Yes."

Chibs raised his hand with a cheerful, "Aye."

Juice shrugged with a barely audible, unenthusiastic, "Sure."

"Yes!" Quinn and Rat voted together.

"Me too," Bobby declared before he blew me a kiss.

Montez and West said a simple "Yes."

Tig hit his hand on the table top as he nearly shouted, "Of course, yes!"

Dad squeezed my hand so tight I had to turn my eyes to look at him. He made painfully direct eye contact and said more to me than anyone else, "Absolutely."

Jax hit his gavel against the table declaring, "Both motions pass with a unanimous vote. Congratulations, Mia."

Dad stood up and wrapped me in a hug. "Great job, Baby Girl."

Before I could reply, Tig claimed me from Dad and picked me up as he hugged me. "Mia-Baby, you are just too smart. Great work, Sweetheart."

I barely got a chance to say, "Thanks Tig" before Chibs had me wrapped in a hug.

I didn't hear a word her or anyone else said after that because my attention was focused on someone else. The someone who was quietly skirting around his celebrating brothers to make his way to the door. I expected him just to leave, but something seemed to compel him to pause at the door. I know that by this time I was openly staring at him, but I honestly didn't care. Other than my dad's, JC's was the only opinion I truly cared about at the table.

He stared at the open door for a couple of breaths and then he turned to face me. This time when our eyes met, he offered a crooked grin that dimpled one of his cheeks before he mouthed, "Congrats."

I whispered 'Thanks' and then he turned and left.

The guys continued to celebrate, but I didn't really hear any of it. I just started going through the motions to jest get through the night. We all ended up downstairs (well everyone but JC) and started drinking the beer I had brought with me. I didn't want to appear cocky, but I had brought the case of beer in the hopes that we would be celebrating. But now that all just felt flat.

 **"** **Mia? Are you alright?"**

 **I turned away from the counter where I had been polishing the same spot for… shit I don't even know how long… and said to Rat, "Y-yeah. I'm fine."**

 **He turned to double check that he had followed my gaze correctly and laughed softly. "Pretty garish, right? Personally, I like his other bike better, bu…"**

 **"** **Yeah, me too. But then again… I shouldn't be shocked that he traded up."**

 **"** **Traded?" He laughed then shook his head. "You didn't hear about what happened in Eden, did you?"**

 **"** **Dad mentioned something about asshole cops that tried to scam you guys."**

 **"** **Yeah, that's part of it. They were going to impound all of their bikes, but they only ended up with Juice's."**

 **I moved so that I could sit on a stool closer to Rat before I asked, "Why? Why just his?"**

 **"** **Juice mouthed off to them. Seriously, I don't know if he's on something or if he's just has a brass pair, but lately… well… he's been taking risky chances. I mean, he's totally badass, but…"**

 **"** **He's being reckless," I offered as I felt some bile rise up in the back of my throat.**

 **Rat nodded then continued, "Anyway… the cops cuffed Juice to his bike and shot out the tires. After a scuffle, we all got away. When we got to their chop shop, his bike was… well… chopped. I swear, if Jax, Chibs and Happy didn't stop him, he probably would have killed the guy working there."**

 **"** **You're exaggerating," I countered with a profound eye roll.**

 **"** **Swear I'm not," he replied with his hands up. "Just ask Happy."**

 **As luck would have it, Dad and Chibs were just pulling up on their bikes. I slipped off my stool and rushed over to meet them at the door. Dad gave me a painfully tight hug and then escorted me back deeper into the shop. Since he knew I had had a follow up appointment that day with the doctor, our entire conversation was steered towards my injury and everything going on with me and I never got a chance to ask him about what happened in Eden.**

"Oi! Mia-Luv!" Chibs called out as he snapped his fingers in front of my face.

I felt a strong hand grip my shoulder as another voice asked, "Maria?"

I snapped out of my day dream so suddenly that I almost dropped my beer bottle. Worse than that, I almost knocked the bottle my dad was holding out of his hand when he moved to catch me.

"Shit. Sorry. I… I spaced out on you, didn't I?"

Dad cupped my right cheek answering, "Yeah, you did, Baby Girl. Are you okay?"

I shrugged then answered, "I didn't really sleep well the last couple of nights, so I think that's catching up."

"Of course you didn't." Dad placed his nearly full beer onto the counter top and then wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Why don't I drive you home so you can sleep in your own bed?"

"No, y-you stay," I replied quickly. "Seriously, Daddy, stay and celebrate."

He looked like he was going to argue for a couple of breaths and then he said, "Alright. I'll come and check on you at your place before I head home."

"Oh… Actually…" I stepped closer to my dad so that no one else would hear me. "I figured that… well… with everything… I thought you'd be pushing for me to stay with you."

"I would like that, but I don't force you to."

I smiled and said, "If anyone asks, you totally did. I… I don't want to tarnish my badass reputation."

He hugged me then said, "Me either." After another tight hug, he kissed my forehead and added, "Ill see you at home later."

"Alright. Love you, Daddy."

"Love you too, Baby Girl."


	31. Chapter 31

Gemma hung up the phone in the office at Teller & Sons Automotive and let out a surprised noise. I was organizing some files, so I turned around to look at her and said, "Dare I ask?"

"We have our first customer for an at home oil change."

"We do?" I questioned, my excitement completely evident in my voice.

"We do." She finished filling out the service order and stood up asking, "Quinn and Rat are in the garage, right?"

"Yeah. Why…?" Then it hit me. She was going to give this job to them and I was going to be stuck in the office with her. "Gemma! No! You can't be serious."

"I promised Happy that I would look out for you while he was taking care of club business. This is me doing just that."

"Oh come on Gemma, that's weak and you know it. I mean seriously, who's our first customer…? Galen?"

Her eyes widened and I could tell my insolence took her by surprise. Normally I wouldn't back talk her like that, but this was my pet project and Dad had promised not to let his paranoia or insecurities get in the way of me helping to make it a success. Jax had also said that he wanted me to be at the forefront of this part of the business to help prove to Charming that Teller & Sons wasn't just a name change, it was a regime change as well.

I guess Gemma didn't get that memo. Or maybe she did and she just threw it away. Or ignored it to do whatever she wanted. That really shouldn't have come as a surprise to me at all, but it still hurt all the same.

"No," she finally answered, let her displeasure at my bad joke be heard. "Actually, it's Lieutenant Roosevelt."

"Eli? Really?" I smiled and felt a little bit proud that he would call to have us do work for him. But the afterglow faded quickly s I stared our matriarch down and said, "Wait! If you're being serious, then why can't I go? If 'm not safe working on Eli's truck at his house, then where the fuck else would I be safe?"

"Mia…" She tried to caution me.

I plucked the work order out of her hand and stormed out of the office before she could finish that thought and announce, "I'll take Rat with me."

"RAT!" I hollered as I slammed the office door shut.

He came running but pulled up short of making it to my side. When he realized that it was me who had summoned him, he crossed his arms over his chest and defiantly said, "You aren't my boss."

"You're right, I'm not," I agreed in a humble tone.

"And you aren't a member of the MC, so you don't get to order me around."

I felt myself visibly deflate in front of him as I admitted, "You're right. I'm not."

He looked completely surprised that I wasn't arguing or challenging him, so I took a step closer to him saying, "But I AM your coworker and… And I would really appreciate your help on this job."

"Job?" He questioned suspiciously.

"Yeah, job. We have our first mobile customer."

He took the work order I was showing him so that he could read it over. "Holy shit. Congrats, Mia. I knew we'd get one sooner than later."

"So? Does that mean you'll come with me?"

He handed me the piece of paper back and smiled replying, "That's one job I'm sure you're more than safe to do on your own."

As I reclaimed the paper with my right hand, I caught his wrist with my left. I have no idea what look he was wearing then because I kept my eyes fixed on the ground as I pleaded, "Please don't make me beg."

"What?"

I turned just my eyes up at look at his face. I almost laughed at the perplexed look he was wearing, but I managed to contain myself. "You said it so yourself the other night, I'm not supposed to be left alone. My dad made me promise I wouldn't bitch about having a chaperone, so that he can get this Irish shit figured out and I never break my promises to him. Please, Rat? Please, come with me."

"Yeah… okay. I'll grab the kit. Do you want to take the tow truck?"

I finally raised my chin so that I could look him in the eye more easily. "Since I'm all about making amends today, what if I let you drive my truck?"

He smiled brightly then answered, "You have yourself a chaperone. I'll go grab the supplies and then I'll meet you at your truck."

While I waited for Rat, Gemma stepped out of her office. As soon as I saw her, I immediately went on the defensive. "Gemma, this was my pitch to the club, so I…"

"You're right, Sweetheart," she interrupted as she held her hands up in surrender. "This is your baby, so you should be a part of this. I just thought that this would make things easier for you."

"A surgical mask?" I questioned as I took it out of her hands.

"You still have a couple more days until your stitches come out. That will help you to keep them clean." She leaned down and kissed the top of my head. "Call to check in when you're done."

My eyes remained fixed on the mask as I nodded. She then went back into her office and I walked over to my truck. When Rat finally had everything packed in the box of my truck, he found me sitting in the passenger seat. He slipped into the driver's seat and tried not to notice the tears threatening to spill down my cheeks as I stared at the cloth mask in my hands.

"Fucking asshole fucked everything up," I said to my lap. "I let him off too easily. I should have made him suffer. I should have squeezed his last breath out with my bare hands."

Rat then sputtered out a laugh causing me to turn and ask in a near devastated voice, "What's so funny?"

"Sorry! I… I was just thinking back to when you first moved here. I can't believe we… we thought…" He shook his head and let his thought trail off there.

"You thought what?" I asked, not sure I wanted to hear the answer.

He gave me a half smile then answered, "Back when we didn't know who you are, V-Lin and I were getting high with Happy and … he sort of made it sound like you two were… were an item. But now I can't believe that we didn't see the family resemblance sooner."

"Dad made it sound like we were an item? How?"

"Well, V-Lin and I… we… uhh…"

I reached over and pat his forearm with a soft chuckle. "Don't worry. JC… err… Juice told me what you guys used to say about me. I swear that I've never held it against you guys. You've never done it where I could hear it and you've never treated me like I was a Sweet Butt, so we're cool. Honestly, I'm more surprised that Dad didn't break a bone or worse."

"I think it has a little something to do with us not knowing who you really were and him trying to keep that cover story going."

"True. Poor Dad, he really had to go against his instincts for a while there."

"Thank God," he agreed a little too genuinely.

I patted hi mon the arm again then said, "Even then, he wouldn't have killed you or anything… well unless Jax gave the order. He takes the brotherhood of the club very seriously and wouldn't do anything to harm any of you."

"Not as seriously as he does your well-being." He briefly took his eyes off the road to check my reaction. "You do know that part of the reason I joined Juice on that ride to check on Bobby was because Happy asked me to, right?"

"What? No… he did? Really? Why?"

"Yeah, he did. Happy wanted to make sure that he didn't do anything stupid. He was worried that after what happened with Clay that Juice might slip into self-destruct mode."

I snorted in a laugh then said, "Damn. Dad is so much more perceptive than I thought he was. I'll have to watch myself around him more."

"I didn't put two and two together until we got back, but… I mean, if you two aren't… together… why haven't you been with anyone else? You know, you could have your pick of a hundred guys, Mia."

I stared out the passenger side window and answered, "Can't… I have a deformity."

"Your stitches? I know you're self-conscious about them, but they really don't make you look all that different. I barely even notice them anymore."

I shook my head then hoarsely replied, "It isn't that… I…" I took in a stuttered breath to try to will my tears away. "It's just… I fell in love and now I have a hole in my heart that no random guy can fill."

"Shit," he sighed out as he reached out to grip my wrist. "I'm sorry."

I place my hand over his then almost frantically said, "But please don't tell anyone I said that. Fuck… I… I haven't even told my dad that… I shouldn't have said anything."

"Your secret's safe with me. But…" He squeezed my wrist again then said, "There's something I didn't tell you about our ride with Bobby."

I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Do I really want to know it?"

"I think you do."

I stared at the side of his face and honestly answered, "I do, but only if it isn't bad news."

"It isn't."

I continued to stare at his profile, but he made no effort to look at me or to elaborate just yet. Since he was leaving the ball in my court, I said, "Alright then… hit me."

He smiled softly then answered, "I wasn't totally honest when you asked me about him and other girls… when I said he wasn't with anyone on the ride…"

"You said it wasn't bad news."

"It isn't. What I didn't tell you is that when the random Crow Eaters were trying to hit on him, he didn't just say 'no'. He tried his best to let them down easy by answering their advances with a polite, 'my girlfriend calls me JC'. I honestly thought that you two were still together, so I took the liberty of filling in some of the blanks about you… and how it was in their best interest to leave him alone. I just… I mean I didn't know, but I'm…"

"Don't apologize," I interrupted with a grateful smile. "Don't ever apologize for doing that."

XXXXXX

By the time we got to Eli's, I had been able to pull out my compact to work at hiding any evidence of my conversation with Rat. Don't get me wrong, they were tears of appreciation, but I didn't need anyone to know I had been crying. Even if they fell for a good reason, it would be too easy for someone to misconstrue them and that never turned out well for me.

"So? How do you want to do this?" Rat asked once he had parked.

"Well… I can't work on his truck," I answered as I threw the surgical mask behind me. "Why don't you unpack and get ready for the job while I greet our client?"

He nodded then frowned and said, "I'm sorry, Mia."

I heaved out a heavy sigh before giving him an easy smile. "This is so not your fault, but thank you for the sentiment, George."

His eyes went wide as he asked, "Whoa! What did I do to offend you?"

"What?"

"Rat. Please, never call me anything but Rat."

That did the trick. I started laughing, so when I knocked on Eli's door I was finally feeling more at ease. I never would have thought I would say this, but Rat had really become a friend. More so than most of the guys from the MC. And I really felt content knowing that.

"Mia. Great, I was really hoping you would be here to work on my truck."

I smiled and answered, "Here? Yes. But it will be my good friend Rat doing the actual work today." Eli gave me a worried look, so I point to my stitches and explained, "I can't risk getting them greasy. Doc says they'll come out soon, so I can start pulling my weight again once they're gone."

Rat then joined us, so Eli passed him his keys saying, "Just yell when you're done."

"Yes, sir."

Once we were alone again, Eli nodded towards his front door saying, "Speaking of your stitches, I just got an update about that situation if you have a minute."

I spared a glance over my shoulder to check that Rat was on task before I answered, "For you, LT, I have as many minutes as you need."

He then led me into the living room and asked, "Can I get you anything?"

"Only if you want to have to clean it out of our carpet." I laughed at the shocked look on his face. "My stomach gets queasy whenever I think about anything to do with Patrick Telford."

"That is more than understandable." Eli passed me a manila folder and explained, "We just recently found where he had been staying and after searching it, we've been able to fill in a lot of the blanks."

I sifted through the evidence photos of a motel room that didn't quite make sense. There was one of a wall of photos that had my dad and JC circled in more than one of them. The others had pictures of Patrick's personal belongings, including a copy of Hitler's "Mein Kampf".

"So? He was a Nazi?" I asked as I closed the folder and moved to pass it back to Eli.

"Not quite. From what we can tell, it… I mean, your attack, was most likely his initiation."

"Really? So, does that…?"

"You put him down before he could hurt anyone else." He traded the folder for a couple of tissues then added, "You didn't hear it from me, but you did the world a favor."

I smiled at him saying, "Gotta show those crackers they don't know shit." He coughed out a laugh, but still didn't look like he fully understood what I meant. "I hate that my ethnic blood isn't more obvious. Hopefully one day it won't be true for my ancestors."

XXXXXXX

When Rat and I got back to TS, it looked like Bobby was just dropping Gemma off, so I turned to Rat and said, "We might have more service calls, so keep my truck. Just bring it to the ice cream shop when you're done for the day."

"Are you sure?"

I tried to give him a strong smile as I replied, "Yeah, I can't do my job until these fucking stitches are out and I know the cut is properly healed, so I won't get in your guys' way. Letting you use my truck is the least I can do. Just tell Gemma you passed on babysitter duties onto Bobby."

"Mia, we don't…"

"Sure, you do. It's fine. Really, Rat. Just don't scratch my truck or…"

"I'll be feeling it. Got it."

Bobby was placing his helmet back on his head, so I hurried my steps as I rushed towards him and called out, "BOBBY! WAIT UP!"

"Oh, hey there, Beautiful. Something I can help you with?"

I picked up a spare helmet off a neighboring bike answering, "A ride to the new clubhouse would be great."

"Really? But I thought…"

"Until the stitches are out, I can't actually work on a vehicle. I'd rather not have it rubbed in my face by staying here."

"Oh Sweetheart…"

"Please, don't. Just get me away from here."

"Of course. Hop on."

Once I had myself wrapped around his torso, Bobby hugged my arms that were circling his waist and asked, "Are you going to be okay, Mia?"

"Just a few more days and these stupid stitches will be taken out. Ask me again then."

I don't know what bobby was thinking, but he didn't take me straight to the new clubhouse. Instead, we ended up cruising around the streets of Charming. I easily settled in behind him, but it didn't quite feel right. My cheek didn't fit between his shoulder blades perfectly like it did with JC. My nose didn't tuck into the crook of his neck comfortably like it did with JC. As comforting as the ride was supposed to be, it nearly brought me to tears because it just reminded me of all the things I didn't have in my life anymore. It reminded me how I was once again feeling like the odd one out again after nearly a year of feeling like I had found my place in the puzzle that we call life.

Bobby eased his bike into its parking space as he called out, "You feeling a bit better, beautiful?"

"Of course, I am," I lied with a surprising amount of ease. "Thanks for the ride."

We fell into step, side by side, to cross the street towards the ice cream parlor. Once we were halfway across the street, Rat met us and passed me the keys to my truck.

"Jax needs us at St. Thomas."

That was all we needed to hear to get us to rush to our vehicles so that we could all meet up at the hospital. I hung back from the guys but stayed as close as I could without interfering or feeling like I would trip them up. From what I could hear, it sounded like Gemma had assaulted Tara and I think I heard something about a miscarriage.

 _What the fuck?_

As horrific as it sounded, the reality of it all didn't hit me until we made it to Tara's office. Jax rushed in to comfort her and I caught a glimpse of her on the floor while framed through Chibs' and Bobby's silhouettes. There was so much blood that it felt like that's all I could see when Jax scooped her up into his arms. He only had eyes for her and trying to soothe away some of her pain.

I slowly backed away from the door to try to block the image from my mind. No one seemed to notice my retreat, so I let my feet pick up speed as I moved through the halls. I think Eli called out my name wen I rushed past him, but I can't say for certain because I didn't slow down to find out. I was too focused on running to my truck to try to put as much space between me and the gruesome image I had just witnessed in Tara's office


	32. Chapter 32

I hate to admit it, but during my moment of… well my complete freak out, I had forgotten that my dad was away dealing with releasing Connor and some other ugliness the Irish had caused. I'd also forgotten that he wasn't tasked to do that job alone, so my plan got slightly delayed, but I wouldn't let it be completely derailed.

That meant that I was sitting, curled with my face pressed against my thighs on the front steps when I heard someone chamber a round in their hand gun as they asked, "Can I help you?"

I pulled the hood off my head as I raised it up to look at him, causing him to call out a confused sounding, "Mia?"

I tried to discretely inhale more of his scent off the sweatshirt I was wearing as I stood up and unzipped it. Once I had it pulled off my body, I held it out to him and replied, "I keep forgetting to bring this back to you."

Juice ignored the hoody and instead caught my right cheek with his left hand. "Hey… hey. Why have you been crying?"

I shook my head then answered, "I just needed to return that to you. I'm… I'm fine."

"Mia, don't… Please don't lie… What's going on?"

I tried to shake him off again, but he wouldn't relent, so I finally broke down and said, "You heard about Tara, right?"

"Yeah, I was going to visit her in the morning."

"That's good. Really it is. But…." I shuddered out a sob. "I saw her… in her… in her office… with Jax. It was… so… horrifying."

He didn't hesitate to pull me into a tight hug when I shuddered out another sob. I tucked myself under his chin and made myself comfortable there. JC's hoody was completely forgotten and had been dropped to the ground, so my hands were free to grip his leather vest tightly. His hands instinctively started stroking my hair gently to try to calm me down.

"I'm sorry you had to see that."

I allowed myself the luxury of lingering in his embrace for a few more deep breaths before I forced myself to push away from him. "It's not y our fault, so there's nothing for you to apologize for."

Before he could say anything else, I turned away and picked up his hoody. I almost laughed when I heard him issue an annoyed scoff, but I didn't let it dissuade me. I moved over to where I had left my backpack and quickly unzipped it to pull out a leather bound journal. While I was crouched down, I allowed myself one more moment of weakness to inhale JC's scent off his hoody again.

"But after seeing it… I wanted to give this to you." I pressed the journal and hoody into his hands. Once he finally claimed them, I quietly said, "I'm so sorry, JC."

After I turned on my heel to leave, he caught me by the shoulder to stop me where I was. I couldn't bear to turn around because I was too afraid of what he might say or do. The whole me being a badass fighter as all just a front. When it came to me and JC, I really was just a scared little girl who was willing to push him away before he could reject me.

When I continued to refuse to turn and look at him, JC finally asked, "So? I don't get a say at all? You just get to shove this at me and say sorry then leave?"

"No…" I turned slightly to look at him out the corner of my right eye. "I just figured you wouldn't want to talk to me at all."

"Mia… you're…" He released my shoulder then finished, "You're the only person I wanted to talk to after I heard about Tara."

"Really?"

He looked at me like I was crazy as he answered, "Yes, really."

Fresh tears started to spill down my cheeks then. He moved to hug me, but I stepped away and sputtered out a laugh. "So not trying to one up you, but… There hasn't been a day since you left my house that I haven't had something I wanted to tell you. That's what's in the journal… every stupid thought, story or joke I thought you needed to know."

"Alright… good. Come inside and we'll read it together."

"JC… no… You read it, then decide if…"

He then silenced me with a kiss. This time when I melted into his embrace it wasn't because it was familiar. It wasn't because it felt good. Hell it wasn't because it felt so comfortable I could cry. No, this time it was what I wanted and needed to feel whole again.

"Please, come in. I don't…"

"I don't wasn't to be alone tonight either," I finished over the rest of his statement. He stared at me for a couple of breaths, so I nervously added, "I've been staying at my dad's place… or Gemma's… I… I haven't even been back to my house since… since… y'know."

"Oh, shit. Mia, I had no idea."

I shook my head and smiled as I admitted, "No one does. Dad thinks I'm just doing it to make him happy. Gemma… she just thinks she's appeasing Dad by babysitting me. But after what happened with Tara and with Dad being on the road…"

"No matter where you go it's an empty house."

I nodded and once again found that I couldn't make eye contact with him. I knew I should be embarrassed because he hadn't laughed at my confession yet, so he probably wasn't going to. But how could I ask this from him? How could I expect him not to push me away after all the times I had done that to him recently?

"Here, why don't…?" He stated as he took a couple of steps towards the door.

 _What are you doing here?_ I yelled silently to myself.

"No, I… I shouldn't…" I rushed over to my backpack and picked it up. "I'll go… I'll go to Tig's… or Chibs'… or Bobby's… I'm sorry, I shouldn't be…"

I couldn't finish that thought because it turned into a sob. I had to be going crazy to think that this was a good idea. No, that wasn't it because I hadn't had a conscious thought since I saw Tara covered in her own blood. Hell, until I heard JC's voice, I hadn't even realized where I was or how I got here. The fact that I could drive through town without really paying attention was so creepy and frightening that I actually started to shiver in my spot.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled towards my feet as I tried to make my retreat.

Tried being the operative word. Once I had my backpack in my hands, I turned with the intention of running back to my truck. What really happened then was I ran square into JC's chest. I nearly knocked him over, but he caught me and kept us both on our feet somehow.

I started to shiver, so he draped his hoody over my torso and then wrapped me in a hug. "Mia, I don't think it's a good idea for you to drive right now. Come inside and catch your breath at least. Okay?"

His vest had come undone, so I wrapped my arms around his waist so that the leather blanketed my arms too. His fingers started to comb through my hair as I stared up into his face. I wasn't sure what to say, so I just went up onto my tiptoes so that I could place a soft kiss on his warm, soft, inviting lips.

"Mia…" He whispered.

"I want… I just wanted to say thank you."

"Thank me for what?"

I ran my hands softly up and down his chest while I tried to put my feelings into words. I started tracing some of the patches on the front of his cut as I finally answered, "For being better than me. For not pushing me away."

"Me…"

I placed my fingers over his lips so that I could finish my thought. "Thank you for not giving up on me, like I…"

"Stop, Mia. Please just don't…"

My bottom lip started to tremble as I nodded quickly. He ran his thumb over my lip and stared down at my mouth while he tried to get my lip to stop moving. I couldn't tell if he just didn't want to speak or if he was trying to ease away my tears.

"Mia you were right. I needed time to get my head out of my ass and I had to do be on my own to do that." He started to run his hands up and down my arms as if to warm me up as he spoke. "You feel like you're freezing. Why don't we take this inside?"

I started nodding and answered, "Okay" before I could give myself time to overthink everything that was happening. I didn't even notice when he liberated my backpack from my death grip and wrapped his sweatshirt more tightly around my body before he turned to open the door.

"Can I get you anything? I still have that bottle of scotch…"

"No, thanks. I'm good," I answered as I lingered uncomfortably by the front door.

JC gently gripped my forearm and led me over to the couch, quietly offering, "I have cold beer."

"Really, I'm okay." As I sat down, he gave me a knowing look. I started to blush because I hated that he knew me so well and answered, "Okay… A glass of water, please."

"Water? Do you mean the hot kind with dried leaves in it?"

I sputtered out a laugh then replied, "It's okay. Just plain water is fine."

"Mia, I do have tea, you know? What can I get you? Chamomile or mint?"

"You…?" I stared dumbly at him for a couple of breaths. "I mean… mint would be great. Thanks."

"One mint tea coming up."

I sat down on his couch and pulled his hoody as tightly around my body as possible. I was still shivering, but I knew it had nothing to do with the temperature. No, this felt more like shock was setting in and I couldn't figure out why. The things I had lived through, hell the things I had done over the last two years to live were worse than what I saw earlier tonight. Why was that scene resonating so much in my mind? And in my heart?

I turned my head to check that JC was in the kitchen before I started to inch my way across the couch. This wasn't the place for me to have my inevitable breakdown. JC didn't deserve that from me. More than that, I hadn't earned it from him. I should just…

My thoughts faded away when my right hand landed on JC's leather cut. He had this habit of throwing it on his couch until he went to bed. That's when he would hang it on a hook beside his bedroom. When I asked him about that habit, he said that way it was easy to grab on his way out the door, while also keeping it close and secure. I almost pressed him further about that, but he didn't know that my dad had told me about the embarrassment of Juice having his cut stolen by the Mayans and I didn't want to let on that I knew about it. Up to that point he had already he had already told me about the day he woke up dressed in only a diaper with a cardboard sign stapled to his chest asking for someone to adopt him, co I was willing to let him save face… for now.

I smiled as I ran my right index finger over the patches that would lay over his upper chest because I wasn't supposed to know all of their meanings. Dad was alright with me understanding the "Redwood" and "Original" ones, but the "Men of Mayhem" was supposed to be a mystery. JC, of course, had told me its meaning and how he had earned it. Then I used my 'powers of persuasion' to get him to explain Dad's "Sgt. at Arms" patch. Don't worry, I made sure JC fell asleep with a HUGE smile on his face that night.

A soft smile spread across my face at the memory of that night. But if I was being completely honest, it was the small impressions my teeth had left by his left should that kept the smile on my face.

 **I stepped out of the ladies' room in the clubhouse and check in both directions that the hallway was still empty. Dad, Gemma and Jax had given me the go ahead to use the weight room in the clubhouse, but that was only after I had promised only to do so when it was empty. OR if Dad and/or JC were present. I preferred to work out by myself, so the clubhouse being empty was the best time for me to get a workout in.**

 **The coast appeared to be clear, so I made my way to the weight room… cautiously. I didn't have to have a negative experience to know that just because the hallways looked empty didn't mean that they truly were vacant.**

 **"** **Mia?"**

 **I jumped when I heard a voice call out my name from the office. Don't ask me why I was so nervous because it wasn't like I was dressed in skimpy clothing or anything. I had on a pair of black Lulu Lemon yoga pants paired with a purple sports bra and white, sweat wicking t-shirt. Yes, they were form fitting clothing, but that was just because I hated getting tangled in my own clothing when I was stretching before and after my work out.**

 **I slowly turned towards the voice behind me and when his face came into view, I let out a relieved, "Jesus Christ."**

 **"** **Nope," he replied with a dimpled grin. "JC still just means 'Juan Carlos'."**

 **I stepped closer to him so that I could slap his chest (no that he could feel it through the leather of his cut). "Either way, you scared the hell out of me."**

 **"** **Sorry," he teased as he wrapped his arms around my waist to pull me closer to him and deeper into the office. "I didn't know that saying your name would make you so jumpy,** ** _mi abejita_** **."**

 **"** **It's not that. I thought I was alone in here to workout,** ** _osito,_** **so any foreign noise would make me nervous."**

 **"** **Workout? Hmm… I know of a fun way to bun off calories."**

 **He pulled me down to straddle his lap as he sat down on his office chair. I followed him willingly to chase his lips as he started to kiss me. He let me get comfortable straddling his lap with my hand on each of his cheeks so that I could have the illusion of being in charge of our make out session. Truth be told, JC owned me the second our lips touched and I would do just about anything to ensure I would feel the heavenly sensation of his lips against my flesh as often as humanly possible.**

 **I only had a moment of pause when I felt JC's hands slip past the elastic waist of my pants and into my panties.**

 **"** **JC…" I tried to warn him off, but his hands had fully cupped themselves against the flesh of my butt cheeks all the same. "JC… What…?"**

 **"** **Shh…" He hushed me before he swallowed my question with a kiss. "I promise you'll like this."**

 **I huffed out a laugh against his lips at that familiar argument. He, of course, took that as my consent to continue. Really, I WAS fine with him easing my pants and underwear off my hips… Well, I WAS until we heard a few voices drift down the hallway in our direction.**

 **"** **JC…?"**

 **"** **It's okay," he reassured me dismissively.**

 **He turned his chair so that his back would be facing the window to the hallway. That mean that when I opened my eyes in surprise when I felt him lift himself off the seat to slip his own pats down past his knees that I got to see Chibs and Tig walk by.**

 **"** **Oh my God…" I gasped out.**

 **JC chuckled then said, "Wow, I've barely even started."**

 **I planted my hands on his shoulders to try to lift myself up as far as I could off his lap. He kept trying to penetrate me, so I used my right hand to lift his chin and force him to make eye contact.**

 **"** **We have to stop… Juice," I stated in a severe tone. "The guys are here."**

 **He used my now slackened hold on his shoulder to pull me down onto him. The sensation of him claiming me stole my breath and any further arguments from me.**

 **My forehead fell to his shoulder as a feeling of pure bliss warred with the anger I foolishly tried to hold onto.**

 **"** **Baby…. Let me do all the work and they'll just think that we're making out."**

 **I raised my head to give him an unimpressed look, but he used that to his advantage. He reclaimed my lips as he held my hips in place and thrust into me. I wasn't sure what it looked like from the outside, but this way I definitely wasn't using anything but my lips. He certainly was doing all of the other work and I sincerely hoped the chair back was concealing the wicked things that he was doing to me.**

 **"** **Ohhh… Godddd…" I moaned out against his neck.**

 **He huffed out a laugh replying, "Nope, still just your JC."**

 **"** **Ahh… fuck…"**

 **"** **That's the point."**

 **Somehow, I found the breath to let out another laugh before I shut him up with a kiss. He continued the motion of his hips and as I felt my pleasure building, I half-heartedly joked against his lips, "I hate you."**

 **His hips thrust up with a bruising force as he sighed out, "You love me."**

 **That's when he pushed me over the edge. A low whine started in the back of my throat, so JC placed his hand on the back of my head to guide my face down to his shoulder. He didn't have to remind me of the last time we had to use discretion in the clubhouse before I bit down on the leather on his shoulder to muffle the scream of ecstasy trying to escape.**

I lifted my head when I felt a hand brush a tear off of my cheek.

"Do you think they ever figured it out?"

JC placed the mug he was holding onto the coffee table so that he could stroke my hair as he sat down. "What we were doing in the office or where those marks came from in my leather?"

"I don't know… Either? Both?"

"Not that I can tell to the first and… well… even if they do, they'll never ask or say anything to the second."

I finally raised my eyes from where I was practically petting the bite mark to look at him and ask, "I should feel embarrassed by that, shouldn't I?"

"Only if you want to. Do you…?"

"No," I answered over the rest of his question.

"Good to hear." He then picked up the mug and passed it to me. He waited until I was sipping my tea before he pulled pout the journal I gave him and asked, "Can I ask you a question?"

I moved just my eyes to look at him and answered, "Of course you can."

He smirked the followed up with, "Will you answer it?"

I felt myself blush, so I tried to hide behind my mug as I replied, "I probably won't want to, but I'm sure that I will anyway."

"That' fair." He placed the journal between us on the couch cushion then put his hand on it and asked, "Your theory…? Do you really think it could work?"

I shrugged then honestly replied, "I don't know. But I put it in there because I'm really hoping it will."

"Do you want to test it?"

I nodded answering, "I wouldn't have shared it with you if I didn't."

"That's what I was hoping you'd say." He then moved the journal to the coffee table and gently removed the mug from my hands to place it beside the journal. I immediately folded my hands in my lap while I waited for his next move. He moved his right hand over both of mine as he quietly asked, "Is there anything we can…? I mean… that's if you want to do it together…? Umm…"

"It won't matter unless we're a team." I forced myself to turn my head and make eye contact with him. "And yes, I want us to be united on this… Well… not JUST this… but yes."

"So you forgive me?"

A few more tears fell as I swallowed a sob so that I could say, "You didn't do anything I have to forgive. It's me who should be…"

I didn't get a chance to finish that thought because JC practically pounced on me. While he reclaimed my lips, he pulled me down so that I was laying on top of him. I followed him without complaint because it would require too much thought and I didn't like where my thoughts were shifting to lately.

"I missed you so much."

JC smoothed my hair back off my face with both of his hands as he answered, "I could tell. You had a lot to say in that journal."

"Oh shit…" I tried to hide my blush, but he kept his hands on my head so I couldn't hide from him. "It was too much, wasn't it?"

"Not from you. I kind of wish I had one for you."

"I'm glad that you don't."

"What? Why?"

"I already know I was a colossal asshole to you. I don't need to read about it."

"Mia," he practically growled out. "You weren't an asshole. Like I said before, you were right about me figuring my shit out. Plus, if roles were reversed… well someone would either be dead or still in the hospital… But…"

"Someone is dead… by my hand… again. And I should probably go under the knife to make sure I fix my face."

I don't know why, but that comment made him release his hold on my head. I took the hint and quickly moved off his body. My intent was to move off the couch, but once I was sitting upright, I couldn't make myself move any further. The sob that racked through my body saw to that. JC instantly sat up and wrapped me in a tight hug. I didn't have the strength to push him away, so I just cried into his chest.

"I'm sorry you're hurting because you had to take a life to survive," he whispered against my hair. "But I'm not sorry you made sure that piece of shit won't hurt anyone else ever again."

"So you…? You don't think…? Think I'm a mmm…? Mmm…?"

"You aren't a murderer or a monster." He stroked my hair then added, "But you are probably over-tired. So, come one… Let's get you to bed so you can rest. If you still want to talk this all out in the morning, we can. Okay?"

He had me up and moving before I could say 'Okay'. At his room he passed me an old school, flannel PJ top to wear while I slept. It was my favorite article of clothing to wear a this so, so I was beyond elated that he kept it.

"You take the bed, I'll sleep on the couch."

I swiftly move to block his path to the door saying, "Please don't make me spend another night without _mi osito_."


	33. Chapter 33

Once Dad got back from his business trip, I finally broke down and told him the truth about not being able to go back to my house. The thought of walking past the spot where I had stabbed someone to death caused me to have the worst stomach pains imaginable, I was afraid what would happen if I actually saw the spot again. Not to mention the anxiety I felt when I thought about returning to the place where I had almost been murdered and my face nearly mutilated. For some reason I didn't feel that way about the garage at all, so I could work without any issues. Prior to admitting that to my dad, JC had been the only person I had told about those feelings. His theory was that the attack at my home was more traumatic because it was so meticulously planned and it happened at my home. If ever there was a place where you are supposed to feel safe and comfortable, it's at home. I don't know if he was right or not, but his theory was better than anything I could come up with, so I just went with it.

That meant that JC helped me move everything back to my dad's place and I had pretty much settled in back there by the time Dad was done with his negotiations. I made a huge breakfast for him and JC that we all ate together before they headed into the new clubhouse. I was still avoiding the garage until I got my stitches removed. But I was doing some work on flyers and coupons with the new business logo on them now that Jax and Gemma had put in for the name change, so I was keeping busy. Plus, I only had a couple more days until I should be able to have them removed and then I would be back to business as usual and working at the garage full time.

"So? Juice being in my house when I woke up?" Dad asked as I started clearing our plates. "Does that mean that you two got your heads our of your asses finally?"

JC sputtered out a laugh and choked on his coffee. I patted him on the back a couple of times as I made my way back to the table. I paused to kiss my dad's head as I refreshed his mug of coffee and then replied, "Very colorful visual, Dad. But yes, JC accepted my apology and took me back."

"He accepted YOUR apology?"

As I added more coffee to JC's mug, I placed a soft kiss on his lips to keep him from answering my dad. Once I was seated beside my boyfriend again, I answered, "I told you the break up was my idea, therefore I was the one who had to make it right with him."

Dad raised an eyebrow and gave JC a questioning look to which he replied, "Despite her obvious insanity, I've let her take me back."

"Good to hear." Dad smiled as he watched me stand up and walk behind JC. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed one of his head tattoos. Dad suppressed a grin behind his mug until his eyes landed on the clock on the microwave. "And as much as I'm relieved to see this reunion, we need to get going, Brother."

JC tried to twist around to check the clock, so I released his neck and said, "He's right. You should get going."

Dad had started to pull on his cut and paused to ask, "You aren't coming with us?"

"No, Daddy. I have some calls to make and it'll be easier if I do them from here." I walked over to kiss his cheek and added, "You don't have to worry, Daddy. For the first time in weeks I'm not feeling anxious about being left alone. I'll be fine."

Dad ran the back of his fingers over my left cheek bone, just above my stitches, and quietly stated, "I actually believe you this time."

That almost brought me to tears because I felt the same way. For the longest time I had been telling everyone that I was okay or that I'd be alright, even though I was barely able to keep a straight face most of the time. But my acting skills seems to be worthy of an Oscar because most days I was able to fool everyone, even Gemma, into thinking that I wasn't about to crumble at any second. Of course, I hadn't fooled my dad at all and now that I allowed myself to really look at JC for the first time in weeks, I could tell that just like Dad, I hadn't been able to convince him of the lie either.

"Juice… I'll meet you outside." JC remained frozen in his spot as he just nodded. Dad then stepped up to my side and kissed my head. "Don't keep him too long. I love you, Baby Girl."

I hugged him tight saying, "I love you too, Daddy." After I released him, I kissed his cheek and whispered, "I promise, I'll make it a quick good bye."

Dad just nodded then turned and made his way to the front door. JC hadn't made any attempts to move, so I picked up his cut from off the back of his chair and eased it up his arms. He allowed me to continue to dress him until I was standing in front of him and had half of his buttons done up.

After he caught my hands in one of his, JC lifted my chin up with his other hand so that he could kiss me. "Sounds like Happy is okay with this… us."

I smiled softly and pulled him into another hug. "He likes us together. He especially likes how you take care of me and are willing to drop everything to watch over me at the hospital. And how you still love me even though…"

"If you say something about your stitches making you to hideous to be loves, I will go out there and tell Happy you need to be committed."

I playfully glared at him and replied, "No, Mr. Know It All, I was going to say even though I was stupid enough break up with you."

"Oh… well… that was just you proving you were smarter than me. But before we get into that back and forth again, I should get going. You're still planning on coming to the new clubhouse later today, right?"

"Absolutely. Tell Chucky I'll be by once I get the answers he asked about."

"Answers?"

I almost laughed at then genuine concern in his voice. "Just some suppliers for the food and beer. Really, it's nothing too exciting."

"He knows we're not actually running an ice cream shop, right?"

I paused before opening the front door to quickly kiss JC. "He like the idea of having candy for when the guys bring their kids by. It's sweet, so don't be mean."

He leaned down to steal another kiss. "Me be mean? Never. See you later."

"Later. Ride safe." I waved at Dad and watched from the doorway as they drove away.

Since I wasn't working at the garage, I spent most of my time at the ice cream parlor helping Chucky get everything organized. The guys had spearheaded decorating the new clubhouse upstairs, but Chucky wanted to get them proper, more comfortable chairs, as well as establishing proper distributors for beer, coffee and candy. Not exactly the usual combination you would hear, but it was Chucky and you would be disappointed if you were expecting normal from him.

I can't say that I was surprised to see the San Joaquin County Sheriff's vehicles when pulled up in front of Scoops later that day. Gideon was sitting in his car with a Deputy I didn't know while Eli was by the shop talking with Jax. The guys appeared to be leaving Jax and Eli to talk, so I figured it wasn't anything too exciting, so I bundled up my notebooks and made my way across the street.

"Holy shit," I whispered to myself when I noticed that one of the windows at the front of the shop had been smashed out. _Well, Eli being here makes more sense now._

"Fellas." Eli concluded his conversation with Jax and made his way back to his truck. He nodded at me as we passed each other and said 'Mia' to my 'LT'.

Dad was slipping his cut onto his shoulders, so I detoured to his side. He hugged me then kissed my head. I kept my left arm wrapped around his waist while his right arm remained draped over my shoulder.

"Did anyone get hurt?"

Jax shook his head answering, "Thankfully we're just dealing with property damage."

"Good to hear."

Jax straightened up then and turned to give everyone their marching orders. He turned to Tig saying, "You and Juice, find the girl"

Chibs nodded quietly agreeing, "Yeah."

He then turned to Bobby. "And let's go see Dirty Charlie. Hap, come with us."

Dad gave me one last squeeze quietly asking, "Baby Girl? Did you want to come with us?"

I tried not to look as disgusted as I felt because I hated the thought of going to Diosa. I gently shook my head answering, "I have a few things to go over with Chucky. Plus, I can call a Glazier to get to work here while you guys take care of everything else."

"Glazier?" Bobby asked sounding like I had spontaneously started speaking gibberish.

"Yes, a Glazier," I replied with a large smile. When the three of them just stared at me blankly I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "You guys are not that dense. Glazier… he who repairs glass. Geez."

"Thank you for dumbing it down for us, Beautiful," Bobby replied before blowing a kiss in my direction.

I continued to shake my head as I called out, "Have a safe ride."

When I got to the open door of the shop, Chibs kissed my cheek then said, "Thank you for helping Chucky, Mia-Luv."

"I'm always happy to help."

"Lucky for us," Tig commented before he kissed my left cheek. He then gently traced my stitches with a feather-light touch. He always got a proud look on his face whenever he touched the left side of my face. He was the only person whose expression never changed when he was looking at me. He never got angry nod did his eyes fill with sadness and pity. To Tig scars were a badge of honor and he told me only the lucky few get to wear them on prominent display. I was still struggling to understand that statement enough to believe it. Maybe when that day came it would mean that I had finally processed everything that had happened to me.

Once could only hope that day would come soon.

Tig smiled at the look I was wearing then kissed my forehead. "Than you for all you're doing, Mia-Baby. We'd be lost without you."

"I don't know about that. I'm sure you guys would manage, but… I'm glad I'm here too."

He then moved to join Chibs by the front door. They started to move through it, but they both paused when they noticed JC standing in front of me. He smoothed my hair down with his right hand until he was holding the left side of my head. I opened my mouth to speak, but he kissed me before I could say a word.

It was just a quick pec, but it still managed to make me sound breathless when I said, "JC?"

"Everyone else was kissing you, so I figured it was a new club ritual. You know, paying respect to one of the biggest badasses that we all know."

I huffed out a laugh that remained evident in my voice when I said, "But those were only on the cheek or forehead. No one stole a real kiss."

He smiled wide enough for his cheeks to dimple, "My mistake."

He then let his hand fall to my neck so that he could press a kiss to my left eyebrow. A surprised gasp passed over my lips when I felt his tongue quickly trace over the length of the scar through my eyebrow. I felt my heart beat start to race as I took in a couple of quick shallow breaths. I don't know why, but that kiss felt more intimate and sensual than any kiss he had pressed to my lips.

After his quick kiss to my brow, JC rested his forehead against mine and said, "Call if you need me… us to come back."

"I will."

He squeezed my hand one more time and then turned to join his brothers. Chibs' eyebrows were so far up on his forehead in surprise that they almost got lost in his hair. I could feel my cheeks get hot, but he thankfully didn't say anything, so I remained silent as well. At the door JC turned and gave me a disarming smile, I waved at the three of them and whispered, "Good luck."

When they finally left, I turned to find Chucky standing uncomfortably close to me. As he raised a hand towards my face, I stared him down and said, "If you try to kiss me, your hands won't be the only thing you'll need to replace." He instantly dropped his hands to his sides and looked completely devastated, so I took a step forward with my arms out saying, "We're the type of friends that hug."

He wrapped his arms around my torso and relaxed in my arms replying, "I accept that."

XXXXXX

"Wow. Beer too? I never could have done all this."

I looked up then said to Chucky, "Sure you could. Thank you for giving me a project. I think I would have been going stir crazy by now if you didn't."

"I'm sorry you…"

"Don't… please don't apologize. There's only one person who's at fault and he's… he's dead. Now, why don't you finish cleaning up the glass while I tackle my next project?"

"Next project?"

I pulled out a box from the bag sitting between us and showed him one of the boxes of colored chalk I had bought. "That chalk board is just begging for a drawing. What do you think? A sundae or a banana split?"

He looked around like he was giving my question some deep thought before he answered with the kazoo in his mouth, "You choose."

XXXXXXX

While I waited for the blackboard to dry, I sketched out a couple of ideas for it. Chucky started working on boarding up the broken window and I got to work drawing.

I sat on the end of the counter while I put chalk to board with my back facing the door. I wasn't worried about anyone sneaking up on me because I had Chucky inside the store with me.

In the end I decided to do a sundae and a banana split since my canvass was so large. After I got them done, I was going to add a banner that said "SAMCRO". Chucky still had the stupid kazoo in his mouth and he would make an appreciative noise every once in a while. I wanted nothing more than to rip that stupid thing out of his mouth and snap it in half, but I forced myself to just block out the noise instead. I was guessing that the shit between Gemma and Tara had him feeling nervous and that was his way of dealing with it. I tried to just focus on the music playing over the speakers and just ignore him as much as possible.

"Come on baby… don't fear the reaper…" I sang quietly as I sat up on my knees to put some finishing touches on my drawings.

The sundae turned into a stylized skull shaped ice cream scoop with a cherry on top. I added some red syrup that could either be strawberry syrup or blood depending on how you wanted to look at it. To finish it off, I tucked the Grim Reaper's scythe into the side of its glass dish instead of a spoon.

The banana split looked like a more traditional ice cream treat than the sundae. One large ball of ice cream was flanked by two smaller ones in between two slices of banana. The more I looked at the middle ball, the more it reminded me of the sphere the Reaper was holding in the Sons of Anarchy logo. Naturally, I decided that adding the Anarchist's A to the middle of it would help to finish the picture off perfectly.

I very carefully ran my finger over the center of the sphere with a wet cloth over it. As I had hoped it would, the use of negative space for the symbol made it look more like a tattoo than a regular drawing. It also fit in perfectly to make this look more like a clubhouse and not just an average ice cream parlor.

"Half of two is one… Here but now… What the fuck!?" I shrieked when I felt two hands encircle my waist and pull me off the counter top.

It happened so fast that I barely had a chance to react. Lucky for them my hands were off the chalk board, so they hadn't wrecked my drawing. That might grant them some leniency.

Then again, it probably wouldn't.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" I growled out as he maneuvered me in his arms. Once I was settled and practically being held like a baby I gasped out, "Daddy?"

He carried me over to the counter and sat me down on it answering, "Sorry, Baby Girl, but it looked like you were going to fall."

"We both know that's a load of bullshit," I countered with a playful glare.

He didn't take his eyes off me as he called out, "Chucky, I need a minute alone with my daughter.'

Chucky nodded quickly then saluted towards Dad. He gave a brief bow in my direction before he nearly ran upstairs.

Dad brushed back a strand of hair that had fallen out of my bun, but he remained silent otherwise. "Daddy? What's going on?"

"Maria… Mia… Baby Girl…" He started as his hands pet my head and stroked my cheeks nervously. "I need you to make me a promise."

I slowly pulled his hands off my cheeks to hold them in front of us as I answered, "Of course, Daddy, anything."

"Maria, what have I told you about agreeing to something without knowing the terms?"

I pulled him closer to me so I could massage away the frown lines in his forehead with my thumbs saying, "I know I'm safe with you, _Papi._ "

"That you are, _Nena._ "

He gently removed my hands from his face and placed them in my lap. I stayed sitting on the counter with my legs hanging over the edge while I watched him start to pace. Shit. Whatever he needed to talk to me about must have him truly freaked out if he was allowing his nervousness to show this much when we weren't at home.

"Daddy…?"

He paused mid-step to turn and stare me down. "Maria, you HAVE to promise me that if… if you EVER want out, you talk to me first."

"What? I don't understand. What are you talking about?"

"I mean… Baby Girl, if you decide this life isn't for you… if you want out of the MC or being Juice's Old Lady… I want you to promise me, here and now, that you'll come to me to help you leave. And I'll promise you that I'll do everything in my power to help you be free of us, no strings attached."

"Daddy?" I jumped off the counter so that I could hug him. "Where is all this coming from?"

"Baby Girl, I… I…" He took in a stuttered breath then. If he was anyone else, I would be tempted to call it a sob. "Please, promise me."

I pulled him into a tight hug again as I answered, "I promise you, Daddy. I promise I will always be honest with you, especially if I ever want to leave Charming."


	34. Chapter 34

"No, I'm still in the waiting room."

"I really wish I could be there with you."

I shook my hair out so that I could try to hide my blush from the other people sitting near me. My voice got unconsciously lower as I nearly whispered into my phone, "I know you do and that's what counts. Keep your focus on what you're doing so you don't get hurt, okay? Because if you do, I'll have to kick your ass."

"Deal. But full disclosure? I might end up at the hospital today."

"Alight. Consider my curiosity piqued."

He let out a beautifully masculine chuckle that made me wish I could see his face. I loved the way his cheeks dimpled and the skin around his eyes crinkled when he was happy and laughed without abandon. Those occasions seemed so rare that I really cherished them whenever we could have them.

"I volunteered to shadow Tara."

"Oh shit… Shit."

"Yeah. I'll get into it more when I get home, but long and short? She faked her pregnancy and the miscarriage all as part of a scheme to divorce Jax and leave with the boys."

"Fuck," I breathed out barely over a whisper. "That's why Dad was freaking out yesterday."

"But Jax just told us today."

"Dad was at Diosa with Jax and Gemma. How much do you want to bet that's where he first heard the truth?"

"Shit. Yeah, that makes sense. Fuck so does this…?"

"No," I interrupted. "No, it doesn't change anything. I…"

He started his bike and then I heard him yell out, "SHIT!"

"JC?"

He must have dropped his phone because I heard a crashing sound. That was then followed up by him exclaiming from somewhere in the distance, "Crazy bitch!"

"JC! What's happening? JC!?"

A couple of the people in the waiting room gave me dirty looks, but I ignored them. I really didn't care if they thought I was crazy. They had no idea what I was hearing, so they could take their judgements and shove them somewhere really uncomfortable.

"JC?! Are you…?"

"I'm okay. Fucking bitch just ran my bike over."

"But you're okay. I mean, you aren't hurt?"

"No, I'm fine. Really."

"I'll come and get you."

"No," He countered in a very firm tone. "You need to see your doctor. I'll call Rat. It's fine."

"But…"

"Ms. Lowman?"

I turned to look at the nurse with my phone still pressed to my ear. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be so loud, but I have a bit of a family emergency."

She smiled then politely answered, "No, it isn't that. You're fine. It's just… The doctor will see you now."

I got up and started to follow her. "I guess that means that I have to go."

"I'll call you later to see how it all went."

"Sounds good. Stay safe. I love you."

"Love you too."

XXXXXXXX

I stuffed the pamphlets I was given into my backpack as I walked out the door, but froze when I heard Tara's angry voice demanding, "Just tell me where he is, asshole."

"Diosa… Stockton…" I could just imagine the look on JC's face because he had been trying to be polite, but her insult would have squashed any kindness he had left for her. "Meeting with his partner… Colette. Here… let me get you the address."

I had ducked into an alcove in the hallway so that the only thing anyone could see was my backpack. That also meant that I couldn't see anything. But I could definitely hear them. After JC gave her the address, she cursed out a couple of choice words and names in his direction before stomping away.

To his credit, JC didn't react to her venom beyond a quiet scoff. By the time he was done scrolling through his contacts to my name, I was already beside him saying, "She better watch her mouth or I'll have to teach her some manners."

He huffed out a laugh replying, "No, you won't."

"Oh… you think not?"

He hugged me then replied against my hair, "You and I both know what Jax will do if you touch her. She can call me whatever she wants, I don't care. But you getting hurt…?"

"Alright… fine… I won't do anything."

"Good to hear. So? How'd it go with the doctor?" He released me from his embrace then turned my head by my chin so he could see the left side of my face. "It looks red. Does it hurt?"

"Not really, it's just a little irritated. But all things considered, Doc says my condition is good."

"That's good. So? What's next?"

I pointed to my backpack with my thumb answering, "Doc suggested a few things to pick up at the pharmacy. Gemma told me I didn't have to go into work today, so I thought I'd just take it easy at home. How 'bout you?"

"I'm on kid duty at the hospital until Jax relieves me of it."

"Oh? Yeah… I guess that makes sense. Dad said he probably wouldn't be making it home tonight. I could cook us dinner… if you want."

He leaned in to kiss me then answered, "I'll call you when I have an idea of when I'll be home."

"Okay. Sounds good."

I moved to step away from him, but JC was still holding my hand. He pulled me against his chest again then almost tearfully asked, "You're really okay? No complications?"

"Really. No complications."

"Thank God. I love you, Mia."

"You better."

"Mia," he sighed out into my neck.

I pushed out of his embrace so that I could look him in the eye. "I love you with all my heart, JC."

XXXXXXXX

"Mia!"

I smiled when I heard his voice and some of the tightness in my chest started to ease up. "In the kitchen."

He snuck up behind me, but he was careful when he placed his hands on my hips. I couldn't blame him because I was standing in front of the stove stirring a pot with boiling water and cooking pasta in it. Surprising me at a time like this could end very badly for both of us.

"Smells delicious," he commented before he kissed the side of my neck.

"Me or the meal?"

"Both."

I chuckled as I turned in his arms and kissed him. "Good answer. Now you get washed up while I finish with all of this."

He made no move to comply and just kissed me instead. Normally I would have no issues with letting him change plans from eating to other activities, but tonight was anything but normal. I had put off eating until he got home because… well… in all honesty with everything that was happening, I felt so nervous that I was nauseated until I heard him walk through the front door.

I pushed gently on his stomach until he released my lips. "The sauce is going to burn. We both need to eat to keep our strength up. You have a big day tomorrow."

"Okay, okay. As long as I get to have you for dessert."

"Oh my God!" I nearly shrieked out as I laughed loudly. "Do those cornball lines actually work on girls?"

He smirked then asked at the doorway, "I don't know. Do they?"

XXXXXXXXX

JC flopped onto his back while he tried to catch his breath. I used every ounce of energy I could muster to roll over and snuggle into his side.

"I really have to stop rewarding your bad behavior."

"Oh yeah?" JC asked as he combed my hair so it would fall down my naked back. "What'd I do this time?"

I kissed one of his new tattoos on his chest then answered, "First I go home with you after you stalk me. Now, I gave into you after you offered nothing but corny lines. My rewarding you is just going to encourage this bad behavior."

"If I apologize and say I'll never do it again, will I be forgiven?"

"That's a good start. But you helping me to the bathroom to clean up is even better."

"That I can do."

He then stood up off the bed and picked me up bridal style. Once we made it to the bathroom, I hugged his neck then said, "On second thought, I don't want to ruin the afterglow. There's dessert in the fridge. Could you start the kettle while I finish up in here?"

He set me down on my feet and kissed me before answering, "Of course."

XXXXXX

After I finished using the facilities and cleaned up, I picked up JC's hoody form where we had left it on the floor and put it on. It was big enough that it landed past my butt cheeks when I was standing up, so I didn't bother putting anything else on. Plus, I could tell from what was left on the floor that he was wearing his boxers and I really didn't feel like wasting time finding something else to wear. There was no need for modesty because I knew my dad wasn't coming home tonight, so the hoody would be enough to keep me comfortable until JC took it off again.

"I knew you didn't really want to give that back the other night."

He leaned down to kiss me after he poured the boiling water into a tea pot. I moved over to the fridge answering, "But it was a damn good excuse to drop by unannounced. I think it all turned out pretty well."

"Me too," he agreed as he met me at the table, tea pot and mugs in hand. "Are you keeping it now so you'll have an excuse to drop by another night?"

I placed the mini cheesecake I had bought on the table answering, "Nope. Just trying to make sure I get as much as my perfume on it as possible to mark my territory."

"Are you really worried about me stepping out on you?"

I lifted a forkful of cake to his lips and fed it to him. "I know you aren't that stupid. But tomorrow is going to be a tough one. I can only be there in spirit, so this way when you're wearing this, you can smell my perfume and think of me… and remember that I have your back. I don't just want, I need you to get home safe."

"Mmm… I like the sound of that." He poured our tea and kept his eyes turned to his hands as he hesitantly started, "Speaking of getting home safe… your dad… Happy… he's…"

"Entertaining the Chinese because Galen pissed them off."

"Yeah… Wait! How did you…?"

I lifted another bite to his lips to silence the rest of his question. "He talked them into letting him call me. Lin wants me to do some custom work for him, so Dad used that as leverage."

"Damn. He IS a good negotiator."

"Yes, he is. But huge bonus for us? We have the house to ourselves tonight."

He leaned over and lifted me off the chair to sit me in his lap. My lips immediately found his as his hands slipped under the hem of his hoody to massage the flesh of my inner thigh. "Where do you want to mark your territory next?"


	35. Chapter 35

Lyla stepped into the lobby of Diosa Norte just as Gemma walked in. She smiled brightly and called out, "Oh hey, Darling. He's not back yet."

Gemma detoured from heading to Nero's room to walk to the bar where Lyla was standing and asked, "Still in Stockton?"

"Think so. Look… Sorry about Clay."

"Yeah," Gemma replied like that word left a bad taste in her mouth.

"Grab a drink. I'm getting Juice a date."

"Juice is here?"

"Yeah. He's a little… undone."

"I'm sure he is, but…" Gemma stepped closer to Lyla's side and quietly added, 'But if you don't want one of your girls to be hurt or worse, you should call Mia."

"Mia? But… I thought they broke up."

"They had…" Gemma smirked then said, "But from what I hear they found their way back to each other. So here… Let me get you her number or it WILL get ugly."

"Yeah, I've heard what her dad can do."

"That isn't even close to what Mia can and will do if she's pissed off. You heard about her last attack, right?"

"Yeah… Something about her face being cut up?"

"Right. It was so bad that a plastic surgeon had to repair the muscles in her cheek before he closed it up. While she was bleeding out, she managed to take out the man who did it to her. But she's healed now, so…"

"So, I'll call her and make sure that no one else goes near his room."

"Good to hear."

Lyla took the card Gemma was offering and dialed the number on it right away.

XXXXXXXX

I looked down at my phone and almost didn't answer it when I saw the call display reading "DIOSA NORTE". But curiosity got the best of me.

"Mia?"

"Yes?" I hated that I sounded so confused at hearing my own damn name.

"Hey, it's Lyla. I don't know if you remember me, but…"

"I remember you," I interrupted. "You helped Gemma put me to bed the night I was arrested. How can I help you? Because I don't know where Gemma or Nero are right now."

"That's okay, Gemma's here. I'm calling you because… well… so is Juice."

"JC's there?" I asked as I felt bile rising in the back of my throat.

"You know about what happened yesterday, right?"

"I know what was planned, but Dad and JC haven't made it home yet, so I heard any updates."

"Everything went according to plan."

"Shit. Wow… Okay… Shit…" I moved my phone away from my face so that she wouldn't hear the quiet sob that escaped. "And he went THERE instead of coming home. Great. Well… I guess he's made his choice."

"MIA! WAIT! Please don't hang up!"

"Why not? He'd rather be with a whore than his… whatever. Thanks for letting me know so I can sleep tonight."

"I… I don't think that's why he came here." This time I'm pretty sure she heard my quiet sob when I tried to take in a deep breath. "He was pretty fucked up when he got here. I… I don't know what he took, but he's pretty high."

"He's…? Shit. That's why he didn't come home. He's not allowed to do that around me right now."

"That makes sense. But I honestly think he could use you here."

"You do?"

"Yes. When someone's hurting this badly, it's better if they're with someone they love."

"Wow, that's… deep. I'll… I'll pack a bag and get up there as fast as I can. Lyla…? Can…? I mean… Will…?"

"I'll keep an eye on him until you get here."

XXXXXXX

When I walked through the doors at Diosa Norte, it was pretty much exactly what I had pictured it would be; a nightmare. The room was filled with older than middle-aged men hanging all over beautiful women who looked like they could be their daughters… or granddaughters in some cases. I almost turned around and left right then and there, but I quickly remember why I forced myself to come here.

"Can I help you, Sweetheart?"

I turned towards the fake melodic voice to my right and answered, "Only if you can tell me where I can find Lyla."

"Oh… She's… she's…" I don't know what I did, but she took a couple of steps back and away from me as she continued to stumble over her reply. "She's with a… a… client."

"Great. And where is that happening?"

"She… she's…"

"Hey Mia."

I turned towards the familiar voice and felt every muscle in my face soften. "Lyla. Where is he?"

"Follow me." When we got to the door to his room, she placed a hand on my forearm and said, "If you need anything, just call. Okay?"

I wasn't going to answer her, but she looked so sincere and caring that I couldn't find it in me to be mean to her. "Thanks, I will. And… Thank you for calling me."

"If you want, I can…"

"No… But thank you." I squeezed her hand that was still on my forearm. "I… I think I've got this. But really… thank you so much."

Before she could say anything else, I slipped into the room. At first, I couldn't see him, so I put my backpack down on the dresser beside the door and took a couple of steps deeper into the room. The bed looked empty and so did the massage table. I couldn't see him on the floor, so I did the only thing I could think of and called out, "JC?"

The door on the other side of the room opened and JC walked through wearing a robe and carrying something in his hands. When he saw me, he stumbled back a step saying, "No… no… you aren't supposed to see me like this."

"I know that was our deal," I replied as I walked towards him. "But that being said, I'm glad Lyla called me."

"You shouldn't see this," he commented frantically as he bent down to pick up his cut. He started hyperventilating and fumbling with something in his pockets as he continued saying to himself. "You… you can't…"

"What do you have there?" I knelt down beside him and moved his hands into my lap. "What do…? Shit… Where did you get all of these?"

He dropped the packaged and unpackaged pills into my lap and sat down hard on the floor beside the toilet. "B-Bobby. He… he told me to… to come here… get high and… and… get head."

"He did, did he?" JC started to hyperventilate even more as tears started to spill down his cheeks, so I abandoned my anger. Instead, I pulled him into my lap and cradled his head against my chest. "I guess we should have told everyone about us before now, huh?"

He sputtered out something that I think was supposed to be a laugh, but he didn't say anything else. He let me hold him as I tried to comfort him. I really didn't know what to say because saying that I was sorry that Clay was killed didn't work. That wasn't the truth. He was a manipulative bastard who had brought nothing but pain to myself and the people I love, so him being gone would give me one more reason to sleep well at night.

And that's when I heard JC's words of comfort echo in my mind. Then I heard myself saying, "I'm sorry you're hurting. Please let me help to ease some of the pain."

"Mia," he whispered as he took in a snotty breath.

"Shh… It's okay, Baby." I kissed his head then eased him up to a sitting position. I got up and ran cold water over a face cloth. Once I was satisfied it was cold enough, I knelt down in front of him and pressed the cool cloth against the skin on his face. "You don't have to say anything. I know your feelings are overwhelming right now. Let me just be here for you, okay?"

He nodded then tearfully answered, "Okay."

"Okay." I leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips. "Don't move."

I got up and rewetted the face cloth and then draped it across the back of his neck. At first, he tried to be stubborn and remain sitting upright, but then very slowly he started to move. Inch by inch he allowed himself to succumb to his need to be comforted and consoled until he was finally curled up on the floor with his head in my lap.

"Shh… Baby, I'm here. You're safe with me…" I whispered as I stroked his head softly. "I'm here for you and this time I promise I WILL fight for you… tooth and nail."

XXXXXXX

I don't know how long we sat on the bathroom floor, but It was long enough that JC's tears went from being frantic and afraid to remorseful. My hand hadn't stopped moving until I heard him let out a loud sob.

"He's dead," he whispered out to the room.

I don't know if he was telling me or just saying it out loud to hear it and make it real to himself. I know sometimes when you're in shock you have to say something out loud to remind yourself that it's real. I know I did it after my first kill because I couldn't wrap my head around the origin of the blood that was on my hands and dripping off my clothing. But no one had been in the room with me while I processed it, so I wasn't sure what he needed from me right now.

So, I went with what I thought I would want to hear if roles reversed.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. I know he meant a lot to you."

"No, he didn't… he couldn't… If he did, then how could I… I…?"

"Shh… Now isn't the time for those questions. Just let yourself grieve right now… We can get into all of that later."

He nodded against my thighs and then rolled onto his back. That forced me to shift my hold on him. My hand fell from his head to his chest where I moved the robe so that I could rub circles against one of his new tattoos.

He reached a hand up and brushed the back of his knuckles against my right cheek. "I'm sorry you had to come out here. I know you hate it here."

"It's not so bad."

"No lies, Mia. We promised each other, no lies."

"I swear I'm not." I let my hand fall further down his body so that my fingertips could trace the muscles on his torso. "I made it out to be much worser in my head than it is in reality. Lyla is very sweet and I think I've been a little too hard on her."

"She is sweet… But so are you."

"I thought we said no more lies."

"What?" He questioned earnestly. "I think you're sweet."

"Oh… well… That I believe. So? Is your butt asleep too?"

He smiled wide enough to show dimples. "No, but I am ready to get up off this cold, hard floor."

"Good because you might need to help me up."

He rolled over onto all fours and pushed up to his feet. When he stood over me with a foot on either side of my hips, I reached up and undid the belt on his robe. He didn't move as the silk fluttered away from his body, so I sat up and kissed his left hip bone. He had a new tattoo of a bee there, which is why I kissed it again.

I had a new teddy bear inked on my right hip. The first night I spent at his house after I apologized to him, he had seen it while I was changed and laughed. I almost walked out of his house and never looked back, but then he showed me his bumble bee. We both had a bit of a laugh then. Neither of us knew what the other had done and the fact that we got them done in similar places felt like a sign. That night we decided to follow those signs and pledge ourselves to each other. We seemed to be at our best as a couple when we were being truthful with each other. Our promise to each other was to be honest. If one of us asked a question, the other HAD to answer truthfully, no matter how painful the honest truth might be.

His hands fell to my head and he stared bundling up my loose hair into a ponytail while I continued to lavish his hip bone with kisses and soft bites.

"What…? What…? Are you…? Doing?"

My hands slid from his hips to cup his firm glutes as I moved my head back just far enough that I could talk. "Bobby sent you to get some head."

"Jesus… Mia… I already told you why you don't have to do that."

"I know. But… I want to… especially if it's the key to helping you to relax."

I tried to move forward to take him into my mouth, but he used his hold on my hair to keep me from reaching him. I took the hint and sat back. I swear I didn't me to, but I know I gave him painfilled, devastated eyes at his apparent rejection.

"I still don't want you to feel like you need to do that but… Baby, even if I did, I can't… I PHYSICALLY can't… not after everything I took."

I let out a low growl then said, "Fine. Help me up."

He placed a hand under each of my elbows to get me on my feet. I tried to stand on my own, but I hadn't been joking when I said my ass was asleep. But I didn't get a chance to fall because JC caught me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck then said, "This is why I never want you around me when you're high. Especially if you can't get it up."

"And that's why I told you that you'd never see me like this."

"Good. Now let me help you to bed. After you've rested for a bit, I'll take you home."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

XXXXXXXX

After I helped him to the bed, JC fell onto it and crashed. I remained on the bed beside him long enough to make sure that he was actually asleep. When I thought he was sleeping soundly, I waited another five minutes before I moved off the bed.

I quickly picked up all of the pills I had removed from JC's grasp. When I stared at all of the pills and packages in my hands a cold shudder ran through my body. A friend of mine back in Tacoma had OD'd one night on less pills than I was holding right now. Even though his death had been ruled a suicide, I know it was an accident. He was just chasing a high and it took more than his body could hand to reach it.

That's why I made JC promise that booze and weed would be his only vices. Once Oxy was involved he wasn't allowed near me. Now that I was looking at everything he intended to use, I decided that was a stupid rule and I was going to throw it out… or at least tell him the truth about why it bothered me so much. Well… as soon as he woke up.

But first…

"I have to get rid of you."

I quickly left the room and moved towards the front of the house. If I couldn't find Nero or Gemma, I was hoping to stumble into Lyla. She would be sure to know where to find one, if not both of them.

"Mia?"

I turned around and let out a loud sigh of relief. "Momma Bear. Thank God. I need your help."

"Sure, Baby Girl. What is it?"

"I… I need help…" I stepped in closer to her and added quietly, "With these."

"Holy shit. Where did you get all of those?"

"JC. I… I think…" I paused to swallow a lump forming in my throat. "I'm pretty sure he meant to take all of them. This…? This would be a lethal dose, isn't it?"

She took them from me and shook her head. "Probably. How is he now?"

"Sleeping. He was a bit more sober when I put him to bed, but he's still pretty high. When he wakes up, I'll take him home."

"That's good. And Baby Girl? You know these…" She raised the pills to show them to me. "These have nothing to do with you."

"I know and now they never will." I smiled then gave her a hug. "Thank you for telling Lyla to call me. I really appreciate it."

Gemma looked shocked for a second, but she quickly recovered to reply, 'You're welcome, Sweetheart."

XXXXXXX

Once JC was alert enough to get dressed, I helped him to get dressed. He knew that he owed me, so he picked up as much as he could until he couldn't coordinate his limbs anymore. That's when I walked him out to my truck and left him there until I was done.

Neither of us had much to pack up, but I still double checked the room to make sure we left nothing behind. I didn't see Gemma or Lyla on my way out and Nero looked like he was busy on the phone. No one seemed to care about us leaving, so I just left. I had never been anywhere like Diosa, so I wasn't sure what the proper protocol was in this situation. Then again neither JC no I worked here so no one was looking to us for answers and I decided I wouldn't waste time asking stupid questions.

When I got home, Dad's bike was parked in the driveway, but the house looked like it was pitch black. I wasn't sure if I was relieved or not to think that he was already asleep.

JC slept most of the way home, so it wasn't too hard to get him to our room. I stripped him down to his boxers and then tucked him into bed. He didn't say much, but he did look more relaxed after I kissed his head and told him to have a good sleep.

"We'll talk more tomorrow."

He caught my hand before I could move away from the bed and whispered, "Promise?"

"Promise."

I kissed his head one more time and then moved off the bed. I watched him from the door for a couple of minutes to make sure he was sleeping soundly.

"Where are you going?"

I smiled softly because I should have known better. He wasn't high enough anymore to just pass out like he had at Diosa. Plus, after I told him I had a hard time sleeping when I wasn't safe in his arms, he admitted that he felt the same way.

"Nero said I should make sure you stay hydrated. I'm just going to get a glass of water for you. Try to go back to sleep. I'll be right back."

"Okay."

I moved through the house silently because I didn't want to disturb my dad. I had a thousand question for him, but I didn't think grilling him in the middle of the night would be a good idea. There was little doubt that he would need some rest after being held prisoner. That and he probably use a good meal too.

 _Huh… I wonder what he's be in the mood for dinner tomorrow._

"You're up late."

I jumped and nearly dropped the glass I was holding as I gasped out, "Jesus…" After taking in a couple of deep breaths, I turned around to face him. "You know, it isn't nice to sneak up on people."

"Sorry. I didn't know greeting my daughter in my kitchen was considered sneaking around. I guess I just thought you might have missed me."

I put the glass on the counter and walked over to him. I pulled him into a tight hug saying, "I'm glad you're home safe, Daddy."

"That's more like it," he answered before he kissed my head. "So, what's keeping you up, Baby Girl? From what I hear, no one but Bobby got hurt."

"You mean no one got hurt physically."

He pushed me to arm's length then said, "That need to be explained."

"It's JC, he's… he's having a hard time…"

"Why? Bobby's going to be fine."

"That's not it, Daddy." I took him by the hand and lead him over to the table. We sat down beside each other and I gripped one of his hands tightly on the table top. "I think he's feeling guilty."

"Guilty? About what?" His eyes went wide for a second before his expression hardened once again. "He was a traitor, so he earned that."

"I know, Daddy, I do. Trust me, I'll be sleeping better tonight knowing he can't hurt anyone again. But it's more… complicated for JC."

"It shouldn't be. It doesn't get much more black and white than this."

I let out a heavy sigh and released my hold on his hand. That caused Dad to lean over and grip my chin to force me to look at him. "What's that about?" I just shook my head causing him to growl out, "Maria."

"Sorry Daddy, it's just… I don't know if I can explain it to you. Not everyone can be as casual about killing someone as you can. He was like a father to JC, so it's going to take him some time to process it."

"It shouldn't. And if it takes too long, that could turn out badly for him. We can't have a weak link in the club."

"I know." I buried my face in my hands while I fought to keep my tears at bay. I was having a hard time keeping my emotions in check because it was late and I was exhausted.

But I knew I had to be stronger than that right now. This wasn't the kind of conversation where Dad would hear what I was saying over my tears. "And with that being said…" I lowered my hands to make eye contact with him. "I know it's late, but I need to talk to you about something."

"Something important?"

"Something so that I can keep my promise to you."


	36. Chapter 36

After I finished applying the last of my makeup, I pulled my hair out of their curlers. I wasn't going for a Shirley Temple look, so I used large curlers that would help to give my hair body and bounce. It's how I always styled my hair when I wore this ivory sundress with colorful flowers covering the skirt. For some reason bouncy curls always equated femininity to me. And today I was really going for the girl and feminine look.

When I went back to my room to grab my shoes, I let out a sigh of relief that JC was still asleep. He hadn't slept well during the night, but Nero had warned me that could happen. He had been so restless when he was actually sleeping that I finally moved to the couch so I could try to get some rest.

Thankfully, with my hair and makeup done I was able to hide the fact that I barely slept. I really wished that I could blame my lack of sleep on JC, but my mind was racing so fast that I couldn't silence my own thoughts long enough to get a proper sleep. I got so nauseated a couple of times that I barely made it to the toilet as my dinner rose up my throat.

I hadn't eaten anything more than a couple of pieces of toast for breakfast because I was worried about having a repeat of last night. No one could pull off looking confident when they were running to the bathroom to lose their lunch.

At the front door I checked my reflection one more time. If nothing else, me being dressed up like this should help to shock some people into silence. All I had to do was make sure that I had the right words to fill that silence.

XXXXXX

When Juice woke up, he was reluctant to open his eyes. His head was pounding but he knew his hangover would have been much worse if Mia hadn't made sure to keep a supply of water beside the bed throughout the night. He owed her big time and he could only hope that she gave him a chance to make it right with her.

He reached out a hand to grab one of the four filled glasses from the night stand. But his hand didn't find a glass. No, instead his hand hit the corner of an envelope that was propped up against one of the glasses.

His eyes flew open and somehow the bright day light didn't affect him. The only thing he could focus on was the envelope that had familiar block letters that spelled out, "JUAN CARLOS".

XXXXXX

I smoothed down the front of my dress and check my makeup in the driver's side mirror one last time. I could kill for a cigarette right now… or a half dozen shots of any type of alcohol available, but I knew I wouldn't enjoy them even if they magically appeared right now. No, for this I needed to be completely sober.

Plus, the butterflies in my stomach probably wouldn't allow anything like that to settle in my stomach anyways. Yeah, now was so not the time to test my constitution. Although… it might be a fun option if things didn't go my way.

"Hey there, Gorgeous. Why don't you let me explore your garden?"

I turned my head to find the would-be Romeo. He whistled then said, "Even better than I expected."

I smiled at him then said in the sweetest voice that I could fake for my reply of, "Fuck off."

"Excuse me?"

I continued to smile, a bit more easily now, then said, "I'll slow it down for you. FUCK… OFF…"

"You stupid bitch!"

He took a step towards me but stopped when he felt my Colt Mustang XSP pocket pistol press into his groin. Did I mention that one of my favorite things about this dress was that it has pockets? The skirt was so full and billowing that it was beyond easy for me to conceal my small firearm in its pockets.

"If you don't want to lose your dick, you should turn around and walk away now." He glared at me and opened his mouth to say something stupid, but I didn't let him get the words out. I pressed the gun harder into his body and quietly asked, "See that guy over there?"

He turned his head and noticed Dad watching us from the now opened door of Scoops. "Yeah. I hear that he's psychotic."

My lips pulled back into a cruel smile. "True. And the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"Holy shit."

His eyes got comically wide as all of the color drained form his face. As the realization of my relationship to my dad hit him, he raised his hands up in surrender, so I eased my pistol back a couple of inches.

"Alright. Now you're going to turn around and continue on your way while I do the same thing. But if I ever catch you harassing any young ladies in this city… hell… in this county, I WILL make sure you're only singing soprano. Understood?"

"Y-yes, Ma'am."

"Good." I slipped the gun back into my pocked as I took a step back. He didn't move, so I lifted my left hand and made a shoeing motion. "You can go now."

He then turned and almost tripped over his feet as he made a hasty retreat. I took a moment to check my hair and makeup again before I crossed the street. Dad immediately wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head as soon as I got within arm's reach.

"Good job, Baby Girl," he praised while my head was resting on his chest. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good."

He pushed me to arm's length and made no effort to hide his annoyed scowl. "Maria?"

"No, really, Dad. Dealing with that asshole helped to calm my nerves."

He smiled proudly and said, "That's my girl. Alright… Are you ready?"

"Yes. Please don't give me time to think about it or I'll get nervous again."

"Okay. They're ready for you, so let's go."

He wrapped my left arm around his right and lead me to the stairs. They were too narrow for us to walk side by side, so he shifted our arms so that we were holding hands. I followed him up the stairs and tried to take in slow, deliberate breaths to try to keep myself centered.

At the door, he kissed my cheek then quietly said, "Break a leg, Baby Girl."

"Thanks, Daddy."

He knocked on the door while giving my hand one more tight squeeze. Rat opened the sliding window and then opened the door. Dad had already released my hand, so he made his way to his chair as soon as the door opened. He had already warned me that he would have to do that so that I could stand strong on my own. I knew he was right, but that still didn't stop me from wanting to have my Daddy by my side while I addressed the club.

Eight set of eyes focused on me as I took in a couple tentative steps into the room. I nervously cracked my knuckles before I forced myself to drop my hands to my sides. I felt really silly about being so nervous because these men were my friends. No… They were my family and I knew they all wanted the best for me, so this really shouldn't be that big of a deal.

Yeah, right.

"Mia? Happy said you have a proposal for the club?"

I turned my attention to Jax's face and answered, "Yes, Sir. But first… Bobby… I'm so relieved to see you here… I'm glad you're going to be okay."

He bowed his head at the neck, quietly saying, "Thanks, Beautiful."

I turned my attention back to Jax and sincerely stated, "And I'm sorry to hear about your family. I wish I didn't have to do this now, but… but…"

"It's fine, Mia," Jax cut in. "I appreciate the sentiment, but why don't we cut to the chase?"

"Right… right… Sorry." I took a couple of seconds to center myself and then I started my latest pitch.

"Someone once said that after everything I had done for the club that I could do whatever I wanted. (My eyes shifted to Bobby's face and we shared a smile.) That was after my first kill. Then after my second (my left hand unconsciously moved to where my second skull tattoo was healing with the other one on my left hip) I was told that I should be considered an honorary member of the club. I feel that I've been an asset to the club and done a lot for all of you, from expanding one of your businesses to helping to keep it profitable after the explosion. I also know I have more kills under my belt than some of the people sitting at the table and I've never asked for anything… except the truth about the man who… who violated my home. Even then it was Eli who told me the full truth, not anyone in this room. Sorry, Chibs."

"It's alright, Luv," Chibs replied so quietly that I almost didn't hear him.

"But today I'm here to cash in my chips and ask the club for that favor I've been told I'm owed. I… I know a few of you have been worried about JC… err… Juice lately and I have to confess that him acting out and being distracted is mostly my fault. After Clay was arrested, I caught… No… That's not important. But… he was making some bad decisions and I told him that I needed to take a break because I couldn't watch him do it. It was stupid of me to do because all that did was hurt both of us. But he took me back and… and… (I turned to make eye contact with my dad as I tearfully said to him) I'm sorry, Daddy. This isn't how I wanted you to find out." I accepted the box of tissues Rat was offering me and dabbed at the corners of my eyes with one. "But I'm… I'm pretty sure part of the reason he to me back is that… that I told him… that… that… I'm… I'm… pregnant."

I paused there while I watched everyone digest that information. Well, everyone but my dad. I didn't have enough courage in me to witness his anger.

When the soft murmur of voices fell silent, I continued, "I know that once you decide someone can't be trusted, the club takes care of it. So… my plea to you today is to let JC leave the charter and come with me…"

"Go where with you?" Jax asked when I trailed off.

"I've… I've been offered a job in Scottsdale… I would… Where I would run the garage. And… I'm really hoping to start my family with JC there because I can't do this on my own. I have no idea how to be a mother and I need my partner with me to figure all of this shit out. Please, let him leave the club and Charming without hurting him or maiming him. I need him by my side because I can't… WON'T do this on my own."

"So, what you're asking is for us to let Juice leave the club so you can decide if you should move to Arizona together?" Jax asked in a pensive voice.

I shook my head then answered, "No. Sorry. I misspoke. I'm moving to Scottsdale, that's already been decided. What I'm asking from you guys is if I'm going alone or not."

"What does that mean?" Bobby blurted out, concern dripping from every word.

"It means… I would like for you guys to allow JC to leave with me and our baby. We won't bother the Sons anywhere ever again. Uhh… Except for Dad. I'm not that cruel, I want him to be a part of his grandchild's life. But if you ultimately decide that JC is too big of a liability and can't be trusted and… that you want to deal with him… like you have others, then… well… I'd like to know before my appointment in two days."

"Appointment? Appointment with whom, Mia-Luv?" Chibs asked.

I kept my eyes fixed on the carving on the table because I knew I could be looking at anyone, especially my dad, when I answered, "Planned Parenthood." There were a couple of gasps, but I ignored them and continued, "Like I said, I can't raise a baby on my own. So, either we go with the father of my baby or I go alone. I'm sorry that I'm placing this burden on you guys, but I know that JC's fate is in your hands, not mine. He LOVES this club… And he's sacrificed part of his soul for it… more than once. Please, let him leave the club. Please, let him be the partner I need him to be." I raised my eyes then slowly retreated to the door as I added, "I'll… I mean… I know you might want to discuss it, so I'll leave you to it."

I then turned and hurried out the door before anyone could say anything to try to stop me.

XXXXXX

Happy pushed his chair back prompting Jax to ask, "Where are you going?"

"I'm removing myself… Conflict of interest." He then noticed that Jax was going to try to argue with him, so Happy added, "You all know my vote. I don't think Mia should be left alone right now."

Jax nodded then replied, "Right… of course. Go… Go ahead. I'll proxy your vote."

Once Happy was out the door, Jax turned to the table and said, "So the vote put forward to us is if we're going to allow Juice to leave the Sons or not."

"Don't you mean whether or not we'll give Mia the green light to have an abortion?" Chibs asked sounding like that thought made him physically ill.

"That's one way to look at it," Jax remarked sadly.

"Actually," Rat chimed in. "I don't think it's her unborn baby that we have to worry about the most."

Everyone at the table turned to stare Rat down, but it was Tig who barked out, "Explain!"

Rat jumped in his chair and stumbled slightly over his reply, "It's… it's something… something Mia said when… when she and Juice were broken up."

"And what the hell did she tell you that none of us know?" Chibs asked in an effort to get Rat to get to the pint faster.

"She… uhh… When I asked her why she hadn't been with anyone when we all know she could have her pick of pretty much any guy on the planet she… she said that she couldn't… because she fell in love and only Juice could fill the hole in her heart. I'm not saying it should influence anyone's vote, but… but she was… not herself and that was just when they were broken up, I… I don't even want to imagine how she'd feel or what she'd do if he was dead."

"Alright," Jax stated as he brought everyone's attention back to him. "Let's discuss."

XXXXXXX

I turned when I heard footsteps following not too far behind me. When I saw my dad, my tears started to fall. I ran up to him and threw my arms around him as I remorsefully cried out, "I'm so sorry, Daddy."

"It's okay, Baby Girl."

"No, it's not," I countered through my tears. "I should have told you last night. I… I don't know why I chickened out."

"Shh… That doesn't matter." He guided me over to one of the booths. Once I was seated next to him, he dabbed at the moisture on my cheeks with a tissue. "What I want to know is… how far along are you?"

"Just shy of six weeks."

"Okay. I know you like your vices, have…?"

"I saw a doctor the day I got my stitches out. I haven't had a cigarette since my face was cut and… and I pretty much cut out all alcohol at the same time so that I would have less complications with my… face. The doc I saw was really happy with my condition. She said that I was really lucky because a lot of women would have lost the baby after a brutal attack that I survived."

"Of course, he or she made it through that. They're going to be strong and tough just like their mom."

"I'm glad you think so. I think their mom is just a scared little shit whose more than likely going to fuck them up than anything else."

"Maria…"

Dad cut himself off when he heard the bell ding at the front door opening. I pulled out a couple of the tissues I had pocketed and covered my face so that I could muffle my tears. This was insane. Why did I think that I could come here and influence the club's decision? All that it felt like I had done was hurt my dad. I mean… really, I didn't even have the decency to tell him he was going to be a grandfather in private. Talk about being the world's worst daughter if I ever did see one.

When I felt my dad move out of the booth, I lowered the tissues to investigate. He hadn't said anything, so I guessed that that could be considered a good thing. Then again… Dad could slip into psycho killer mode at the blink of an eye and he usually didn't make a show when that transformation happened.

Once I had the tissues pulled away from my eyes the first thing I noticed was JC walking through the door. Dad was marching up to him and I almost cried out to warn JC because I was sure that Dad was going to slug him. But suddenly I was shocked into silence.

Dad did march up to JC, but when he raised his arms it wasn't to him JC. Instead he wrapped him in a tight hug. JC stood frozen with his arms hanging limply at his sides because he was as shocked as I was that Dad wasn't out for blood right now. I was sure that Dad would want to geld JC if I ever got pregnant out of wedlock, but like he was prone to do, Dad surprised me.

And I don't think I was the only one. JC's head snapped up and his eyes locked with mine. I'm sure we were both wearing the same expression when we heard that noise.

 _Was…? SHIT! Was Dad crying in JC's arms?_


	37. Chapter 37

Whatever was happening between Dad and JC, it didn't last long. Dad released JC from his embrace and swiped his hands over his cheeks and eyes quickly. I was standing outside of the booth now, but I remained silent as I watched them. Dad placed a hand on JC's lower back to push him towards where I was now standing.

I closed the space between us and wrapped my arms around JC's. I instantly nuzzled my face against his cut and almost tearfully said, "I told you not to come until I had their decision. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I know, but we're supposed to be a team. That means I'm here for you, good, bad or ugly," JC replied as he rubbed soft circles on my back. "I take it that you've already talked to the Club?"

"She did," Dad answered in his usual low. Raspy voice. There was no hint of any tears in his tone, so I hugged JC a little more tightly when I heard, "I need to have a chat with both of you."

JC kept me tucked against his chest answering, "Hap… look man…we didn't mean for you to find out this way…"

"SIT!" Dad commanded without acknowledging JC's pseudo-apology.

He opened his mouth to argue with Dad again, so I tired to stop him by detaching myself and giving him a pleading look. Thankfully it worked because he took me by the hand and walked me over to the booth where Dad was waiting for us.

We slid into the booth, JC then me, opposite to where Dad was seated. JC automatically wrapped a protective arm around my shoulders and helped me to tuck into his side. That was fine with me because cuddling into his side gave me an excuse not to look my dad in the eye. I know it was the coward's way out, but I had used up all of my courage in the club's chapel just a few minutes ago.

"So? You know what she was asking of the club today, right?" Dad asked in a fairly calm tone.

JC nodded answering, "She told me about it a while ago."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. It was… kind of part of our reconciliation," JC clarified as I started to stroke his chest through his cut.

Dad let out a noise that sounded anything but happy before he asked, "And you okayed the ultimatum she gave the club?"

"Ultimatum?" I hugged JC's torso more tightly and tried to burrow further into his side so that I could hide from both of them. But JC wouldn't allow it I guess he could tell that the news wasn't good by the look on my dad's face along with my reaction. He carefully extracted me from his side asking, "Mia? What…? What is your dad talking about? I don't remember there being an ultimatum involved."

"You really don't know?" Dad commented, sounding genuinely surprised.

"No. Mia? What is he talking about?" He lifted my chin so that he only way that I could avoid eye contact was to close my eyes. "No lies, Mia. We promised each other nothing but the truth. What ultimatum did you give the club?"

I couldn't bare to look into his oh so earnest face, so I closed my eyes and answered, "I told you I could do this without you."

He shifted his hold of my face so that it was cradled between both of his hands. He brushed his thumbs band and forth over the apples of my cheeks until I opened my eyes. "I know, but we talked about this. Scottsdale will be a fresh start… even if I'm not there."

Tears started to spill down my cheeks as I squeezed his hands tightly. "No… I can't…" I moved his left hand to my stomach desperately adding, "I can't do THIS without you."

"Mia… Happy…" He turned to look at my dad. "Hap? What did she say to the club?"

Dad just shrugged then answered, "Her story to tell." He turned and when he saw the look of betrayal on my face, he said, "You're a big girl, Maria. If you don't have the balls to tell you partner, then you shouldn't have brought it to the club."

I tried to sway him with the tears that were now dripping off my chin, but Dad wouldn't budge. He just stared at me with he came blank expression he had given many of the members of his club. It was his poker face, the expression he wore when he didn't want anyone to know what he was feeling or thinking. For the first time in all the years I knew him, it finally occurred to me that this look on his face meant that whatever he was feeling was so deep that heh had to work extra hard not to show any emotions at all.

"Shit," I whispered to myself. This really wasn't how I want this to happen. JC was never meant to find out this tidbit of information. As far as anyone was supposed to know, it was just a piece of emotional blackmail to try to sway the club to vote our way. There was no way for any of them to verify if I had an appointment or not. JC was never supposed to find out what I had planned if the club voted against us.

I pulled out another tissue to blow my nose and dry my cheeks. I then turned to JC and took his hands in both of mine. "Honest truth? I told you that I have no idea what to do with a baby. God, if my face hadn't been hacked up, I would have fucked it up already smoking like a chimney and drinking like a fish. But I didn't want to do anything to interfere with my antibiotics. Fuck… those alone could have screwed this kid up…"

"I know all of your insecurities, Mia. I've told you that's how most first-time parents feel. Jax was like that with Abel. Hell, ask Happy, I'm sure he had some of the same thoughts when he found out about you."

JC paused there to look at Dad and plead for him to back up his claim.

Dad shrugged then said, "I'm still convinced I might screw Mia up."

That made me sputter out a laugh. "Pretty sure Liz did all the damage already, Dad. You can't do anything to make me more neurotic than I already am."

Dad reached across the table and just held my hand. He didn't say anything at all. He just made direct eye contact with me and motioned to JC with his chin. JC only had eyes for me, so he missed Dad's silent direction. He was telling me that JC deserved the truth. Even though it might break his heart, like it did my dad's, it would be a dick move for me not to tell JC.

"So, the ultimatum… I finished by asking them to make sure to tell me their decision before my appointment in two days…"

"Appointment?" JC cut in frantically. "What appointment? With who?"

I brought his left hand up from my stomach to my lips. It did nothing to calm the fear and concern I saw in his eyes. Fuck, how could I do this? How could I tell him that I would kill off the last remnants of him if the club voted for him to meet their ultimate punishment?

 _Just fucking tell him, you stupid asshole._

I hugged his hand against my breast and closed my eyes as I finally answered, "I made an appointment with Planned Parenthood."

JC snatched his hand back as soon as the words passed over my lips. He slid further into the booth so fast that he actually hit the wall. The look of betrayal, shock and pain was so overwhelming that I had to move out of the booth to… Shit… I didn't even know. For a second, I thought I was going to throw up, but that passed as soon as I was standing up. Instead, I just found it hard to breathe and found myself doubled over with a hand on one of the stools by the counter.

I felt a hand touch my back, but I couldn't react to it. All of my focus was on trying to even out my breathing so that I wouldn't pass out.

"Baby Girl, come here," Dad quietly pleaded as he placed both of his hands on my waist to try to pull me towards him. " _Nena,_ come here. Let me help you."

I slowly turned towards him, but I stumbled a bit because I still wasn't able to take in a proper breath. Dad firmly gripped my cheeks and made painfully direct eye contact. "Deep breath in… Good… now slowly out. Deep breath in… hold… now slowly out…" He held my face and my gaze until I started doing that breathing exercise on my own and without instruction. "Good. You're going to be okay, Baby Girl. Just keep breathing."

"I'll try, Daddy. I'll try."

"Juice," he called out over his shoulder. "Come here, Son."

I stared at Dad in disbelief and all he could do was smile. If I ever wondered how Dad felt about his situation, there was my answer. JC had graduated form being a Brother to being a Son in my Dad's eyes. And now I was sure that Dad wanted to make sure that we would make that an official title.

When I opened my eyes again, JC was standing beside my dad. I'm sure Dad had some sage advice to pass on to the father of my baby, but he was interrupted by Bobby calling out, "I'm sorry to break up the family moment, but…" He made sure he had made eye contact with me before he added, "We've come to a decision, Beautiful."

Dad turned to face him and replied, "Thanks. We'll be right up."

Bobby just nodded then turned to head back up the stairs. I took in a deep breath then and forced myself to find some confidence before I said, "I guess I should head up there."

JC caught my left arm as Dad caught my right when I tried to walk pat them. I looked between them while trying not to cry, but it was JC who said, "You aren't doing this alone."

XXXXXXXX

Once we made it up to the SAMCRO chapel, Dad found a spot to my right and about a step or two behind me. JC held onto my left hand like they were welded together. I stumbled a couple of times up the stairs because the steps he took were so much larger than my own. He adjusted after the second time, but his attention seemed to be solely focused on getting up to the chapel to hear the Sons' verdict.

Truth be told, part of my stumbling might have been because I unconsciously was trying to delay the in evitable. I don't know why but I had a sinking feeling that my words had no effect on the majority of the members of the Sons of Anarchy, Redwood Chapter. And for some reason it was freaking me out more now that JC was standing by my side. I felt like I was a shepherd who had just led a lamb to the slaughter.

Before anyone could say anything, JC addressed the room saying, "I hope it's okay with you that I'm here. I never meant for Mia to do this on her own. We're a team and we were supposed to bring this to you together. Since she changed those plans, I'm hoping you'll be fine with me hearing your verdict with her… Brothers."

There were a few raised eyebrows as Jax asked, "And you know everything she said to us…? Including the potential repercussions?"

I tried to pull away to tell all of them that he didn't. That extreme reaction was ALL on me, but I didn't get chance to tell them that. Before I had a chance to even flinch, JC practically crushed my knuckles in his hands, so no one was aware I had anything to say to Jax's question.

"Of course, I do. Like I said, we're a team and we were supposed to do this together." He then turned to kiss my cheek. It was kind of mechanical but by the looks on the men's faces around the table it didn't look like any of them thought it was anything but genuine. Shit. Who knew that JC could be that good of an actor?

"Alright," Jac replied sounding slightly impressed. "We've reached a verdict. And Mia? I'm sorry to say, we can't accept your terms…"

XXXXXXXXXX

Juice barely had a chance to release Mia's hand to try to catch her when she fainted. Thankfully, Happy was right behind her and was ready to catch her with open arms. Once Happy had her upper body braced against his chest, Juice rushed over to her side to try to check her vitals.

"Mia? Mia?" Juiced called out frantically as he held her face in one of his hands.

Happy slowly went to his knees as he eased Mia down to the floor. Everyone at the table had jumped to their feet when they saw Mia's eyes roll into the back of her head before she fell into her father's arms. Once Happy had her head and shoulders resting on his thighs while he was kneeling on the ground, Chibs appeared at his side asking, "Maybe we should take the Sweet Lass somewhere more comfortable than the floor?"

"And what's your suggestion, Brother?" Happy asked without showing any signs of wanting to relinquish his unconscious daughter to anyone else.

Chibs looked around the room then sighed. There really wasn't anywhere else in this room that would work.

"Jesus Christ…" Jax sighed out. "Put her on the damn table. Rat… Go get her some juice… Orange or apple… Or Gatorade."

Rat jumped up from his chair to comply with his President's orders while Juice move to Mia's feet to help Happy carry her to the table.

"Watch the skirt," Happy barked out unnecessarily. "She'll be pissed if you give any of these guys a show."

"I've got it, Hap. No one will see anything they aren't supposed to."

As they laid her down on the wooden table top, they all heard a dull thud. Happy and Juice exchanged concerned looks before they stepped back to let their Brothers investigate the noise. Happy really wanted to be the one to check what had caused it, but he knew that he had to back off.

Juice was too stunned to react at all. He only moved back when Chibs gripped him by the shoulders and quietly said to him, "We just want to help her, but you need to give us room."

It was Bobby who patted Mia down and eventually found the pocket-sized firearm concealed by the fullness of her skirt. When he pulled it out of her pocket, he briefly showed it to the room before he placed it down on the table by her feet, close to Jax's spot at the table.

Jax then held the firearm up and turned to Juice to ask, "Was this another part of your plan?"


	38. Chapter 38

"Well?" Jax questioned a little more insistently. "Was this…?"

"Holy shit, man! NO!" Juice cut in sounding genuinely shocked and a little desperate. I had no idea she was carrying. I wouldn't have let her come in here if I did."

Jax didn't look or sound like he was convinced, so Happy pulled his eyes away from watching his hand stroking his daughter's hair to look up at his President. "He didn't know about the abortion either."

"Happy!" Juice cried out incredulously.

Happy narrowed his eyes at the younger man saying, "They deserve the truth, Son." He then turned his attention back to where Bobby, Chibs, Jax and Tig were standing together on the other side of the table. "Maria added that… provision on her own. She told Juice that she would move to Scottsdale to raise the baby without him if you voted no."

"Shite. What is she thinking?" Chibs asked as he shook his head sadly.

Juice stared down at his still unconscious girlfriend when a thought hit him like a ton of bricks. "Shit."

"What…?" Happy asked. "What was that for?"

"The gun. It's her… her way of ending it all if they voted no." Juice looked around the room and noticed more than one confused look, so he explained, "She would never be able to commit suicide. But if I'm going to meet Mr. Mayhem… well… she would force one of you to do it for her."

"Shit," Jax cursed out as he flopped down on a chair. Juice stared at him but before he could question him, Jax continued, "The vote was unanimous."

Juice looked around the table, but no one would meet his eyes. "What does that mean?"

"It means…" Happy answered with his eyes still fixed on his daughter. "You should have been on your way home to start packing for your move to Scottsdale by now. Maria…? What have you done?"

XXXXXXXXXX

My eyes opened slowly as I silently prayed that I would see my bedroom when I woke up. That had to have been a nightmare. _"Mia, I'm sorry. We can't accept your terms…"_ That couldn't have really happened. Please say it was a hallucination.

I opened my eyes and turned my head to the right and found JC sitting there. "Hey."

"Hi." I tried to sit up, but for some reason I couldn't coordinate that move. JC jumped to his feet to help me sit up. Once I was upright, I kind of wished I hadn't woken up at all. Jax and Chibs were sitting at the head of the table by my feet. And my gun was sitting on the table between them. "Shit."

"Mind explaining this?" Jax asked when he noticed my eyes land on the firearm.

"It isn't loaded." I was a flimsy defense, but I was willing to try anything.

Neither Chibs nor Jax looked impressed at hearing that either. Chibs did let his curiosity get the best of him. He picked up the gun that looked like a toy in his hand and popped out the clip. He showed Jax and they both laughed softly.

"Alright, so you aren't as dumb as we were thinking you might be. But this still needs to be explained," Jax replied as he watched me shift so that I was a bit more comfortable on the table.

I stared at my skirt as I smoothed it over my legs and said, "Gemma gave it to me after Frankie Diamonds almost killed Chibs. She wanted me to have I could carry with me at all times. I… I didn't start to do that until after I was attacked… at my house that is."

JC was still at my side rubbing circles on my back. "You don't really carry it every day, do you?"

"Yes. But never loaded. It's… it's like a security blanket. Feeling the weight of it in my pocket makes me feel… feel… safer, even without… even when it's empty."

"Mia?" Jax asked when he noticed my hands start to tremble. He looked up at my face and noticed that I was still terrifyingly pale. "Rat where's that juice?"

"Here," Rat called out as he passed the bottle of Gatorade to JC.

"Mia? When was the last time you ate?" Jax asked sounding genuinely concerned.

After taking a couple of small sips from the straw, I answered, "I had some toast for breakfast."

"Just toast?" Chibs questioned with a hint of worry in his voice.

I nodded then quietly added, "I… I haven't been able to keep anything down lately. Dinner came up while I was trying to sleep last night, so I didn't want to risk it."

"Shit Mia…" Jax laughed to himself and tapped the gun with two fingers. "No wonder you aren't thinking straight. We should get you something to eat before we continue this."

"I've got it!" West called out from somewhere behind me.

JC slipped his right arm under my legs and wrapped his left around my back so that he could lift me off the table. Dad moved a chair so that he could sit down with me in his lap. I immediately tucked my face into his neck and started crying uncontrollably. Dad stepped up behind us and started petting my head to try to help to calm me down.

West hurried back into the room and passed Dad a plastic bottle. "My wife had a lot of issues keeping solid food down with our first. These helped keep her strength up."

"Thanks," Dad replied as he shook the bottle. After he opened it and placed a straw in it, he passed it to JC saying, "Here, Son, try to get her to drink this."

"Sure thing. Here Mia, this will help," JC quietly explained as he guided the straw to my mouth.

My tears started to subside as I drank from the bottle. JC kept rubbing circles on my back the whole time. Dad pulled up a chair beside JC and passed him a couple of tissues.

While they worked at helping me to calm down, everyone else settled in around the table. They all watched in silence as Dad and JC worked at calming me down. I kept my eyes focused on the wall just past where Dad was sitting because I couldn't bring myself to look anyone in the eye because I was feeling too embarrassed.

When I finished the protein shake, JC placed it on the table and quietly asking, "Feeling a bit better?"

I nodded then tried to move off his lap. He tightened his hold on me saying, "Let it settle for a minute. We don't want you passing out on us again."

"Alright… I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He kissed the side of my head and I finally felt myself relax against him.

I turned my head and my eyes landed on Jax and Chibs. "I'm so sorry. I really wasn't carrying that to hurt anyone. I know it's beyond stupid of me to bring it here. I… I don't know what I was thinking."

Chibs picked the gun up and passed it to my dad saying, "You've been stressed and it sounds like you haven't been able to eat properly, so… we'll give you a pass. But just this once, Mia-Luv. Understood?"

"Absolutely. Really, I swear I forget I even have it with me most of the time. I didn't mean to bring it today."

"It's fine, Mia," Jax replied with a smile. "How are you feeling now?"

I hugged JC's neck and kissed his cheek before I sat up a bit straighter. "Scared… nervous… apprehensive…"

"Yeah, we could tell," Jax replied with a teasing half-smile. "But you really don't need to be. You should know better because your streak has continued…" I know I must have looked confused because he continued, "You got a unanimous vote… In your favor."

"What? But… But you said…"

"I said we couldn't accept your terms," Jax stated calmly. "Look around this table. That little one has more than one Godfather who will want to be there for them as they grow up."

"You…? You guys…?"

JC ran his fingers through my hair to pull my attention to him. " _Mi abejita_ , they're going to let me patch over to SOA Scottsdale."

"They…? They are? So…?"

"So, we're all moving to Arizona," JC answered before he kissed me.

I rested my forehead against his after he released my lips. "So, the Charming chapter's folding?"

JC pulled his head back saying, "No, I meant…"

I pulled him into another kissed then said, "I know what you meant. I was trying to be funny."

"You need to stop trying," Dad commented with a grin tugging at his lips. "I keep telling you that humor isn't your thing."

I moved off JC's lap to hug my dad. "I heard some laughter. It's not my fault you and JC have no sense of humor."

Dad shook his head then encircled my waist with his arms and rested his cheek on my stomach. For the first time since I woke up, I was able to look around the room and see everyone. They all looked… happy. I really could kick myself because I never should have doubted them. I never should have thought the worst of them.

"Thank you," I said to the whole room. "I don't even know how I can thank you for all of this."

"There's one thing you can do, Mia-Luv," Chibs replied in a sober tone.

I swallowed hard then said, "Sure Chibs, just name it."

"Don't let Juicy choose your son's haircut."

I stared at him for a second before everyone broke out in laugher. Dad move his head back and looked up at me to say, "Now THAT was funny."


End file.
